The Little Hawk: Love Madness
by AvaEobane
Summary: This is the 2nd part of The Little Hawk. Welcome to confusion, jealousy, new allies and villains - and above all: love.
1. 36: Planning the move

**AN**: _Welcome to the next instalment of __**The Little Hawk**__. This arc is called __**Love Madness**__ and this is going to happen: confusion, two weddings, a divorce, scheming kids and a lot of fun for everyone who isn't included in this scheming. There will be a few more master alchemists who will support the others not only with their skill in battle but also with their wisdom._

_Just as usual, I own nothing but the characters I developed myself and the idea for the plot. Reviews are pretty much appreciated – especially because rewriting so many chapters is boring and some reviews would keep me motivated while I spend hours on rewriting the story for your improved entertainment._

_Anyway, here goes the next chapter._

_Ava_

* * *

**Planning the move**

* * *

"…thanks for helping me, Lawrence," Bendix said as he put down the heavy box he was carrying. His smile was friendly but laced with a slight sadness. "I am sure that Liv will enjoy the ball."

Miles smiled at the blond man. "You and Olivier … you are pretty close, aren't you?"

The son of the Fuhrer smiled. "When we were kids, we told your sport teacher that we were twins who were separated right after birth," he grinned. "He believed us for eight weeks … and it was so sad when we had to stop acting like siblings."

The other man looked at him in confusion. "Why had you to stop?" he asked.

"According to this society it's simply not proper for a girl and a boy who are not blood-related to have such a close friendship without being betrothed to each other," Bendix said darkly. "And we had never the intention to marry each other. Don't get me wrong, I love this totally insane girl but she is nothing more than a sister to me and I would shot myself if I had to marry her. We are great as friends and were even better as siblings but … no … she isn't the one I want."

"Because you have set your eyes on one certain brigadier general, right?" Olivier chuckled as she left her place near the door to walk over to him – with the intention to annoy him. "I have seen the way you looked at her in the last meeting … you are so obvious, Benny."

The men turned around and her blond 'twin' frowned at her. "You know that I don't fall in love, Liv," he said darkly. "My idea of love is simply not compatible with the idea of most people – and you know this, my dearest sister. Love is something special to me."

She sighed deeply. "Your whole family is stupid when it comes to this topic," she stated. "I have never seen so many skilled soldiers in one family – but I also never saw so many fools when it comes to love than your jolly little clan."

Before Bendix could defend his family's honour, the door was opened and a flash of golden hair appeared before the newly promoted lieutenant general was hugged by a little girl. He smiled as he picked her up. She had always been one of his favourite members of the huge family because she was so innocent. Most of the time, she had no idea of what was going on – or so it seemed to him. He stroked her golden hair before he put her down. "Good morning, princess," he said.

Olivier smiled as she watched her old friend. To her, Bendix was an open book. She could read his eyes like other people read reports. She had known him since they had been babies and after so many years, it was just natural that she knew that he was a little bit jealous of his niece's happiness. Of course, Bendix was too much of a gentleman to act on his feelings but Olivier was a little bit worried because it wasn't like Bendix at all to envy someone. The rules were clear: she was the self-obsessed bitch and he was her calming counterpart.

"Good morning, Uncle Ben," Laila smiled before she went back and dragged Roy into the room. "We need a little bit of help," the girl explained. "Roy needs to borrow the Green Salon because he wants to ask mommy a very important question … and since you own the house now…"

Olivier looked at Bendix and before he could say something, she glared at him. "Oh, I totally forgot that I need your help for a second, Ben!" she said and dragged him away.

He looked down at her in utter confusion as she finally stopped. "What's up with you, Liv?"

"You are doing it again," she said. "You are acting like me. I know you too well, Ben. I know that you are taking my part again. Don't forget that you are supposed to be the good guy, Benny. I am the self-obsessed bitch who would do everything to stay in power."

"You can't understand what I am going through right now, Liv," he replied. "You and I … we saw so much horror, right? And still … you could get away from it all somehow, Olivier. I am still stuck in the middle of a nightmare. I try to stay the good guy, you see? But sometimes…"

"I see," she smiled at her hand brushed away his bangs from his emerald eyes. "I can really see what you mean, bro. But you will hate yourself even more if you destroy Riza's happiness like that."

She knew his darker side even though she had tried for years to seal it away. Bendix' darkness rarely appeared because he had himself better under control than most people yet sometimes, she saw something dark in his eyes and when she saw this, she had to talk sense into him because there was nothing more dangerous than a selfish Bendix with his devilish good looks and his winning personality. He was had a better image than her or any other person but if he would ever abuse it, she knew that it would take a long time until anyone would notice that Prince Charming was walking on dark paths.

Bendix sighed deeply before he kissed her forehead. "You are right, princess."

"It was a pleasure to stop you from making any mistakes," she chuckled.

"You know exactly that you owed me," he said. "I was the one who stopped you when you wanted to kill your brother some years ago, my dearest princess."

"How many princesses do you have, Prince Charming?"

"Jealous?" he smirked. "Oh, Olivier, I never knew that you could have such a low emotion…"

She glared at him. "You seem to like that nickname," she stated.

"Of course I do," he said. "You and I … we were born under a good star, many people say. We are the ones who will lead their families into a better future or to their demise. And even though I hate this society as much as you do, we need to play by the rules. And the rules for the only son and the eldest daughter of the both best and most powerful families of this country are clear. We have to put the interest of others above our own wishes. Now I ask you … don't you hate it? Since we were born, everyone wanted us to become the prince and the princess of Amestris, right? They all wanted that we play this game by the rules. But I decided for myself who I call a princess of my heart, Olivier. I just want to live!"

Her hands cupped his face. "I know, Ben," she said. "But you need to let go of everything we have. We used to take everything in sight. We took too much and never gave enough. Give Riza away, old friend. I know, she looks exactly like your sister but … she isn't. Let her go away."

* * *

Miles looked at Laila in a certain degree of helplessness. "What is going on?" he asked. "Why did they leave that sudden? It's not like them…"

"They need to sort out some of their old promises," the girl said calmly. "Uncle Ben and Aunty Liv share many secrets … and I believe that they need to talk some old problems out. They were some kind of rebels in their youth but now they need to be good little heirs."

The red-eyed man looked down at the girl with the golden hair. "You are really good when it comes to read the behaviour of other people," he said. "I would like you to meet someone."

"I am responsible for Roy's wellbeing right now and I would never leave him behind."

Before Miles could answer her, the blond 'siblings' came back. Olivier looked tired but more like her younger self than ever before and Bendix' eyes had regained their youthful shine.

"I take it that you finally got rid of the issues between you," Laila stated.

"Yes, little princess," Bendix chuckled before he looked at Roy. "You can have the room," he said, "but should you ever hurt my niece, you will die there. Liv and I will need to talk over who will kill you but you need to know the punishment for those who break my niece's heart."

Roy had expected something like that. "Believe me, you're hardly the first one to tell me this."

Olivier laughed. "I take it that good old Kay told you how she would have killed you?" she asked.

"She did," the blind man replied. "And honestly, this woman was really something else."

Laila hit him with the book she was carrying around with her. "We have no times for something like that!" she hissed. "The ball is coming up soon and I will break down if we don't get anything done until that evening!" she glared at him. "Alright, Bendix, Olivier, Mr Miles – you are in."

Bendix smiled. "Of course, my princess."

* * *

Life was hard on him, Roy knew. He was trapped into a situation where he couldn't escape alone. He hated himself for dragging so many good people down with him … but how could he hate himself when a little girl was telling him nearly every hour that he should stop blaming himself? Maybe, he thought, maybe Laila was right. She had been right all along and maybe she was right even now. She kept telling him that he needed to get his sight back. Riza and Jade had said the same, even Izumi had told him that she would kill him if he would really waste that chance away and he knew that she was expressing herself through the threat.

"You decided?" Dr. Marcoh asked as Roy entered the room.

"I decided," the blind man said with a little smile.

* * *

Laila was nervous at school. She had brought Roy to the hospital before she had run to school and now she had to listen to her stupid teacher.

"Miss Grumman!" the man shouted. "No daydreaming in class! You used to be such a good pupil and now you are permanent absent! I bet that you can't even name eight state alchemists!"

She looked up. "Major Helena Hamilton was Silver Star," she said annoyed. "Major Serena Hawkeye was Mermaid. Major General Kay Hawkeye Hamilton was Lightening Star. There are the twins, Brigadier Generals Jade and Phil Mustang, alias Breeze Soul and Breeze Heart in the Western Area. Colonel Alex Armstrong is the Strong Arm Alchemist; Major Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist and Major General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

The teacher looked at her. "Of course you would happen to know them…" he muttered.

"Seeing that most of them are somehow connected to my mother, I had a pretty good chance to get to know them," she said bored. "Anything else, sir? I would like to return to my thoughts."

And because she was the Fuhrer's great-granddaughter, the teacher let her be. Her sudden strange behaviour was probably caused by the fact that Leroy Grumman was the Fuhrer now and that she needed time to take this sudden twist in her life.

The truth was something else. The truth was that Laila Grumman Hawkeye, the calm little girl with the immense talent for nearly everything was nervous as hell because she knew that her future stepfather would be there after school and he would be able to see again … and they would get an engagement ring for her mommy.

* * *

The young woman known as Jade Mustang never got nervous. She was supposed to be calm and always collected because she was the heir of the family. She tried very hard to fit in the society she was born into but she hated it. She hated rules, she hated boundaries. She was a rebel even though most people would never expect her to be one. She looked at the old photo on her bedside table. It showed her, her brother and Roy in uniform. She had been so freaking young back then and her hair had been short. She had cut it to annoy the society.

There was a knock at the door and she turned around. Her braid fell over her left shoulder and her left hand grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves. Her left feet was still in bandages but most of her other injuries were gone by now. She just got ready to attack whoever was coming in as a familiar face appeared. "Nice to see that you never let your guard down, Jade," Bendix said.

She had a hard time not to blush since it was just a polite way of saying 'So, you finally lost it and now you are attacking whoever is coming into your room, even your superiors?"

* * *

"…honestly, mother was shocked to death when the general came in!" Jean said while he sat in Riza's room along with the rest of the group, except Roy, Jade and Bendix.

"That's my godmother to you," Olivier said smugly. "She always strikes when no one still expect her to do it. Honestly, it's absolutely lethal to let down your guard while she is around."

"Why was she never at Briggs when she is that hard?" Heymans asked.

"She was at Briggs for four years," Riza said and her voice was still hoarsely.

"She was one of the best commanders Briggs ever had," Olivier sighed. "Honestly, the eternal winter couldn't force her down to her knees. She stood in attention the whole time."

Her audience looked at her in complete shock as she started to laugh.

"Ignore her, she is probably insane," Bendix threw in. He stood in the door with Jade next to him.

"Prince Charming…" the Ice Queen said darkly. "You know that you are not allowed to talk that way about me. Or did you forget the Golden Rules of Siblinghood?"

He rolled his eyes. "I remember them since we invented them together," he shrugged.

"Whoa – you guys are together?" Jean asked.

Olivier paled and stepped away from Bendix to glare at the blue-eyed man. "I just asked him if he can still remember the Golden Rules of Siblinghood and you assume that we are together?" she hissed. "Havoc, get your act together! We are working on a really hard mission right no-"

Bendix' hand came up and covered her mouth. "Please, Liv, don't say anything else," he ordered.

Jade and Phil who were the only others with a similar relationship (minus the kiss, of course) were also the only ones who could understand why Bendix had stopped Olivier from saying anything about the plan. To tell Riza that Roy was planning a proposal would most likely destroy the whole surprise.

And while one twin sister had nearly ruined everything, the other had to correct the damage. Jade's smile never seemed forced even when it was. "I really hope that I can still get a good dress for the ball," she said with a little sigh.

Olivier who finally got her mistake coughed. "Could we please return to the old topic?" she asked. "I mean … it's not like this ball is the first one ever or something."

The change of topic was necessary to distract Riza. Under other circumstances it would have been futile but since she was still hurt, it worked out this time.

"Alright, alright," Jean said. "So … mother and the general started to argue and yesterday, mother finally told me why she hates the general that much."

"Tell us, tell us!" Alex urged. "What secret holds our dearest aunt?"

Jean rolled his eyes. "Basically should the question be: why did my mother lie to me for years? She kept telling me that her parents were dead. When I entered the army, she threw a fit as she heard that I was stationed under the command of Leroy Grumman."

Olivier slowly opened her eyes. "That woman was always slightly insane," she stated. "I can still remember how she left the mansion. Honestly, it was a bloodbath. She broke Charlotte's nose."


	2. 37: A new sight

**A new sight**

* * *

Roy inhaled deeply before he opened his eyes again to look at Dr. Marcoh. "I am back," he said.

The older man nodded with a friendly smile on his destroyed face. "You are back, Mustang," he said. "And if I may say that: there were many wonderful young women who missed you."

"As long as my girlfriend is one of them, I am happy," Roy muttered before he got up.

"Who was the little girl who brought you in this morning?" Marcoh asked.

Roy froze. "That was Laila," he eventually said. "She is a good girl."

"I never could imagine you as a father," Marcoh said. "But now … it seems fitting…"

"She is a good friend's daughter," he said and a hint of sadness was in his voice. He had seen Charles' face after his meeting with the Truth. It had hurt him to remember the first knight he had ever had. His first best friend had been an awesome partner in crime for everything and Roy felt a strange kind of happiness when he reminded himself that Charles had died the way he had always wanted to die. The knight had died to protect his fellow.

Roy knew that his first and third knight were really similar to each other. Neither Jean Havoc nor Charles Mayer had ever had a fair chance to make it out alive. None of them had been a skilled sniper or an alchemist. Of course, Jean was good with a gun and so had been Charles but there were times when a simple bullet right to the head wasn't enough to safe the own life.

Marcoh hesitated for a second while Roy had nearly reached the door. "I still think of her … Lynn, I mean," the old man said as he closed his bag.

The black-haired man froze. "To her, dying meant gaining the freedom she longed for," he said.

"Do you still think of her too?" the Crystal Alchemist asked quietly.

"I prefer thinking about all the good years we had," Flame replied. "It was an awesome time, you know? We had the time of our lives, back then. Yes, I think about her and the rest of the gang and sometimes I really wonder when everything got destroyed. But I am okay with it now."

Marcoh just smiled as he watched how the younger man left.

* * *

Jade Mustang was pacing around in front of the big hospital room. Her dark hair was up in the messiest bun anyone had ever seen on her head and she wore her glasses. Roy stopped and tilted his head as he first spotted her. "You have to wear glasses, Stormy?" he asked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "You know me since my birth and it took you that long to notice that I am basically **blind** when I don't have my glasses?" she hissed as she opened the door to enter.

"Excuse me, but I was never paying that much attention to your eyes," he said. "And I am pretty sure that you usually don't wear glasses, right?"

She glared at him. "Usually not, correct," she stated icily. "I am sure that you would have noticed them." She sighed deeply. "On the other hand, I know how **blind** you can be sometimes."

He sighed. "It's not even funny, Jade," he muttered.

She pouted before she moved out of his way. "You really need a new haircut," she said with a huff. "Honestly, Roy, if I wouldn't know better, I would say that you are copying Phil's style."

"Hah!" her twin brother exclaimed. "You just said that I have style, oh my dear sister."

She didn't even look at him. "I am sorry if I confused you, little brother," she said sweetly. "I know that you have nearly as much style as Major Elric…"

"You are getting mean again, Jade," Phil said.

She sighed as she collapsed onto a chair. "I am sorry, little brother," she said. "It's just … I feel so … so trapped in this damn hospital. I need to get out of here if you don't want me to run amok."

Riza raised her head. "So … no Mustang like to be at a hospital, right?" she asked but her voice was still damaged.

Phil nodded. "Yes, Hawk- _Riza,"_ he said. "Mother is the worst out of us. She hates it that much; she escapes whenever someone is stupid enough to bring her there."

"Hospitals have really weird effects on us," Roy nodded. "Jade gets all aggressive and wants to kill whoever dares to interrupt her nap. Phil becomes annoyed and sometimes he gets even a little bit depressed. Aunty Abigail just makes sure that she gets out of this hell as soon as possible and well … you all saw how Aunty Iz acts when she is in a hospital." He walked over to Riza before he gently kissed her. "It has been a while since I saw your beautiful face," he said.

She smiled at him. "And I missed your eyes as well," she replied.

"Roy, don't forget that my little brother is present," Jade hissed at him.

"I am pretty sure that an adult like him saw far worse," Bendix said nonchalantly.

Jade glared at her brother. "I really think that I should tell mother that you are getting yourself in trouble again…" she muttered before she looked at her brother's pale face. "Or – no – I will tell Iz that you want to open the Gate to improve your skill…"

Even though the twins were closer to each other than to anyone else, they still teased each other.

"Even for someone as cold as you, that would be a little bit too much," Phil said.

"Try me," his sister grinned.

"Hey, Ben," Olivier interrupted from her place in the corner of the room. "How are the preparations for the ball going? Lawrence and I wanted to come over later today to help you…"

Riza turned around to face her uncle. "You are really hosting the ball?" she asked.

He nodded. "No one else can do it," he said. "Liv's mansion was damaged and most of the other big houses in Central City belong to people we never agreed with."

Who's who knew a little bit about the attitude of the High Society in Central City nodded. It was a bunch of self-righteous bastards to quote Olivier.

"I see," Riza said slowly before she leaned against the headboard of her bed. "And now you are taking the honour to host the ball? My, my, you really changed over the years."

Bendix shrugged. "It's not like I could leave my family behind, Rize," he said with a little shrug. "It's really sad that we lost so many good men out there," he added as he looked at his 'twin'. The Ice Queen had closed her cold blue eyes and for a second, she seemed like an upset little girl who had lost her best friend in an argument. Of course, usually, the comparison of Olivier with a little girl was the safest way to get killed by her but for someone who had known her for the longest part of her life, the signs were obvious. Yes, she was blaming herself for what happened.

"Yes," Jade agreed and lowered her gaze. "I hoped that it wouldn't be that bad but it was worse than I thought that it could be."

"You served in the last war against Creta, right?" Olivier asked.

Jade's face darkened. "If you want to call this massacre of innocent civilians a war, do as you please but I don't see it as a war," she said.

"You know about Fontainebleau?" Bendix asked.

She nodded. "The soldiers who were used there weren't exactly discreet about it," she said. "It took me three days to get all the details and now … well … I filed in for a lawsuit."

"Probably the best you could do," the blonde said. "If you need any help, I would gladly help you."

Olivier smirked. She knew him better than she knew herself and Bendix Llewellyn never offered his help unless he really cared for someone. Even though she couldn't stand Roy Mustang, Jade Mustang was a different story. The girl was much more mature … and nicer.

"That would be very nice," Jade said with a bright smile. "And if you should need help with the ball, I could always come over and help you a little bit," she added.

Olivier rolled her eyes before she smiled at her 'twin'. "If Jade helps you, I can stay at home and enjoy my life for once, right?" she asked.

"Jade, you have still to stay at the hospital," Roy said. He sat next to Riza and held her close.

She looked at him like he had just admitted that he was insane. "Do you really think that I will stay here any second longer?" she asked. "Honestly, I made it to Brigadier General and never abused my power until now. Believe me, Roy, I will get out of here before noon and no one can stop me. I mean … you always discharge yourself from the hospital too, cousin…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Laila was annoyed. She glared at the clock over the door and hoped that time could pass a little bit faster because she really, really hated this hour. She knew enough about military history. She could quote the whole speech of Fuhrer Llewellyn. She could name all the first ladies as well as she knew all the important dates in amestrian history. So she went back to her doodles as her teacher talked about the importance of international relationships. Finally, she reached the point where she couldn't stand it any longer, so she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Grumman?" the teacher looked at her.

"I really wonder if Fuhrer Llewellyn were happy if he knew how you are interpreting his speech," she said annoyed. She was bored to hell and she needed a distraction – and if another argument with her teacher could weaken her boredom, she was in for it. "I read the speech last week and I wondered why so many people think that he wanted to make peace with our surrounding countries to pretend that everything were fine while he wanted to attack them in reality," she smiled. "I would rather say that he really wanted peace. I think many people are confusing him with Fuhrer Bradley, sir."

"Miss Grumman…" her teacher sighed. "Do you intend to study political sciences later on?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "I intend to study something more … practical, sir."

"So … could you please refrain from saying stuff like that in my class?"

"I am sorry but I don't think so," she said. "Fuhrer Llewellyn is my great-great-grandfather and I really hate it that so many people have no idea of his true intentions."

"Miss Grumman…" the man sighed. "Could you please return to your work?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know that there will be a new syllabus next week, yes?" she asked.

"I can hardly believe that ridiculous statement," he said.

"Oh, it's true," she said gleeful. "My great-grandmother wasn't so happy with our actual syllabus, so she called some of her old friends and asked them to make a better one."

* * *

"We really don't want to throw you out or something, Roy," Jade said, "but if you want to pick up Laila after school, you should probably hurry up a little bit."

And once more, Roy had to accept that he didn't need enemies as long as he had a family.

"Honestly, it's not nice to keep a girl waiting," Phil came to his sister's support. "And here I thought that you are a gentleman, Roy! Go and if you miss the meeting, I give Jade full allowance to kill you the most painful way possible."

Breeze Soul waved at him with a dark expression on her face.

"We'll be on time," Roy sighed before he kissed Riza again. "I will stop by after the meeting," he said. "And don't talk too much, alright? Pay more attention to yourself."

She nodded slightly because it still hurt.

"Ah – before I forget it…" Olivier straightened herself. "The Xingese Royalties are gone."

Roy shrugged. "They will be back," he said. "The little girl was so in love with Al…"

"And Ling seemed to be pretty interested in a good relationship between our countries, so we should maybe think about getting rid of Fullmetal by marrying him with a Xingese Princess," the blond woman suggested. "I mean … he just causes damage we have to pay – and I am sick of it."

"It would be a wonderful plan but I believe that his mechanic might disagree," Miles sighed.

"She can marry the stupid prince," Jade chuckled.

"And get killed by the bodyguard of the stupid prince?" her brother asked.

"Well, we can't have everything."


	3. 38: The Proposal Front

**Chapter 38: The Proposal Front**

* * *

Laila's face betrayed the stress she had been going through over the past weeks and Roy was shocked to see her that way. He had known that she didn't take it easy but he had never expected her to be that broken after all. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I am sorry that I am that late," he said before he let go of her. "Well … first we have a date with a ring and then we should probably go and meet the others for the rest of the planning…"

She smiled up at him. "I am ready," she said before they walked down the street, hand in hand.

He ruffled her hair. "I missed that smile," he said as he looked forward at the most expensive jeweller in whole Amestris. It was the same store where Charles and Martin had bought the rings for Kay and Lynn – and Roy had seen those rings. They were … perfect in every sense of the word and he wanted just the best for Riza.

"And I missed that annoying shine in your eyes," she grinned.

_'Yeah,'_ he thought. _'She is really Charles' little girl.'_

And he really wondered why it bothered him that much.

* * *

Charlotte pouted. Yes, she was fifty-six years old and yes, she knew that she was behaving like a little child but she didn't had any other way to change her husband's mind. "No, Leroy, no," she said as she shook her head. "No, no, and trice no. I won't speak with that guy!"

"Charlotte…" he sighed. "Please … it's for the sake of our country…"

She glared at him. "And it's for my sake that I won't speak with a sexist, mostly drunk man who will try to flirt with me as soon as you turn your back at us!" she hissed.

"Darling…" his hands came up to cup her face. "Believe me; I will have him banished if he tries to flirt with you. You are my wife and the people out there should know by now that I don't take it kindly when someone tries to touch my precious little girl."

She threw him a playful glare. "**Your** precious little girl?" she huffed.

"You know what I mean," he sighed.

"Yes … but still…" she smirked.

"Anyway, I promised your dad that I would keep an eye on you," he said as he kissed her forehead. "And you should stop worrying all the time, Jewel. You will get wrinkles."

* * *

"…I understand, Master," the female voice said and sounded slightly subdued. "But I have to say, it was obvious from the beginning that the Fei-clan wouldn't be happy about another Yao as emperor of Xing. I am sure that the Yao-guards already have a plan to protect the young master."

"But it's not enough and you know it, Jun Li," a male voice said. "Our clan has probably the best guards in whole Xing but even if they knew who is planning an attack. They don't know the rooms. The only guardian from the Yao-clan who served under an emperor for many years and is still alive … well … my Dearest Lily, that would be you."

"So you expect me to walk over and to make sure that the young master gets his wish?"

"It would take too long," the man replied, "and I need you here, at my side. I will find a way how you can protect your future emperor without leaving your true duty behind."

Olivier's breath hitched as she leaned closer to the door. She could see a young woman with black hair who had her back turned to the door and an old man who looked worried. The young woman sat on the floor with two swords on her lap and her gaze was trained on the man in front of her. But even though she had to look up to him from the floor where she was sitting, she didn't seem to be as submissive as her voice suggested it. She was acting like a servant while she was an equal in reality.

"No need to be that formal, Dearest Lily," the old man chuckled. "We crossed a desert together and we escaped all the guards. I can just repeat myself, girl. Call me … I don't know … something more personal than master, Jun Li. You can call me grandfather, Jun Li."

"I am not allowed to call you that," she said.

"We aren't in Xing anymore – and you can consider it an order, my dearest lily," he said.

She sighed deeply. "With all due respect, master, you are really mean," she stated.

"My grandson would always second that," he replied calmly.

"But I never declined an order," she muttered as she got up and put her swords away. "You know that we will get in trouble if this will ever get out," she added.

"No one would dare to mess with you," he said. "The great Jun Li … best fighter of her age … most loyal of the loyal. The people used to adore you, Dearest Lily."

"It's past now," she said. "Well, I need to return to my work, _grandfather._ I will be back later and we can finish our conversation."

She left the room and even though she seemed distracted for a second, she straightened herself before she stood in front of the table where the members of the Proposal Front sat. "Hello," she said with her melodic voice. "My name is Jun Li and I am the waitress."

"Hey there, Li," Roy said with a little wave. "Did you think about my suggestion?"

"I will surely go to hell for helping someone like you, Mustang, but yeah, I will host your wedding if you should be successful with your proposal," she said as she took a pen from her bun. "So, guys, the first drink is on the house but well, tell me what you want to eat and drink."

"We are still waiting for the Emerald Princess," a black-haired man Jun Li didn't know yet said.

"She will be late, as always," Roy sighed. "Well, you want to see the ring Laila and I bought?"

"Of course!" the strange, cold woman with the pale hair and the icy eyes clapped her hands in excitement. "I love seeing engagement rings, to be honest!"

"I always knew there was a practical reason why you wanted me to buy one," a blond-haired man with gleaming green eyes muttered before he kissed her cheek.

"Llewellyn, don't flirt with my wife," a man with tanned skin and sunglasses sighed.

"I am so sorry, Miles," the blond man sighed. "It's just … who could resist the chance to annoy her? I am certainly too weak for something like that."

The door was opened and a young woman in complete military uniform walked in before she sat down next to Laila. "Alright," she said. "Nice to see you, people. We just need something smart and then I can go and start the planning."

"We have a ring," Laila said as she smiled at her partner-in-crime.

"Wonderful," the young woman said. "Well, my order … I take the dish of the day and a soda."

"Of course, Miss," Jun Li said with a little bow.

"I take the same," the younger yet more mature version of Roy Mustang said.

They ordered their food and while Jun Li rushed away, they started the planning.

"Who can get lots of fire lilies?" Jade asked while she looked around.

"Me," Olivier waved. "I am the one with the private flower shop…"

"I will take care of the candles," Phil said with a shrug, "but Roy should put fire on them."

"I will buy lots of roses!" Maes exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed on fire lilies?" Laila frowned.

"Girl, there is no way to propose properly without tons of roses!" he sighed.

"I will get the champagne," Bendix shrugged. "Mama bought some really good stuff three years ago and I don't think she will miss one bottle or two…"

Olivier blushed. "We already drank three bottles last month," she muttered.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Jean asked, totally terrified.

"There was the concert in the radio and we just had to celebrate it," Bendix said.

"Alright, alright!" the blond sniper raised his hand. "What else?"

"I will get some guys from the music school I attend to play the violin," Laila said.

"An amazing idea," Roy said with a smile. "Jade, what do you plan?"

She tilted her head. "I will attend the party and look absolutely awesome, as usual," she said.

"I meant … what are you doing for the proposal?" he sighed.

She sighed. "I will distract most of the other guests and I will bake my famous cherry pie…"

Roy and Phil stared at her dreamily.

"What's so great about her cherry pie?" Maes asked, unhappy. "Gracia's is much better!"

"Sorry, buddy, but there is no cherry pie like the one just Jade can bake," Roy said. "It's the best when it is still warm … and the scent is already amazing. There are men out there who want to marry Jade for this awesome baking skill."

Jade's face was pretty similar to a cherry by now. "Yeah … it's also the only thing I can bake without destroying the whole kitchen," she muttered. "I am a failure in the kitchen."

"That's a lie," Phil muttered. "You have the cooking and baking skills from mom **and** dad both."

"Meanie," she muttered.

"You could ask Ben to help you a little bit with that, Jade," Olivier said before she patted his shoulder while she smiled sisterly at him. "That guy is an awesome cook. He saved me from starvation when we were still at the academy. We used to call him the Kitchen God."

"I was never that good," he muttered while he blushed.

"You were great," she said. "He could cook anything we needed to survive. It was great … well … I gained some pounds I had to lose afterwards to fit in my uniform … but … that was worth it."

"So … three days to the ball, right?" Laila asked. "Let's prepare everything right after lunch."

"Best idea you had in a while," Bendix smirked.

She glared at him.

"Well, I will be so freaking happy when it's finally over!" Miles said.

"Oh – it's not over until the fat woman sings," Laila said with a smile.


	4. 39: Cherry Pie

**Chapter 39: Cherry pie**

* * *

The mansion of the Llewellyn-clan was always pretty impressive and Roy had always liked the subtle elegance and the impressive wealth of the family. But the evening of the ball, it looked like the castle in a fairytale. The major general felt like a child on a first trip to an entertainment park as he walked around with Laila by his side. The girl wore a pretty white dress with little jewellery but Roy was still very aware of the looks she attracted. Now, seeing that she was just a kid, the people just saw her unbelievable adorableness and her sweet cuteness but in some years, she would attract different, more lustful looks – and he scoffed at the very thought since she was such an innocent little girl (who could scare the hell out of nearly everyone but well, what else was to expect, seeing who the family was?)

Roy himself wore a black tuxedo, a white shirt and a red tie as he looked around to find some of his friends. He spotted Olivier at the bar, deep lost in a conversation with her husband. The Ice Queen wore a dark blue dress with golden highlights and all her medals while Miles wore a plain black tuxedo. Ben was talking to Jade and Phil, some metres away. Prince Charming wore a grey tuxedo with an emerald shirt and a golden tie – as homage to his family, as usual. Jade had broken with her own tradition and wore a dark red dress with silver highlights – the colours of the Mustang-family while her brother wore blue and silver, his father's colours.

"Good evening, Mr Mustang," an old general said friendly as the young man passed him. "We are still missing the Fuhrer, the First Lady and their granddaughter. Do you happen to know where they are? We need to congratulate General Llewellyn … she had deserved her promotion."

"Great-grandfather is getting mommy from the hospital," Laila piped in with an adorable smile.

"You are so cute!" the general's wife sighed before she patted the girl's head. "Really, the First Lady has to be so proud of her little girl! You look so much like her! Do you want to be a soldier too when you are an adult, little girl?"

Laila shook her head. "No, I intend to become an architect," she said.

"Ah yes, I always forget that the First Lady doesn't want to see any more members of her family in the military," the general said. "Well, Major General Mustang, we don't want to keep you and your adorable little daughter away from the party. You should really try the cherry pie."

Roy looked down at Laila to make sure that she wouldn't throw a fit but she seemed to have accepted that there would always be a fool who would be convinced that she was Roy's daughter, so she didn't comment it anymore. She was totally calm as he answered. "Yes, my dear cousin mentioned that she would bake a cherry pie," he said with a forced smile. He didn't say that the pie which was given to the guests of the official party just got her first attempt to bake a perfect cherry pie and that the real deal was waiting upstairs.

"How can you be so freaking calm?" Laila asked as they walked away.

"Well, I just count to ten before I say something in front of them," Roy shrugged. "And I know most of them from former events, so I know who to avoid and who to talk to. I consider it as some kind of game. I am nice and in return they like me."

* * *

"I just don't get why I have to wear that ridiculous dress," Riza complained as she walked down the stairs between her grandparents. "Why do I have to wear a silver dress, Gran?"

"It's because you look simply amazing in silver," Charlotte, dressed in green, stated. "And because it goes so wonderful with your earrings. Don't lose them; they belonged to my mother."

"I understand," the younger woman sighed. "Well, you said that Laila wanted to meet me at eight in the kitchen? So I am better on my way – please try not to do anything _too_ naughty, yeah?"

"Who do you believe we are, dearest granddaughter?" Leroy asked in mock shock.

"I know the both of you," his granddaughter said before she rushed away.

The kitchen was nearly empty as her daughter walked in. Riza's heart became soft as she bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Hello, Laila," she said with a little smile.

"Mommy, I have a present for you," Laila announced and grinned. "Close your eyes," she ordered.

"Alright, honey," Riza said and obeyed. She heard something rustling and then, she felt something cold and heavy on the skin of her neck. Laila chuckled. "There we go, mommy," she said. "You look really great with your new necklace."

Riza opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. "This necklace … it's so beautiful," she said.

"That's why I bought it for you," her daughter shrugged. "You should go, someone expects you in the Green Salon … and I am sure that he is pretty nervous by now…"

Riza raised her eyebrow. "You are planning something," she said sighing.

"You can say it that way," the girl grinned. "Well, Aunty Olivier requested my presence. Bye…"

Her mother shook her head as she watched the blond girl skipping away before she walked upstairs to the Green Salon, the most famous and beautiful room in the whole mansion. She opened the door and froze.

The setting was … amazing and as she looked around, she saw her most favourite flowers and hundreds of candles, all over the room. She inhaled deeply as she stepped in. There was a cherry pie on a little table … champagne stood nearby … and the roses, oh, all the roses … they smelled so wonderful even though they would be never as beautiful as the fire lilies.

"On time as usual," Roy said as he got up from the couch where he had been sitting. "You look really beautiful tonight, Riza. But on the other hand … you look always beautiful to me…" He kissed her hand. "And the necklace … yes … Laila was right; it looks amazing on you."

She blushed faintly before she raised an eyebrow. "The setting … does it have a meaning?" she asked with a hidden smile.

He smiled as he nodded. "Oh … yes … it really does," he said and inhaled deeply before he picked up the book from the coffee table. "_They stood on the balcony and the faint sound of the music surrounded them_," he read. "_Lena smiled while she softly hummed along with the tune of the song. Her gaze was trained on Alessandra and Ivor who flew across the dance floor like the centuries of pain and sorrow had been nothing but a bad dream. She felt no jealousy towards her cousin because Ivor had worked hard for the little bit of happiness he had finally found in Alessandra's love. Luca smiled as he watched his old subordinate, laughing and dancing like there would be no other day. Yes, he had watched her pain for centuries, always hoping that there would be a day she would be free._" He looked at Riza who seemed a little bit confused as she looked around in the room. "_Finally, Luca turned around to look at the one true love of his life. 'You know, Lena, Alessa told me that I have no romantic bone at all,' he said with a little shrug. 'And seeing that we have still no song we could call ours, I reckon she is right.'  
'Who needs a song to know that the love is real?' she asked with a frown. 'Love is about passion, about caring for each other … and not about music. Or did I get the definition wrong?'  
He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. 'There is a reason why I always preferred you over Alessandra and especially over Madison. You are so … so pure in your intentions. Even if you make mistakes, it's always because you intended the best. That's why I could never stay mad at you.'  
'And you are too much of a flirt to stay mad at you,' she smirked.  
'You hurt my feelings, Lena,' he said while he pretended to be wounded. 'Still … will you marry me?'_" Roy looked up at Riza who had tilted her head before realisation appeared on her face and her hand came up to cover her mouth. "You … you … you mean it?" she asked.

He put down the book. "Yes," he said and took out the ring. "There are some things I don't joke about. I hope … I hope your can really forgive me for what I have done in the past."

She sighed as she walked up to him. "Sometimes, Roy," she said, "you are really an idiot. You know my answer, so why did you even ask?"

He wrapped his arms around her to pull her into an embrace. "Because I wasn't sure if you really can forgive me," he said.

* * *

Bendix watched the dancing couples with a hidden smile before a fast movement caught his attention. A young soldier, probably a captain or even less, walked over to Brigadier General Jade Mustang and grabbed her arm. She turned around, slightly frowning before she tried to get out of the grip, muttering that she wasn't interested.

Olivier who stood nearby turned around, frowning at the sight before she looked over to her best friend. Bendix stood there and his grip on his glass was tight enough to break it. He glared at the man before he walked over.

"Marry me, oh producer of that wonderful pie!" the soldier shouted.

Jade looked a little bit helpless at Prince Charming. "I…" she started but she never finished.

Bendix coughed before he freed her. "It's not nice to hit on a taken woman," he hissed.

The other man looked at him in disbelief. "She … she is already taken?" he asked. "Who is her boyfriend if I may ask?"

Seeing that Roy would probably kill the person who would allow that his precious little cousin got in trouble, Bendix had little choice. He inhaled deeply before he smirked his famous grin. "Well, that would be me," he said nonchalant. "And I really don't like it when someone hits on my girl. That makes me angry … and if I may remember you … my temper is nearly as bad as Liv's."

The stranger tilted his head. "I don't believe you," he said. "So … you have to prove it to me…"

Jade sighed deeply before she grabbed Bendix' collar and pulled him towards her to kiss him full on the lips. "We are a couple," she hissed before she grabbed Bendix' arm. "C'mon, darling, we really should dance know," she said while she was dragging him away from the other man.

Bendix looked down at her as they walked towards the dance floor. "What the hell was that?" he asked with a little smile. "That was harassment of a higher ranking soldier, Miss Mustang…"

She pouted at him. "You were the one who put us in that situation," she said. "And it was the only way to prove that we are a couple like you claimed. I apologise if you didn't like it, **sir**."

He grinned before he pulled her closer. "No, I really liked it," he said. "Maybe a little bit too much, seeing that you aren't my girlfriend or something like that. But … hey … we should go out again."

She laughed lowly. "Six o'clock, Golden Dragon?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will pick you up," he said before he kissed her forehead.


	5. 40: Familiar Troubles V

**Chapter 40: Familiar Troubles V**

* * *

Roy's hands cupped Riza's face and he kissed her gently as a camera flash appeared. The major general took a step back and walked over to a curtain before he pulled it back. Laila beamed up at him while Maes was having a hard time to hold back his laughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roy hissed. "I told you that you should stay away, Maes!"

"Laila and I were just too curious to stay away!" his best friend exclaimed. "Honestly, I was pretty sure that you would mess it up and just for that case we were here! We wanted to help you!"

Laila nodded eagerly. "Yes!" she said before she tackled her mother as she hugged Riza. "Show me the ring! I need to know how it looks on your hand!"

Riza smiled gently before she held out her hand. It was a plain yet beautiful ring. The diamond was surrounded by many little emeralds and the gold was decorated with a flower design. It was obviously a very expensive ring and usually nothing what Riza would like but this one was surprisingly fitting for her. "It's a little bit like Kay's engagement ring," she stated.

"Same store," Roy said with a shrug. "And you really, really like it?"

She smiled. "Yes, I really, really like it," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her. "Well … since that's done, Maes, Laila, what do you think about leaving us alone? We won't murder each other, I promise," he said.

That was the very second, Phil barged in. He was well-mannered enough to congratulate his older cousin before he announced that Jade had gone missing.

Roy hit his forehead. "Didn't you promise that you would keep an eye on her?" he asked.

"I tried to keep an eye on her but then there was trouble and she left with Bendix … and now the lieutenant general is hanging out with Ross and Brosh while Jade is still away!" the twin yelled.

"I will go and search her," Maes said. "Maybe she is just sitting somewhere in the garden and cries about her single life. I have some pictures of Elicia with me – they will cheer her up!"

Phil looked like he wanted to warn the obsessed father that his twin sister was no one a simple photo could cheer up when she was angry and/or depressed but Roy threw him a warning glare which ordered the younger man to stay silent and to let it happen.

Riza was free of such an order, so she tugged Maes at his sleeve. "Jade is more like Kay than like Serena," she warned. "She will need a listener."

Maes waved at her before he dragged Laila and Phil with him.

Roy looked after him with a worried frown on his forehead. "I really hope that Gracia will have no problem with a husband in the hospital," he said. "Jade will break his neck if he annoys her too much … and she trained under her mother for many years…"

Riza shrugged. "Maybe that will teach him to stay out of other people's affairs," she said. "And Maes has really good reflexes. He wouldn't have made it that far if he was weak or slow. I mean … he knew Kay for many, many years, so I don't worry about him. I just hope that Laila gets out without a scratch…"

"Jade would never hurt a child," Roy stated. "She is too much of a softie to do that."

He didn't mention, however, that Jade had beaten Edward up once after hearing how the blond boy behaved towards her precious cousin. And after she had heard that Edward had tried to bully Phil, the dark-haired woman had vowed to take revenge on her brother's behalf. So, maybe the more correct statement would have been: Jade would never hurt a child – except Edward.

* * *

"There they are," Leroy muttered while he kissed his wife's ear. "I know how much you hate them but please, Charlotte, try to smile at the misery, alright? You know how they say in the East: smile if it's not enough to cry over."

The blonde sighed deeply before she looked at the three men on the other side of the room. "They do look certainly very capable," she said but sounded very, very unimpressed.

"They are the three best soldiers of Drachma," he stated with a little shrug. "The rumour is that they can hide twelve lethal weapons in their uniform. You shouldn't mess with them."

She raised an eyebrow before she smirked a little bit. "Twelve, you say, honey?" she asked and her voice was strangely sweet and unimpressed.

He stopped in his tracks. "Do you carry twelve lethal weapons?" he asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "What do you expect from me, darling?"

"I am really happy that I have such a loving and caring wife," he said and as he wrapped his arm around her waist, he felt a hidden weapon underneath her dark dress. He froze again. "I hope you don't mind my question, Charlotte– but how many weapons are you carrying right now?"

She shrugged and seemed to count something in her head. "Twenty-one," she stated.

He stared at her in disbelief. "How can you hide them, darling?" he asked.

She chuckled a little bit. "It's because I am the Queen of Awesomeness, Leroy."

* * *

"And I was like, totally shocked!"

Olivier suppressed the sudden urge to yawn and nodded politely while she looked around to find someone who could save her from that embodiment of stupidity.

"General Armstrong, what do you say about this topic?" the woman asked.

Olivier was about to tell her that she hadn't listen at all when Bendix alias Prince Charming went over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Liv, we need to go," he said. "Jade is still gone and I guess we should search her."

She granted him a rare smile. "Oh, well, I think we need to search in the garden," she said. "Did you already get my brother and my husband for help?"

"I wanted to keep a low profile," her best friend said.

"I understand," she said and dragged him away before she sighed. "Thanks for saving me."

"Always, Princess Snowflake."


	6. 41: Amestris Xing

**Chapter 41: Amestris Xing**

* * *

Her dress was destroyed and blood ran down her arms. She looked like someone had beaten her up but Jade didn't care about her appearance for once. She had other problems like the maniac who had attacked her as soon as she had left the house. She hadn't seen her attacker yet and she hadn't seen the attack either but she had felt it. Being an alchemist who specialised in Air Alchemy, Jade possessed a great awareness for everything around her – and she had felt that something was incredibly wrong. And so she had decided to follow her instinct and to run away as fast as possible. Being a former student in martial arts and other sports, she had a good fitness and she nearly flew across the huge garden, dodging more and more attacks every second. But even someone with her stamina suffered after running away from an invisible attacker for half an hour. She felt her strength slipping away and she had a hard time to focus on running away while her senses searched for the opponent who stayed hidden in the dangerous.

She cursed her weak body and herself for not training as much as she should have done it over the past weeks before she froze and an icicle pierced her shoulder. Her ankle, her broken feet – she had forgotten about this. She had forgotten that she was on the best way to destroy her body because she had lost the self-awareness she had possessed some years ago. She had lost the feeling for her body and she had stopped to worship it. Some years ago, she had known her body like her alchemy but now, she had lost it. She had lost the belief that her body was the most precious thing she would ever possess because she hadn't fought hand-to-hand properly in **years**.

Most opponents were too weak and lacked the skill which would force her to take a fight seriously. She cursed herself again as she melt the icicle in her shoulder and stepped back into the shadows. It was not her best idea and she would hate herself for something like that but she would defend herself now. She wouldn't stay still until the final blow came.

Her family dated back two centuries ago and their trademarks were – among others – their will to fight even if it was most likely a lost battle and their courage to take on every enemy – yes, most of them were slightly suicidal but, hey, who cared as long as they looked good?

* * *

Bendix was worried as he left the house to search Jade. He knew that she could take care of herself and that she would hate him when he would get in her way but he really, really liked her and he was worried. She was still not in her best shape ever and he knew that there were many people who would welcome her death since her family was nearly as rich as his own. As he and Olivier had noticed some years ago, the old noblesse was dying. Too many of the old families were already gone and Bendix had vowed that he would protect what was left.

"I really hope that Breeze Soul is still fine," Olivier said as she looked around in the darkness.

"She wouldn't have made it that far if she would fall under the tiniest breeze," Maes said.

Bendix glared at him. "As much as I appreciate people with a sense for words, I don't like that joke at all," he hissed. "The Breeze Soul Alchemist is an important member of the Western Headquarters and I can imagine that my mother would kill me if I would lose one of her best soldiers three weeks after taking over her old castle."

"We need to split up," Olivier stated calmly. "The garden is huge … and there are many places where someone as … fragile as Soul can hide."

"Just one more reason to find her fast," Bendix said. "I take the Western Part."

Maes held him back. "I think it's not necessary for us to search her," he said. "Over there are people fighting … and seeing that Jade is Roy's cousin, I would say that the chances are high that she is involved in something like that. C'mon, we need to hurry up. Roy might kill us if she dies!"

It had always been a simple rule for everyone who had entered a dangerous mission along with Jade: trying to survive had never been as important as making sure that the young woman got out alive because Roy or Phil would kill whoever caused their cousin's/sister's death.

* * *

Cai Yao, thirty-third prince of Xing, was walking around in the Imperial Palace. His father's health had gone worse over the past night and he feared that his older brother, Ling, wouldn't be able to return in time. It was rare that one of the clan was blessed with two children, two possible heirs but the powerful Yao-clan had been blessed ever since Emperor Jun Yao had been in power. Cai sighed deeply as he watched out to see his brother. Ling was much older, so it had been out of question that Cai would search for immortality. The thirty-third prince was barely six years old and he was too young to leave the court.

"Young Master!" one of the servants rushed into the room. "Your brother returned."

Cai who was exceptionally tall and smart for his age turned around before he waved gracefully. He had long black hair like his brother but he never restrained it. It was all over his shoulders and in his face. Cai looked adorable and many women already predicted that the young prince would be a womaniser one day. Cai wore the same clothes like his brother and he looked like Ling's mini-me but there were a few differences: Cai's eyes were dark brown while his brother had black eyes.

The young prince inhaled deeply before he left his room. It was time to meet up with Ling. The brothers depended on each other to a certain point and Cai needed to know if his brother had been successful. He walked down the hallway to his brother's usual quarters and entered without knocking. Bad, **bad** idea.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the six-year-old yelled as he spotted his brother on top of Lan Fan. Both were still clothed but even so it was more than enough to make Cai blush.

Ling froze and looked over his shoulder. "Cai!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You are my brother and I heard that you are back from Amestris," Cai said as he raised his hands to defend himself. "I am here to hear from you if you were successful!"

Ling sighed deeply as he got up and held the Philosopher's Stone up. "What did you expect?"

"Well, I kinda expected that you would make it back for my birthday."

"I would have made it back in time but I was very busy," his brother said.

"Yeah … making out is more important than your only brother's birthday, I get it."

"Don't be like that, Young Master!" Lan Fan said.

"I was talking with the new Fuhrer of Amestris and we were invited for a little girl's party," Ling went on. "It was actually pretty funny, much better as our parties."

"I can imagine," Cai muttered as he sat down. "So … you will run for emperor, big brother?"

"It's my dream to be emperor, so I don't have much of a choice."

"You could always elope with Lan Fan and let me be emperor…"

"A six-year-old emperor would be really funny … but I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to run away," Ling laughed. "Did you forget our bet, little brother? The one who causes the biggest scandal wins. It's an easy rule … and I really intend to win."

Cai smirked. "You know that there was never a challenge I turned down, big brother," he said with a little smile. "And this bet I am going to win. Not now, obviously I am a little bit too young to cause a real scandal because most of my antics are considered as cute but in a few years, I will cause a scandal which is bigger than anything this country ever saw." He laughed. "And I have already a pretty good idea of what I want to do later on."

"You still remember the rules?" Ling asked as he hugged Lan Fan tightly.

"I am not allowed to run naked around in the palace," his brother said with one hand on his heart and the most adorable smile on his face. "I am not allowed to cause a scandal just because I want to. I am not allowed to imitate whatever someone else did before … and I am not allowed to do anything against the rules of our country, so no incest."

"Good job," the future emperor chuckled. "Well, Lan Fan and I are expected in the bath. We need to get clean before we have our audience with Father."

Cai grinned widely. "You are not allowed to cause a scandal by getting your bodyguard pregnant, Ling," he said before he crossed to Lan Fan to kiss her hand. "I missed you, milady," he said.

"Always Prince Charming," the bodyguard smiled. "I missed you as well, Young Master."

"Call me Cai – seeing that you are my future sister-in-law," he laughed.

Ling wrapped his arm around Lan Fan and led her away from his little brother. "Cai became such a big boy while I was gone," he muttered.

"He is an honourable young man," she replied as she stretched her arms. "But I can really imagine that he will leave this country soon. Cai is too … outgoing and curious to stay here where he will be always seen as a member of the Imperial House and never as his own person." She bit her lower lip. "And the thirst to get free runs in your family as we saw in Amestris…"

"I would like to send him to Amestris in a few years," Ling nodded. "I can imagine that he could taste there how the live really is. He grew up even more sheltered than I…"

"You decided for yourself that you wanted to taste the air of freedom," she stated.

"Of course I decided that!" he said before he kissed her forehead. "I mean, we were friends and you were allowed to run around at the outside while I had to stay in the house. That was just not fair, so I decided that I would go out too. And we had a great time as kids!"

She nodded. "It was honestly a good time," she said calmly as she opened the door to the huge bathroom were many maids were running around.

"You are all dismissed!" Ling ordered. "We will deal with everything alone."

"But, Master!" one of the women whined and pointed at Lan Fan. "What's about the girl?"

"We started the journey together and we will end it together," he said.

* * *

Jade's body was bruised and she looked terrible as she awoke. She sat up and ignored the pain in her side as she looked around. She lay in a huge bedroom on the big bed and next to her sat Bendix. She blushed and looked down her body, just to notice that she wore a green dress.

"Liv changed your dress as soon as Dr. Knox was sure that nothing is broken," the blonde said.

Jade hid her face underneath her hands before she looked up. "Did you get the attacker?" she asked. "I couldn't see the face … but it was surely a strong alchemist."

"Which type of alchemy?" he asked. "I am sorry that I attack you like that but we need to make sure that no one else will be attacked."

She looked down at her hands. "Water Alchemy," she finally hissed. "Whoever it was, he or she has a nice way to pierce shoulders with icicles. Honestly, I don't need more scars when I already have! It seems that I can't make it through one week without getting hurt."

"Are you that clumsy or are you attacked that often?" he asked.

"None of the above," she muttered.


	7. 42: A New Enemy

**Chapter 42: A New Enemy**

* * *

Somewhere in the shadows, a person watched how a blond woman with dark brown eyes left the huge mansion. One arm was wrapped around a black-haired man's shoulders and the other hand lay on a little blond girl's hair. Hatred grew in the stranger's heart as the woman bent down and picked up something from the floor. It was a ripped necklace and for a second, the brown eyes roamed over the dark garden before she looked right into the direction were the person was. Full, red lips formed a name: "Nerissa."

The stranger bowed and sneaked away.

The revenge would have to wait a little bit longer, that was for sure.

* * *

Leroy Grumman stared at the gun that was pointed to his chest and raised slowly an eyebrow as he looked at the Drachman. "If I were you, I would lower the gun before you can get hurt," he said unimpressed. "It's not healthy to do this, seriously."

"And who is going to do something against it?" the soldier asked.

"Oh, I am really insulted that Drachma forgot about me," a calm, female voice said. "I can still remember a time when my name was more than enough to make you all cower in fear…" The woman was tall and her age was hard to guess. Golden hair cascaded down her back and her eyes had the colour of emeralds. Her dress was a little bit old-fashioned but in a way that seemed to belong to her. She came closer. "And I really advise you to take that gun away from my man because I get really, really angry when someone hurts him. And believe me, no one wants to see Charlotte Llewellyn's wrath because that is usually a bloody issue…"

"Charlotte Llewellyn…" the man with the gun said slowly. "I can remember you. You were the person who guarded the Northern Border of your country before the Ice Queen."

"So, you do remember me," she said smirking. "And so you know as well how I can be when someone is freaking me out … and pointing at my husband is a fool-proof way to freak me out."

"You are just an old lady, nothing we couldn't deal with," another man said.

That was probably the most stupid thing he had ever said.

Charlotte sighed deeply before she moved in a flash. Her left hand hit his gun and sent it to the floor while she knocked him out with her right fist. Her right leg stopped the second man and as she was back on both her feet, she used both hands to send the last man to sleep.

"Twelve seconds," Leroy stated after closing his pocket watch. "Your shape is good, like usual."

She sighed deeply. "Didn't I tell you that we would have nothing but trouble with these guys?" she muttered as she looked at her hand. "Look at my nail polish, honey. I destroyed it!"

He stared at her for a second before he started to laugh. "You are really special, darling."

"Isn't that exactly why you married me, oh Fuhrer sir?" she chuckled.

"Nah, I married you because you are pretty hot and because I was afraid that you might shot me if I hadn't asked you after being your best friend since we were kids and your boyfriend for two years … and because I really, really love you…" he stated.

The door opened and Phil walked in like it was his own house. "Hey there, boss," he said with a little wave. "I was wondering if you need my help after you took out those guys alone…"

"You are really a gentleman, Heart," Charlotte said. "Well, bring them to jail … poor Benny … he did so much to make this party a success and now … well … Soul is hurt and I had to fight again."

* * *

Jade had her eyes closed as she tried to remember the attack. She was a soldier after all and she knew that they had to be fast if they wanted to prevent another attack. Because they all knew that Jade had survived because she was a strong alchemist with a good fitness. Someone else, someone more fragile than her would have died – and everyone was sure of it.

"So…" Olivier walked around in the room with her arms crossed. "You sat by the fountain when you were suddenly attacked, did I get that right? And you know no one with an intention to kill you? You have no enemies you would know of and yet I believe that you were no random target. There is someone out to get you, Miss Jade."

"I already told you that I see no reason why an extremely powerful alchemist would attack me!" Jade hissed while her face betrayed the pain she was suffering. "I am the good girl! I am not Roy; I almost never go into trouble and now some freak is out to kill me with stupid icicles. I don't even like the cold! Honestly, I would rather burn to death than being stabbed by ice!"

"Maybe this is the reason," Bendix said while he took a look on Olivier's notes. "Maybe there is a reason why someone is that eager to kill you. You are a known friend of Roy … and you are pretty awesome on your own. You are one of the few females state alchemists … there are many reason why someone could hate you that much."

Laila barged in and hugged Jade tightly before she tilted her head. "You need sleep," she stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Laila," the dark-haired woman said. "I would love to sleep but the two blondes over there keep asking me questions."

"I have one last question for you," Riza said as she walked into the room. Her face was pale but her eyes held still a hint of her happiness even though she was nervous after the attack on one of the few remaining female state alchemists. "Which colour had the light?" she asked.

Jade frowned as she heard the question from someone who was no alchemist. "Now that you mention it, it was strange," she said slowly. "It was a bright green light."

Riza's face betrayed utter shock, a little bit of confusion and hatred as soon as the sniper heard it. She sat down on a chair and buried her face behind her hands. "Stupid, stupid idiot," she hissed and her jaw tightened. "After all those years … will she really never learn?"

Bendix coughed. "She?" he asked. "You know who is behind it all?"

The younger woman got up. "Sadly enough, I witnessed something like tonight before," she said and stared in the mirror to avoid the eyes of the other. "I hope you know that you were really lucky to get out alive, Jade," she added. "The last one ended up in hospital."

"You know more about this attack than you are saying," Olivier stated.

"Yes … I don't have to say anything because … well … Jade was just a random victim. There is someone else who has to die. I guess that Jade was attacked because the true target was not available and our killer was never known for a high amount of self-control."

* * *

Lan Fan kept protesting but Ling was too stubborn and washed her long dark hair before he made sure that she wore a blue dress made of silk. She glared at him and reminded him that it was inappropriate (it was her favourite word to judge his behaviour towards her) but he had inherited his grandfather's attitude as well as he had Jun Yao's ears and his nose, so she was fighting a lost battle. As soon as she wore the dress, he put some jewellery on her and dragged her down to the chamber where his father was slowly dying.

"Prince Ling Yao … and his bodyguard," the herald announced.

Ling wrapped his arm around Lan Fan's shoulders and dragged her to his father's bed before they both kneeled down. "Father," Ling said slowly and looked at the man. "I am back."

"Ling Yao…" the man whispered. "You grew up since I saw you the last time … I can see traces of my father in your face now…" He stared at Ling's face like it was some kind of map. "You were in the West, weren't you? Well … what did you see there what changed you that much?"

"My bodyguard and I saw some terrible things there and lost one of our group," Ling said.

Lan Fan nodded slowly while she looked over to the Emperor's bodyguards.

For a second, the old man looked at her before he frowned. "Didn't you work for my father some years ago?" he asked. "I remember someone with your face at his side all the time…"

The girl shook her head slowly. "No, your majesty," she said. "It was my elder sister who used to work for the Golden Dragon."

"My father used to prefer her over most of us children," the emperor added.

"Because she was the most loyal to him," Ling said with a shrug. "I can remember her too … she was always like his shadow. Even among his personal guards, she was always something special but I guess that it is what you get from serving someone for so many years…"

Lan Fan had a hard time to keep herself from laughing out loud. Yes, he was right. It was hard to betray someone you had followed since you were six years old.


	8. 43: Amestris Xing II

**43: Amestris Xing II**

* * *

The necklace lay in front of Riza as Roy entered the Green Salon. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch. "You immediately knew who attacked Jade after seeing the necklace," he stated while he wrapped one arm around her. "And this necklace … it looks a lot like the necklace Kay used to wear before she made the coins…"

The blonde nodded slowly. "There is a reason why the symbol of our family is two hawks and not just one," she said and held her forehead. "You need to know … most of us had a twin at one point … mine died three weeks after our birth because she fell ill. And Kay's twin … let's cut the story short and say it that way: she went insane at the age of six and tried to kill Kay and me. Her mother wasn't there at the time and my father decided that it would be the best for all of us to keep her away from us." She rolled up the sleeves of her dress and showed him a thin scar across her forearm. "We never talked about her after the incident but Kay was always afraid that her sister might return. I never thought that Nerissa would have the courage to attack again…"

He rubbed her back. "Nerissa…" he muttered while he stared at the necklace. "I believe I can remember that name … your aunt and your father argued once…"

She snorted. "They argued all the time, Roy ," she said. "She thought that he was weak because he never felt the urge to use his alchemy and he thought that she was a self-obsessed bitch with more ambition than intelligence." She sighed. "She was just really impressed when he stopped Nerissa without killing her. For a six-year-old, she was pretty strong and dangerous."

"And now she is back and wants to take revenge," he concluded. "And you are the lucky person who is the only one left since death stole away the biggest part of your family."

She nodded before her hands grabbed her gun. "I am just surprised that Jade got out of this with just a few scratches," she said. "Usually, Nerissa doesn't stop until the other one is down…"

It was painful to judge the older woman like this because once upon a time, Nerissa had been a perfectly normal girl. She had been beautiful – even Kay who had always claimed that she was the most beautiful member of their family had admitted this – and she had been smart. But even back then, Nerissa's drive and her ambition had always scared Riza. No child was supposed to have such focused eyes – eyes without any playfulness or hidden glee. But this had always been Nerissa's trademark sign: the unbreakable will, the will made of the purest flame.

"Hughes and the Golden Royalties interfered," Roy said with a shrug before he looked at her. "Did you already hear that your grandmother took out the elite of Drachma's army?"

"No … but it doesn't surprise me that much," she said. "I would be happy if I was as fit as her."

"Two attacks at one evening…" he sighed deeply. "Honestly, Bendix surely knows how to throw a really interesting party, doesn't he?"

"It's not that funny, Mustang," Olivier who carried the sleeping Laila snorted. "Poor little Benny is a little bit depressed since he hadn't planned it that way, obviously." She glared at him. "And if your cousin breaks his heart, I will break her neck. You can tell her that this is neither a threat nor a promise." She smirked. "It's a cold, cold fact."

"Bendix and Jade are dating?" Riza asked.

The older woman sighed deeply while she gently rocked Laila. "Not really," she sighed, "but she kissed him shortly before she was attacked. That's why my first guess about the culprit was that one of Ben's insane ex-girlfriends tried to kill her. But when I thought about it and came to the conclusion that this is not likely because they are usually too stupid to walk down a street without running into a house … and that's why I was pretty sure that none of his ex-girlfriends could even spell the word 'alchemy' right." She huffed. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you will need a bodyguard now, Riza. And I already black- _talked_ my brother into doing this."

* * *

It was always interesting to watch how Charlotte Llewellyn acted when she was annoyed. She would pace around in the room and mutter words no one besides her husband could understand. If her son was present, she would annoy him with her favourite topic: marriage and grandchildren. If her granddaughter was present, the topic would be the carrier and how to hide as many lethal weapons as possible on the own body while wearing a ball gown. If her darling of a goddaughter was present, the topic would be the good old days when Olivier had been her aide up at Briggs. If her husband was present, the topic was definitively nothing a child should hear.

This time around, her son was the one who was there to take the blows she threw at him.

"Bendix, you said you were so sure that the security would be sufficient!" she hissed.

He sighed. "I was sure that it would be enough, mama," he muttered. "I would never endanger my family – and you know it. I mean … hello? Olivier and Riza were both present today!"

"I believe you forgot to mention a certain dark-haired woman," Olivier smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that I would love to kill you sometimes, Armstrong?" he asked.

"Nah, you mentioned it a few times," she said amused. "Well, you should have seen the way you look at her whenever you see her somewhere, Benny-boy. You look like you love her."

He glared at her. He had always hated it when she had known what he was thinking when he was trying to talk himself out of it. She said that it was the reason why they were still friends but he suspected that she was still his friend because she wanted to see him suffer a little bit.

"Olivier, as much as I want to hear who will be my daughter-in-law soon, we have a really serious problem here," Charlotte said. "That bastard called Douglas will lead the investigation."

The young woman sighed deeply. "Can't I just stab him or something?" she asked. "Honestly, that guy is creepy and did you ever see the way how he looked at Benny? I really fear that he could molest my precious little Benny-boy!" she wrapped her arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "And how could I ever allow that someone touches my precious little twin?"

"Olivier, I believe you drank a little bit too much of the vodka I confiscated from the Drachmans," Charlotte said as she sighed. "And we need you sober, got it? We need someone with a clear mind and the strength to do something. It's too late to talk about everything. We need to act."

She smirked. "No, but I am good at acting drunk while I am sober in reality," she chuckled.

"We practiced that while we were in our training," Bendix backed her up. "We found that it might be useful later on because you told us of all the cool undercover missions you had when you were still on the field…"

The two younger blondes exchanged a gaze. They had successfully distracted the great Tigress of the West. It was really an accomplishment and they could be proud of it.

* * *

The old man smiled while he stared at the cup of tea in front of him. "You know, Jun Li," he started, "I always wondered why you decided to play along when I told you that I wanted to trick the whole country. I mean … you vowed loyalty to the council, didn't you, Little Lily?"

The young woman looked up to him. "I could understand why you wanted to get out of your old life, master," she said as she looked at her own cup. "And I served you since I was six – don't you think that I could see that it was killing you to have to act a role you didn't like?" she asked.

He smiled fondly at her. "Such a wise answer from such a young girl," he chuckled.

She toyed with the few plain silver rings she was wearing. "You know, I am really surprised that we made it that far," she said. "I mean … none of us knew how to lead a restaurant and yet, here we are, probably the best restaurant for Xingese food in this whole country. We are awesome!"

He laughed along with her. "You know, Jun Li, I was always proud to have you as a bodyguard."

Her eyes didn't betray any feelings as her smile slipped away. "And I was always proud to serve you, master," she said, returning to the old formalities.

"Jun Li, for someone who could outsmart the whole society of our country, including the council, you are really stupid sometimes," he sighed. "You can't call me master and you know it. One day, someone from the staff might hear it and they know who you used to work for."

She looked down. "I am sorry," she said. "I'll try to stop it."

* * *

Mei Chang was reading in her room when the door opened and a little boy walked in. she had just to look at him to know who he was. After all, her annoying half-brother had told her so much about his little brother when they had been on their way back. So she got up and smiled at him. "Hi," she said slowly. "You are Cai Yao, right?"

He nodded. "Big brother sent me," he said and his voice was strangely serious and calm for such a young child. "I regret that I have to inform you about our father's death, Lady Chang. He died half an hour ago in his sleep after announcing that Ling will be the next emperor."

Mei froze. "You don't have to call me Lady Chang," she finally said. "Mei is fine. We are siblings after all … and your brother is the only one out of you guys who I can stand a little bit." She patted his head. "You are really well-mannered, right? That's funny because your brother is a little bit … how can I say it without sounding mean?" she wondered. "Well, it's not always easy to get along with him," she muttered with a little smile. "You seem to be more serious, Cai."

He laughed a little bit. "I am not as innocent as I look," he said. "I am a little bit annoying when I don't get what I want. I guess that is why brother thinks about sending me to Amestris."

She beamed at him. "If you really have to go, Cai, can you search Alphonse Elric and give him a letter from me?" she asked. "I would be so happy if you would do this for me…"

He sighed. "You are really head over heels with that guy, yeah?" he chuckled. "Ling is right for once. That's really something knew … I guess that requests a red cross in my calendar."

She tilted her head. "Strange…" she muttered. "You could totally pass as her twin brother…"

He frowned. "Who are you talking about?" he asked. "I have no twin, Miss Mei!"

"I know that you have no twin!" she said. "It's just … your attitude … it reminds me of someone I met in Amestris. When you ever go there, keep your eyes open. There will be a girl very, very similar to you. And if you meet her, try to be nice. She has seen a lot of trouble."


	9. 44: Insanity has a name now

**Chapter 44: Insanity has a name now**

* * *

A week had passed since the incident at the ball and Riza was used that Alex Armstrong was always one step behind her. It looked funny to watch them. She was still walking behind Roy (old habits died hard after all) and Alex was walking behind her. It was quite a sight.

But then came the day, everything changed. Riza had had to stay late in the office because she had checked some files and a few reports and when she came home, Laila wasn't there yet. The blond sniper suddenly had a very bad feeling and called Roy because he had left earlier to meet up with his aunts, Chris, Izumi and Abigail, and sometimes he would pick up Laila at school to make sure that she would arrive home safely. Riza also knew that Laila and Izumi shared some beliefs and she hoped that her daughter might have decided to stay with Roy to talk with Izumi.

But she wasn't there either.

That was about the time Riza got nervous and started to call everyone who knew Laila and who she could have decided to visit without telling her before. But it was futile. No one knew where Laila was. Riza started to pace around in her flat and nearly got a heart attack when her phone rang. She hurried over and grabbed the receiver. "This is Riza Hawkeye speaking," she said.

_'Wonderful,'_ a familiar voice said. _'So I can tell you directly that your little girl won't come home.'_

"Nerissa," the sniper hissed while her eyes narrowed. "If you did something to her, I swear, I will rip you apart limb by limb. I don't care that we were related, once upon a time. Who messes with my family always dies because I don't allow something like that. Am I understood?"

Her older cousin chuckled. _'You were always a smart little girl,'_ Nerissa stated. _'Smart enough to survive my last attack … did you enjoy your stay in the hospital, little girl? I hope so. But this time, you will lose. As I already told you, I have your daughter and even you aren't cold enough to leave her behind. That's funny … I could never imagine you or the bitch who used to be my twin as mothers. It always seemed to be Helena's job to continue the line…'_

"Sorry that we disappointed you," Riza said. "Well, what do I have to do to get my daughter back, Nerissa? And pray to God that she won't be hurt when I get her back."

_'Eager as usual, little girl,'_ the insane alchemist chuckled.

"I am not in a mood to take any of your little jokes," the sniper said dangerously slow.

_'But you know what I want, Riza, and you also should know where we are, your pretty little girl and I,'_ Nerissa laughed. _'Come on, little girl, it's not that hard. I told you before what I want.'_

"And you know that Kay was the true heir of the mansion, the money and everything else."

_'I was the eldest out of us! She stole everything away from me!'_

"I will return you your necklace and I will share the money with you. But I won't hand you over the mansion or my father's ring," Riza said. "Nerissa, you had your chance and you blew it. Kay became the official heir after your little outburst that nearly got her and I killed."

_'You are really a cold woman, little girl,'_ the older woman hissed. _'I abducted your daughter and you are telling me that you won't give in? Do you want to see her dead that badly, Riza?'_

"…alright," Riza said slowly. "I will come and give you what you want so badly … but you will hand over Laila first. If she is bruised or hurt in any way, you will get nothing from me. And if she is dead, you will follow your sisters faster than you may have anticipated, Nerissa."

_'The sad thing about your threat is that I know that you will go through with it.'_

"Exactly, so make sure that my daughter is okay when I get there," Riza said. "You know that my temper was always equal to Kay's when I got angry … and I am sure that you don't want that."

_'Stupid, stupid little girl,'_ Nerissa chuckled, _'but still … I will follow your orders. And don't forget: no police, no nothing.'_

"I read the same books you read, I know," Riza said and ended the call.

* * *

Roy, Chris, Abigail and Izumi had decided to visit Riza after the call, so Roy was just opening the door as he saw his fiancée at the mirror in the hallway, fixing her hair and wearing the clothes she always wore when she was on a mission. He stopped. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going home to deal with Nerissa," she stated while she grabbed her bag.

"Wait a second, isn't Nerissa that insane person who nearly killed my baby girl?" Abigail Mustang asked. Out of all the Mustang-women, she was the one who was always perfectly dressed and her black hair was always in a perfect braid. Her skin was pale and smooth as silk and her eyes were as dark as Izumi's or Roy's. She was beautiful despite her age.

"Yes," Riza said while she took her jacket.

"We will go with you," the woman said. "Someone who messes with my family gets a little bit of hell from me." She glared at the rest of her family. "You know the rules, yeah?"

"Yes," Izumi said as she stretched her arms. "Whoever messes with us dies a slow and painful death. We make no exceptions."

"Give us a few minutes," Roy said. "I will tell Jade to meet us. She was the last person who fought our insane opponent and I guess that she could give us some information about the strategy this person follows. No one in this world can beat Jade up without having something like a plan."

Abigail nodded in agreement. "And I haven't seen my daughter in months," she said before she walked over to Riza to hug the younger woman. "Welcome in our family," she said. "I always wanted to meet you but Roy is too much like my late brother: always afraid that I might embarrass him just for my own pleasure…"

"You nearly scared Rachel away," Izumi said while her eyes were trained onto the floor. "You and Abel were always way too close and Roy's mother wasn't the only one who thought that you and he were in some incestuous relationship. Many people thought that because you were so close."

"Well, we have a little girl to save," Abigail muttered darkly before she stopped to look at her elder sister. "Christina, you will stay behind and inform Alain that I am gone to help Roy."

"I have always the dirty job, right?" Madame Christmas sighed deeply.

"That's what you get from running a bar," Izumi chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't need any enemies since you are my sisters?"

* * *

Laila awoke and noticed that her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed where she was laying at. She looked around in the room while her memories returned. She had left the building of her school when a woman had grabbed her and knocked her out. Now she was in a pretty room. The four-poster bed was made of a golden looking copper and the curtains were green. The room was beautiful and as she looked at the desk under the huge window, she spotted a picture she knew. It was a picture of her mother and her old friends.

The door opened and a blond woman walked in. Laila had never seen her before but she didn't have to be a genius to know where to put this woman. Long, golden hair – exactly the same shade of Riza's hair … huge, deep blue eyes – exactly the shade of Serena's eyes … a pretty, heart-shaped face – exactly the same Kay had had before her death … and finally, a soft, melodic voice – exactly the same tune like Lynn's voice. "So, the little girl's daughter is up," the stranger said. "It is really funny that the solution was that close, all these years … Riza never cared about herself. It was always more important to her that no one else would get hurt…"

Laila glared at her. "Don't talk about her like you really knew her!" she hissed.

"Oh … but I do know her," the woman said smirking. "I am probably the only one who could see through her façade all the time. She isn't half as perfect as she seems most of the time. I saw right through her. She is the real danger out there. She prefers the second row; more place for her to spin her webs and to lure innocents into her trap. She doesn't have to be a good fighter herself as long as she has people who take the blows for her. She is dangerous!" She inhaled deeply. "And yet … she isn't half as bad as Kay used to be. Oh, how much I hated them! Kay, always the perfect little girl with her stupid red hair! She looked like a witch most of the time! And everyone loved her. There was no one who could resist Little Miss Perfect. And she knew it! She knew that no one would ever be able to say no to her. She had our uncle on her side because he thought that she would be a worthy heir of the Flame Alchemy. And what about me? Kay got all the attention, even when we were kids. I was the eldest – but no one ever looked twice at me because she was oh so perfect and oh so adorable!"

Laila stared at her and wondered how her beautiful and sane mommy could have such an insane and disturbed cousin – and which kind of drugs this woman (obviously Nerissa) was using to get such strange ideas about her cousin and her twin sister. She was just sure that these drugs were nothing she ever wanted to touch.

"And I stayed silent. I kept watching. I watched how everyone fell under my sister's spell. Even my mother finally broke … and the day I saw my mother's alchemy on Kay's shoulders, I snapped. That was the day I wanted to kill both of them. Kay because she was not worthy enough to carry my mother's lifework and Riza because she never would have allowed me to hurt Kay," the insane woman went on. "Uncle Berthold defeated me, the bastard. He didn't let me kill the demon girls. I hated him for that, you know? And then I had to leave.  
I followed Kay's career from afar. Stupid, perfect little girl with her stupid, perfect little husband … I always wondered how she tricked him into marrying her…"

Laila chose not to comment it because her possibilities to escape the madwoman were really small since she was tied to the headboard. Life really couldn't get any worse.

"I am sure that she tricked him into marrying her because she had always the smoother skin…"

The little girl stared at her in a really disturbed way.

"…or maybe because she knew nearly everything about birds and flowers…"

Laila was – if possible – more disturbed than before. This woman was freaking her out and she wanted to get away because she had a bad feeling about it all since this person had kidnapped her on her way back home. Honestly, her mother would be angry if she wouldn't come home on time. And Roy would be worried too. Honestly, sometimes life was really bad.

"…or maybe it was just because she was always hot while I was boring!" the kidnapper whined.

_'Please, God, if you exist, get me out of here,'_ Laila thought.

* * *

The man known as Scar was talking to Colonel Lawrence Miles in the newly constructed Ishbal Headquarters over the reconstruction of their country as the telephone rang. "This is Miles," the soldier sighed before he frowned. "What do you want from me, Mustang?" he sighed. "You are searching your cousin? She is on a leave in East City to get rid of all her stress."

Scar watched how his red-eyed 'brother' paled.

"I see … well, I will call the Brigadier General and tell her to meet you and the others there. I can try to send her to your position if you tell me where you are, Mustang." Miles hesitated for a fracture of a second. "And if you need help, I could always ask my wife…"

The idea that someone could be desperate enough to ask Olivier Armstrong for help seemed to be very strange to Scar but then Miles nodded. "So she is already informed?" he asked before he sighed deeply. "Well, I forgot that it's her family."

* * *

Laila was getting tired again but everything in her screamed that she had to stay awake. She had never met an insane person before but now she had to see that it was not that hard to recognise one when she was talking to you. She was the heir of the brilliance of many great women and men after all … and some of them had known this embodiment of insanity.

"You are really too much like Riza," the woman complained as she started to pace around in the room. "You are way too rational … I bet you would never lose your head … like my dearest twin Kay and this slut who stole her away from me!" She pouted. "I mean … I guess I could say that I still feel a little bit of sisterly love for Kay … and probably that will never change. She was just a victim of the golden child…" She started to cry. "I mean … I can remember that I promised her once that I would always be there for her, you know, little freak?"

Laila had a hard time not to get up somehow to murder her.

"But nowadays I believe that it was a lie then I promised Kay that I would be there for her," the blonde went on. "And lies were always pointless things to do since I should have known that I was too young to make any promises. My perfect little sister believed me … it was hilarious to see the look in her eyes when I finally turned against her."

Laila stared at her and tried not to lose her sight for a second. It was scary to see such an insane and dangerous woman who was currently plotting a dead woman's death. Laila sighed and continued to pray that she would make it out alive.

"Honestly, I always wanted to see how the light in her eyes goes out forever!" the Queen of total insanity declared while she turned her back at the girl on the bed. "Since this bitch left my life, I am missing a good part of who I used to be."

_'If you are talking about your sanity, I doubt that there was something you could have lost in first place,'_ the little girl mused tiredly.

"And … I feel like I have become older," the woman went on.

'Oh, really? Well, Kay left this country years ago, you idiot,' Laila thought.

"But on the bright side, now I have the whole stage for me alone!" The blond maniac giggled. "And no one would ever dare to mess with me because I am just so awesome!"

"Miss, I don't know your name but … you do know that Kay Hamilton is already dead?" Laila asked. "She was murdered a year ago…"

"Oh, I always knew that Riza would turn against her too!" the woman yelled.

* * *

"Honestly, Bendix, I don't know how to tell you but your sister really married into a messed up family," Jade said while she drove down the road. "We have a situation with a insane woman who is recorded as mentally instable since the age of six and who decided to kidnap a child which is loved by … well … most of the best soldiers this country ever had … so I am trying to imagine how Roy will react when he gets there. He tends to freak out…"

"How did you even know what is going on?" Olivier asked while she was cleaning her sword.

"Well, my aunt called me after my mother, my other aunt and our happy couple decided to get the stupid bitch without my professional help," the younger woman chuckled. "I guess that it is some kind of revenge because they left her behind but I never complain as long as I get what I want." The green-eyed alchemist grinned widely. "And you have to admit, you look totally cool and adorable in my old dress, Olivier," she added with an afterthought.

The blonde glared at her. "If you weren't dating my twin, I would have killed you by now."

"First of all: we aren't dating and secondly: it's not wise to kill the driver of a car you are sitting in, Olivier," Bendix sighed. "You used to be smarter, sister."

Olivier pouted at him. "Benny…" she said and smiled suddenly. "You know that I have still some very, very embarrassing pictures of you as a child…"

"You know that this works in both ways, right?" he asked her. "I have still many, many folders with your old, failed tests … and all the old letters we wrote in class … honestly, your father would throw a fit if he knew how many tests on military history you failed…"

"You told me that you burnt them after our graduation!" she said.

"Yes … I said that but who would I be if I would destroy so many, wonderful ways to blackmail you, Olivier? I am one of the few people who can blackmail you and it is always really, really funny, so … why should I ever stop it?"

"I thought we are friends!"

"Olivier, I am blackmailing Roy and Phil since I turned three and they never stopped being my **slaves** … eh … I mean … friends, they never stopped being my friends," Jade chuckled.

* * *

"…such a pretty house," Abigail muttered while she looked at the manor which belonged to the family Hawkeye for more than four hundred years. "And it belongs to you, Riza?"

The sniper nodded while she stared at the house with a strange expression on her face before she sighed and turned around to face Roy. "Nerissa will be most likely in Kay's old room," she said. "That's the way her sick mind works. She is totally insane … and well … she will try to kill us all, so don't hope that it will be all easy."

"Of course it won't be easy," Roy sighed while he wrapped his arm around her waist. "From what I still remember from the time when Charles was courting Kay, her room is difficult to reach. The only way up is over the smaller stairway, right?"

The owner nodded slightly. "Her room was next to mine," she said. "And she chose it because it was easy to defend. We … we changed our rooms after the attack … we were afraid that Nerissa might return to finish us off…" She gulped. "Now it will be a disadvantage, I guess."

Izumi stared at the shiny black car which was coming closer. "Honestly, someone really needs to tell Jade that her choice of cars will get her in serious trouble one day," she muttered.

* * *

"…I have a plan to kill my sister, you know," the blond woman told Laila. "I want to cut her throat and leave her somewhere to die. She deserves to die all alone with no one to hold her. She took away everything from me, so I will take away everything away from Kay."

"Miss, Kay Hamilton already died a year ago," Laila said – not for the first time. "She was killed."

The insane blonde stopped. "She is already dead?" she asked. "Oh, I bet Riza killed her! It would have been the ultimate betrayal! And everyone knows that Riza would have loved something like that … to prove that she was able to take down the greatest out of us … poor Kay…"

The girl was shocked as she noticed that there was no sarcasm in the stranger's voice.

"Oh, she should have listened to me! Her big sister knew how mean Riza can be when she really wants something. Nerissa told you that your so-called best friend would betray you one day, Kay, but you were too stubborn to listen to me when I was warning you…"

"Miss Nerissa," Laila said carefully. "Could you maybe untie me? The ropes are hurting me…"

"No … when I untie you, you will run away … like my ungrateful sister!" Nerissa yelled.

_'Woah … first she is plotting a dead woman's death and now she says that she actually cared for Kay? I bet that this woman lost it many years ago. How can someone end up that way? Drugs?'_

* * *

"…Laila is in the mansion, most likely in Kay's old room," Riza explained while she stared at her old home in hatred. "Our opponent is a genial but insane alchemist with skills that are always up to a competition with any state alchemist's special abilities."

"It's really sad that Fullmetal lost his alchemy," Roy muttered. "He would have been a great candidate for a job like this: sneak in, beat the bad guy up and save the precious item – in our case: the little, innocent girl that got kidnapped by said bad guy."

"Honestly, in which kind of world are we living that we really depend on someone like Fullmetal?" Jade asked with a sigh. "If no one else volunteers, I will go in and take the bitch down all alone. The last time, she surprised me and I didn't know enough. It's different this time around."

"I would send you in this building if I wouldn't want to drag her into court," Roy said. "We need to treat this issue like a usual mission despite the fact that we have all a personal interest to get Laila out alive. And you, Jade, tend to cause a huge collateral damage … and this mansion … well … it is pretty old and really beautiful … and you would destroy it completely when you use your full strength. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"I will go in," Izumi shrugged. "The bitch doesn't know me yet, I am a good fighter and many people tend to underestimate me because … well … after all, I am just a housewife, right?" She chuckled. "And I am probably the only one our dearest bitch hasn't on her tab. I mean I stated my dislike for the army and the state alchemist program more than once and I would deny to be related to Roy with a gun aimed right between my eyes. She just can't know about me."

"The same goes for me," Olivier muttered.

"No, you will be on her tab," Riza said. "She may be insane but she is still a genius even if her once brilliant mind is hidden somewhere in the mess she calls her brain. She was smart enough to know that I was at the ball Ben hosted. That means probably that she knows about that I am related to Ben … and if she knows that, she also knows that you are basically Ben's twin."

"You really have a point there," Olivier muttered. "And you think that she is still smart?"

"My father used to say that the only difference between genius and insanity is the success," Riza said as she looked at Izumi. "If you really go in, I hope the best for you."


	10. 45: Insanity has a name now II

**Chapter 45: Insanity has a name now II**

* * *

Izumi sighed deeply after she entered the huge mansion through a less known entry at the backside of the house. She had a map drawn by Riza that should lead her through the many hallways and she hoped that she wouldn't have the same fate her little niece had had. Even though she disagreed with Jade's decision to sell her soul to the military and to be a state alchemist, she had to respect the young woman's skills. Jade was one of the very few alchemist which could spar Izumi without ending up in hospital – after all, Abigail had trained her little girl well and Abigail herself had went through nearly the same training Izumi had had in her youth.

That was the reason why Izumi wouldn't make the mistake to underestimate Nerissa. A woman with enough skill to beat Jadelina Christina T. Mustang up was a worthy opponent of Izumi M. Curtis. The housewife knew that it had hurt Jade's pride that she wasn't allowed to take on the insane woman because of her recent defeat by said 'insane bitch' how Izumi liked to put it ever so eloquently. But Izumi also knew how worried Jade and Roy were.

So the black-haired woman sighed deeply before she sneaked down a hallway.

* * *

Laila was currently searching for a way to escape the insane woman who happened to be her aunt. She wasn't really afraid, it was more like she disliked the woman and since she was a very rational and pragmatic six-year-old girl, she wanted to avoid the embodiment of insanity as far as possible – and getting away from this place seemed to be a really good option in her mind.

She was looking around in the room, trying to find something she could use to free herself. She had learnt some techniques from the only person she knew who had ever been in this kind of a hostage situation before and Jade had been thirteen back then and already a skilled fighter when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

_'I knew that I should have stopped ballet to learn material arts,'_ Laila thought darkly as her eyes reached the little knife on the nightstand. It was pretty and she knew that it had been a present her biological mother had gotten before her journey to get away from the mafia and her guilt.

Laila cursed and used some words Riza wouldn't approve of before she slipped of her shoes and socks before she used her agility to grab the knife with her feet. She hated the idea that she might have to use it to hurt someone badly but after hours of being treated like an animal, she was more than willed to attack whoever tried to mess with her.

After all … messing with a true Hawkeye-woman (even when she was very young) wasn't bright.

* * *

Izumi had to hide in an abandoned bedroom as she heard steps in a nearby hallway. She looked around in the room and saw more violet curtains and accessories than ever before in her life. She sneaked over to the bed and spotted an old diary which was always – oh surprise! – covered in purple velvet which showed the obsession the rooms former inhabitant had with this colour. She knew that it was wrong but she was very, very curious, so she read the first few entries.

* * *

_Dear Diary_, it started. _As you should know, my name is Lynn Hawkeye. I am the younger sister of Kay 'The Awesome' Hawkeye, the younger cousin of Riza 'I See Everything' Hawkeye and the older twin sister of Serena 'I am not as cute and innocent as I seem to be' Hawkeye. I used to have another sister, Nerissa 'The Embodiment of Insanity' Hamilton but she was sent away after she attacked Riza and Kay six years ago. She is twelve by now – like Kay because they are twins. I just hope that Serena won't attack me too because Kay was in the hospital after the attack and Riza was a little bit jumpy afterwards and is afraid of slamming doors because this announced Nerissa when she lost it. Mother says that Kay is to blame for this but I do not believe her. Mother is stupid. She is never at home. Uncle B knows us much better._

_Lynn_

* * *

Laila was a little bit nervous when Nerissa finally returned. The blue eyes showed the insanity she was suffering and she stopped as she saw Laila on the bed before she started to scream. "Why are you on my sister's bed? Who allowed you there?" the madwoman yelled.

_'Well, you were the one who tied me to this bed,'_ the girl thought while she hid the knife behind her body. _'Maybe you should ask yourself what I am doing here…'_

The probably saddest thing about it all was that Nerissa was really, really pretty – maybe she would be even beautiful or stunning if it weren't for the gleam of insanity in her blue eyes. Laila was an artist and she loved the beauty of the things and persons surrounding her without being shallow. She saw the beauty Nerissa could have possessed, once upon a time because there were still some traces left. The hair was still shiny and silky. The skin was still smooth and pale like the moon. The eyes still had a certain gleam and maybe, if the insanity wouldn't have been that obvious, someone would have loved her for her eyes. The shape of the woman was also not ugly since she was slim with some nice curves.

_'Why is beauty often bound to lose the mind?'_ the girl wondered, reflecting some of her books.

* * *

Izumi inhaled deeply as she got nearer and nearer to her destination. She could hear the woman screaming and shouting at Laila but she heard no response of the girl and she hoped that this meant that Laila was smart enough to stay silent to avoid putting the 'embodiment of insanity' in further rage. Still, the housewife hurried up.

She had nearly reached the room as a stair screeched.

The next second, hell broke lose.

* * *

Edward was surprised when he came into Winry's workroom and saw no one else than His Arrogant Highness, Brigadier General Phil Mustang, on the bench. The annoying, black-haired soldier looked like always: messy hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, perfect uniform and the most annoying smirk in whole Amestris on his handsome face.

"Hello," Breeze Heart said with a little wave. "It has been a while, Edward Elric."

The blond teenager snorted. "What are you doing here?" he asked, already annoyed.

"Check-up … I believe some wires disconnected when I spared with Jade some days ago," Phil sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Does your girlfriend always throw wrenches at her clients?"

"Just at the reckless ones," Edward said. "So she got you? How much does it hurt, Mustang?"

He laughed. "I am dodging books from Izumi, chalk from mother and knifes from Jade since the day I was born," he stated. "A little wrench does kill me, believe me. No need to worry."

"How can you even stand your pushy sister? She freaks me out as soon as she enters a room…"

"We are twins; I am used to her by now," Phil muttered. "And honestly, I came so often close to losing her, I would never trade her for anything in this freaking world." He hesitated. "I don't know if you already heard it but … Laila was kidnapped by an insane alchemist."

Edward froze. "Why … why would someone kidnap an innocent little girl like Laila? She did nothing what would give someone a reason to treat her that way…"

"There are many reasons for vile person to kidnap children," Phil said and his voice betrayed all his emotions – like usual. He was better to erase his feelings from his face than Jade but his voice … it was always a mirror of all his emotions. This time it betrayed a hint of worry mixed up with a little tinge of guilt – something Edward couldn't understand. And even the dark eyes were shadowed for a second like Phil wanted to escape something.

"I never really understood the connection between twins," Fullmetal admitted as he looked at his former comrade and partner-in-crime. "I mean … even you have to admit that your dearest twin can be a little bit of a bitch sometimes … and still … you follow every order she gives you…"

Phil's gaze turned away and he stared at the floor. "She is the older one and I am supposed to respect her wishes," he said calmly. "And honestly … I thought more than two times that I might have lost her forever … and every time she was dying because of my mistake, we had argued some hours before. One time, I yelled at her and told her that she were the worst sister in the world and that I would rather be an only-child … six hours later, she was kidnapped." He took a shaky breath. "Never say that you would rather be alone, Edward. Fate might grant your wish."

* * *

Izumi cursed in her head as she dodged another attack. _'Damn, this woman is good!'_ she thought.

And this was an understatement. Nerissa was a genius when it came to hand-to-hand combat and she didn't give Izumi enough time to transmute something. Suddenly her left foot appeared right in front of Izumi's face and knocked the housewife out.

"Tss, the people should know that it is not wise to mess with me," Nerissa muttered before she dragged the black-haired woman in the room where Laila was already held as a hostage. The insane alchemist took two ropes from her bag and made sure that the woman with the strange tattoo underneath her collarbone couldn't connect her hands.

The little girl stared at her. "You … you hurt Aunty Izumi!" she said annoyed. "What did she do?"

"Oh, you are so cute and innocent, little girl," Nerissa sighed before she got up. "You are like my little sister Kay – you get the facts but you still don't understand." She sat down. "This woman came to take you away from me … and who would I be if I would allow something like that?"

Laila stared at her. "But … mommy and Roy are surely wondering were I am. I have to go back."

* * *

"Something is wrong," Abigail said as she looked at her wristwatch. "Izumi is too fast to take this long if there were nothing wrong. I guess that means that we need to go in too."

"I agree," Olivier said, unsheathing her sword, looking at Bendix, searching for his consent.

The golden-haired man, son of the Fuhrer of Amestris, commander of the Western Area, looked at her for a second before he smiled. "Of course, Liv," he finally said with a little bow. Most other men would have looked ridiculous but he got away with more things than anyone else because most people had accepted by now that he would always be a little bit strange – blame it on his father if necessary. He knew that he was not as popular as his father or his mother but he didn't care. He had the friendship of Olivier Armstrong and a liking to Jadelina Mustang – that was what really mattered to him these days.

* * *

Izumi awoke with an aching skull and she cursed the woman who had really gotten her. It was embarrassing. She had been prepared and she had lost the fight against this woman while her considerably weaker niece had been able to fight back and to hurt her opponent. Izumi had seen the injuries on Nerissa's arms and she had known Jade long enough to know her signature attacks.

The insane woman was still there, talking to herself while she stared at the picture of Kay Hamilton. Izumi had never met the late state alchemist in person but even a lifeless picture could capture at least a hint of the fiery personality this woman had possessed while she had been alive. And now, the embodiment of insanity was speaking to her in a sickly sweet voice.

"You know, I watched you when you were growing up, little sister," the blond woman said while she stroked the frame of the picture. "You always looked like you were having so much fun with all your friends and you alchemy. You were obsessed … but no one minded it because you were a little genius. I bet that even our mother was proud of you even though she hated you." Nerissa sighed deeply. "And I have to admit, little sister, you always were and always would be the taller and definitely also the more beautiful one. The people around you … they all seemed to love you. They were drawn towards you … like moths to the light. I guess that's why I started to hate you so much. You took everything away from me, Kay Victoria. First you took Father's love because your first word was 'daddy' and because you had his hair and his eyes. Honestly, if you would have been a man, you would have been his mini-me. Later on, after Riza's birth, you had found someone to adore. You loved her more than you loved me … so I started to ignore you."

Izumi rolled her eyes. She had thought that Phil had some issues with his twin from time to time and that Abigail had been strange because her feelings towards her late twin had been changing a lot too but this woman was topping that with ease.

* * *

"…the relationship between twins is often difficult to explain," Phil said slowly, avoiding Edward's gaze as far as it was possible. "I get along with Jade most of the time but sometimes … sometimes we are arguing about nothing for hours. It's really sad. I really don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long, always teasing her about everything but sometimes I really wonder why she doesn't hate me. I would hate her if she were doing to me what I am doing to her. Sometimes she … she revives all the times I failed her in her sleep …  
I hate myself in these nights … because I deserve the hatred and since she doesn't want to hate me, I hate me for her. It's my entire fault that she suffers that much. I'm so sorry for all her scars because she did absolutely nothing wrong. I will be her death one day because she just can't let go. And I am nothing better, to be honest. I try to leave her for her own good but … well … I can't stop loving my idiotic elder sister. I am really a pathetic creature."

Edward tilted his head. "Does she know that you feel that guilty?" he asked.

"She thinks I am just in my depressive phase which I obviously skipped as a teenager to retake it now," Breeze Heart said. "An advice from me as her brother: stay away from her when you are feeling depressive or something like that. She might fear that you could kill yourself and call you every night to make sure that you are fine. She is that much of a control freak."

Edward frowned. "But you said it yourself: you do love her."

"That doesn't change my behaviour in my youth. I still don't know why I felt the need to drag her down in all these years … all the pain I've caused her … she always cried when I was mean to her. Believe me when I say that I can never apologise enough to make up for all these years."

"So you are just another victim of self-hatred that surfaces as hatred toward an innocent person?" the blond boy asked.

"I would never call Jade innocent. She can be kind of a bitch when something isn't like she wants it. But all in all … I do love her. Over the past five years we became closer again. We stopped arguing over every little thing. And I guess that I start to see her side of the problem. While I was trying to get rid of her, all she ever wanted was that I showed a little bit of my affection."

"Why did you never do it?"

"I like my life. Honestly, I hadn't had a girlfriend since Maria broke up with me."

* * *

"Mother, we need a plan," Jade announced. "When Nerissa got Izumi, she is even more dangerous than I thought before. We need to distract her somehow. Neither your range nor mine reaches far enough to knock her out without endangering Aunty Iz and Laila."

"Distraction…" Roy said slowly while he frowned. "That was always my field of expertise…"

"I have an idea but it would involve danger for Jade," Olivier said calmly. "As everyone can see, Jade is taller than Riza but when we change her hair colour, it would be hard to tell the difference … especially seeing that our opponent it a little bit insane and probably not able to rely on her eyes. I have seen a similar case during my training … and back then, it really worked."

Before anyone could protest, Jade raised her chin. "I will do it."

"That's the infamous courage of our family," her mother muttered. "The courage to risk the own life to protect someone precious … I am really proud of you, my daughter."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I am not really a good fighter without my great gloves which I left at home because I am so insanely intelligent, so I can be as well the bait for Miss Insanity."

* * *

Laila had been able to free one of her hands without Nerissa's notice and was currently busy with freeing second hand when she heard Izumi's voice. "How could that bitch get you?" the housewife asked. "I thought you were smarter than that … getting kidnapped … that isn't like you, Laila. I would have guessed that you would beat up whoever tried to touch you…"

The little girl sighed. "She surprised me and I was tired after all the stress we had in the last week with this embodiment of insanity," she said. "I just hope that someone will come to get us out of here soon because … well … I never wanted to meet my insane aunt!"

* * *

Nerissa was walking around in the house as she spotted someone who looked like Riza close to the tree Lynn had loved. The woman cursed and left the house, out to kill her cousin to take back everything Riza and Kay had stolen from her over the past years.

* * *

"There she comes," Riza said calmly as she got her rifle ready.

"I see her," Roy muttered. "Honestly, if I wouldn't know that she is an insane bitch, I would never have guessed it. She looks pretty normal to tell the truth."

"It's often that way with insane people," Olivier shrugged. "They seem almost normal and that's often why they get away with everything for a very long time before finally someone sees the true personality behind the nice act. We had someone like that in our class at school," she added with a little smirk. "She seemed totally nice but she was psychotic and killed someone."

"She even attacked Olivier," Bendix muttered darkly, "because she was under the impression that I belonged to her and that Liv was stealing me away from her."

"Alright, Ben," Riza said. "As interesting this story may be, we need to stop her before she can hurt your girlfriend again."

Her uncle just glared at her before he aimed. "Left leg," he declared while he inhaled deeply. It had been a while since he had been in this position because he hated it to lie on the ground while he was shooting since he felt vulnerable while doing this but right now, Olivier had his back and he knew that he could trust her with his life. It was nothing new after all.

* * *

Nerissa was close to the tree when two shots rang out. She stumbled and went down, surprised by the pain in her legs. It was terrible. She hadn't felt so much pain in a long time. Her vision became blurry and the last thing she knew was that the woman next to the tree had dark green, nearly black eyes – not hazel ones. She, the Queen of Betrayal and Trickery, had been outsmarted by some idiots. It was hard to believe for someone as proud as her.

* * *

Laila had just freed her second hand as the door opened and a black-haired woman stepped in. The stranger was really, really beautiful and her face was pretty similar to Izumi's, Jade's, Roy's and Phil's face … effectively betraying the fact that they were related.

"Hello, big sister," Izumi sighed deeply. "I would be really, really happy if you just would free me and yell at me later because this position is not so comfortable."

"Nah, I guess you will need a doctor afterwards, Izumi," her sister sighed. "Really, when will you ever learn not to get hurt on a regular basis? You are such a smart woman – so act like it!"

Izumi turned around to look at Laila. "Listen, little darling," she said calmly because the girl was innocent, nice, polite **and** skilled (even Edward was just one out of this) and because the girl was not to blame for the shaky relationship between Izumi and Roy. "If you should ever get a little sister or a little brother – please don't become like Abigail. You would scar the kid forever!"

"I am not that bad!" her – obviously older – sister yelled at her. "I am just looking out for you!"

"You are terrifying me since I was a little, cute baby!"

"You screamed so loud that my hearing is still damaged!"

"Well, your fault that you always stole mother's attention that I didn't get any food!"

"I told it you once but I will gladly tell you again that it was Abel's fault!"


	11. 46: Amestris Xing III

**Chapter 46: Amestris Xing III**

* * *

Riza hugged Laila tightly as she finally had her daughter back and even Olivier had to admit that the scene was heartbreaking. Roy wrapped his jacket around the little girl while Olivier tied Nerissa up. The blond woman was happy that she could hide her face because there were some tears. Well, she had something in her eyes, got it? Bendix smiled knowingly at her before he wrapped his jacket around her and held her for a minute. He knew when to comfort her without saying anything after all the years they had been friends. He would never mention her tears to her or anyone else but he took them as a sign that they younger, more innocent Olivier was still there, hidden under all the trouble of their lives.

"Thanks," she muttered before she stepped away from him. "You are an amazing friend."

He smiled at her. "Of course I am," he said. "Awesomeness is part of my genetics!"

"Riza," Abigail said with her soft voice while Laila slept peacefully in her mother's arms. "You may want to send Laila to a psychologist. She seems to deal with it quite well but still, Jade had nightmares for years afterwards and the psychologist I sent her too is really good. She is an expert for children who were victims of a crime. She brought Jade back to business and I am sure that my daughter would still be afraid of the darkness if it weren't for that woman. She is brilliant, ask Roy. He went with Jade to some of her meetings with her psychologist…"

"And you are sure that this would be good for Laila?" Roy asked. "She is not Jade, Abby, and she wasn't hurt as badly as your precious little girl. And maybe being at a psychologist would worsen Laila's constitution. Maybe we should find another way to help her. A close friend could help her. She is always alone. At school, she is the youngest in her class and when she is with the other kids, Elicia, Victoria and Nick, she always is calmer than the both. She needs someone really close to her, someone like a best friend."

Little did he know that somewhere else two people were having a similar discussion.

* * *

"Ling, be reasonable," Lan Fan sighed. "This was the eighth attack on your little brother since you were announced as future emperor. I am doing my best to prevent it but still, he got hurt today. Please, allow Mei to take him with her to Amestris. Jun Li would love to take care of him … and he wouldn't get bullied by the other princes any longer. You know how much it hurts him."

"I know … but I can't send him to your sister! If someone tracks him down there to kill him, she could get killed too … and when she is gone, who will protect … Mr Wu?" he sighed as he sat down on his chair. "No, Lan Fan, desperate times call after strange measures. I will get in contact with Fuhrer Grumman as soon as I am officially emperor. By the way, what says the investigation you did the past few days? Which kind of attack will there be during the ceremony? I mean … I just want to be prepared a little bit…"

She snorted. "Nothing we couldn't manage," she said before she sat down next to him. "And you are really sure about your plan?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he said as he kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Lan Fan, and I could never be without you. So don't worry. Tomorrow at this time, we will be married. I had Cai checking the laws and he said that we are fine. It's basically the same law that applies when there is a female heir to the throne. I am not female, of course, but still, I will tell the council that it is the best for the country when I … what did grandfather say? … stabilise the country a little bit."

"You are really a brilliant actor, Ling," she smiled before she grabbed her mask from a nearby table. "Well, as much as I would love to stay, I have a duty to attend. And believe me, when you are late for the ceremony, I will personally drag you to the little hall."

"Wait a second – why the little hall?" he asked while he grabbed her waist.

"You really didn't listen," she sighed. "The ceremony is in the little hall because everyone would expect us to take the main hall. And because you weren't the only one who good some good advices in good old Amestris, I have now some brilliant tricks of my dear elder sister in my mind. She said that it would be better to keep the lowest profile possible."

"That would finally explain why she is working as a waitress," he muttered.

"And that would explain why she never lost a fight," Lan Fan added without any jealousy. "Well, I am gone now. See you in half an hour – and don't be late."

He grinned at her back. "What kind of man would be late for something like that?" he yelled.

She looked over her shoulder. "Honestly, Young Lord, you would be late for your own wedding if it weren't for me," she said before she disappeared.

He smirked a little bit before he called another servant to help him to get ready. "Honestly, this woman is always right," he muttered. "But really, which kind of man would dare to annoy her?"

"Are you talking about Lady Jun Li's sister?" the old servant asked while he smiled at Ling.

"Is there any other woman I spend a lot of my time with?"

"No … and really, I have known the lady since she started to serve your grandfather, master, and I never saw a servant with that kind of attitude until I met Miss Lan Fan. She truly matches her sister's reputation. It is really sad that the Lily of Xing can't be here on a day like this. She and your late grandfather – may the Dragons bless him – were quite sure that you would make it."

"Jun Li was always a loyal servant to the crown," Ling said stiffly while he was holding back the urge to laugh. Jun Li may be loyal to many things but she had never been loyal to the crown in general. She had been loyal to the man who had been emperor at the time she had entered the formal service. And even though he had hated her attitude in the past, he understood her now.

* * *

"Big sister!" Cai got up to his feet as Lan Fan entered his room, she had already changed into a red dress with a golden dragon on her side. "I really missed you the past days!"

She smiled as she crossed to him. "You might want to get ready. The ceremony starts soon."

"Lan Fan, why were you crying?" he asked while he grabbed her arm. "You almost never cry…"

She gulped. "I cry because today, your brother will reach the goal he aimed for the past years," she said with a little smile. "I am really happy for him, so I cry."

He frowned at her. "Brother is worried about your safety, did you know?" he asked.

"He is also worried about you," she replied as she hugged him. "He thinks that you could get in serious trouble when you stay in this country."

"Does that mean that I will go to Amestris?" he asked interested.

"I am trying to convince him that it might be the best for you," she whispered. They had always been close. She knew that going to Amestris was his biggest wish. She knew that he had been the one who had stolen all the bananas from the kitchen a year ago. She knew that he secretly loved to read romance novels and that he hated fighting.

"You are really the best older sister a boy can wish for," he said before he kissed her cheek. "Well, I am sure that Brother didn't see you in that dress but you look great, Lan Fan."

* * *

Fuhrer Leroy Grumman was just about to go home to his wife who had had a day off as his phone rang. He sighed deeply and thought for a second about ignoring it. He had had a terrible day with the kidnapping of his great-granddaughter but his sense of duty finally won. "Fuhrer Grumman?"

A familiar voice chuckled at the other side. _'Well, this is Emperor Yao speaking,'_ the teenager said in glee. _'Well, I know that it's probably not the best way to announce something like that but my wife and I need a save place for our honeymoon and well, she suggested that we could visit you. We kinda missed Laila and … well … we will bring my little brother…'_

"Well, my house is your house, Emperor Yao," Leroy chuckled. "And since you mentioned Laila … she is having a hard time right now. She got kidnapped today and we don't know which impact it had on her. You can maybe imagine how worried Riza and Roy are…" He sighed. "Maybe it would be good for her to have another kid around. And my congratulations to you and Lan Fan."

_'I will tell her that as soon as she wakes up again,'_ Ling laughed. _'And tell Laila that I feel sorry for her. She is such an adorable little girl … no one should have a reason to hurt her … but on the other hand, that never stopped anyone from hurting my little brother. You won't believe it but he was kidnapped today too but Lan Fan tracked him down without any problem and freed him.'_

"That's quite a coincidence…"

_'Tell me about it, Fuhrer Grumman. Well, since you invited us, we will be in Central City eight days from now. Please, keep it low profile. We come as Ling and Lan Fan Yao and not as Emperor and Empress. We just want to meet up with some old friends.'_

"I will ask my wife to organise really skilled when it comes to this … I guess that she got it from all the years her father was Fuhrer…"

_'I am delighted to meet your lovely wife again, your Excellency.'_


	12. 47: Amestris Xing IV

**Chapter 47: Amestris Xing IV**

* * *

Cai Yao sighed deeply while the train crossed the country. His brother had fallen asleep at Lan Fan's shoulder and the former bodyguard smiled peacefully while she caressed the dark hair. The younger brother rolled his eyes. As cute as they were, they freaked him out with their lovey-dovey act. He loved his brother and his sister-in-law but he hated the way they were acting since they were married. Ling was constantly interrupting Lan Fan with kisses that regularly led to make-out-sessions. Cai sighed again and returned to his book. It was a romance novel Lan Fan had bought for him when she had been in Amestris the last time. The book was good and as usual, time flew when Cai was reading.

"We are there," Lan Fan said as she shook him gently. "Get up, Cai. Fuhrer Grumman sent some of his friends to get us from the train station and I am really interested to see who."

"You made really friends here, huh?" Cai smirked as he put the book back into his bag. "It's good to see that you have a life, Lan Fan. I was always worried that your idea of fun was watching my brother while he acted like a complete and utter fool."

Lan Fan laughed softly before she followed Ling who left the train with his suitcase.

* * *

Laila was really, really impatient. She stood there at the train station in her best dress and with her hair bound to two neat pigtails and without any clue about who she was going to meet here. The only reason why she had complied to her great-grandfather's request was that she needed to get out of the strange atmosphere at home. Her mother was extremely worried for her but Laila felt fine. She felt better than she had felt in years. She felt … free, like her shell had finally broken to reveal the pearl she truly was. She sighed deeply as she straightened again.

"Hey, it that you, Laila?" a familiar voice yelled before she turned around. A pair of strong arms lifted her up and twirled her around in the air. She grinned widely as she looked down at her true big-brother-figure Ling Yao who laughed up at her. "And it is really you, the little miss sunshine of Amestris!" the emperor chuckled.

"Congratulation to your new job," she said. "I would bow – just to annoy you – but I can't since you are holding me up. Honestly, I am happy to see you here. You look great!"

"And you look pretty as ever, Laila," he said before he put her down again. "Well, I left Lan Fan and Cai behind, but they will be here soon enough. They are never leaving me alone."

"I heard from great-grandfather that you are married with her, so she will never leave you alone, I guess," Laila said while she hugged him tightly. "Can we go to the fair tomorrow? Mommy and Roy are at work and my school ends earlier, so I wanted to go to the fair but mommy said that she doesn't want me to go there alone. She says it's too dangerous."

"So how does it come that you are here without her?" Ling asked.

"I decided that a public place like a train station is safe enough for me," she shrugged before she grinned again. "There comes Lan Fan with some boy," she stated.

* * *

Lan Fan dragged Cai through the crowd and muttered quietly while doing so. Suddenly, the young prince stopped. "Who is the girl Ling is speaking with?" he asked, sounding worried.

Lan Fan understood why her brother-in-law was worried. The golden-haired girl, obviously Laila, was in Cai's age, she was pretty and she wore clothes that marked her as a member of the higher society of Amestris. And arranged marriages were nothing new in Xing. Cai's fear was obviously that he had to marry someone he had never met before.

"That's Laila," Lan Fan said calmly. "She is really nice and I am sure that you and her will be good friends soon enough. She has the same age you have and she is very smart. Ling said that she is like the twin sister you never had. You are really similar to each other."

Cai frowned as his brother picked the girl up again and carried her towards them. From what he could see, she had quite a temper because she kicked out as Ling threw her over his shoulder as she struggled too much to carry her in front of him.

"Long time no see, Laila," Lan Fan said as Ling put the girl back down. "You look cute as ever."

The Laila-girl pouted. "I missed you too, Lan Fan," she muttered. "But could you please tell the lunatic who happens to be your husband that he should stop carrying me around? I have still some bruises on my ribcage from my little adventure last week, so it hurts a little bit."

"Oh, crap, I forgot that you were kidnapped," Ling bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry, Laila."

She glared up at him. "I don't care," she muttered darkly. "I am perfectly fine and when you start to treat me like a porcelain doll too, I will yell at you … loud enough for whole Xing to hear me."

Cai chuckled before he held out his hand. "I am Cai Yao," he said calmly. "Nice to meet you. You have really pretty hair … but I guess that everybody tells you that, so I am sorry that I couldn't come up with anything better. You feel probably a little bit insulted."

She shook her head before she hugged him. "No, you are the first one who tells me that," she said before she tilted her head. "And you have really pretty eyes."

"Look, I told you that they would hit it off immediately," Lan Fan told Ling with a smug smile. "It is really like they are twins … Mei was right about them."

"Let's go home," Laila said before she dragged Cai away. "We can play together … and great-grandfather can speak with your brother as much as he wants to. I have just to excuse my great-grandmother's absence; she is in the North, checking up how the situation at Briggs is."

Lan Fan sighed. "That's too bad," she said. "I would have loved to see her again. She is awesome."

"They don't call her the Queen of Awesomeness for no reason," Laila chuckled before she hugged the former bodyguard tightly. "And you need to meet Uncle Ben and Aunty Olivier! They will be in Central for the weekend because they have so much to do here. And they are awesome too."

Ling laughed as he ruffled her hair. "I really missed your friendly attitude," he said, "but you don't happen to have any chocolate with you, Laila?"

She held out a little blue box. "Uncle Ben sent them to me," she shrugged. "And you know what will happen to you if you will eat all of them." She glared at him. "Be careful, Ling Yao."

He grinned. "I will be careful," he promised. "And you are back to white?" he asked.

She looked down at herself. "Yeah, it is my favourite colour after all," she said.

"It's my favourite colour too!" Cai grinned at her. "And you look really, really pretty."

* * *

Some hours later, Ling and Lan Fan were out for dinner with Riza and Roy while the children were in Laila's room, playing like they had never known anyone else. They were far from trouble, far from any problems. Riza had suspected that Laila may have inherited her biological father's instant-friendship-mode because she opened up to Cai easily, like they had been old friend who reunited after a long separation.

As Laila opened her wardrobe, Cai tapped her shoulder. "What's that dress for?" he asked.

She swirled around and smiled brightly at him. "It's the dress for the wedding," she said and her eyes shone in happiness. "My mommy and Roy will marry next month and I will be first flower girl. Elicia and Vicky will be the others and Nick will carry the rings."

He smiled at her. "I am sure that you will look really, really pretty," he said.

She looked at him. "Thank you very much," she said. "You are really a nice boy, Cai."

"I do what I can do keep my good image," he laughed.

* * *

It was already very late when the adults returned. Riza went straight to her daughter's room to check if Laila was still there and smiled as she saw the scene on the bed. The children had fallen asleep over a book. Laila's head rested on Cai's shoulder and he had wrapped his arm protectively around her. She smiled as she remembered where she had seen something similar. Lynn and Serena had used to fall asleep side by side too when they had been still alive.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Too late to turn back time**

* * *

There was a really easy reason why Bendix Llewellyn had made it that far. To be a lieutenant general before the age of thirty was something he could be proud of. And he hadn't made it that far because of his parents who had always held a certain influence in the military. He prided himself that he had made it this far because he had a good eye for other people's feelings. He was able to uncover any spy. He could always tell if someone was lying or not. And he could see when someone was trying to hide a feeling of sadness from him.

It was late. The restaurant was one of the best in Amestris. The wine was expensive but worth every single cenz he would pay for it. The salad he had eaten had been wonderful. The chicken had been delicious too and now, his slice of strawberry cake was mouth-watering too. The only thing that bothered him was that the woman in front of him had been strangely silent the whole evening. She even avoided his eyes and now, he had enough.

"I really can't help you if you don't cooperate with me, Liv," he sighed before he tilted her chin upwards. "So, tell me why you are acting that way. It's not like you at all, princess."

She looked down at her plate. "I am getting divorced," she said. "Lawrence and I … we argued all the time since Briggs got involved with the whole homunculi-business, no, we even argued before that issue. We argued all the time since Serena was killed. Lawrence and Hakon were best friends and I guess they both thought that I could have prevented it if I had wanted to. I am fine, Ben. You don't have to worry. I will make it through. It's hard but I will survive. You know me good enough to know that I want die form something like that."

He gulped. "I still feel sorry for you," he said. "And why the hell didn't you call me? I am your best friend and after all the things we went through, you never told me that your marriage was in danger? I could have done something! Didn't you trust me enough, Olivier?"

"Never doubt my trust in you, Bendix," she said darkly. "I always trusted you more than I trust myself – and that means something. I just wanted to tell it you while I look in your eyes. And when you picked me up at my office … and you looked so happy … I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you. You … you don't deserve it, you know?"

He sighed deeply before he ruffled her hair. "Olivier, you are truly a fool," he said. "You are the one who matters the most to me. If there is something bothering you, you can always tell me."

Olivier's tears were rare. She hardly ever cried – and most of the time, she had cried when she had hated herself for the one or the other thing she had done or not done. Her hands hit her face as she bent over, hiding her tears from the eyes of the public. "Why do you have to be so nice and good, Ben?" she asked. "Damn you for being so perfect! Ben … I'm so sorry … am I a bad person? Well, I guess I am. I always toyed with other people emotions … god … I am such a terrible person. From acting like no one matters to me from yelling at innocents … I always deceived everyone, haven't I? You were always the only one who looked straight through my charade … but still … there is no way you could overlook this, no matter how forgiving you are…"

"Liv, don't blame yourself for thing you never could change."

"Don't you get it? I used you from the very start, Ben. I always took your friendship … I took all of your soul without giving anything in return!"

"I gave you everything I am because you are the one who matters the most, Olivier. I have no one else to give my soul to, so it was always yours for the taking … and you took it. You were the one to give me a purpose, so don't worry your pretty little head, alright?" He got up to hug her. "So don't cry, alright? It makes you look ugly, princess."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "We are really two messed up people, right?"

"Nah, we are still pretty much the most awesome blondes in Central."

She slapped his back playfully. "Forgive me, Ben … forgive your selfish sister … damn it … damn my cowardice … damn you, damn you for being so giving … for being such a good guy. I am really not worth it … and you are smart enough to know that I am not worth it, so why are you still here for me? What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

He laughed while he rubbed her back. "That's the good thing about being friends," he said. "You never needed to do anything for it. I am the way I am because we are friend and because I really, really love you, sister. So, why should I ever let you down? You are worth it because I decided that you are a nice person." He sighed deeply. "And you are really not that bad, believe me."

She shook her head. "You are really _unbelievable_!" she said. "Here I am, telling you that you are a fool for being friends with me after everything I did and you are telling me that I am worth it!"

He grinned against her shoulder. "But I am _your_ fool, Olivier," he said amused.

"As if that would make it better," she muttered. "You know that I will terrorise you tonight."

"You can always come over to my place," he shrugged. "And honestly, Liv, there are plenty of fishes in the sea. And you are still a really pretty girl. We will find someone for you."

"Fool," she said. "Who would ever take me? I am not as pretty as Catherine."

"To me you are way prettier than your sister," he said.

* * *

"Divorce?" the man known as Scar repeated.

Miles nodded. "We were just arguing for the past two years. She was always busy with her work and when she had time, she was tired from all the work she had to do before," he said. "And when Major Hamilton fell, Olivier was a changed woman. I hardly recognised her anymore. She felt angry and betrayed … like Serena did something wrong when the bullet hit her from behind. My friend Hakon, Serena's boyfriend, accused Olivier of not doing enough to protect the Major and Olivier … _she just stood there and took it._ She took everything he threw at her without saying anything … she was stoic … there was no light in her eyes."

"And so you decided that it would be better for her to be single once more?" Scar asked.

"It was a shock for her but … I hope that she won't hate me," Miles replied. "I always felt like I was nothing but a replacement, a substitute for someone she could never have … and when I saw her with Lieutenant General Llewellyn, I knew who I was replacing all those years."

"Didn't you feel betrayed or something? I mean … if it's really that way, she made sure that the replacement is nothing like the original but it must have hurt, right?"

"Well, she never asked me about my first love, so I never had to lie to her … but there was this girl when I was a young soldier … she was beautiful … she held the moonlight in her smile … I really loved her but one day, she was gone and I never saw her again. If I could ever meet her again, I would never let her leave again."

"Love tends to make everything more complicate than it should ever be," Scar nodded before he emptied his cup of peppermint tea. "I hope you will find your princess soon, Lawrence. If you will never find her, it would be pretty hard for you since you let go of your wife…"

"Olivier is a grown up woman," Miles said. "She knows that life is never easy. And honestly, that was always one of the reasons why I liked her that much. She had always a realistic idea of what this world is like. She never had this childlike innocence you see with other woman in the military. She is a realistic person with a strong attitude."

"Still, I am sure that even someone as strong as her hurts after something like that." Scar got up before he stretched. "I am going to bed, Miles. Don't forget that one of the Brigadier Generals will come over tomorrow. You know them both – they want to see progress."

It had been a hard decision for Roy Mustang to hand over the responsibility for the reconstruction of Ishbal to Jade and Phil but in the end, the logic had won. His name was stained after the war while his cousins were known as supporter of the civil rights. And honestly, there was no other soldier but Jade Mustang who could pride herself with experience of rebuilding. After the Western Campaign, she had been responsible for the reconstruction of all the towns that had been destroyed. Of course, Ishbal had been hit harder than the Western countryside, but Jade had still a little experience and could create working plans without reminding of a slave driver. She was hardworking and most of the time, she organised everything from her office in East City, but sometimes she came over to check up everything herself.

"I really hope that they will be happy with the progress we made," Miles muttered. "They are calm and everything but I really don't want to annoy them."

* * *

Bendix didn't sleep well that night. He sat in his bed, watching Olivier who slept peacefully next to him. She had cried until she had fallen asleep. He had known that she would break sooner or later and he had been happy that he had been there to comfort her. He was one of the few people alive who knew that she was not as tough as she liked to pretend. He knew that her hard shell was protecting the pearl she truly was and he hated all the people who called her bad names. To him, she was still the little girl she used to be then they had been children – and that would never change at all … because he loved her more than he should.


	13. 48: Too late to turn back time

**Chapter 48: Too late to turn back time**

* * *

There was a really easy reason why Bendix Llewellyn had made it that far. To be a lieutenant general before the age of thirty was something he could be proud of. And he hadn't made it that far because of his parents who had always held a certain influence in the military. He prided himself that he had made it this far because he had a good eye for other people's feelings. He was able to uncover any spy. He could always tell if someone was lying or not. And he could see when someone was trying to hide a feeling of sadness from him.

It was late. The restaurant was one of the best in Amestris. The wine was expensive but worth every single cenz he would pay for it. The salad he had eaten had been wonderful. The chicken had been delicious too and now, his slice of strawberry cake was mouth-watering too. The only thing that bothered him was that the woman in front of him had been strangely silent the whole evening. She even avoided his eyes and now, he had enough.

"I really can't help you if you don't cooperate with me, Liv," he sighed before he tilted her chin upwards. "So, tell me why you are acting that way. It's not like you at all, princess."

She looked down at her plate. "I am getting divorced," she said. "Lawrence and I … we argued all the time since Briggs got involved with the whole homunculi-business, no, we even argued before that issue. We argued all the time since Serena was killed. Lawrence and Hakon were best friends and I guess they both thought that I could have prevented it if I had wanted to. I am fine, Ben. You don't have to worry. I will make it through. It's hard but I will survive. You know me good enough to know that I want die form something like that."

He gulped. "I still feel sorry for you," he said. "And why the hell didn't you call me? I am your best friend and after all the things we went through, you never told me that your marriage was in danger? I could have done something! Didn't you trust me enough, Olivier?"

"Never doubt my trust in you, Bendix," she said darkly. "I always trusted you more than I trust myself – and that means something. I just wanted to tell it you while I look in your eyes. And when you picked me up at my office … and you looked so happy … I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you. You … you don't deserve it, you know?"

He sighed deeply before he ruffled her hair. "Olivier, you are truly a fool," he said. "You are the one who matters the most to me. If there is something bothering you, you can always tell me."

Olivier's tears were rare. She hardly ever cried – and most of the time, she had cried when she had hated herself for the one or the other thing she had done or not done. Her hands hit her face as she bent over, hiding her tears from the eyes of the public. "Why do you have to be so nice and good, Ben?" she asked. "Damn you for being so perfect! Ben … I'm so sorry … am I a bad person? Well, I guess I am. I always toyed with other people emotions … god … I am such a terrible person. From acting like no one matters to me from yelling at innocents … I always deceived everyone, haven't I? You were always the only one who looked straight through my charade … but still … there is no way you could overlook this, no matter how forgiving you are…"

"Liv, don't blame yourself for thing you never could change."

"Don't you get it? I used you from the very start, Ben. I always took your friendship … I took all of your soul without giving anything in return!"

"I gave you everything I am because you are the one who matters the most, Olivier. I have no one else to give my soul to, so it was always yours for the taking … and you took it. You were the one to give me a purpose, so don't worry your pretty little head, alright?" He got up to hug her. "So don't cry, alright? It makes you look ugly, princess."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "We are really two messed up people, right?"

"Nah, we are still pretty much the most awesome blondes in Central."

She slapped his back playfully. "Forgive me, Ben … forgive your selfish sister … damn it … damn my cowardice … damn you, damn you for being so giving … for being such a good guy. I am really not worth it … and you are smart enough to know that I am not worth it, so why are you still here for me? What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

He laughed while he rubbed her back. "That's the good thing about being friends," he said. "You never needed to do anything for it. I am the way I am because we are friend and because I really, really love you, sister. So, why should I ever let you down? You are worth it because I decided that you are a nice person." He sighed deeply. "And you are really not that bad, believe me."

She shook her head. "You are really _unbelievable_!" she said. "Here I am, telling you that you are a fool for being friends with me after everything I did and you are telling me that I am worth it!"

He grinned against her shoulder. "But I am _your_ fool, Olivier," he said amused.

"As if that would make it better," she muttered. "You know that I will terrorise you tonight."

"You can always come over to my place," he shrugged. "And honestly, Liv, there are plenty of fishes in the sea. And you are still a really pretty girl. We will find someone for you."

"Fool," she said. "Who would ever take me? I am not as pretty as Catherine."

"To me you are way prettier than your sister," he said.

* * *

"Divorce?" the man known as Scar repeated.

Miles nodded. "We were just arguing for the past two years. She was always busy with her work and when she had time, she was tired from all the work she had to do before," he said. "And when Major Hamilton fell, Olivier was a changed woman. I hardly recognised her anymore. She felt angry and betrayed … like Serena did something wrong when the bullet hit her from behind. My friend Hakon, Serena's boyfriend, accused Olivier of not doing enough to protect the Major and Olivier … _she just stood there and took it._ She took everything he threw at her without saying anything … she was stoic … there was no light in her eyes."

"And so you decided that it would be better for her to be single once more?" Scar asked.

"It was a shock for her but … I hope that she won't hate me," Miles replied. "I always felt like I was nothing but a replacement, a substitute for someone she could never have … and when I saw her with Lieutenant General Llewellyn, I knew who I was replacing all those years."

"Didn't you feel betrayed or something? I mean … if it's really that way, she made sure that the replacement is nothing like the original but it must have hurt, right?"

"Well, she never asked me about my first love, so I never had to lie to her … but there was this girl when I was a young soldier … she was beautiful … she held the moonlight in her smile … I really loved her but one day, she was gone and I never saw her again. If I could ever meet her again, I would never let her leave again."

"Love tends to make everything more complicate than it should ever be," Scar nodded before he emptied his cup of peppermint tea. "I hope you will find your princess soon, Lawrence. If you will never find her, it would be pretty hard for you since you let go of your wife…"

"Olivier is a grown up woman," Miles said. "She knows that life is never easy. And honestly, that was always one of the reasons why I liked her that much. She had always a realistic idea of what this world is like. She never had this childlike innocence you see with other woman in the military. She is a realistic person with a strong attitude."

"Still, I am sure that even someone as strong as her hurts after something like that." Scar got up before he stretched. "I am going to bed, Miles. Don't forget that one of the Brigadier Generals will come over tomorrow. You know them both – they want to see progress."

It had been a hard decision for Roy Mustang to hand over the responsibility for the reconstruction of Ishbal to Jade and Phil but in the end, the logic had won. His name was stained after the war while his cousins were known as supporter of the civil rights. And honestly, there was no other soldier but Jade Mustang who could pride herself with experience of rebuilding. After the Western Campaign, she had been responsible for the reconstruction of all the towns that had been destroyed. Of course, Ishbal had been hit harder than the Western countryside, but Jade had still a little experience and could create working plans without reminding of a slave driver. She was hardworking and most of the time, she organised everything from her office in East City, but sometimes she came over to check up everything herself.

"I really hope that they will be happy with the progress we made," Miles muttered. "They are calm and everything but I really don't want to annoy them."

* * *

Bendix didn't sleep well that night. He sat in his bed, watching Olivier who slept peacefully next to him. She had cried until she had fallen asleep. He had known that she would break sooner or later and he had been happy that he had been there to comfort her. He was one of the few people alive who knew that she was not as tough as she liked to pretend. He knew that her hard shell was protecting the pearl she truly was and he hated all the people who called her bad names. To him, she was still the little girl she used to be then they had been children – and that would never change at all … because he loved her more than he should.


	14. 49: New moves II

**Chapter 49: New moves II**

* * *

Cai watched how Laila returned to her room in her neat school uniform. She sat down in front of her mirror and brushed her golden hair before she braided it. She got back up and turned around to look at him. "I know that you are not asleep any longer," she stated. "C'mon, mommy already made breakfast. We can eat together before I leave for school."

He pouted. "Do you really have to leave me alone?" he asked. "I mean … I will get bored…"

She bit her lower lip. "If school weren't so boring, I would say that you can come with me," she said while she turned around. "But I am not cruel enough to drag you there."

"I would love to see it," he said as he got up. "I never saw a school before."

She looked at him. "I guess you are the first one who wants to see a school," she said.

He shrugged while he combed his dark hair. "I am more interested in the architecture to be honest," he said. "When I am an adult, I want to study architecture. I think that it would make me happy to build a house for myself. That's probably really stupid but … I never wanted to be emperor."

"Why not?" she asked while she led the way to the kitchen where the others were already eating. "I mean, you would have been a great emperor, I am sure of it…"

He smiled at her. "I prefer normality over being powerful," he told her. "I am not as greedy as Ling."

His brother looked up and grinned widely. "It's just a matter of time, Cai. One day you will start to desire things too and then I will laugh at you," he smirked.

Lan Fan sighed deeply. "You are mean, Ling," she said.

"Ah, my dearest Empress, Queen of my heart, how could I ever upset you?" the young emperor laughed before he leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Cai is coming to school with me today," Laila announced while she packed her pink lunchbox, a present from Jade. "It shouldn't be a problem; I will tell the teacher that he is the son of a business partner of great-grandfather and great-grandmother. The teacher is stupid enough to believe me."

"That is a wonderful idea," Lan Fan said. "Cai is really interested in education. He is the smartest prince Xing ever had – unlike his big brother."

"Hey, we share the jobs," Ling laughed. "I am the funny, handsome guy who makes sure that life is a party and Cai is the smart, small guy who makes sure that all the bills get paid."

"Speaking of bills … I need to get a check-up for my automail, so I'll visit RushValley soon."

"I will come with you – to meet your friend Paninya," Ling smiled as he kissed her again.

Cai sighed deeply. "Brother, I am trying to eat," he complained.

* * *

"What does that mean?" Charlotte Llewellyn frowned while she listened to her son's voice. "You and Liv … you can't stay at home today! We need you both for the conference about the budgets! Ben, I hate to be that way but … you really need to come if you are healthy … and you sound pretty healthy."

_'Mother, you always say that you trust me. Now I simply ask you to have a little faith in me. I know that the meeting is very important but we won't be able to attend. And really, you know both headquarters. You know how much money the North and the West need,'_ he said calmly. _'Please, mother, I never asked you for a favour before but … this time … I really need your help. I would owe you…'_

"A favour from you could always be useful," she said thoughtful. "And I really know enough about your respective headquarters to make sure that you get enough money. Honestly, Ben, why didn't you take the offer to transfer over to Briggs? You always liked snow…"

_'Mother, we had this topic before and my opinion didn't change at all,'_ he sighed. _'Well, I will see you tomorrow. I need to go – the breakfast is nearly ready.'_

* * *

"Miss Grumman, just in time, as usual," the teacher said as Laila slipped into the classroom. "And you didn't come alone today, right? Who is your friend?"

"Cai Yao, his brother works with my great-grandparents," she said without batting an eye. "He is from Xing but he speaks our language fluently. I really hope he can stay with me today, sir. He knows no one else in Central City and his brother is in a conference with my great-grandfather today…"

"Oh, really?" the teacher asked as he looked at Cai. "What does your brother specialise in, Mr Yao?"

Cai smirked up at him. "Food," he said calmly. "And my sister-in-law specialise in weapons."

"That sounds like they are friends of the first lady in first place…" a girl in the front row muttered.

Laila gritted her teeth but she didn't let her annoyance shine through her calm act. She knew that her great-grandmother had many enemies because society could never handle someone as stubborn and strong as General Charlotte Riza Llewellyn. Charlotte had gotten her first enemies when she had married Leroy Grumman instead of King Bradley. She had gotten even more enemies when she had refused to take her husband's name after her wedding. Even more people had start to hate her when she had continued to serve in the army after the birth of her children.

"Welcome to our class, Mr Yao," the teacher smiled. "You can sit next to Miss Grumman since you are obviously friends. Class, let's start with our lesson."

"Yes, Mr Funke," the class said while Cai sat down at the free table next to Laila.

The lesson was boring as usual. Laila followed her teacher's speech without really listening while she draw houses she wanted to build later on in her life on the margin of her paper. Cai watched her out of the corner of his eye while he did exactly the same. He liked her style to draw. Her ideas had something playful and elegant, something that was so … so _Laila_.

* * *

Olivier walked down the stairs she knew better than her own phone number and went into the kitchen as Ben suddenly turned around and frowned at her. "Why are you in uniform?" he asked. "We are not going to work today. You are destroying yourself by keeping this up. Relax a little bit, princess."

She glared at him while she looked over his shoulder. "You made my favourite breakfast," she stated.

"You deserve it, Liv," he said with a little shrug. "Sit down, you need something to eat before we talk a little bit. Last night, you were pretty down … and it makes no sense. I mean, why now? Serena is gone for nearly a year and Buccaneer died two months ago. So why should he want a divorce now?"

She sat down and grabbed her mug. "I don't get it either," she said. "I mean, I thought that everything was going fine. I never suspected something like that. It hit me out of nowhere. I mean … he just said that the feelings weren't there anymore and that he hopes that I wouldn't hate him but that he thinks that we were better off when we were just friends."

"As a person who reads people like books since the tender age of four, I would always suspect that there is another woman somewhere in the background … but I can imagine that anyone would be stupid enough to cheat on you," he said while he took a bite from his pancake. "Maybe he really thought that it would be for the best of both of you," he went on. "I mean, the rebuilding of Ishbal will take some years … if not decades … and you know that you love your icy fortress way too much to trade it for a dusty desert – something I can understand, by the way."

She slapped his hand before she sighed. "There is a reason why you are the most loyal person I know," she said while she looked right into his eyes. "You are always leaving the choice to me … like you were afraid of something. There is something you never told be even though you should have."

He smiled sadly at her. "You got me there, Olivier," he said calmly.

"And what are you keeping away from me?" she asked.

He sighed deeply. "It's better when you don't know," he said. "Well, more orange juice, princess?"

She looked at him. "But you will tell me, one day, right?" she asked.

"Probably," he said with a brilliant smile.

* * *

"Good morning, sister," Phil said as he entered their kitchen. "You don't look good, Jade."

She turned around to smile at him. "I don't feel so great either but honestly, I prefer the budget talk in the capital over another visit in Ishbal," she said as she stretched a little bit. "The heat down there is killing me, you know? And still … I would love to head southwards for some months … just to explore Aerugo … I think I could like it down there…"

He ruffled her hair. "Nothing keeps you here," he said. "You could always take a leave. You almost never missed one single day of work before, so it would be fine if you would miss one or two months."

She sighed deeply as she leaned against the counter. Her dark hair was uncustomary messy and she looked like she hadn't slept properly in ages. Her once broken foot draw circles in the air and she bit her lower lip. Phil walked up to her and hugged her tightly. It had been a long time since he had hugged her properly because there had always been rumours about their relationship because even though Phil had kept a certain distance to her since they had turned thirteen; they had always acted like perfect sibling in public. There was no official record about the trouble they had had in their life.

"But I would miss you, Phil," she whispered. "I could never leave you behind, little brother. You would just get in trouble … and I wouldn't be there to help you out of the mess you will get yourself into."

He laughed a little bit. "Aren't you a perfect elder sister?" he asked while he tickled her. "But really, you don't have to worry. If you want to get your own big adventure, grab your suitcase and leave. You will get no other choice. Right now, it is perfect. Alphonse Elric thinks about going to Xing and Fullmetal wants to make a trip to Creta … that is possible since General Llewellyn signed the peace contract."

"Aerugo … Lynn and I always wanted to go there when we were still cadets," Jade said as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "We never got the chance. When first wanted to leave, she got pregnant and right when we had another plan, this bastard took her away from this world. I really wished that I could have killed him myself … it would have given me my peace…"

"…but you wouldn't have been happier, Jade," he said as he kissed her forehead. "You are no murderer. You are too … innocent, Princess Emerald. I will tell Roy that I will do your paperwork too. Go on and find your personal Prince Charming. You deserve someone who loves you for being the most arrogant and self-obsessed woman this country ever saw. Don't act like you're an angel – because you aren't."

She smiled as she let go of him. "Well, let's hit the road. We can't miss our meeting."

"I am right behind you, little princess," he said while he wondered if this mess had something good after all. Jade and he were close once again and it felt better than before. He loved her despite all the anger he had harboured for years and he knew that it was time for her to shine.

Sometimes, she scared him when she got that empty expression in her eyes or when she got mad and the light in her eyes disappeared completely. Lynn's death had hit her harder than she would ever admit willingly and for someone as stubborn and stupidly proud as his sister, it might easily become lethal that she had actually cared enough about a person to swear revenge.

True, Envy wouldn't be alive to take her wrath but he knew his sister just too well too believe that she truly think that Envy was the only one to blame for Lynn's and Martin's death.

Phil wasn't in the army because he was a coward. He was in the army because he was extremely brave, at least as brave as his sister and his cousin. He could count the times he had been truly afraid – and most of six times were connected to his sister. He had been scared one or two times but most of the time, he had been scared of her.

Like that one time, only three days after Lynn's death when he had come home a little bit earlier than usually and had caught her toying around with her gun while the expression in her eyes had been unreadable in a way that suggested nothing good.

* * *

"… so here do you eat your lunch?" Cai asked fascinated as he followed Laila into the cafeteria. "It's so different from what I am used to … but I really like it. It's … awesome."

She turned around and grabbed his hand. "C'mon – you search a place and I get something to eat," she said before she let go of his hand. "Just try not to get in trouble, alright?"

He laughed before he ruffled her hair. "I will try my best to be a good boy," he said.

She chuckled before she hurried away. He stared at her back before she disappeared and sighed deeply before he searched a place. He found a table for two under the window and sat down. He sat down and stared at the garden outside before a shadow fell over him. He turned his head and looked at a blond girl that stared down at him like he was a strange illness. "Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

She nodded. "Yes," she stated. "You are sitting on my chair. Get up and find another place." She stopped and frowned down at him. "Wait a second, you are the boy who came with Grumman today…"

"Yes, I came with her," Cai said annoyed.

"You should look out with whom you are hanging out," the girl said. "And she is hardly someone you want to be seen with. She is insanely smart … but she is kind of anti-social."

"Just because she doesn't want to hang out with people like you, she isn't anti-social," he said. "I like her. She is nice … funny and she has the most brilliant smile I have ever seen." He grinned. "She likes to hang out with people who play in her league, you know? She likes smart and strong people."


	15. 50: Values

**Chapter 50: Values**

* * *

"Brigadier General Mustang!" Charlotte stopped as she saw her former aide in the hallway. She walked over to Jade who saluted crisply. "At ease, Breeze Soul," she said. "Honestly, I didn't expect you here," the old lady smiled. "How are you doing? You don't look good."

"I need a vacation, madam," Jade replied politely as always, "and I was wondering if you could help me with that. You see, I get pretty tired these days. I don't feel the spirit anymore and I need to get new energy … and so I was wondering if it were possible for me to take some months of and to travel a little bit. I always wanted to go to Aerugo…"

Charlotte smiled at her. "You never took one day off before, so it won't be a problem," she said while she patted Jade's shoulder. "You are a good and dependable soldier, you deserve your rest." She lowered her gaze. "And as far as I remember, you and the late Major Hamilton were planning such a journey ever since you met at the academy, right?" she sighed. "You were a good team, Mustang, and I can understand how much you miss her."

"It's still a strange feeling to know that the desk next to mine will always stay empty," Jade said. "I can still remember everything about her. She used to be always the first in the office … every morning. She would make coffee for the whole crew … hers would always be black as the night while mine would be with two drops of milk and two spoons of sugar … she made the best coffee in the whole army. I never got it as good as she did it every single morning."

"When I would come in, always the last, she and you would be talking at your desk because you had the chocolate in your drawer. You would greet me before you would return to your conversation…"

"…you would ask us if we had a good time after works…" the Brigadier General stated.

"…your brother would complain over his hangover…" Charlotte sighed.

"…Lynn would laugh and tell something about her kids…" Breeze Soul smiled a little bit.

"…you would say that it was okay … you never said that it was good…" the blonde chuckled.

"…and Martin would rub pictures of the twins in everyone's face," Jade smirked.

"We were such a good crew," the first lady said, "and I curse Bradley for ripping my team apart like it was nothing. If I had keep Martin and Lynn, they would be probably still alive and their kids would still have a normal family. It's always the hardest for the kids, you know. I never doubted my profession. I knew my skills and I knew that I am probably smarter than most people out there – except for Leroy. But when I got in trouble, I always thought of my children. I always wondered what would happen to them when I wouldn't get out of it, when I would die. Of course, I had Leroy. He would have taken care of them … but nowadays, when I see the single mothers in the military … Riza isn't the only one after all; I always wonder how they can do their jobs without being afraid of death. To wear with uniform means being in danger every second you are at work. For me, it's not as scary as it used to be anymore. I am fifty-nine and I have probably cancer from all the years I dealt with explosives. But for young women like you, it has to be pretty scary, right, Brigadier General?"

Jade shook her head. "I don't really worry what could happen to me," she said. "I always worry that Roy or Phil could die. Honestly, I took eight bullets so far – what else could happen to me?"

Charlotte sighed deeply. "There could always be a bullet that aims for your head and not for your stomach, Mustang," she said calmly. "And no one wants that. Look at me. I survived poison, I survived explosives and bullets as well as I survived knives and swords. I never thought that I would be still alive when Leroy gets the big seat. I somehow imagined that I would never become that old."

"You are not old, madam," Jade said. "You are still a strong, dependable soldier."

"Still … they seemed to have given up any effort to kill me … they probably think that cancer could get me … but I really don't think that an illness would force me onto my knees. I went through torture, more than once … I guess I can take whatever life throws at me now…"

"You sound like my mother," Jade muttered. "She always told me that we have just one life and that we should life it as much as we can … Lynn used to say the same if I remember correctly. And they are right. We have just one chance to make everything right. I love my life, that's why I never died even when death was already breathing down my neck. I am too stubborn to die, I believe."

"Me too," her former commander smiled.

* * *

Phil sat already on his chair in the conference room when his twin sister walked in. He had always thought that she looked too young in her uniform. She looked fragile and he hated to see her that way. She didn't deserve to be unhappy. She deserved nothing but the best. She was his partner in crime and he would make sure that no one would ever heart her little heart. She wasn't as strong as she looked. She was still a child in her mind and he wanted to protect her childlike innocence but deep down he knew that she had been shattered the day Lynn had died.

Her eyes were cold but only someone who had seen them gleaming and shining with glee and mirth could truly see the differences. Phil saw the differences and sometimes, he wondered why she forced herself to atone for sins she hadn't committed.

"Jade, Phil, you are already here?" Roy asked as he came in. "I thought you would skip this meeting."

Phil laughed. "Too important for our futures," he said before he looked at Jade. "Tell him."

"Please don't freak out now, Roy, but I am leaving this country for a trip to find myself," she said with the most brilliant smile anyone had seen on her face in many, many years. "I feel like I am running in circles, so why should I stay when I am just living in a cage?"

Her cousin sighed. "I should have seen this one coming," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I understand, honestly. And I am proud of you. You are not a princess to wait in her ivory tower until her Prince Charming comes to get her. You go and get your Prince Charming."

"So … you are not angry with me?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.

"As long as you come back alive and with all your limbs, I see no reason why you should stay in your cage," he said. "And it was always your plan to travel around to get more knowledge."

Phil grinned at his sister. "And don't forget, honey: the thirst for knowledge empowers while the thirst for power only corrupts," he said. "And I can't have my big sister become a selfish person, can I?"

She smiled at him but in her eyes were the old gleam she had lost after all the battles she had thought. "Feel free to suffocate me should I ever lose the right direction," she said calmly. "I trust you to ensure that my methods will always be free from any violence against innocents."

* * *

"…why are they teasing you all the time?" Cai asked as he and Laila walked home after school.

She shrugged. "I am usually not as friendly as I am now," she said. "I … I am exceptionally smart and it is easier for me to talk to adult than to other children," she added while she bit her lower lip. "And I am more interested in alchemy than in make up."

"And where is the reason to tease you?" he asked. "They should be impressed, Laila. They have no right to bully you. You deserve every second of appreciation you will ever get, so don't worry. There will be a time when they will be mad at themselves because they never knew how wonderful you are."

"You really know how to cheer someone up," she said with a little smile.

"Anything for my princess," he laughed while he wrapped one arm around her. "Hey, whenever you will need a knight in shining armour, give me a call and I will cross the desert just to help you."

She laughed along with him. "I never had a friend before," she said quietly while they walked on.

"Me too," he said before he smiled at her. "So … can I be your best friend, Laila?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course," she said. "It's not like anyone would say anything against it."

"You really need to visit me sometimes when I am back in Xing," he said. "I could show you the ImperialUniversity… it's an amazing building and I reckon that you might like it. My grandfather was the one who decided that Xing needed a university where everyone can learn, no matter whatever the social status is. I believe that one of his bodyguards was the one who had the idea in first place," he added. "And my grandfather was a great and really popular emperor. Many people of the normal population cried when he died while the court was happy to hear that he was gone for good."

"You sound like you liked him," Laila stated.

"I liked his attitude," Cai said. "He didn't care about gender, social status or anything else what would always put a person into a category. He just cared about the personality and the skill someone had. He had a bodyguard who started to serve him at the age of six and he never exchanged her for anyone else because he knew that she was skilled enough to do the job. That's why I like him that much. Ling shares this attitude, so he will always be my favourite brother."


	16. 51: Preparations

**Chapter 51: Preparations**

* * *

"So … you are really leaving, Jade?" Riza asked as she met the slightly younger woman in the city to buy a wedding dress. "I heard it from Roy …"

"It's time for me to do something really strange," the maid of honour said with a little shrug. "And I want to see a little bit more of the world I am living in since so many years, can you understand?"

"I just hope that you won't forget about us while you are having the time of your life," Riza said. "Laila is used to you and you can't disappoint my little girl."

"I could never imagine Roy as a father," Jade shook her head. "But it is fitting, somehow."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"All the former womanisers have daughters later on when they are tamed by a wonderful woman," the state alchemist grinned, "and Roy is **so** running in this trap. Haha, I can already imagine his face when the first boys are taking more than just a passing interest in Laila. They will face the wrath of the flames before they know what is hitting them. I mean, he already throws a fit whenever I go out on a date but he will be even worse when Laila starts dating."

"It's really not nice that you wish to see your cousin in such a pain, Jade," Riza scolded.

"I hate to break the news to you but seeing Roy suffer is one of my favourite hobbies of all times."

"You are truly the daughter of evil," the sniper sighed. "He is part of your family after all…"

"We are all in a really messed up relationship with each other," Jade stated. "Mother and Aunty Izumi are still blaming each other for the death of their brother. Aunt Chris is trying to stay out of it but if she had to side with someone, she would always side with Mother because she knows how much mom suffered when Abel died … I mean … he was her twin brother after all … and being twins is something really special and even though Phil can make me go crazy like no one else, I can't even imagine how it would be without him. I truly love him even if he makes it hard for me sometimes."

"It was the same with Lynn and Serena," Riza said quietly while looked through some white dresses. "I could never understand how Serena could be so … forgiving when it came to her precious sister. Don't get me wrong; Lynn was like a sister to me but still, she could be pretty mean when she wanted to."

"That was always the reason why we were friends," Jade giggled. "Lynn would see through me like no other person. Not even Phil or another member of my family could read me the way Lynn did." She looked down. "She was the best friend I ever had and I really miss her."

"She was always meant to be loved and missed," Riza agreed before she stopped. "I will try this one."

* * *

"…Liv, you need to go outside," Bendix tried to coax her. "I know that you are really down right now but you need a dress for the wedding and you won't get one while you are staring at the ceiling of my room. I know that it is a really pretty ceiling but honestly, you were never one to hide in her room – or mine for that matter – and to wait until everything calmed down a little bit. You are a fighter, so fight."

She turned her head into his direction. "I really don't feel like getting up," she muttered.

"You aren't making the things easier for me," he complained. "You need a pretty dress, honestly."

She closed her eyes. "I don't need a dress," she stated. "I am not going to the wedding. I know that pretty much everyone who is important in this country will be there … but I will stay away. And even if I had a dress, it wouldn't make me pretty."

"Olivier, don't give me the oh-my-god-I-am-so-ugly-crap again," he sighed as he collapsed onto the couch in his room. "I never said it this bluntly … but you, Olivier Mira Armstrong, will never be pretty."

She threw a pillow at him. "Look, even you are saying that I am ugly, so why should I harass the wedding with my presence? Be reasonable, Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn," she said and tried to hide the hurt expression in her eyes. He had always been the one to build her up again when she felt bad, so why was he telling her now that she was ugly? That was not the Bendix she knew.

"Olivier, you will never be pretty because you will always be beautiful and stunning," he said before he got up to ruffle her golden hair. "Honestly, Liv, you are really a fool. You are one of the most beautiful women I know and yet you have the nerve to call yourself ugly?" His hands cupped her face and stroked her cheekbones. "You have the face of a little princess, never forget that. You are beautiful and you should never listen to anyone who tries to tell you that you aren't."

She frowned at him and started to remove his hands from her face but as she touched them, she froze and just stared at him. "Why do you always know what to tell me to make me feel better again?" she asked quietly. "How can you always look right into my soul? Why do you always know what bothers me? I mean … we know each other since I can remember … but still … you are too attentive, really."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Well, I promised you that I would always be your knight in shining armour, didn't I?" he chuckled. "It's part of my job description to build you up whenever you break down … and you are still the one who matters the most to me, so don't worry. I will always be there to catch you when you decide to fall again … and I am pretty patient."

* * *

Victoria Hamilton was a small, fragile girl.

She was the niece of Kay Hamilton and the daughter of Lynn Hamilton – so she had no other choice than to be really pretty. She had red hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She knew that she didn't fit into any beauty concept of Amestris but she was still proud of her looks because they showed who her mother had been. Victoria had loved Lynn even though the memories had started to fade away because the girl had been just four years old when Lynn hadn't come back from work anymore. Now, Victoria focused her love onto her aunt because aunty Riza would sometimes tell stories about Lynn. The stories made Victoria sad but she was still happy that her mother had had a life before she had been taken away.

Today, Victoria decided to visit her mother's grave. Her twin brother was still taking his nap next to Elicia when she got up and laced her shoes. Victoria knew the way to the grave in her sleep since she often visited her mother to tell her how her life was going, so she just wrote a note and left the apartment of the Hughes-family where she was staying since her parents had been killed.

She was going down the street when she bumped into her cousin Laila who was grinning as she hugged the slightly younger girl. "I haven't seen you in a very long time," Laila said friendly before she grabbed a black-haired boy at the collar of his shirt to show him to Victoria. "Vicky, meet Cai Yao – we are best friends and we will always stay best friends because friendship is pretty important," she announced in her usual happy-go-lucky manner.

"Hello, I am Victoria," the red-haired girl said shyly before she shook the black-haired boy's hand.

"It's pretty cool to meet another of Laila's friends," the boy smiled before he hugged her. "Where are you going, Victoria? We are just returning from the fair and have nothing to do now…"

"I was going to visit my mother's grave," Victoria whispered shyly. "How was the fair?"

The boy shrugged while he grinned. "It was amazing but there were too many people hanging around," he stated before he tilted his head. "Would you mind if we would tag along? Where I come from, you never visit a grave alone because it means that you don't wish that the dead comes in contact with someone who still lives … and that makes them really, really sad…"

"Of course you can come with me," Victoria smiled before she grabbed her cousin's hand. "Come on, Laila, you are always so slow. I believe you are eating too much!"

The blond girl gasped in mock shock. "Take that back!" she chuckled.

"Never … it is true, Laila, you don't need to deny it!" Victoria laughed. "You are always eating when I see you somewhere. Even now, I can still spot the chocolate in the corners of your mouth."

"At least, I don't snore," Laila shot back and so they continued their bickering as they walked down the street that would lead them to the graveyard there their parents lay.

* * *

"So … mind to tell me why you wanted Laila and your little brother to meet?" Roy asked while a tailor was making sure that the dark grey tuxedo would fit the groom perfectly at the wedding.

"Cai is constantly bullied and attacked," Ling said darkly. "I hate it. I hate to see my little brother in pain without having a possibility to do something against it. If I were a typical elder brother, I could go and beat the bullies up but since I am not, it would be just bad publicity if I would start to beat up little kids. Lan Fan tried to protect him through bodyguards but that didn't help either. One of the main problems is Cai's lack of self-esteem, so I thought that it would help him if he had a true friend, a friend who doesn't care for any rules … or any social statuses. And when I looked for someone like that, she came into my mind. She is a nice little girl and she has no true friends either … so I hoped that they could somehow help each other."

"For someone with the same mental capacity as Fullmetal, this plan is surprisingly reasonable."

"Plus: when they become friends like Lan Fan predicts, I have a place where I can sent Cai if the situation in the capital worsens," Ling added with a dark expression on his face. "Some of my most radical followers are trying to kill all the remaining princes and princesses to ensure my power…"

"What are you doing to prevent that?" Roy asked worried.

"Well, the Secret Service _is_ working day and night to make out the culprits but he isn't what he used to be in the past," the young emperor sighed. "There was a time when they could really do something to protect the emperor and to make sure that there were no secrets in the capital but nowadays … in his rebellious phase, Cai used to beat them up as a training and they were not able to stop him … a four-year-old child that prefers books over swords and knives. Honestly, when I had the same age, anyone who would do as much as cough at them would already be face-to-face with a kunai or something like that. Well, they used to be controlled by Lan Fan's sister back then and she didn't tolerate any disrespect against her person or my grandfather."


	17. 52: Preparations II

**Chapter 52: Preparations II**

* * *

A week had passed since Olivier had told Bendix about the tragic end of her marriage and he finally wanted to hear some clear words from her. Ever since he had heard that there was someone foolish enough to let go of the probably most amazing woman in whole Amestris, he had been there for her, drying her tears, making her breakfast, hell, he had even read her favourite book to her to cheer her up a little bit. Still, she clung to him like a child would cling to its favourite blanket … and it made sense, somehow. Olivier and Bendix had never had any special toys or other items when they had been kids. They had had each other to ensure the feeling of safety and it had been fine for them, all along. And how Olivier had point it out when they had been seven: Who needed a blanket or a toy when there was something much better? A true friend, someone to share all the little secrets they had had as children … that ensured safety for her and that made her happy.

Still, the young lieutenant general felt like something had changed since they had been children. He had lost his touch. There were thoughts in her head, he couldn't read and it scared him. What if she would decide to leave him behind? He had never been truly without her, even though they had been separated by miles and miles, he had still felt like she was next to him. Was she slipping away from him now? After all they had lived through, side by side or back to back, whatever the situation had requested, was she leaving him now?

"Bendix…" Olivier walked into the living room. Her hair was still in a mess since she had just gotten up and she wore one of his old t-shirts from the academy. Her eyes seemed to be huge for once and gave her an air of childlike innocence. She sat down next to him and stared at her bare feet. "I really don't know what I would do without you sometimes … okay … all the time…"

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "The same you did when we were separated," he said. "You would fight your way out of every mess you get yourself into. You don't need me and you know it," he added quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "You are being ridiculous," she said before she hugged him. "I need you as much as you need me. We are best friends after all … and no one should ever miss the best friend he has." She smiled up at him. "And … you said that you would go with me to buy a dress … I mean … I really don't need your protection but … eh … you were always the one who knew how to dress properly, so … could you help me, please?"

She hated herself for being the way she was. She knew that she should leave Bendix alone for she had always dragged him deeper and deeper into the mess and she knew that one day, she would be the death of him but he was so loyal, so terribly loyal, unable to leave her behind, even though she had asked him to do it more than once. And deep down in her heart she knew that she would never be able to let him go. She would always keep a part of him for she was selfish and self-righteous.

And he was too sweet, too nice to tell her to leave him alone. It shattered her already broken heart that she had that much influence on him. It was wrong. She shouldn't be able to manipulate him that easily. He didn't deserve to be played with but she couldn't stop it. She needed him too much to let go of him.

"Aren't you going to work today?" she asked quietly while she played with the hem of the shirt.

He shook his head. "Today I need a little bit of sports, I guess," he said. "I will call Jean, Kain and Maes … maybe we can meet up to play a little bit of football…"

She smiled at him. "So … you will go in the park?" she asked while she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah," he said. "Later on, I have the last fitting for my tuxedo … I needed a new one for the wedding…"

"I will come with you," she said. "You were right, yesterday. I can't hide in your house forever. I need to prove the world that I am still alive. And you promised me that you would help me to get a decent dress for the wedding. I still see no reason why I should appear but knowing you, you would drag me there by my hair if you would consider it as necessary, am I right or am I correct?"

He sighed. "You have thousands of blue dresses," he said. "You have experience in buying them, so why do you need my help there?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "I don't want to wear blue this time," she said while she started to pace around in the room. "It may be the colour of my family, but I would feel like coming in uniform and I don't want to feel that way. Well, I can hardly wear white … it is the bride's colour. Black isn't fitting either since it is a wedding and not a funeral. Red … no, that would feel like blood running down my body. Orange … nah … I never felt comfortable in this colour. Yellow is too bright and doesn't go well with my hair and my eyes. Violet … no … I am no bridesmaid. Pink would destroy all the respect some people may still have for me…" She sighed deeply before she looked at him and froze. "Hey, Ben," she said calmly. "What do you think about a green dress for me?"

* * *

"Sister," Phil said as he closed the door behind him. "Care to explain why you decided to take a whole year off? Are you insane? I just talked with General Llewellyn and she said that you already filed in for such a long leave three years ago. So … it was not an idea that suddenly hit you, am I right?"

She nodded slowly while she sat down. "I became too much for me," she said. "Lynnfelt the same, it was suffocating us. We hadn't the strength to breathe any longer, so we decided to make a trip to see the world. After she died, I forgot to revoke my request for such a long leave."

Breeze Heart knew his sister like no one else knew her and he nodded slowly. "I understand," he said.

She smiled gratefully. "That's all I ever asked for," she said before she sat down. "You know how hard it is to get such a request granted. I mean, after all, it's a brigadier general they are losing for a year," she went on before she smirked. "And I am probably the only Mustang in the whole military who gets the paperwork done far before the deadline," she added.

He pouted at her. "You can hardly tell me that you are … enjoying it, do you?" he grinned.

"Yes, well, there is nothing better than a nice stack of paperwork!" she giggled. "I can never get enough! I simply love to read all the boring files and all the reports! It is the best thing in the whole world!"

He raised an eyebrow and went over to the refrigerator to get orange juice for her. He knew how much she loved this fruit and sometimes he wondered if the amount of oranges she ate day after day had caused her personal scent. She smelled of oranges and he knew that she used shower gel without a scent because she hated it for some unknown reason. "You can be serious," he said.

She sighed. "I don't hate it as much as you and Roy though," she stated while she took a sip.

"It is pretty hard to hate paperwork as much as Roy does," her twin nodded. "I mean, he would always find a way out of it if it weren't for Riza, wouldn't you agree, sister?"

She nodded slowly. "Do you think he knows how much paperwork a marriage requires?" she asked with a devilish smirk.

* * *

The Fuhrer looked at his wife in complete desperation. "My tuxedo is perfectly fine!" he exclaimed.

"Don't make me laugh!" she shouted at him. "My father had ones which were more fashionable!"

He sighed. "Is it really that bad?" he asked while he collapsed onto the couch in his office. "I mean, do I really have to get a new one? I just had this one for … twenty years or something like that…"

"Leroy, this tuxedo is nearly as old as your granddaughter," General Llewellyn, the famous war heroine, sighed while she started to pace around in the room. "Please, have a little bit more respect for the couple, yes? Even Ben got a new tuxedo for Riza's wedding…"

"I bet that Olivier made him buy a new one," Leroy muttered darkly under his breath. "Your innocent little goddaughter is nearly as … ehm … convincing as you, my dearest wife."

"We will go shopping for a new tuxedo now," she said as she grabbed his collar and started to drag him out of his office. "Captain Ross, one of the Mustangs is in charge now. I don't know which of them don't have a day off today but whoever it is, he or she is the boss now."

"Very well, madam," Maria said before she saluted.

* * *

Jean froze as his uncle appeared. Bendix had called him earlier today to tell him that they would meet in the park to play a little bit of football but he hadn't said that Olivier would be there too. But there she was; dressed in casual clothes, sunglasses over her pale eyes and the hair up in a ponytail.

"She wanted to come with me," Bendix explained while he took the ball from his bag, "and I would never resist her when she pouted. She is so manipulating when she wants to be…"

"Well, I brought my girlfriend," Jean said and Rebecca waved a little bit. "She wanted to get a little bit of before it starts to rain again. I believe you already met, so I don't have to present you to each other…"

"Yes, I met Miss Catalina before," Bendix said before he bowed charming as always before he kissed the dark-haired woman's hand. "Miss Catalina, how do you feel on a sunny day like today?"

"I feel great," she said before she bit her lower lip, "and please, feel free to call me Rebecca."

"He will do, believe me," Jean laughed before he wrapped his arm around her and looked at his uncle. "Well, we missed you at work the last week," he said. "Grandmother said something about a personal issue and that we shouldn't bother you…"

Olivier coughed to get the attention of the group. "Ben took care of me," she said. "I … eh … it is so embarrassing but my dentist took out my wisdom teeth and I looked like a chipmunk. I didn't feel like going to work and Ben was nice enough to let me stay in his house and to take care of me all the time."

He raised an eyebrow before he nodded.

"Wisdom teeth?" Rebecca looked at Olivier with heartfelt sympathy. "That hurts like hell, I know."

"You got them out too?" Olivier looked at her.

"Yes," the younger woman nodded. "Ice cream helped me greatly."

"Oh, I gave Olivier all the ice cream I had at home," Bendix said.

"He is great in taking care of me when I am hurt," the blonde said enthusiastically.

"That is great," Jean said before he frowned. "There comes Kain … and judging his facial expression, White Blizzard got her puppies," he added as the younger man came closer. "I bet he will try to make us take one or two of them … he always does something like that…"

The young technician was out of breath when he finally arrived. "Six puppies!" he yelled. "Six! How could I ever take care of them?"

"I would take one," Bendix said with a shrug. "I like dogs … I was always a dog-person, I guess."

"Please, Jean, a cute little puppy," Rebecca pouted at him and looked at him with huge eyes.

"If you really want to, you can get one," the blond ex-paralysed sniper muttered.

Olivier closed her eyes for a second before she looked at Kain. "I would love to take one too," she said with a little hesitation in her voice, "but I can't take care of it while I am at Briggs." She turned to look at Bendix. "Couldn't you take two, one for me? Maybe there will be a day when my presence will be requested permanently in Central…"

"You know that I would never say No to you," Bendix sighed before he looked at Kain. "If there are two puppies which look really similar to each other, we take them," he said friendly.

"I … I … wow…" Kain stuttered as he stared at Olivier. "I never imagined that you would take one, General Armstrong, madam."

She shrugged. "I am just human," she stated while she leaned against Bendix' shoulder, "and I always liked dogs. They are loyal … and loyalty is the most important trait a human being can have."

"That explains why you are hanging out with Bendix that much," Jean stated. "Loyalty his one of his most obvious characteristics … so he would never leave you, right?"

"Not as long as a bullet takes me away," the older blonde agreed.

Olivier turned away and took out a book from her bag. "You … eh … can play now," she said while she crossed over to a bench. "I will read a little bit, so … don't worry about me, alright?"

Kain hesitated a second before he followed her. "Madam…" he said carefully.

"I am fine, Fuery," she said while she opened her book. "Honestly."

"I doubt it," he said slowly. "You … you didn't look good when you came to Central City, eight days ago. Now you look a little bit better … but you are still far from seeming totally fine…"

She looked up at him. "I am too different from everyone else," she said before she turned her head to look at Bendix. "He is closer to me than anyone else … and even he is different from me. And honestly, who could ever truly love someone like me?"

The blond man had been close enough to hear her and came over to sit down next to her. "Being different does not mean you are not deserving of love. There will be those who will love you, not despite of this difference, but because they see no difference between yourself and them," he said before he kissed her forehead. "Stop looking so gloomy, princess mine. You can play with us."

She sighed deeply as she got up. He hadn't changed one bit since they had been in kindergarten. He had always been the bridge between her and the rest of the world.

* * *

"…would anybody here mind to tell me why in Truth's name the Emperor of Xing, the Empress of the same country, the Fuhrer and the First Lady of Amestris and the next Fuhrer are all covered in paint?" Bendix asked while Olivier quietly closed the door behind him.

"We are painting Laila's future room here in the house," Ling said while he wiped away a drop of red paint from his cheek.

"And why is the paint all over you and not on the walls?" the tall blonde asked while he tilted his head.

Olivier suddenly started to laugh. "You never painted a room before, right?" she asked.

"I was born and educated as a prince," Ling stated.

"I am a former bodyguard," his wife sighed.

"I grew up surrounded by maids and other servants," Charlotte pouted.

"Me too," Leroy shrugged.

"And I never had to paint a room before," Roy said while he wished that he had called Maes to help him. The obsessed father had experience in painting – that was for sure.

"You have really no clue to do it," Olivier said while she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. "C'mon, Ben, we have to help them before they can ruin it completely."

"I am right behind you," he said. "Let's get the party started."

"Wait a second – _you_ painted a room before?" Roy asked.

"Duh," Olivier said with a shrug. "Our rooms at the academy were ugly, so we asked for permission to paint them … and when Ben first got his flat in WestCity, we painted all the rooms new."

"I thought you got a professional to do it," Charlotte stated.

"I feel deeply insulted, mother."

"Honestly, every man should be able to paint a room without looking like you five afterwards," the Ice Queen said. "But don't worry, we feel fix it up again."

* * *

Riza came to the house Roy had bought for them after being shopping with Maria for the wedding once more and was pretty tired as she unlocked the door. She walked into the living room and froze in the door. The scene was adorable. Ling and Lan Fan were sleeping next to each other on the couch, her grandparents were sleeping on another couch, Roy snored peacefully in his chair and the golden duo, Olivier and Bendix, slept on the floor, right in front of the fireplace, snuggled up to each other.

Riza tiptoed to the kitchen and called Maes. "It's me," she whispered.

_'Why the hell are you whispering, Riza?'_ the photographer asked confused.

"If I would speak louder, they would hear me and wake up," she said. "Just tell me where you put the camera when we brought some of my things over, alright?"

_'I put it into the top drawer of your nightstand,'_ the man replied. _'Tell me if it is a good shoot, yes?'_

"Oh, I plan to use it for future blackmailing," she said amused.

_'That's Lynn's cousin,'_ he chuckled._ 'And I heard from Victoria that she met Laila and a nice little boy in town last week. Care to explain why you are letting your little princess play with some random boy?'_

"His name is Cai Yao, younger brother of the Xingese Emperor."

_'Be careful,'_ Maes said. _'The last one who got involved with foreign nobility ended up with a bullet right between her eye … and we can't allow that Laila suffers Kay's fate.'_

"Unlike Claudio, Cai is no direct heir of a throne," Riza said, "and – honestly – they are just children. I won't deny that Kay used to control a part of the Aerugian politics over the past few years which lead to her untimely death but Laila is too young to do the same … and Cai has a stronger mind than the prince of Aerugo. As much as I like Claudio for his cooperation with our new government, he will never have the quality of the kings before him. Still, it will make things easier. He will be stronger than his father and we need a balance of forces, wouldn't you agree?"

_'You are a little bit too casual about important things like that,'_ he said darkly.

"Sorry … I had a lesson with grandmother earlier today and we repeated how to act like complete airheads while being attentive and dangerous as always," she sighed. "It's a bit difficult to come back."

* * *

_Maybe she saw the end coming long before the last tear had fallen down and dropped from her cheek to the floor. Maybe she had heard the end coming long before the conversation had turned to comfortable silence and from there to awkward tension. Maybe she had seen the crack in the formerly so strong alliance long before there had been nothing left to break because everything had been destroyed a long time ago._

_Now, she couldn't help but watch how Roy stared into the empty space on the wall while the terrible silence between them grew with every passing day and drove them further apart. And for a moment, she wanted to scream and shatter the deafening silence because it was just not fair that everything had fallen apart and they had never had a chance to stop it because their big chance had slipped right through their fingers. Everything had been said at least twice before and now, there was nothing left to say, nothing at all because nothing still mattered because in the end, they had heard enough lies from the people who had brought this fate over them and Kay refused to lie one more time because no lie would be able to save them._

_The irony in the situation didn't go past the red-haired woman as she watched how the sun rose in the east where the desert of blood lay. But in the sudden light of the new day, the hurt from all the broken promises and the shattered dreams slowly begun to fade away as she knew that her decision was made new: she would leave, she would run away because she was maybe no coward but still very tired from talking for days and days and days without a result. She had tried to save them one more time because she had owed them all this much. But now, she would close the last door and step into the future and go onto a new journey because despite all the words they had spoken and all the promises they had made, it had been still Lynn who would be right in the end. And it really hurt Kay to know that her sister never wanted to be right in that question. She never wanted to be the prophet of the coming downfall._

_Still, the silver-haired girl had been the one who had said: __**"In the end, when all what's left happens to be silence, I can't continue to fix us. It will be time to let … us die if this happens…"**_

_Kay turned around and whispered: "Haven't we said it all a long time ago?"_

_It was the bitterness in her voice that made him see the ugly truth. They had failed. Their attempt to fly had ended into a crash and now they could simply stand there and watch the burning remains of their kingdom. In a way, this was cruelty because this wasn't what they deserved._

_They had paid the price, over and over again – but it had been worthless in the end._


	18. 53: The wedding I

**Chapter 53: The wedding I**

* * *

The young man with the reddish brown hair sighed deeply as the train reached the train station of Central City. He had been invited by Fuhrer Grumman to attend the wedding of Major Riza Hawkeye, granddaughter of the head of state, and Major General Roy Mustang who was a close friend of Grumman. It was hard for the man to return to Amestris. The relationship between Aerugo and Amestris was better than ever – since the late Major General Hamilton had dedicated a part of her life to the improvement of this relationship but they had still a long way to go.

Still, it was a good sign that they were inviting him for an event like a wedding, for something casual.

* * *

_The woman in black held her head high as she focused onto the picture above the Fuhrer's head. She didn't listen to his angry words because she didn't care for them. She had completed her mission and that he still dared to be mad at her didn't bother her as much as it should have._

_"…you saved someone who was supposed to die in this fire," he snapped at her._

_She lowered her head for a moment before she looked back at the wall. "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to leave someone who wasn't listed as a target in the flames," she finally replied calmly as she crossed her arms. "The job was to assassinate that one guy while one of the others started the fire. The timing was pretty bad, by the way. I was nearly killed as well. Anyway, when I hurried out of the building, I heard him screaming for help and so I helped him."_

_"You are a fool if you truly believe that I will show mercy with you, Mustang," he growled. "You saved the crown prince of Aerugo. We have been trying to get rid of him for years and when you had the chance, you even save his life. I will give you a second chance because it would be a waste of efforts to kill you for this failure but be careful in the future."_

_"It would be easier for me not to mess up if I would be informed properly for a change," she stated drily as she brushed back her long hair. "I understood my orders, your Excellency. I will return to my normal base now and I will wait for my next orders."_

_"How do you feel now? Saving a prince would be something many women are dreaming off…"_

_"I know just too well how it feels to be saved to be proud of this," she said and was dismissed._

* * *

Phil was eating in the mess hall when a young woman with dark hair walked up to him. "Ex…excuse me, Brigadier General Mustang," she said shyly. "I … I was wondering if … if you would like to go to the wedding … with me…"

He bit his lower lip. "I am sorry but I have already a date," he said. "And I would die a slow and really painful death when I would ditch her. She has quite a temper … and I have still some scars."

Fast steps and a change of the air around him, something just an air alchemist would ever notice, made him turn around his head. There she was; his older sister. Her dark hair was unusually messy and she seemed annoyed as always. She came over and sat down next to him before she grabbed the orange from his tray. "Thank you very much," she chimed.

"You could have asked," he muttered darkly.

She pouted and kissed his cheek. "I knew your answer, so why should I've asked?"

"You are the girl, you are supposed to have manners," he told her.

"You should be used to it by now," she said. "Well, we need to get new clothes for the wedding."

Phil looked back at the woman who had asked him and mouthed a silent apology before his sister dragged him out of the room – by his ear. Yes, Jade would never change her methods and this was good because she was alright the way she was.

* * *

Lan Fan and Ling returned from her trip to RushValley five days before the wedding. As they returned, they were calmer than before. Lan Fan's automail had suffered since she had been in Amestris for a check-up and now they had both a better feeling. They returned to Riza's flat where all the women where busy with comparing dresses. Just the bride and Olivier were keeping their dresses a secret.

"…I love the red silk of your dress, Maria," Jade smiled at the other woman. "You will look amazing."

"Oh, thank you very much, madam," the captain said a little bit shyly. "But your dress … velvet?"

"A little bit heavy for a summertime event, I know, but honestly, I have a reputation to defend."

"Oh, please," Rebecca pouted at Olivier. "Show us your dress! I just can't wait any longer!"

"I didn't even bring it here," the blonde smirked. "I left it at a very, very safe place…"

"Translation: she made Ben take care of it," Riza sighed. "I heard that he even takes care of your dog once you return to Briggs," she added.

"I can't help having the most amazing and wonderful best friend," Olivier smiled. Today, she wore once more a shirt that obviously belonged to Bendix since it was much too long for her. Riza who was still very aware of her surroundings noticed it and once more she wondered if the relationship between her uncle and his best friend was really as innocent as they both claimed. After all, Kay had started to wear Charles' shirt when they had started to go out and Lynn had worn Martin's scarf like a trophy right after she had kissed him for the first time. Even Riza who had never been one to brag with her relationship to Roy had worn one of his t-shirts to make clear to everyone that she was already taken.

Lan Fan made her way through the crowd while Ling flew. The Empress watched him leave before she smiled at the bride. "I am sorry that I am so late," she said with a little sigh, "but Paninya had so much to tell … and my automail needed a new oiling."

Riza just smiled at her. "Don't worry, we were just talking a little bit," she said. "You didn't miss that much. Oh, but you might want to join your sister…"

Even though Roy had first planned to celebrate his wedding in the Golden Dragon, he had stepped back from this idea when Riza's grandfather had offered him the possibility to use the Fuhrer's mansion which was newly decorated since the new first lady had another taste than the woman before her. And since Jun Li didn't had to work anymore, she was a guest now.

"I haven't seen her in months," Lan Fan grinned before she rushed over and started to talk with her sister in her own language.

"Where is Laila today?" Olivier asked with a small smile on her face.

"She and Cai went to the hairdresser," Riza said while she looked at all the presents she had gotten.

* * *

The last days until the wedding were over in a flash and the Fuhrer's mansion resembled a beehive … Charlotte was running around with her hair unkempt … Phil had to search Winry because he had trouble with his automail … Olivier ran around in her pyjama, searching her jewellery that had went missing suddenly … Maes had lost the children he had to take care of … Izumi kept arguing with her older sister Abigail over her hairstyle … Bendix had suddenly trembling hands and couldn't tie the knot of his cravat … Lan Fan couldn't find her crown. (She would find it later on Laila's head. Cai and Laila had played Empress and Emperor of Xing and Cai had stolen the crown to make the whole play more realistic.)

Olivier dodged her parents' eyes and entered Bendix' room, hoping that he had seen her necklace, her earrings and the rest of her jewellery. She didn't really care about it but it was family heirloom and her father would murder her if she had to tell him that she had lost it somehow.

"I am sorry," her best friend said while he fought his cravat, "but I have no idea where it may be."

She sighed deeply as she walked over to him. Impatiently, she slapped his hands away and tied the most perfect knot anyone had ever seen on his neck. "And what do I now?" she asked. "I need jewellery … my dress just work with a hint of … glamour…"

He nodded before he frowned a little bit. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I know where mama keeps her old jewellery," he said. "She wears the Grumman-rubies today, so you can wear the emeralds!" He looked at her. The dress they had bought was made of emerald silk and hugged the curves of Olivier's body like a second skin without making her look like a slut. Silver embroidery draw elegant ornaments onto the dark silk, made her look like a princess. "You look gorgeous," he stated in all honesty.

She smiled a little bit. "You look really handsome too," she said. "Any idea what to do with my hair?"

"Wait until you see mother's jewellery, then you will know," he chuckled.

* * *

Laila was rushing through the hallways of the huge mansion without stopping to great anyone. As she reached the door of Roy's room, she knocked crisply before she entered. She looked up to him with huge, desperate eyes and held up her brush. "I need someone to help me with my hair," she announced with the attitude of a queen, "and I know that you know how to do it!"

Her dress was light blue with white lace on her cuffs, the hem and the collar. She looked like a little angel, well – a little angel with really messy hair.

He smiled at her. "C'mon," he said and took the brush from her. "Sit down and I will make your hair."

She grinned as she skipped over to a chair. "Hey, Roy …" she began as he started to brush her hair.

"Yes, little princess?" he asked.

"Since you are going to marry mommy today, can I call you daddy now?" she asked.

"Of course," he said before he braided her hair.

* * *

Phil grinned widely as he zipped up Jade's trademark green dress. "Stunning as ever, sister mine," he said amused before he handed her the necklace he had bought her when they had been ten. She still wore it with pride even though he had offered more than once to replace it.

"Thank you, brother," she said before she closed the necklace. "Now the earrings," she sighed.

"Of course, my princess," he said with an ironic bow before he handed her the silver studs with the little diamonds she chose to wear today. She usually wore just one pair of earrings, just for special occasions she used all the four holes she had pierced into her earlobes over the years.

"I bet you are the first maid of _horror_ in the whole history who doesn't wear violet," he smirked as he collapsed onto the couch. "But you do look really sweet, sister mine. I really scored a hot date this time," he winked

"Well, it's all in our genetics," she grinned as she took place next to him. "Did Roy tell you how he got all the paperwork done before the deadline?" she asked.

"Well, I crippled my signature to," her brother sighed. "And a P can easily be mistaken as an R…"

"Can you imagine how much trouble I had to forge his signature?" she pouted. "The next time, he gets married; he can sign everything without my help. Honestly, my hand still hurts!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist. "My poor older sister," he chuckled. "Did the big bad Roy bully you again? Does your little brother have to beat him up again?"

* * *

The bride was the calmest person in the whole building. Riza sat on her chair, already dressed and with her hair in place, and read a romance novel. She just looked up when her uncle dragged Olivier into the room. "Hey, Riza!" Bendix said enthusiastically as usual. "We wanted to check up on you…"

"Aren't you supposed to freak out right now?" Olivier asked. Her hair was styled in a complicate way. Some of it was braided to some kind of crown while the lower part was curled beautifully. Some needles with little diamonds were pinned into her hairdo and she looked stunning.

"Did I ever freak out over something like that?" Riza asked while she got up. "The fact that you two are here, does that mean that the ceremony is about to start?"

"Well, your bridesmaid wait in the next room, Roy went already downstairs, Laila is trying to keep Nick and Vicky in order, Elicia is complaining about Cai's new hairstyle because she can't braid his hair any longer…" Bendix shrugged. "And dad is waiting too. Mama put him into an amazing tuxedo, you have to see it. I never thought that he would ever buy a new one…"

The bride inhaled deeply. "So…" she muttered. "Here goes all or nothing, I would guess…"

"Let's go, Liv," Bendix said. "We need to get to our places before a pretty woman in a white dress can run us over on her way to her future husband…"

The older blonde let out a healthy laugh before she dragged him away with her.

* * *

"…and why are you my best man, Phil?" Roy asked while he tried to regain his hands from his cousin to continue to play with his cuffs.

"It was either me or Fullmetal," his cousin said.

"What the hell?"

"Someone needs to stop you from playing with your cuffs, you moron," Breeze Heart sighed. "So just someone with an automail could do the job."

"Hey, it is not nice to call the groom a moron," Flame complained. "I have exclusive rights today!"

"So it will be Jade to beat you up when you mess up," Phil smirked before he let go of Roy's hand. "She is coming," he said, originally referring to his sister because he often knew where she exactly was when she was somewhere around him.

The audience got up as the flower girls walked in. Laila wore blue, Elicia pink and Victoria green. The bridesmaids looked stunning, as usual. Jade walked down the aisle like she ruled the world, Rebecca winked at Jean as she passed him and Maria smiled at Denny.

And then, finally, the bride made her appearance. Riza wore a dress made of white silk but somehow, it seemed to be a little bit golden. The colour complimented her pale skin, her golden hair and her dark eyes. She walked in her high heels like she had never done anything else and smiled brightly.

"Congratulation for getting such a wonderful woman to become your wife," Edward whispered in the background. "Honestly, how much force did you use when you hit her head, Mustang?"

The groom didn't even bother to turn around. A short gesture with the left hand and Phil unceremoniously kicked Edward's flesh leg with brute force.

"Ouch!" the former alchemist hissed. "Mustang, Brigadier General Bastard attacked me!"

"Duh," Roy sighed. "Honestly, I asked him too. You start to get on my nerves and I really want to marry now, so could you please shut up until someone allows you to speak again?"

Riza's eyes gleamed as she looked at her future husband when he took her hand. Her grandfather stepped back before he sat down next to his wife. Charlotte was close to tears but she was allowed to.

_'What was going on between you three guys when I came in?'_ Riza inquired as she looked at Roy.

_'The Shrimp tried to be funny, so Phil gave him a piece of mind – nothing too serious,'_ Roy slightly rolled his eyes. _'And Phil is being on his usual, aggressive self today.'_

_'Jade was really excited … it was really sweet…'_

_'She won a bet against the rest of the family and got a lot of money,'_Roy looked at the priest and just in time, he said smoothly as ever: "I do."

_'Charming bastard,'_ she glared before she turned her attention to the priest too, before Roy grabbed her shoulders to kiss her passionately.

* * *

Usually, Jade Mustang was no woman who would curse but now, she had no other choice: her hairclip had broken and now, her dark hair flooded messily down her back. She hid behind a pillar and as the Xingese Emperor passed her, she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away. "I need you to get my brother," she said hastily. "I have a problem and he is the only one who could help me."

"I will get him, Miss Mustang," Ling smirked, "but really, it doesn't look that bad. You look like my older sister Mei Li when I walked into her and a young nobleman making out…"

"And that is exactly why I want you to get my brother because he has the key to my room," she sighed.

He chuckled as he walked away and she leaned against the wall. Honestly, did her cousin just invite complete morons? She tried to comb her hair with her fingers but it was futile. Finally, her brother arrived and as he saw the mess on her head, he smirked. "Bad hair day, sister mine?" he teased.

"One of the days when even a hat or a cap wouldn't conceal it," she agreed.

He looked around before he dragged her to the rest room. "We have no second hairclip," he said, "but I can always braid your hair. Sit down and let me do my magic."

She sighed deeply as she obeyed. He took a little brush from her handbag and a rubber band. "I am afraid but just a Cretan braid can save you today," he said as he stared at the catastrophe. "Honestly, why did you ever let it grow, Jade? You had no trouble with your hair when it was short … and you looked really hot according to all the guys I had to chase away from you…"

"I will cut them again before I leave for Aerugo," she said while he quickly braided her dark hair. As he was ready, she got up and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, we need to get to the table. I am hungry."

* * *

"Who the hell will keep the East save when your cousin runs around in the world?" Edward asked while he glared at Roy. "Honestly, Brigadier Lieutenant Soul could have chosen a better time to leave. I mean, she just got the post and now she travels around? Isn't that irresponsible?"

"Says the guy who left behind his girlfriend more than once," Roy smirked.

"I think that Jade deserves her break," Izumi threw in. "And as far as I know, she planned that trip for many years, so she will be fine on her own."

Roy got up as soon as everyone sat. "Dear family, dear guests, beloved Riza," he said. "First of all, I want to thank you that you all found the time to come today … and I hope that everyone is enjoying the day so far. The first toast of the day should be dedicated to all the great people who walked this way with us and died before we reached our destination. This is for Lieutenant Colonel Serena Ann Hawkeye Hamilton who used to be an amazing person and a good listener, this is for Lieutenant Colonel Helena Anastasia Hamilton-Force, called Lynn who was loved by many and who will always be missed, this is for her husband, Major Martin Force, the most annoying friend I ever had and who will always laugh at me, up in heaven. And of course – this is for Lieutenant General Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton who saw the signs and who always had a good solution for any problem I had and it is also for Brigadier General Charles Mayer who was my first best friend." He bit his lower lip. "If they wouldn't have been murdered, they would be here today, among us, laughing and celebrating like always. So … to them!"

"To them!" the guests chorused.

Riza got up next. "This is to my parents and to Roy's parents who died a long time ago, so they can't be here either," she said. "Still … to them because they gave us our lives."

Olivier was on her feet right after the toast. She raised her glass and smiled. "This is to true love and peace – two things, this world needs more than anything else," she said. "To love and peace!"

The Fuhrer smiled gently at his wife's goddaughter before he grabbed his own glass. "I need to agree with my _gorgeous_ niece," he said. "Love and peace are necessary in this world. We need more of it. We need love to fill our souls and to lead us through times of misery. Still, today, we are here to celebrate the love of two people who were made for each other. To Riza and Roy !"

Many toasts followed this one. Maes dedicated his to photographs and children, Charlotte and her son followed Olivier's example and Jade drank to the surprises life offered.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Phil announced after the dessert. "It is time for the first dance."

Roy took Riza's hand and led her over to the dance floor. Laila who was always a curious little girl dragged Cai with her as she followed her mommy and her newfound daddy. She was happy with her current situation. She had a best friend and a complete family. Life couldn't be better than that.

But she was too small to see anything and just as she was looking around for a chair or something like that, her aunty Olivier picked her up and put her onto her shoulders. "Can't have you missing the first dance, can I?" the Ice Queen asked with a soft voice she just used when she spoke with close friends.

"You are really, really nice!" Laila announced. "And you look very beautiful in your dress. Green fits you … maybe you should wear more of it, aunty."

Cai looked up to her, slightly disappointed since he could still see nothing, as a blond man who looked really similar to Laila picked him up too. "My name is Bendix Llewellyn," the stranger said. "You have to be Cai; Laila couldn't stop talking about you since you came to Amestris."

"Bendix, you are teasing her again," the blond woman who carried Laila scolded. "Stop it, please."

"Anything for you, Princess Snowflake," Bendix said with a grin.

On the dance floor, Roy and Riza were dancing in perfect circles. They looked deep into each other eyes and smiled happily. They had been already good dancers in their youth and before the wedding they had taken some lessons to improve themselves again.

Soon enough, Phil walked over to Jade and bowed before he took her hand and led her over to the dance floor. The twins were good dancers, full of grace and routine. It was obvious that they were used to each other. Each of Phil's steps got a reaction from Jade and every little movement she made with her head caused a reaction from her brother.

Cai gently tapped Laila's shoulder. "Do you want to dance too?" he asked shyly.

She nodded and Olivier put her down again before the female general watched how the children rushed away, hand in hand, with faces full of happiness and determination. She looked at Ben who was her official escort. "Well, we might dance as well," she stated calmly before she took the offered arm.

"I think it is amazing that you are so calm about it all," he said as they walked through the crowd. "I mean, you got a divorce a month ago and now you are on a wedding, talking about love without a hint of bitterness. You are really strong, Liv."

She shrugged as she took his hands. "I think that love has a different meaning to different persons," she said as they started to dance. "To me, love means to care about someone, to know about all the flaws but to see the good sides of a person in a better light. Love is something amazing and even though my marriage wasn't a success, I still believe in love and marriage in general. Many people get divorced sooner or later. I was married for three years. I have nothing to regret, so why should I be bitter? Wouldn't it change anything? No, I would just drag everyone else here down … and your mother would never forgive me if I would miss Riza's wedding." She smiled. "Ironically, love and death are pretty similar when it comes to one point: they make no differences between young and old, male and female, rich or poor, superior or subordinate. And honestly, I live the survival of the fittest."

* * *

"Jade…" Phil looked into the emerald orbs of his sister as they danced. "I am sorry, sorry for all the terrible things I did to you. I am sorry that I wasn't always the brother you would have deserved … the brother you needed after your kidnapping. I really apologise for all the tears I caused to you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that you are sorry," she said. "You didn't need to tell me that you are."

He stared at her like she had just told him that she wanted to give up on everything she had to become an eremite. "You **knew?"** he asked while his voice was slowly disappearing. "You knew that I did all this terrible things on purpose and you never said anything? What is going on in your head, Jade?"

She sighed deeply. "I am probably not as brilliant as other members of our family, but I am not as dense and ignorant as you obviously thought," she said. "I thought first that you weren't doing it on purpose but one day, I came to the conclusion that even you are too smart to do stuff like this. So I watched you closer and … well … you speak in your sleep, so I figured it out. I knew that you had a hard time, so I saw no reason to do something against it … nothing out of it hurt me, after all."

He lowered his gaze. "You are too good for this world," he told her.

"Not really," she replied. "I have my faults but I have also some good sides … I am generally forgiving as long as there are no oranges involved."

* * *

"Oh my god!" an elderly woman shrieked as she saw Laila and Cai who danced a proper waltz. "Look at this! They look so cute together, like a younger edition of the happy couple!"

The comparison wasn't that strange. Cai had cut his hair and now it just reached to his chin. He looked really a little bit like the groom and Laila looked like a younger Riza – with green eyes.

"They say that girls often fall for boys who remind them of their fathers," the woman's husband stated, "but the groom isn't the girl's father. Little Miss Hawkeye is adopted from the late cousin of the bride."

"I heard that the couple will adopt the twins of Miss Hawkeye's other late cousin," the woman went on before she looked over to the three children who stood on the sideline. Victoria's red hair reminded of a flame. She stood there with a posture that reminded many people of Kay who had used to be as self-confident as the little girl. Her twin brother, Nick, stood next to her, and held one of her hands while his other hand was wrapped around Elicia's.

"It is really a shame that Silver Star died," another woman said, closer to the children.

Victoria's jaw tightened and her brother who knew her emotions smiled at her. "Let's go outside," he said and dragged the two girls along with him.

* * *

"Aren't you looking beautiful today, Mrs Llewellyn?" Leroy smiled while he held his wife close. "You are like the most beautiful rose this country has ever seen." He kissed her hand before he pulled her closer again. "But I can see the frown on your forehead, so please, tell me what is bothering you."

"I need a new goal," she complained. "I dedicated my life to the day you would become Fuhrer. I have nothing to focus on anymore. Well, I am working on a new law about orphaned children for the parliament. I reformed the traffic act … so many unimportant things carry my name now…"

He smiled at her. "Restless, aren't you?" he asked. "You chase a goal and when you reach it, you don't stop to savour it – you take a new goal and start to work for it. You need to stand still for a second."

"I could need some more grandchildren," she muttered. "I mean, I love Riza and Jean, honestly, I do, but you know how greedy I am. I want more, always. How can you still stand me?"

"Well, my fair lady, you are mine," he said with a little grin. "You always were and always will be. And you should know after all these years that I am as greedy as you." He leaned in to plant a little kiss on her lips. "Of course, I desire one thing about anything else, Jewel, and that will always be your love."

"Charming bastard," she muttered while her cheeks became a little bit pink.

"That's not how we address our commanders, General Llewellyn," he said amused while he rested his forehead against her, "but on the other hand … you had never any respect."

"It's wonderful that you finally saw that," she grinned while her hands stroked through his hair. "I will never be a good little wife, Leroy. I am too stubborn to stay behind, so please excuse me."

He laughed and his hands stayed on her waist while he kissed her passionately. "Now you can go," he said grinning. "I will go and dance with my wonderful granddaughter."

"I wanted to search Jean … and I need to get away; Jeanne is already looking out to get me." She hated that her relationship with her daughter had worsen that much over the last twenty years but she should have known it. Jeanne had inherited the Llewellyn-attitude and no Llewellyn had ever accepted the rules of society when it came to love. Jeanne had fallen for the owner of a little shop and she had ran away to marry him. It had been a terrible argument beforehand and Jeanne had cursed basically everything her mother believed in – including Charlotte's amazing carrier in the military.

* * *

Roy stood at the sideline while he watched how his wife danced with her grandfather as Laila walked up to him. Her face showed her determination and he knew that she wouldn't accept no for an answer. "Did you ditch Cai?" the groom asked while he bent down to be on the same level like his step-daughter. "That isn't nice … but I guess that you are as much of a heartbreaker as Kay…"

She shook her head. "No, he is dancing with Victoria," she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, "and I was wondering if you would like to dance … daddy…"

"How could I ever decline such an offer?" he asked before he took her hand. "It will be an honour, Miss Hawkeye, and if I may say so, you look quite beautiful in this dress. Tell me when I have to fry some young men who want to steal you away from your mommy and me, alright?"

Maes who stood nearby laughed. "You are a father for like three hours and you already start to get over-protective?" he chuckled. "Honestly, Roy, for someone who wasn't eager to marry two years ago, you made really a progress." He lowered his voice a little bit. "Charles and Martin would be so proud if they could see you two today," he added. "They knew that you would end up together."

"They had a bet, Maes," the groom sighed before he walked on to dance with his daughter. Before he could reach the dance floor, an old lady stepped in his way.

"Oh, hello, Mrs Robinson," he said as he bit his lower lip. Somehow, this woman would make him really, really nervous. She had snow white hair and deep green eyes which were sharp and attentive despite her high age. She reminded him a little bit of his late grandmother, Madam Graziella Mustang, who had had the same majestic air around her.

"Congratulation, Mr Mustang," the woman said calmly as she extended her hand. "I am really proud that I was invited. I hope you can forgive me my earlier behaviour but I was under strict orders to keep an eye on Miss Hawkeye." She shook her head. "I wasn't surprised at all when I heard that she would keep her maiden name, you know? Her grandmother was as stubborn … and Charlotte is happy now." Her lips were graced with a little smile as she looked over to the First Lady who danced with Jean. "I never doubted that she and Leroy were made for each other … it is really wonderful to see that I was right all along … sadly, I never got the money from the bet…"

"You know the First Lady?" Roy asked, completely confused.

"I knew her since she was a little baby," Mrs Robinson said. "Oh, excuse me that I didn't give my full name when we met: Esmeralda Charlotte Llewellyn, Mr Robinson is my late husband and everyone seems to know me under his family name even though I never took it," she added.

"You are … the First Lady's aunt?"

"Exactly," the old lady said. "My older half-brother was her father … an amazing man…"

Laila tugged on his sleeve. "It is nice to see you here, Mrs Llewellyn-Robinson," she started, "but could you maybe talk later with my daddy? We wanted to dance now…"

The lady laughed friendly before she patted the girl's head. "Of course, Laila," she said before she glared up at Roy. "You need to know that I will always keep an eye on you, Mr Mustang, and I have no qualms to inform Charlotte if you aren't treating Riza right."

* * *

"You are a surprisingly good dancer, Mr Wu," Lan Fan muttered under her breath as her husband's grandfather who was over ninety years old led her gracefully across the dance floor.

"Oh, thank your elder sister," the old emperor chuckled. "Jun Li used me to practice for the dance tonight, so I had a good preparation." He smirked down at her. "And when will I get great-grandchildren?" he asked innocently.

For a second, Lan Fan missed a step and her face was crimson. "Ma…master!"

"Sssh, you are the empress of Xing and call the owner of a restaurant 'master'?" he teased her. "I see that you have the same problems than Jun Li. She keeps calling me this too…"

"Old habits die hard, **Mr Wu**," the young woman said with a sigh before she looked over to her sister who danced with Brigadier General Phil Mustang. "How does she take the separation from her home country?" she inquired with a hint of sorrow in her calm voice.

"Jun Li is a professional, she doesn't allow any personal feelings to affect her performance," he said stiffly, "but I think that she misses it. She never says anything … but she feels guilty for leaving the clan behind. She kept tabs on everything what happens in Xing … she has enough information on the whole court to plot an assassination without getting up…" he bit his lower lip. "Yes, I believe that she missed Xing but she will never voice how much she longs to return. She feels unworthy, I believe."

* * *

Prince Claudio of Aerugo was enjoying the day so far. He had had a nice conversation with the First Lady of Amestris and the Empress of Xing. Both women had stated their concern about his single status and General Llewellyn had hinted that it might be useful if he would marry an Amestrian woman to get rid of the prejudices between the countries. Of course, Amestris had many beautiful women but he had never seen one who made his heart race and his blood boil – and even though he knew that he wasn't in a position to complain about his life since he was a prince, he wanted to marry out of love.

He just took a new drink from the bar which was in an adjoining room as a beautiful woman with long dark hair rushed in. Her face was flushed and she was laughing while a young man with equally dark hair chased her. She was three steps into the room as he grabbed her to swirl her around in the air.

"Put me down, Phil!" she shrieked. "Consider it as an order, you complete and utter moron!"

"There is no fun in annoying you when you can order me to stop," he pouted before he sat her down. "Well, princess mine, how do you enjoy the wedding so far? Did you get enough cake?"

"General Armstrong and Lieutenant General Llewellyn stole some more from the kitchen and I joined them, so I had enough cake," she chuckled. "So, Phil, what the hell is Roy planning right now? And how got he Armstrong and Llewellyn to help him with painting Laila's room?"

"You are the one who specialises in blackmailing since she was three years old," the man called Phil said with a smirk. "I guess he blackmailed them into helping him."

"Stupid Roy," she pouted. "He is always messing around in my life. I am so happy when I get out of here next week. I can't stand it a day longer."

Claudio remembered the dark voice and smirked. He owed her his life but while she was probably too proud to accept his gratefulness seeing that she hadn't given him her name a few years ago. Well, maybe a dance or two would help him to even out the score.

* * *

"Your mother got the most beautiful roses in whole Amestris for her garden," Olivier said while she looked around. "She had always the most beautiful roses … as long as I can remember…"

Bendix smiled. "She says it calms her down a little bit," he said. "All the roses you can see here are from the same Black Rose you can see in the garden of our mansion in WestCity."

She wanted to reply something when she spotted the children at the other side of the garden. Elicia and Nick sat on a bench while Victoria stood behind her twin and Laila was fooling around with Cai. A little smile appeared on the Ice Queen's face. "Look," she said. "Can you remember when we were as careless at them? We used to believe that we can rule the world…"

"We were awesome as children," he agreed, "and we still are, so don't worry. We will never lose our inner child, Olivier. There will always be a part of us that will be forever young."

She grinned. "Let's look after them," she said before she dragged him down the little path. It was just then that Victoria decided to join Laila and Cai. The red-haired girl was agile like her late mother but she didn't see the root of the old tree and tripped before she fell down.

Bendix immediately started to run and kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded shyly and he helped her up. "Thank you, Laila's uncle!" she said brightly.

"Call me Ben," he said with a friendly smile.

"Aunty Liv, Aunty Liv!" Laila laughed as she hugged the woman. "Please, tell us a story!"


	19. 54: The wedding II

**Chapter 54: The wedding II**

* * *

"Aunty Liv, Aunty Liv!" Laila laughed as she hugged the woman. "Please, tell us a story!"

Olivier frowned slightly at the girl. "A story?" she asked. "I don't know any good stories…"

"Uncle Ben said that you always wrote the best essays when you still went to school…" the girl said.

Olivier sighed deeply before she shot her best friend a murderous glare. "I will tell you all a story," she said while she stared at the stars above them, searching for inspiration. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was black as ebony, her skin was pale as the moon, her lips were red like the rubies around her neck and her eyes had the colour of pale sapphires," she began. "The young woman was more than just beautiful, though. She was a skilled magician, a fire magician. Since the day she had been born, she could hear the faint whisper of the flames. She had a happy life. Her family was really rich, so she had everything she needed, and she had a friend she treasured above anything else. Her name was Ada, the noble one, and his name was Cyrus. He was knight who served Ada's cousin Fay who was a vile woman. Fay was jealous of everything Ada had, so she decided to take away the man the noble one loved the most.  
Black magic was something Fay knew like the back of her hand, so she waited until the knight had fallen asleep before she took her knife and cut his throat. His blood stained the white stairs of her palace and as she saw it, she had an even crueller idea. She used his soul, his life essence and burned him onto the sky – in the form of some exceptionally bright stars which formed half of a heart.  
Ada was upset as she heard about her lover's death and in her rage she stood up to avenge him. Her flames encircled Fay but the vile woman had expected the attack and was prepared. In the moment of her death, she threw another curse on her cousin and Ada's body broke as her soul was ripped out of it but even though Fay had intended to erase her cousin completely, Ada's soul was burned onto the dark sky too and completed the constellation we know as the Burning Heart these days."

"That was a nice story," Victoria said calmly. Olivier looked at her and tried to figure out what this girl was really thinking. Victoria seemed to be less euphoric than Laila but the violet eyes held a certain gleam and Olivier decided that the younger girl was probably the more dangerous one.

"I liked it too," her twin brother agreed.

* * *

"Riza," Jade laughed as she walked over to the bride. "Honestly, can I have a dance with Roy? You are stealing him away from me today and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye."

"You can have him," the blonde chuckled as she let go of her husband. "I need to look after Rebecca; she drank too much champagne and started to annoy Jean's mother…"

"Oh, please, stop them before there is a bloodbath," Jade said and snapped once with her fingers. "Phil, you go with her and when something happens to her, I will kill you personally. You are dismissed."

Her brother rolled his eyes before he followed Riza.

"Just because you have more decorations, you have no reason to order him around," Roy scolded. "And I bet that you are the only one who thinks of her rank today."

She shrugged as she accepted his hands. "There was a reason why I wanted to speak with you," she said. "And I know that my timing isn't so brilliant but I got some reports today."

"How bad is it this time?" he asked quietly. "I mean … can you make out who is behind it?"

"A brilliant alchemist who wants nothing more than Lynn's notes," she said darkly. "Listen, this time, the whole cellar of the EasternMilitaryHospital was destroyed. I start to fear for my own life. It is common knowledge that I and Lynn were friends. People could always figure out that I carry her notes and the key around with me," she added. "And I don't even like organic transmutation."

"Hand it over to another alchemist when you are too scared."

"I know just state alchemists, my parents, Izumi and Alphonse," she said, "and none of them has the _right_ to use Lynn's research. Remember how much she sacrificed for this little black book she left behind. No, I can't allow anyone without a pure heart to use her research."

"That would make it impossible for you to hand it over to any adult," he stated.

She nodded before a faint smile appeared on her face. "Didn't you tell me that you would start to teach Laila alchemy when everything calmed down a little bit?" she asked. "And Laila is Lynn's niece … I could consider it as some kind of 'family heirloom' and hand it over to Laila through you…"

Roy sighed. "You know that my hands aren't made for important things," he stated.

She smirked at him before her voice became strangely soft and sweet. "But you know what I would do to you if you would mess up," she said so calmly and nicely that anyone who didn't understand their language would guess that she had just told him that he looked great in his tuxedo. "And before you can find another excuse: I will teach Victoria and Nick later when they want to learn alchemy. For now, Laila is the only one in a reasonable age to learn something that difficult and dangerous."

"You started when you were four years old," he threw in, "or did you forget these times?"

She shook her head. "Still, daddy always supervised me," she said as she looked over to her father, Alain Tempest, who was a distinguished man with brown hair and deep green eyes. Alain had always been one of Roy's favourite relatives. The man was incredibly smart, a skilled air alchemist and a successful businessman – and he could organise his life as a family man with his life as the most famous diamond trader in Amestris.

"Ah, did little Jade miss her daddy as she was in big bad EastCity?" Roy teased.

She glared at him. "Shut up before I kill you right here," she said, "and it would be sad if Riza would become a widow, right?"

"Sometimes I really think that you like her more than you like me," Roy complained.

She sighed. "You know how I am," she said before she took out her pocket watch. "See you later."

He watched her how she left and turned around in time to see how Bendix and Olivier brought back the children to the main hall. Olivier and the girls all had a dark red rose in the hair while Bendix was grinning – and Nerissa would have looked quite sane next to him.

* * *

Prince Claudio knew which families in Amestris were rich since centuries and the respective heirs of three of these families were present.

_Olivier Mira Armstrong_, a petite blond woman with an attitude that could scare of armies. She was known for her calm, cold intelligence and for her general lack in close friends. The only exception would be another heir:  
_Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn_, grandson of the late Fuhrer Llewellyn and the son of the actual Fuhrer Leroy Grumman. He was a tall, handsome man with blond hair and green eyes. His attitude was described as calm, caring and charming. His record was relatively clean – besides the always returning rumours about his – probably – inappropriate relationship with Miss Armstrong.  
The last heir was _Jadelina Christina Mustang (Tempest)_, the daughter of Abigail Mustang and Alain Tempest who were the Amestrian Sweethearts since two decades. The princess of the Mustang-clan was smart, pretty and forgiving – according to Claudio's files. He wondered why one of her most important characteristics was her ability to forgive … but who cared?

He sighed deeply as he started to look out for the heirs. He spotted the Armstrong-heir and the son of the Fuhrer at a table, surrounded by five children, engaged into a deep conversation. He looked around and froze as he saw the third heir. She was taller than he had thought and her hair was longer than on the picture he had seen from her. Her dress was made of jade silk – an obvious wordplay with her nickname – and clung to her body. Next to her stood a tall man with hair which matched the colour of hers perfectly and had one arm around her.

"So, this guy has to be her infamous brother," Claudio muttered. The other man was handsome with his aristocratic face and his athletic build but who cared about the brother when the girl was that cute?

* * *

Leroy walked over to the big band and clapped his hands twice before a new song began. It was already late and the children had grown tired, so they had fallen asleep on a couch in the hall.

Once again, soft music swayed through the air and the guests started to dance once more. While Roy took Riza's hand, he noticed that Jade seemed to be annoyed since Phil had left her side, exposing her to the other male guests. Poor Jade, it was hard for her to be that beautiful. But suddenly, a tall man with reddish brown hair walked up to her and offered her his arm with a little bow. Roy wanted to warn him, saying that Jade was never impressed by faked chivalry but then he saw how she accepted the arm and how they walked over to the dance floor.

"Jade is attracting unwanted attention, again," he muttered under his breath as some of the invited women from the military started to glare at his innocent little cousin (who wasn't innocent or small at all – but who cared about such little details?).

Riza followed his gaze and nodded slightly. "It reminds me of Kay," she sighed. "She would always get the whole attention and all the other girls would be jealous…"

"She was cursed with all her beauty," he agreed.

"Oh, it wasn't even her beauty," his wife said. "Her self-confidence and her intelligence attracted many boys too. She seemed to be like a goddess to them…"

"I always wondered why you, Lynn and Serena got never jealous…" he muttered.

"Kay was one of us, from the very beginning," she said calmly. "We knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose. Hell, she even cut her hair to get less attention from the boys … and failed miserably because they found it 'cute' how 'rebellious' she looked."

"You aren't serious."

"I am … she had more fans than anyone else."

"But you had your fans too…" he said as he held her close. "What was his name? Barry? Jonny?"

"The name was _Malcom_ and Charles teamed up with Martin to dispose him properly from my presence," she stated with dignity. "Nowadays, Malcom is married to Morna."

"I lost my first fangirl to a person called Malcom?" Roy asked. "That is really hard, honestly." He chuckled while he led her across the dance floor. "So … it is over soon, right?"

She nodded slightly. "Grandmother offered that she would take the kids during our honeymoon," she said. They had decided that it would be better if they wouldn't leave until Laila's summer break because even though Charlotte was a strong woman who was used to all the trouble children could cause, she had enough stress with all her duties. She had two jobs: she was a general with all the paperwork a general had to do and she was the first lady, so she had many representative duties. Furthermore, they would have enough trouble with the adoption of Nick and Victoria. It had always been the deal between Maes and Riza that the blonde would take the children in as soon as she would get enough money to buy a house where they would all fit in. She had refused to use the money Kay, Charles, Lynn, Martin and Serena had passed down to her because she wanted to use it later on, when the children wanted to go to university. Of course, her marriage had changed everything. Roy had told her that he didn't mind to have two more children around the house. (He secretly suspected that it could get trouble later on when Elicia and Nick would enter the puberty. The two reminded him a little bit too much of Martin and Lynn – and the twins weren't born by some strange chance.)

* * *

"You are an amazing dancer, Miss Mustang," Claudio complimented. "I saw you earlier, with your little brother. I have to say, you are a wonderful sight to see when you dance."

"Thank you very much," she said calmly while they circled over the dance floor. "Phil and I dance together since we can walk, so we had some years to practice our moves."

"A woman who can talk back…" he smirked. "Really, you need to come to visit me when you ever stop by in my capital. A woman who desires knowledge would love the libraries of the castle…"

She chuckled. "Three years ago, me and my best friend filed in for a whole year of freedom from all our duties," she stated, "and when she died, I forget to revoke it … so, I go on my big trip in one week … and I am heading southwards … many interesting rumours made me curious…"

"That would mean that you would be in Aerugo during the ball my father throws for my birthday…" he said thoughtfully. "I believe I should invite you, Miss Mustang. It would prove my father that I am not running around in Amestris because I am irresponsible…" he sighed. "Maybe he would finally start to believe that I have something like a plan…"

She laughed a little bit. "Parents are always the same," she stated while she looked over to her own parents who were still very much in love, thank you very much. "Over-protective little brothers too," she added as Phil threw her his usual gaze, checking if she was still okay.

"But is has to be wonderful that someone looks out for you!" Claudio stated.

* * *

Before anyone knew where the times had gone, the evening was over and the female guests formed a circle around the bride as Riza started to turn around herself, faster and faster, before she let go of her bouquet. As a woman with military training, she threw the bouquet a little bit wider than anticipated and it hit Jade on the forehead. The maid of horror – to quote her twin brother – caught the bouquet with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Rize," she said calmly, using the old nickname Kay and Lynn had given the blonde, many years ago. "Why the hell is a magazine in your bouquet?"

"It didn't fit in her bag, so I had no other idea where to put it," Rebecca said before she hurried over to the poor woman who had a red spot on her forehead. "You might want some ice for this," she stated.


	20. 55: The accident

**Chapter 55: The accident**

* * *

"…and you really don't mind to take care of three little, hyperactive children for the weekend?" Riza asked her uncle while Roy stood next to her, slightly impatient because she had asked Bendix this question since the day their wedding day had stood.

"Riza, angel," Bendix sighed. "I don't mind, honestly. I used to look after Alex and Catherine along with Liv when we were younger … and they can't be worse than them. And Liv is still in town for the rest of the month, so don't worry. I will survive, I promise it."

Olivier who had helped Victoria into her coat looked over her shoulder. "And what would you do if I would decide that I need to return to Briggs?" she asked before she picked the sleepy Victoria up. She wasn't on an official leave right now. It was more that her godmother had pressured her husband that she should be present in Central City because of all the events: starting with the wedding over the birthdays of the First Lady, the Fuhrer, Olivier herself and Bendix.

"You wouldn't dare," he said smugly. "You would be missing mama's birthday…"

She sighed deeply. "I am not leaving you alone," she promised. "C'mon, Laila, let's hit the road. Your parents are surely eager to be alone … and you haven't met Snow White and Prince Charming yet…" her smirk became calculating as she tapped Roy's shoulder. "Don't forget to name your first child after me, Mustang," she said amused before she took Laila's hand. "See you next Friday at the party."

He rolled his eyes before he took Riza's hand and walked with her over to the car which stood in front of the mansion. Bendix carried Laila on his shoulders and she waved enthusiastically at her leaving parents while Nick clung to Olivier's leg and Cai waved shyly.

"We are on our way now too, dad," Bendix said before he kissed her mother's cheek. "And I promise you that we won't miss the next meeting. Olivier's teeth are much better, right?"

"Teeth?" Charlotte inquired and raised an eyebrow.

Her son nodded before he looked straight into her eye. "Yeah, her wisdom teeth," he lied.

She smiled as she ruffled his already messy hair. "I understand, Benny, I understand," she said. "Well, take care on the road, alright? I see both of you Monday in the meeting."

The blond soldiers nodded before they waved and walked away with four children right behind them.

"Her wisdom teeth, huh?" Charlotte muttered while she looked after them. "Your performance was good, son, I would have probably believed you if it weren't for the fact that I remember that her dentist already took out her wisdom teeth when she was seventeen … it was around the same time that yours were taken out, Benny. I can remember it because of all the ice cream you both ate."

Her husband looked at her. "So you felt it too, Jewel," he said as he held her into his arms. "They have another secret … and I really hope that this one won't break their necks one day."

"They were always responsible and they always knew where the borderlines were drawn," she said while she stretched. "Well, let's go to bed, alright?"

* * *

The second, Olivier's whole life shattered around her, was over in a flash and later on, when she had to remember what exactly had happened, she didn't know. She just remembered how Bendix parked the car on the other side of the street. They would spend the weekend out of town in the little house his parents had bought him when he had become a colonel. She would also remember that Cai, Nick and Laila who were strangely lively for such a late hour ran over to the bright red door while she picked up Victoria who had fallen asleep in the car. And then, suddenly, she had felt hands against her back. She had been pushed to the other side of the street and she fell against the fence. She had had the time to turn around, so it was just her back what hid the cold steel. She heard the shrieking brakes and as she looked back, she saw that Bendix lay on the street, bloodied, and a car stood in front of him.

Laila started to yell something but Olivier didn't hear anything. She felt like she was underwater and that everything were miles away from her. She put the now wide awake Victoria down as she started to get her body back under her control.

"Laila, call an ambulance!" she shouted before she hurried other to her injured friend. She kneeled down and her trembling hand searched for his heartbeat. It was still there, slow but steady against her fingers. She inhaled deeply before she checked his injuries. His leg was strangely twisted and he had a deep gash across his forehead but as far as she could see it, nothing was life-threatening.

He even opened his eyes and looked at her. "Livvy … you are alright … that's great…" he whispered.

The driver got out of his car and hurried over to them. "I am so sorry, miss!" he said. "I didn't see you and him. I tried to stop the car but it was already too late…"

Olivier ignored him. Her attention was focused on Bendix and a small part drifted away, just to notice Victoria who held out her scarf. "We need to stop the bleeding," she said and her voice was composed.

The Ice Queen nodded slightly before she took the scarf to wrap it around Bendix' forehead. "You will have to go to the hospital," she said. "I know how much you hate it but … I am responsible for you…"

Laila came back out. "The ambulance is on its way," she said before she froze. "Are you okay, Olivier?"

The female soldier wanted to say that she was fine before she held herself back. No, she was everything but fine. Her legs didn't obey her any longer and her hands were still trembling. She stood under a beautiful shock. All these years, she had known that there was a change that Bendix could be taken away from her side by a simple bullet, a grenade or even a sword. She had never thought about a car accident. She bit her lower lip. "I … I don't know," she muttered. "I really don't know."

Victoria who was probably the only one who wasn't panicking walked back to the blond woman and shook her shoulders. "Wake up!" she yelled with all the force she could muster. "Get a hold on yourself! Keep your mind together, for crying out loud!"

"Girl, what are you doing?" the driver cried out. "The poor woman has a shock! Leave her alone!"

Victoria glared at him. "It's not a real shock," she stated with all the authority she could muster. "She is under the influence of a strong emotion and I need to get her out of it before she can forget to breathe. Believe me; I know exactly what I am doing. My mother wasn't a state alchemist for no reason." She looked over to Cai and Laila. "Could you help me to get her back to her feet? Her circulation is shutting down and we can't have that or she will end up in hospital too."

Cai slapped himself before he grabbed Olivier's left shoulder while Laila took the right side. The both older children dragged Olivier to her feet. The Ice Queen who looked like a lost child for a second stared down at Bendix who coughed and spat blood. "Liv…" he muttered. "Do what Vicky tells you. She is right … you need to move if you don't want … to end up … in hospital … too…"

The blond woman nodded slightly and he smiled up at her. "And … keep yourself warm, alright?"

A single tear ran down her cheek, unnoticed. "You are the one on the floor and you tell me what to do?" she asked. "Bendix, why did you push me out of the way? You knew that it would hit you."

He chuckled weakly. "But I knew that it wouldn't hit you if it would hit me," he stated, "and you had Vicky in your arms. It was a decision two lives against one … a fair deal if you ask me…"

The ambulance came and took him away while she had to stay to tell the police what had happened. As soon as she had gotten rid of them, she brought the children to bed and changed into more comfortable clothes before she collapsed onto the bed. She didn't cry but she wanted to. She was just afraid that she might wake the children.

* * *

Jade had just changed into her pyjamas as the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked while she wondered who would dare to call her at such a late hour.

_'It's me,'_ the familiar voice of Olivier said. _'Say … you wouldn't happen to know where the Peter-Hamilton-Hospital is, do you? I need to go there and I have no idea where it is…'_

Breeze Soul yawned. "First Avenue corner Eighth Street," she said. "But honestly, didn't you live your whole youth in Central City? Shouldn't you know where the hospitals are?"

_'I never had a reason to go there,'_ she said. _'Well, I will see you in the meeting at Monday.'_

As the Ice Queen hung up, Jade noticed that she hadn't asked why Olivier wanted to know where the hospital was. But on the other hand, it was three in the morning and Breeze Soul was tired after a day that had started at six o'clock … so please, understand that she was too tired to ask.

* * *

It was already really late at night and the nurse was tired as she heard faint steps on the marble steps which led to the reception of the Peter-Hamilton-Hospital. She stretched and yawned before she looked at the stairwell where a woman had appeared. The woman had long, blond hair, a pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a dark green sweater that was much too big for her and jeans. She looked as tired as the nurse and really worried as she crossed to the counter. "I am here to visit Bendix Llewellyn," she said calmly. "I know that is late but I really need to see him."

"I am sorry but just his family is allowed to see him," the nurse said. "Mr Llewellyn just came out of the surgery and he needs time to recover from his accident."

The blond stranger bit her lower lip. "Listen," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Wouldn't you be allowed – strictly hypnotically – to let his fiancée into his room? You see, I am worried sick…"

"Miss…"

"…Armstrong," Olivier said with a faked smile.

"Miss Armstrong, I can assure you that our doctors are doing everything to let him recover as soon as possible. You have no reason to be worried about the safety of your fiancé," the nurse said.

The general cursed the inability of the woman to see that there was more than just her blind fear that something could happen to Bendix, so Olivier decided to use one of the tricks her godmother had explained her when she had been much younger. She forced her shoulders to shake and her voice became sobs as she spoke again. "It … it's just … I have to … to … tell … him something important," she said while one of her hands covered her stomach. "And I … I am so afraid that … he could die … before … I get the … the chance to tell him…"

Someone coughed and as she looked over her shoulder, she wished that another car would come and take her away because on the stairs which led into the cellar stood no one else than Dr. Knox.

"It's alright, Macy," the doctor said amused. "Miss Armstrong is allowed in Mr Llewellyn's room. They grew up together and she would destroy the whole room if we keep her away from him."

She scowled at him. "It has been a while, Knox," she huffed as he walked up to her.

"No need to be that hostile," he said. "You are just like the Human Heart Attack – God bless her soul – always in defence when something bad happens."

"She was an atheist and damn proud of it, so don't insult her by saying something like that," the blond woman said. "Well, Knox, where can I find my fool?"

"Your **fiancé** is in room 178."

"You will tease me with that until the end of my life, right?" she sighed as she followed him.

"Probably," he agreed. "Honestly, you are really desperate to see him when you are telling the nurse that you are _engaged_ to him and _pregnant_."

"The fool pushed me out of the way to prevent that the car could hit me," she stated.

"He is like his father," Knox muttered. "Good old Grumman always made sure that his lady was fine before he cared about himself … I never saw a couple that is that much in love after decades or marriage."

Olivier shrugged while her steps won on force as she saw the golden number on a white door. "Peter-Hamilton-Hospital," she muttered and for the first time, she really thought about the name. "Wait a second – is this hospital really named after a member of the Hamilton-family?"

"Yes," Knox said. "General Hamilton hated his wife enough to donate all his money. His daughters got enough money to have a life without worries – they would have lived in pure luxury if they hadn't been killed – but his wife got not one cenz. The whole hospital was build with his money … and even our motto was his before the bullet took him away from us: _'There is no difference between the humans in this world – everyone has the same rights.'_ He was a good man. I always wondered how he could end up with a … creature like the Siren Alchemist. She wasn't the right woman for him."

* * *

Despite the fact that they had given him the worst painkiller available and more sleep-inducing medication than ever before, Bendix Llewellyn was still awake. He had fought against the drugs and so far he had stood his ground. His leg was broken and he felt worse than after the Promised Day but at the same time, he was drunk with happiness. The doctors had told him that Olivier and Victoria were fine, so his stunt hadn't been in vain. He smiled like a maniac while he lay in his hospital bed.

The noise the door made warned him that there was someone coming and he sat up as good as he could with his broken leg. The woman had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she didn't look happy as she came closer to sit down next to him. "How … how do you feel?" she asked worried.

"Better than after the Promised Day, seriously," he lied with a shrug. "How is your back? Any problems so far?"

"Don't worry about me," she said as she took his hand to hold it. "I was really afraid that I might lose you, Ben," she confessed. "I … I never waste a thought on the possibility that a car could kill you…"

"Believe me, until today, I never thought about that possibility too," he said as he squeezed her hand a little bit. "How is Victoria? I hope it didn't scare her too much. She is a good little girl … maybe a little bit too much like you about a really niece little lady in general…"

"I was never that focused on my mother!" Olivier said while she stared at his injured face.

"Not with your own mother, yeah, but you always wanted to be like my mama," he smiled before he frowned. "Why are you looking so gloomy? I am pretty much alive and it will heal. My attractive face won't be marred forever, Olivier, don't worry. I will be handsome like I used to be when all the wounds and bruises are gone…"

She rolled her eyes. "I see that your modesty is still your strongest point," she muttered.

"Someone as wonderful as me doesn't have to be modest," he joked before he became serious once more. "So … ehm … how did you get in?"

"I lied to the nurse," she stated before she got up to sit next to him on the bed. "It could be that I told her that I was your fiancée and that I need to tell you something really important." She shrugged. "I am pretty sure that she believes that I am pregnant … but honestly, who cares?"

He chuckled softly. "So, tell me, princess mine, did you enjoy the celebration of my niece's wedding?" he asked. "I know that you generally dislike events like this but I hope that you liked it."

She shrugged while she took off the jewellery he had borrowed her. "I liked it but that doesn't matter right now," she said. "We need to talk about what will happen now. You broke your leg, right?"

"It will take six weeks to heal, no big deal," he said while he leaned back. "You worry too much about me, princess. And you can keep the jewellery for the next few weeks; mama told me that you can have them when she dies since Riza gets the rubies from dad's side of the family. And for now, mama likes to wear stones which remind her of blood – don't ask me why."

"But it is familiar heirloom!" she protested. "You can't let it leave the family! Give it to Laila if no one else wants them … or to Rebecca when she marries Jean! You seem to forget that we aren't really related, Bendix. I have my own jewellery, I can't steal yours!"

"Have you any idea how much jewellery my mother possesses?" he asked. "She has more necklaces than I have cravats … and you know that I have more cravats than most men. And if you really feel that bad about it: you can always hand it back to my family when you get close to your death."

"Bendix, you and your mother are both completely insane," she said but before she could go on, she heard steps on the hallway, coming closer to the door. She recognised the pattern the nurse at the reception had had and hissed a short curse. "We are getting visitors," she whispered.

"Let me guess: the nurse at the reception got curious and wants to see if you lied to her?" the blond man chuckled. "Oh, Liv, why do these plans of yours always end with trouble for us?" he asked before he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. "And always remember: this is your entire fault."

She glared at him before she carefully hugged him. "And you shouldn't forget that it was your fault that got you here in first place," she said with a dark little grin. "If you wouldn't have parked there, none of us were in a hospital right now, _my beloved fiancé_."

"And if you could resist me, you weren't here right now," he smirked before he inhaled deeply, "alright, another little all-or-nothing-scenario, princess."

* * *

Victoria couldn't sleep at all. Her brother was snoring and Laila's long hair was tickling her nose. The red-haired girl got up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk. She was a little bit tired but she noticed that something was off. She went upstairs with her glass in her hand and entered the main bedroom which was empty. "It looks like Miss Olivier went away," she muttered while she looked around. Her violet eyes spotted a photograph on the dresser. She walked over and a little frown appeared on her forehead. The picture showed Bendix and Olivier when they were young. She wore a white dress and her golden hair was up in a beautiful bun while she had an emerald scarf around her shoulders. He wore a black tuxedo, a white shirt and an emerald tie. His golden hair was kempt back and he looked extremely handsome. Their hands were intertwined and suddenly, a brilliant idea hit the little girl. She downed her milk and hurried back to the smaller bedroom where the others were still sleeping. She jumped onto the bed and shook them all awake.

"What's going on?" Laila asked. She was immediately wide awake.

"Lemme sleep," Nick complained.

"No!" Victoria yelled and jumped onto his back. "We … we have a mission!" she announced.

"Says who?" Laila asked.

"Says me," the younger girl replied. "Well: we need to get Bendix and Miss Olivier together!"


	21. 56: Waving goodbye

**Chapter 56: Waving goodbye**

* * *

It was Monday morning and the Central Headquarter became witness of a really strange scene. There was the Fuhrer's son, Lieutenant General Llewellyn, who walked up the stairs. He was escorted – like most of the time – by General Armstrong who didn't look happy at all – but everyone was used to her constant annoyance by now. But today, it seemed like she had a reason. The blond man next to her was walking with crutches and much to the dismay of many women, his face was hurt.

"No comment," he huffed as he entered the big conference room where all the other generals sat on their places. Olivier helped him to sit down before she sat down next to him.

Major General Roy Mustang, the happy married husband of Riza Hawkeye, raised an eyebrow at the two blondes before he looked at his best friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, who seemed also amused by the strange display of (sisterly) affection Olivier showed right now.

The First Lady glared at her son who hadn't told her that he had had an accident yet and cleared her throat before she got up to check if everyone was there. As soon as she had finished, she sat down for a fracture of a second, before she got back to her feet. "Before I can forget to inform the council of this development," she said calmly. "Brigadier General Jadelina Mustang will leave us for one year to travel to Aerugo in order to improve the relationship between our countries. She filed in for such a long leave three years ago, so the permission is not some kind of favouritism from my side." She waited for protest and as nothing came, she continued. "During her absence, Brigadier General Phil Mustang will take care of all her duties. For those who don't know it: Jade is responsible for the organisation of the rebuild of Ishbal, the Eastern Library and some other institutions."

"We wish her nothing but the best for her journey," Leroy added.

"The year will be over in a flash, so enjoy yourself," Maes grinned before he got up. "I and some of your fellow soldiers wondered what to give you as a goodbye-present and we decided that you will need a camera to capture all the great moments of your journey. I believe that I speak for the whole audience when I say that we wish you a good journey and we hope that you will return before we start the next negotiations with Drachma and … hey! I just noticed that you will miss Elicia's fourth birthday!"

Jade who had blushed immensely over the past few minutes laughed as she looked at him and shook her head in complete disbelief as she started to speak once again. "I will send her a present," she said.

"Jade," Roy started to speak and his smile was full of faked innocence. "I already told you what we as your family expect from you: come home safely. Your mother would murder me if you wouldn't come back in one piece."

She rolled her eyes. "Could you please stop to jinx me, Roy?" she complained.

"Sorry, Breeze Soul," he muttered. "But still … come home."

Olivier nodded. "Yes, Jade," she agreed. "Come back. These meetings wouldn't be the same without you … hey … consider it as an order to come back one day!"

While she still barely tolerated Roy Mustang, Olivier had started to like Jade Mustang. The younger woman appeared to be a dedicated, smart woman with a strong feeling of responsibility towards her subordinates and friends. She was far from being a perfect soldier but who cared?

The other generals followed the example of Jade's friends and soon enough, Brigadier General Miles got up. Olivier hadn't noticed that he was present too. She had been too focused on Bendix who had had some trouble with his crutches while coming in. And now, it hit her with all the force she had been able to dodge before. Her hands became fists and trembled.

"As representing member of the rebuilding campaign in Ishbal, I wish Brigadier General Mustang a successful trip," the former major said calmly.

Bendix watched Olivier and handed her a glass of water before he tapped the table twice. The code was clear: _spill it_. She suppressed a sigh as she put the glass on the table before she got up – seemingly to shake Jade's hand but in reality, she just intended to hit the glass with her elbow as she sat down again. She watched how the water ran over the smooth surface of the table before it wetted hers and Bendix' jacket. She sighed deeply. "Sometimes I am really clumsy," she stated.

"Father, are we allowed to leave in order to get dry again?" Bendix asked while he fought back a smirk.

"Of course," Leroy said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And when you are gone, could you please get me a cup of coffee? I mean, a real cup of coffee … from the new coffee shop at the corner … I hate this terrible stuff they are giving me here."

"No problem, Uncle Leroy," Olivier said before she helped Bendix to get back up. "Come on; let's get the coffee on our way back. We have a meeting with two dry jackets…"

"Don't you have dry jackets in your offices?" Charlotte asked with a little frown on her forehead.

"We brought them to the dry cleaner's before we went home last week," her son replied. "But it's no big deal, honestly. I will wish Jade a good journey now and I will be at the train station in an hour either way, so it really doesn't matter." He looked at Breeze Soul. "I wish you a good and save trip to Aerugo," he said. "Tell Claudio that Liv and I will beat him up shouldn't he be nice to you."

"You are walking on crutches," Phil smirked.

"Many elder ladies proved that crutches are the new baseball bats," the blond man huffed before he limped out of the room.

"Well, he has a point there," Roy said, remembering his first encounter with Mrs Robinson.

"Hmh…" Charlotte nodded. "All the evaluations about violence are probably wrong – nobody ever asked after militant older women with crutches. I am pretty sure that they are the true violent criminals in our country. Please, someone has to remind me that I order someone to make an evaluation about these acts of violence…"

* * *

Laila's lower lip trembled and her eyes shone with unshed tears. She stood on the platform and looked at Cai who carried his suitcase. "I don't want you to leave," she said. "I want you to stay."

"Really – you need to stay!" Victoria agreed. "We need your help for our mission!"

"Which mission, Vicky?" Riza asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"…with our mission to become the best and greatest friends in the whole world!" Nick lied smoothly before he looked pleadingly at his adoptive mother. "Please, Riza, he can share a room with me. I don't want to be left alone with two girls!"

"I need to go," the Xingese prince said but it was obvious that he wasn't happy about it either, "but I will write you many, many letters – and you can come to visit me in the summer! I could show you Xing! I am sure that you would totally love it, all of you!"

Laila looked down before her hands flew up to her hair. She took out the white ribbon made of silk that she had used to fix her ponytail in the morning and handed it over to him. "That's for you," she said.

He took it and put it carefully into his chest pocket. "I will honour it till the day I see you again, my golden princess," he said with a little bow. "I will write you as soon as I am back, I promise."

"Some kind of knight in shining armour you are," Nick said. "You are honestly leaving your princess behind? You are a shame for all the knights in shining armours who are still out there!"

"It's not like I had a choice," Cai muttered. "I promise that I will return one day soon, really!"

"Hey! Wait until we said goodbye too!" Olivier's voice called out and the people on the platform turned to see her fighting her way through the crowd while Bendix limped as fast as possible behind her. He had a hard time to avoid the puppies which were both white as snow.

Riza looked at her wristwatch. "Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" she asked.

"We decided that we weren't needed any longer," Olivier said.

The younger blonde sighed deeply. "How was it?" she inquired.

Bendix and Olivier exchanged a gaze before they started to laugh.

"…_refreshing_," the Ice Queen said before she picked up the dogs. "We said goodbye to Jade, so we won't miss anything important, I guess." She looked down at the children. "Thank you, Cai," she said before she bent down to look into his eyes. "Should you ever need help, don't hesitate to call me."

"Will do," the little prince grinned. "Hey – you and Mr Bendix could visit us too! You could come with Laila, Vicky and Nick. It would be so cool to see you both again. You are so nice … taking care of us…"

It was the second Laila decided that she loved him. He was so smart and he had brilliant ideas to ensure a positive outcome for **THE MISSION**. She smiled innocently at the two blondes. "Oh, please come with us," she said. "Aunty Olivier, Cai said that there are many people in Xing who would like to start business with people in Amestris … and Uncle Ben, you wouldn't let me go all alone, would you?"

"…hey, that looks like Ling is leaving today too," Edward's (annoying) voice said as he appeared along with Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano. "…where is the major general?" the former state alchemist.

"Probably still in the meeting we left before it was over," Olivier said dryly.

"You left a meeting early?" Edward asked. "Aren't you the perfect little soldier, madam?"

"Sssh…" she rolled her eyes. "I didn't go to work for a whole month, so don't believe that I am a perfect little soldier. That title used to be Kay's … and even she was far from perfect…"

"She was better than we will ever be," Bendix rolled his eyes. "Well, Cai, don't forget us when you are in Xing again. We won't forget you either … and we will probably come to haunt you in the summer."

While everyone else was joking around, Ling was serious for the first time since he had become emperor. He stood aside the others and listened to Jun Li's calm voice.

"…I wished I had information about this," she muttered while she looked at Cai, "but really, I know nothing about it. And the _Secret Service_ … honestly, I heard that they are already out of their depths with the usual crimes. You need something better than them…" She looked around before she looked straight into his eyes. "I would really love to help you," she said slowly, "but I am not allowed to talk about this. If I was allowed to, I would tell you that the _Eye of Xing_ has headquarters in Jingbei. They should be able to help you with this little problem but I am not allowed to tell you that they have a spy in the ImperialPalace who happens to be a maid called Mei Cho. I am also not allowed to tell you that it would help you to tell them that the Lily sends you." She raised her voice again. "Like I said – I would love to help you but I am not allowed to…"

He smirked. "Mei Cho, huh?" he whispered before he sighed deeply. "Well, Jun Li," he said with a louder voice, "it's too bad that even you can't help me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, my emperor, I will always live a life in shame," she said dryly.

* * *

Jade closed her suitcase. "Very well," she said.

Her brother looked up from his book. "So … this is goodbye?"

She nodded. For the first time in a very long time, she found herself unable to speak.

"I'll miss you terribly," he said and his voice was strangely hoarse.

"Don't worry – I will be back in a year."

"I'll still miss you, sister mine."

She rolled her eyes.

He got up and grabbed a black box from a nearby table. "A little present for you," he said.

She sighed as she opened it. "It's not necessary," she protested as she looked at the jewellery: a beautiful golden necklace with two emerald hearts, two pairs of golden earrings, one of them with little emeralds and a golden bracelet.

"I bought it some years ago," her brother said.

"It's beautiful," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Nothing but the best for the princess of the Mustang-clan," Phil said while his fingers combed her hair. She had shortened it a good deal. It barely touched her chin and gave her an elfish appearance. She wore an emerald ribbon to hold it back and looked years younger than usually.

"Charming bastard," she said with a little huff.

"You know how much you love me."

"Yeah…" she said. "We need to go. I would miss my train if we don't leave now."

She had gotten out of her uniform the moment she had come home and now she wore a pair of black boots, jeans, a black shirt and an emerald blazer.

"It's time to emancipate a little bit from each other," Phil sighed.

"Probably," she said as she took her coat. "Let's go."

* * *

Ling watched his bored brother as they sat in the train that would bring them back to Xing. "You already miss her, right?" he sighed.

"Of course," Cai muttered.

"She and the twins will come to the palace in the summer," Lan Fan said calmly.

"You and Victoria went along too…" Ling said thoughtfully.

"She is cool … but not as awesome as Laila."

"You like her, don't you?" Ling asked.

"Laila is amazing and smart. Vicky is calm and collected. Nick is courageous and open for new ideas." Cai looked at his brother. "We are a good team."

"A team with a mission," Lan Fan frowned.

"Yeah," her brother-in-law nodded.

"What kind of mission?" she inquired.

"We … uhm … I vowed to keep the silence."

"Maybe we could help," Lan Fan stated.

"…we want to get Miss Olivier and Mr Bendix together," the boy said shyly.

"Such a plan is slightly suicidal," Ling muttered.

"I know but they deserve happiness as much as everyone else. And we are little innocent children…"

"Innocent?" Lan Fan chuckled in unusual amusement. "No, Cai, do not lie about these things. You are cunning. Laila is insanely intelligent and adorable. Nick is at least as cunning as you and Victoria has a mind, cold as ice and sharp as a sword – even sharper than Laila's. No one of you can claim to be innocent."

"But we are cute."

"I can't deny that fact."

"And Laila can really come this summer? And Vicky and Nick too? We would be **so** awesome."

"Ask Riza and Roy – we would be happy to welcome them in our palace," his brother said.

"I'll write them an invitation when we get home…"

"I'll write Riza too," Lan Fan said before she looked at the passing landscape in front of the window. "And we'll invite the Golden Duo too."

"Hell, yes!" Ling laughed. "Being emperor is so boring, I need some entertainment!"

"You are on the best way to get killed before you have an heir," Cai sighed. "Really, Ling, as much as I can understand that you aren't interested in your duties as an emperor – you need to do them."

"There will be an heir, in seven months," Ling said smugly before he kissed Lan Fan's cheek. "A really wonderful little baby … as beautiful as its mother…"

* * *

On the platform at the train station, Roy hugged his cousin. "And you really want to leave, Jade?" he asked while he nearly suffocated her. "You can't do that to me! You are leaving me alone with Phil!"

"He is under orders to be a nice little boy," Jade smirked and freed herself from his arms before she put one feet on the board. "And Roy ?" she chuckled. "Try to make me an aunt before I return, yes?"

He pouted at her. "Anything else I should do?" he asked. "I have to make sure that Phil gets all his paperwork done. I have to write you a letter every week you are gone. I need to inform you of all the events you could consider as interesting. And if all of this weren't enough, I also need to make you an aunt? Can't you please delegate this job to Phil?"

"Hey, leave me out of this," Breeze Heart protested. "You are the one with the shiny ring on his finger, so it is like you were born for this job. And honestly, how could you ever disappoint her?"

"Jade – I just adopted three kids," Flame said. "And now you expect me to get Riza pregnant? She would kill me for missing so much work!"

Olivier who stood nearby chuckled. "My godmother could raise three children and become the most successful female soldier in history," she said. "And Riza is Charlotte's granddaughter after all … and like I said before: I want you to name your first child after me…"


	22. 57: Two Letters from Far Far Away

**Chapter 57: Two Letters from Far Far Away**

* * *

Jade inhaled deeply as she left the train station of Aerugo's capital and looked around. Everything was different from Amestris and she had to admit that she liked it. She smelled the subtle scent of oranges in the air and a bright smile appeared on her face as she walked down the stairs. Her journey to figure out who she really wanted to be had just begun and she already started to like it. A good first sign for she had set all her hopes in this journey. She felt pathetic for being twenty-four and clueless about her life. She sighed deeply as her left foot touched the ground.

She had arrived.

* * *

The third day after the departure of Brigadier General Jade Mustang, Colonel Lawrence Miles entered the cafeteria and spotted his ex-wife at a table along with Major General Roy Mustang, Brigadier General Phil Mustang, Major Riza Hawkeye – and Lieutenant General Bendix Llewellyn. They seemed to talk about an important topic and Hawkeye (she had followed her grandmother's example and had kept her maiden name and her carrier in the military) was taking notes while Llewellyn were throwing up his arms in obvious annoyance. "…I really don't see why we shouldn't follow Liv's plan!" he exclaimed and leaned back. "It would be awesome and I would love to see their faces!"

"Honestly, a firework?" Breeze Soul asked. The young man seemed always lost since his sister wasn't at his side any longer. Miles was used to seeing them together, side by side, hand in hand or back to back. There was a reason why they were called Breeze Soul and Breeze Heart.  
Jade Mustang was the soul of their relationship. She was the conscience of her brother. She was the one who could bring him back to life when he lost his way. She gave his ideas a purpose, a _soul_.  
Phil Mustang was the heart in their relationship. He made her feel with the others who were so much weaker than her. He made her understand that not all the problems were to be solved with a simple transmutation. He gave her fights a reason, a _heart_.  
It wasn't likely that Bradley had thought that much when he had given them their names but it was obvious to everyone who knew the twins or to everyone who had fought with them.

"Riza has some insider information about Grumman's new plans," Roy threw in, changing the topic.

"Yes," his wife said. "I heard from Rebecca that he is planning some really important transfers. I don't know who they are transferring but the rumour is that he wants to appoint two more official military advisers for the parliament … or that he summons two more generals to his own council."

Olivier sighed deeply. "It would be wonderful to get such an important position but I am much too young," she complained. "I mean … I liked it at Briggs … but how long do I have to stay there? It was a punishment for a little case of insubordination … and I mean … Raven is _dead_ now…"

"And of course, you had nothing to do with it," Bendix said sarcastically. "Really, Liv, come down a little bit. We will get to Central when this city can handle our combined awesomeness."

Riza chuckled before she stopped. "Grandmother is coming," she said. She had barely ended her sentence when the first lady rushed in.

Charlotte's hair was in disarray – but the soldiers were used to it by now. They knew that wasn't smart to tell her about the state of her usually so neat hairdo, so they just watched her how she crossed over to her son. "Bendix," she said with a little sigh. "I and your father will come for dinner tonight. Olivier, darling, you look wonderful today," she said before she hugged the younger woman. "I hope you don't mind that I filed in a day off for you tomorrow."

"Why should I mind?" the Ice Queen asked. "No sane person would ever say no to a day off!"

"Benny, you can stay the day at home too," his mother went on. "You didn't take off one single day with your leg but now, I order you to. Olivier, keep an eye on him. He might try to sneak into headquarters to work and I trust you to prevent something like that." She lovingly ruffled her son's golden hair. "You are such a little workaholic, Benny," she sighed.

"Mother…" he complained. "Honestly, could you please stop? You are embarrassing me again!"

"I will make sure that your little boy stays at home," Olivier promised. "I believe I will hide his crutches. Without them, he can't even get up from the couch."

"Poor boy," the first lady said amused before she patted her son's head. "Still, even if your leg is broken, Bendix, I expect a full report of all the activities in the Western Area till Friday. Did you get it?"

"It's already written and I had it delivered to your office before the break," he said bored.

She stopped and looked at him with a hint of worry on her face. "You already wrote it?" she asked.

"It's not like I had anything else to do," he said. "With a broken leg even someone as brilliant and amazing as I need to take the things a little bit slower. I mean, it's not like I could run a marathon."

Olivier chuckled softly before she patted his arm. "C'mon, you need to get back to work," she said before she got up to help him up. He took her hand before he stood up to and she handed him his crutches before she stepped back.

"Thanks, Liv," he said. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

"You would have to stay at home because it requires someone who knows the mansion in his sleep to get you to work," she said calmly before she stopped. "Do you need me to get back to your office?"

"I will be fine on my own," he said with a soft smile. "I have my crutches to defend me … and a gun."

She bit her lip before she straightened her shoulders and walked away.

Charlotte shook her as she watched them leave. "Olivier is blaming herself again," she stated.

"But why?" Riza asked. "I noticed it too … but it makes no sense. It's not like she pushed him in front of the car or something else that would have caused his injury!"

"But he pushed her away so she wouldn't have been hurt," her grandmother sighed. "Olivier's guilt is always something special and I can tell how much she blames herself for his broken leg. I can see it in her eyes … she is begging him for forgiveness … she is afraid that he might hate her now … and that is ridiculous. I know my boy – and he could never hate her. Bendix never hated her before and I can't imagine that he would start it now – after everything they went through over the past years."

* * *

The sergeant who kept an eye on the shooting range was surprised when a woman with long blond hair and icy blue eyes requested a gun. He had seen her around, more than once, and she had never asked to practice her shooting. Usually she came with Lieutenant General Llewellyn who practiced his aim frequently when he was in the capital to visit his parents and his niece. The woman's name was Olivier Mira Armstrong, she held the rank of a general and she hadn't been at a shooting range for three years, according to the old, dusty file in the drawer. Still, she got a gun and walked off to a booth.

Olivier inhaled deeply as she inserted the first magazine into the gun. Yes, it had been a while since she had worked on her aim but even today she had another goal. She wanted to get a clearer mind and during her training, a trip to the shooting range had always helped her. She slipped of her dark jacket and bound her long hair to a ponytail before she picked up the gun. She had always preferred swords but with all the time she had spent with Bendix, she had a decent shoot.

She aimed and shot – a perfect hit, maybe the best she had had since the academy.

"Madam," a dark-haired woman with blue eyes handed her another magazine as the first one was empty. "Congratulation, you are a really good shooter, really."

Olivier huffed. "I worked hard enough," she stated before she lowered the gun. "You are Captain Ross, right?" she asked before she focused her attention onto the woman. "You were a cadet at the WesternAcademy too – I can see the golden tigress among your decorations…"

The younger woman nodded. "Two years behind you," she said. "I believe that you once came into a class of mine … but I am not so sure about it right now. Still, nice to meet you, madam."

"You work for Alex, right?" Olivier asked while she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, madam."

"I am always interested to meet people who are around him over a longer time being," the blonde said. "He can't be a little bit … annoying. I could never imagine working with him."

"I got used to him over the years," Maria Ross replied politely.

"I never got used to him," Olivier muttered under her breath before she sighed deeply. "Well, I need to get back to work," she said with a friendlier expression than usual towards Maria. "Do you come here frequently?" she asked.

"Just when I have stress," the dark-haired woman replied.

"I tried to get rid of the stress," Olivier admitted, "but it didn't work."

"There are different kinds of people out there," the captain said, "and not everyone helps it to fire some rounds at innocent dummies. Sometimes it helps more to speak about it with someone. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries, madam," she added with an afterthought.

Olivier waved dismissingly. "You are right, Ross," she said while she took her jacket from the chair behind her. "I guess I need to speak with the first lady once more. Thank you for your help."

* * *

Leroy sighed deeply as he stared at the report his son had just handed in before he looked at the young blond in front of him. "You have trouble with your concentration, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," the young man admitted while he looked up from his files. "But how do you know?"

"You had a little Freudian slip, Ben," the Fuhrer chuckled as he showed him the report. "'General Olivier _Llewellyn_ and I…' I wasn't aware of your marriage with her, son."

"Very funny, dad," Bendix said and snatched the report away. "In case you didn't notice, I am having a hard time right now and I don't appreciate it that you and mama are always making fun of me. I don't think that I deserve something like that. I mean … I am your only son, aren't I?"

"Ben…" his father sighed deeply as he sat down. "Your mother and I … we are worried, you know? We see that you are lonely and more or less depressed, so why don't you let us help you? I am sure that we could help you if you would allow us to help you, Bendix…"

"I am perfectly fine on my own," Bendix muttered.

"You are my son and I can read you like a book. And I can tell that you aren't fine at all, Ben. You are hurting inside and you are too stubborn to let anyone but Olivier near you. I never said that I come even close to understand the bound you have with her … but it starts to scare me. Ever since the day you came home with a bloody nose, I knew that this day would come: the day you come to realise that she is a woman after all – and a really stunning one too!"

"And even if I was in love with her … it would be a hopeless case … because she would never feel the same for me," Bendix said. "So could we please pretend that we never had this discussion, dad?"

* * *

Charlotte looked up from the report she had been reading when Olivier came in. "You don't look good," the first lady stated as she watched how her goddaughter sat down in front of her. "Tell me, Liv."

"Aunty, could you please tell me some stories about your youth to distract me?" the young woman asked while she gratefully accepted a cup of tea. "Thousand thoughts are running through my head."

The older woman nodded as she leaned back, understanding the true reason for Olivier's visit. "It was different back then," Charlotte mused. "Most people didn't marry out of love; they married because it was expected from them … or because of financial reasons. Especially daughters of the higher society were expected to marry a man with an equally high position … I never liked that to tell the truth."

"That's why you married Uncle Leroy, I reckon…"

"Leroy …" she smiled dreamingly. "He was always a wonderful man … I loved him before I even knew. I told you how long we knew each other … of course; you have known Ben longer than I know Leroy. We were good friends and when I entered the age when marriage became a topic, he shielded me. And when my father died and I was left with nothing, I still had him. He held me when I cried. That was when I had to realise that I had fallen for him, badly." She chuckled. "To me, love is always something what should result from a long, deep friendship. Hasty decisions are nothing but rubbish and I never believed in love on first sight. Honestly, I prefer to love a person and not a body."

* * *

_Dear Laila, my Golden Princess,_  
_dear Victoria, Duchess of Amethysts,_  
_dear Nick, Knight of Emeralds!_

_I just returned to Xing and decided to keep my promise and write you the letter I promised you to write. I really hope that your situation is as good as mine. Lan Fan is pregnant and Ling is worrying about her all the time. (It would be great if one of you could inform the owner of the __**Golden Dragon**__ about this development – I am pretty sure that she would be interested in this news.) My half-sister Mei is overjoyed that Alphonse came with us. Now she clings to him and says that he isn't allowed to leave her ever again. (Obsessive much?)_  
_Right now, I am sitting in my room. I should be in my lesson right now but I do not intend to pay attention to the story they tell us about the Ishbalan Civil War. Even though I do not possess an immense knowledge about this, I have a dark feeling that ninety percent of the official version is nothing but rubbish – and I refuse to cloud my judgement with any lies, sorry._  
_On the other hand: I really want to see all of you in our country during the summer! I am sure that you would love it … and Ling has big plans for the celebration of Lan Fan's seventeenth birthday. (I bet that he hopes that her pregnancy will keep her from fast movements because from what I know about the plans, she might want to kill him. (My brother never knew where to stop, sadly.)  
Oh – and before I can forget to ask: how is our mission going? Did we have any success so far? I really wished I could be there too! You get all the fun while I am far away!_  
_Still … the flames and the dragons my bless us –_  
_Cai Yao  
Prince of Onyx_

* * *

The prince sealed the letter carefully and handed it over to a servant. "Make sure that it gets to Amestris as soon as possible," he said calmly.

"Of course, young master," the man bowed.

"Wonderful." Cai leaned back. "Oh – the Empress wrote a letter to Amestris too…"

* * *

_Dear Phil –_  
_I know why they call Padavia the Pearl of Aerugo! You will be so jealous when you get to see the pictures I took the other day! All the houses have façades of white marble and the roofs are golden. I got here in the earlier morning with the sunrise and it looked like the heaven was __**burning **__– but in a good way, not like in the Ishbal-Civil-War-way. It was a sight I will never forget in my whole life._  
_You may be wondering where I am staying at the moment. Well, someone told the Aerugian government that I was coming, so they told Claudio (yes, we are on first name base by now) and he came to get me when I left the train station. He is a real gentleman – much more sophisticated than Roy or you, just saying – and invited me to escort him to a ball. I said yes because I really like him … and I am single, so it's not like I was cheating on anyone._  
_And – oh, Phil – the library! When I first saw it, I thought I died and went to heaven. There were so many books! And even some books on alchemy you can't get in Amestris. (And that is really a pity … I mean … isn't Amestris considered as the country of alchemy?) I am busy with making notes and I will send you a whole notebook with my next letter. I am sure that you will be as amazed as I am._  
_How is the situation in Amestris? Is Riza already pregnant? Please remember to write me a letter as soon as you can see a little bulge on her stomach, brother mine!_  
_The fire shall burn and the wind shall cool the heat of anger._  
_Lots of love – Jadelina Christina Mustang_

* * *

Phil smiled as he read his sister's elated letter. It had been a while since she had written him a letter that was that ecstatic. Usually, she was the one who kept her emotions in check and hid her joy behind her mask made of white porcelain. Breeze Heart got up from his chair and walked over to the phone.

_'Major General Mustang speaking,'_ his cousin said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Jade wrote her first letter," Phil said. "I thought that you might be interested in the news…"

_'She already wrote?'_ Roy asked in surprise. _'Usually she is the kind of girl who writes the day before she returns to her hometown and usually she is there before her letter…'_

"This time, she writes early and she even implied that she would write some more," Breeze Heart said before he cleared his throat. "Well, I will read it to you now and you can tell me what you think…"

Roy chuckled after he had heard the letter. _'Tell her that we are working on a little bulge on Riza's stomach,'_ he said. _'Really, Jade is probably the only one who can write a letter where she tells us all nonchalantly that she has a date with a real prince.'_

"Can you imagine Jade dating someone?" Phil laughed.

_'Not really … usually she goes out with a guy a few times before she somehow goes rid of them because no one can keep up with her fast pace … she is a searcher, she searches the truth behind the truth…'_

"A classical alchemist with an unusual humility … I guess that Izumi's accident caused at least something good even though I still feel with our aunt…"

_'Jade was always the closest to Izumi, I never doubted that. And still … wouldn't you wish that they weren't that much alike…'_

"Mother and Izumi were closer than most sisters with such a difference in their ages," Phil said as if would be an explication. "I never understood it … but on the other hand … I never understood any concept of siblinghood besides being twins…"

* * *

Olivier awoke to sunlight on her face and sat up before she stretched. Her long hair cascaded down her back and she rubbed her eyes before she straightened her pyjama top. She looked at the clock at the wall and wanted to curse that she was too late for work when she remembered that she had a day off. She turned her head to see if Bendix was still asleep and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. A faint hint of confusion found its way to her mind before she shrugged it of. She was fine.

Her naked feet left low sounds as she walked through the house and then she entered the huge kitchen where Bendix was making breakfast. She sighed deeply. "You know that you shouldn't to something like that," she scolded. "You need two hands…"

He rolled his eyes. "Happy birthday, princess," he said. "How do you feel with twenty-six?"

"I feel no difference to twenty-five and if anything, I would feel younger than before," she said with a little shrug as she walked over to him. "And as much as I hate to nag – you can't afford to lose your balance, Ben," she said while she wrapped her arms around him to receive her happy-birthday-hug. "I just don't want to see the nurse again. It was terrible that we had to act like two love struck puppies."

"Talking about love-struck puppies – Laila, Vicky and Nick said that they would come over for breakfast. I take it that Roy and Riza are freaking them out with their lovey-dovey behaviour…"

"I never thought that Riza would act that way but we saw it at the train station…" she rested her forehead against his chest. "Alright, Prince Charming, I will walk the dogs. I will be back in twenty minutes. Please try to avoid to throw yourself onto the ground until I am back to save you."

"I am really lucky to have such a caring, loving friend," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped back. "I see you later," she said. "I hope you'll survive without me."

He chuckled. "I can't imagine living without you," he said, "but I will try, Liv."

* * *

The children were already up. Victoria and Laila had a brilliant plan and poor Nick was dragged along with the girls. The girls wore grey skirts with blouses in their favourite colours – white in Laila's case and violet in Victoria's. Their brother wore grey pants and a green polo-shirt.

"And you really think that it is a good idea?" Laila asked while they sneaked out of the house. It was Friday and her school was closed because of the oral examinations of the graduating students, so they had all day to make progress with their mission. They had told Riza and Roy who had a day off that they would visit Bendix and Olivier to congratulate the blonde who had her birthday today, so they had all the time they needed.

"Of course," the red-haired girl said. "Uncle Maes said that she is really smart and I bet that she could have useful information for us. I mean … she worked in the State Library."

"Yeah … but can we be really sure that she read the old files before it burned down?" Nick asked.

"You heard what he said," his twin hissed. "If there is someone who knows the content of the old school files, it would be Private Sheska Baker … and she is known for being at work already very early in the morning, so we will hardly run into anyone who could stop us." She grinned. "And we won't be seen by anyone – so Miss Olivier will never know where we get the information."

"These plans always sound easy when you say it," Nick said with a sigh, "but they never are easy."

"This time, no one should be able to trace it back to us, brother," Victoria said. "It's fool-proof."

"Never forget, my dear siblings: it is never over before the fat woman sings," Laila said darkly.

* * *

For Olivier, a good day started with a cup of coffee from her favourite coffee shop which was close to her old school. So she decided to get a cup of coffee-to-go while she walked the dogs. Even though she disliked the idea of becoming an old woman, she felt great as she walked through the park with the puppies and her coffee. The sun was shining, some birds were already singing and the air felt fresh for it was quarter to seven in the morning. She passed some flowers and a little smile appeared on her face. Spring, the time of rebirth … her favourite time of the year when she was in the capital where she had been born and raised.

Her life was far from being perfect in any aspect but it could be far worse. She was happy to be alive after everything she had lived through over the last few months and she was content with what she had. Life wasn't meant to be perfect. It was meant to be _interesting_.

She picked up the puppies when they were tired and decided to head back to the mansion. As she passed a jewellery store, she spotted a golden pocket watch with little emeralds in the window and decided to enter. After all, she needed a birthday present for Bendix.

* * *

The Fuhrer and his wife were always very early in the office. Of course, Charlotte had her private office down the hallway but she always spent the first hour of the workday at his side, helping him with the paperwork and his schedule of meetings.

"…so you really think that it is time?" Charlotte asked while she stared at the official document in front of her on the desk. "I mean … we waited for this day, didn't we? It was part of the promise we made but I fear that it might be a little bit too early. She is so young…"

"She proved to be a valuable ally and partner more than once," Leroy replied. "Don't let doubt cloud your judgement, Jewel. Never forget that there was a reason why Bradley separated them in first place – he was afraid of the influence they could use when they work together."

"I am just worried about the scandal which will follow inevitable, darling," she said with a little huff. "I mean … it is a well-known fact that you and I support them greatly…"

"It is also common knowledge that her transfer away from the Western Headquarter was the reaction of Bradley after a really, really strange incident. I know her temper but even I can hardly imagine that she was stupid enough to yell at Raven to buy himself some friends and to get the hell away from her. So I guess that she was framed for something she never did to remove her from the capital."

"Excellent analysis, Leroy," she complimented before she kissed his cheek. "Well, you have my blessings. You are right … the time of her punishment is up. I will see you at lunch."

* * *

Laila, Nick and Victoria were frozen at the scene in front of them but even though they were shocked, they could still see the perfect blackmail-opportunity right in front of them. Laila let the door fall close and the couple in front of them froze before they turned around.

"Good morning, Uncle Kain," Laila said cheerfully, "good morning, Miss Sheska. I hope we didn't interrupt anything…"

The young technician's ears become crimson. "Good morning, Laila," he said embarrassed.

"Good morning," Victoria said before she locked the door. "I can imagine that Laila's grandmother wouldn't be that happy if she would hear what we just saw…" she said smugly. They had thought about bribing the former librarian with old books from Master Hawkeye's collection but blackmailing was the cheaper alternative – and less risky to them especially since General Llewellyn had set major charges against any kind of public display of affection out of private offices.

"…so we will just state the business we came to make with you," Nick went on. "We need information."

"And we are pretty sure that you happen to have these information," Laila added with a smirk.

"To make it easier for all of us: you will hand us over the old school files of Olivier Armstrong and Bendix Llewellyn and we will forget what we just saw," Victoria finished.

Kain Fuery stared at them in disbelief. "You are blackmailing us?"

Laila pouted. "That's such an ugly expression," she stated. "Let's go with … _Equivalent Exchange_."

* * *

Olivier's eyes shone with happiness as she sat down at the breakfast table. "Honestly, Ben, you are the best cook I ever met," she said as she took a bite of the muffin on her plate. "I think I will have to wrap you into a carpet, throw you over my shoulder and take you wherever I go…"

"You could simply ask me," he said while he poured in more orange juice into her glass.

"Nah, that would be too easy and you could always say no," she said with a grin. "Well, I wanted to thank you, Benny. I really don't know where I would be today if it weren't for you. You are the most important person the whole world for me … and I would hate to lose you."

"Don't worry," he said as he handed her a medium sized present. "I am like weed, Liv. It's hard to get rid of someone like me – I tend to come back whenever I am thrown away…"

She chuckled as she unwrapped the present. Soon enough, an expensive golden necklace fell into her lap as she gasped as she saw the sparkling emeralds. "That's … that's the necklace of your great-grandmother, isn't it?" she asked. "Oh, Bendix, you shouldn't give me something like that!"

He rolled his eyes. "It is as beautiful as you," he said, "and there is no one else I could give it to. Laila is way too young – and I suspect that she might be wearing Xingese jewellery when she becomes a young woman, mama has more than enough jewellery, Riza dislikes emeralds and my sister … well … the moment she left the mansion, she gave up any claims on the jewellery.  
Furthermore, my great-grandfather's wife was a born Armstrong, so it kinda stays in the right hands."

Since their families were so old, it was just natural that there had been marriages between them and Bendix and Olivier were well-aware of the attention they got wherever they went. Many people suspected that they would follow the rules and marry each other to protect the importance of their families' names.

"You are really incorrigible!" Olivier scolded.

"I know – but that's why you love me that much," Bendix smirked as he got up to put the necklace around her ivory neck. "You need to look in the mirror – you look awesome."

She smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Benny," she said before she got up to walk over to a mirror. He was right, she had to admit. The necklace was beautiful and strangely fitting for her even though it felt like she was wearing a part of his soul around her neck.

* * *

_Dear Phil –_  
_If you weren't jealous until now, you will be so jealous once you finish this letter. Aerugo is … I can hardly find any words to describe it. Remember all the books I read about fantastic places? Well – here it looks like everything came true. I told you already about the golden roofs and the library but now I got to see the Roy al Library … and even though I never believed in god – I think I could start it now. The Roy al Library isn't open for usual visitors but thanks to my good luck, I know someone who could show me everything. And, oh Phil, there were so many books on Air Alchemy … and Element Alchemy in general. I am studying them right now and just took a break to write you this letter. I will send you a copy of my research with my next letter and – honestly – I got so many new ideas for my transmutations – I bet that even mom could get new inspiration in these books._  
_Oh – and I wanted to inform you that here is a duchess who is really friendly. We talked a little bit yesterday and I showed her some photos. You know that we are side by side in most photos, so we talked a little bit about you … and I believe that she is quite interested in meeting you. I am trying to talk her into a journey to Amestris and if she should agree, you can already consider it as your duty to show her our country. You will like her, I promise._  
_Well, I need to return to my books. Don't eat too many apples till I am back._  
_The fire shall burn and the wind shall cool the heat of anger._  
_Lots of love, hugs and kisses – Jade_  
_PS: Is Riza already pregnant?_

* * *

The young woman smiled as she reread her letter before she sealed it. The Roy al Library was maybe the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Here she could see so many books she had heard of, so many infamous books which had been reported as missing for centuries.

"I guess you like this room," a calm voice said and Claudio stepped closer to her. "It is true what they say about your kind: alchemists truly desire knowledge more than anything else." He put a basket with oranges onto the desk where she was working before he sat down. "I can't allow you to forget that you have to eat, Jade," he smiled before he looked around in the beautiful library. "Did you know that you are the first guest from a foreign country who gets to see this beauty?" he asked. "I didn't show it Kay even though I am sure that she would have treasured it as much as I do…"

Jade raised her head to look at him. "She was a guest for so many years and you didn't show her?"

"She never asked to see it," he shrugged, "and I knew that all the information she wanted were to find in the main library. She didn't need this library … and as its keeper, I am quite protective about it."

"It is a true pearl among all the libraries I saw in my life," Jade agreed before she took an orange. "How did you figure out?" she asked.

"You always smell so fresh … so perfectly like an orange," he said with a little bow. "I just guessed…"

She sighed deeply. "When I was a little child, maybe five years old, my father brought some oranges from a business trip," she told him. "Phil didn't like the taste, so he gave me his too … and at night, I got up to eat one more … and when I started, I couldn't stop! I ate them all – thirty oranges – and ever since that day, my brother buys me oranges when he upsets me somehow."

Claudio laughed along with her. "It has to be wonderful to have a twin," he stated.

* * *

Bendix was reading in the living room while Olivier was reading all the cards she had gotten for her birthday when the doorbell rang and they heard how one of the maids hurried to get it.

They still hadn't enough time to get prepared because suddenly, the children appeared in the middle of the room and it was obvious that at least Laila had a sugar high – something Riza prevented usually for a good reason because the girl would ask question over question – just because she could.

"Aunty Liv, Aunty Liv!" the blond girl said enthusiastically as she jumped up and down. "Why aren't you married to Uncle Ben? You would be such a great couple, really!"

Bendix fought down a faint blush and tilted his head. "How much chocolate did she eat?" he asked.

"We saw her eating three bars but she had probably a little bit more," Victoria said calmly. "Still, the answer of the question would be interesting, right?"

"We made a rule," Olivier said while her hands covered her blushing cheeks in a desperate attempt to hide the redness. "Really, you should know about rules."

"Daddy always says that some rules are meant to be broken," Laila sang.

"He had no idea what he is talking about," Olivier huffed. "I will get new orange juice. Vicky, would you like to come with me?" she asked in a friendlier voice. She had taken a certain sympathy for the young redhead and tried to integrate Victoria with the world around her.

"Of course," the girl said while she cursed her bad luck. Why had she to ask Olivier about her feelings?

Laila looked at her with an expression that said _It was nice to know you, Vicky, and we will miss you_.

The Ice Queen left the room and when they reached the kitchen, she smiled at Victoria. "Do you want ice cream?" she asked before she added: "We need to talk."

"I'd love to," Victoria said before she braced herself for what was about to come.

Olivier handed her a bowl of ice cream before she leaned against the counter. "What are you up to?"

The girl froze and stared down at the frozen dessert. "We?" she asked innocently. "We are up to nothing. Why are you asking? Should we be planning something?"

"I have a dark feeling that you are trying to hook up Bendix with my little sister," Olivier said, "and I just wanted to state that I don't intend to lose him to Catherine. She is a good girl … but they wouldn't be a good couple, honestly. And even if … I wouldn't let him go…"

Victoria inhaled deeply. "Because you love him too much to let another woman have him?" she asked.


	23. 58: New moves III

**Chapter 58: New moves III**

* * *

It was rare for Phil to come to work that early but this fateful day, he did it. His uniform was in a perfect shape and his hair was combed neatly as he walked through the empty hallways of Eastern Headquarters. Still, he missed the lighter footsteps of his sister next to his own and felt like he was missing half of himself. He greeted the few soldiers who were already there despite the early hour and unlocked the door of his office. He sighed deeply as he entered for he had shared it with Jade and her personal scent, orange with a hint of vanilla, was still there even though she was on her journey.

He made his way to his desk and checked the letters, always waiting for another letter from his sister. He missed her terribly. She had always been there and now she wasn't at his side any longer. He looked down at his automail with a fond smile. As much as he missed his old hand, he had to admit that the automail came quite handy sometimes. With the engraved arrays, he didn't depend on gloves, rings or chalk any longer and could use his alchemy easier. Winry hadn't been happy about his idea to give his steel hand a few personal touches but in the end, it had been a brilliant idea because he had been able to get free without any help on Promised Day and even if no one had ever acknowledged it; Phil was one of the reasons why Riza Hawkeye was still alive. He had been the one to bring new life into the scene underneath Central City because he had been able to use alchemy.

"Brigadier General," a dark-haired woman with green eyes said as she entered. "Colonel Miles came from Ishbal to see you concerning the last plans of Brigadier General Jade Mustang."

"Thank you very much, Bea," he said with a smile, "and I told you to call me Phil. It will get confusing as soon as my sister comes back to work and I dislike confusion greatly."

"Of course, sir," she sighed before she leaned against an empty desk. "I really wonder what happened to your old behaviour," she said with a worried frown.

He froze as he raised his gaze. "I am fine," he said but he couldn't even believe himself.

"You aren't," she said with a little hiss. "You could never be fine without her, Phil."

He sighed. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, major," he said while he emptied his cup of tea.

"You are nearly as bad as Lieutenant General Llewellyn," the woman went on while she rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you aren't in love with your sister because that would be gross but still, without her you are lost. Face it, mate – you don't know how to live without her to tell you what to do."

Major Bea Rodriguez was of Aerugian descendent, incredibly skilled when it came to reading people and she was Phil's most trusted subordinate. He had transferred her along with himself from West to EastCity and until now this transfer had been the best decision he had ever made.

He leaned back and smiled up at her. "Thanks for being there for me, Bea," he said. "Still, can't you contact someone in Aerugo to make sure if she is okay?"

* * *

"It's so awesome that Claudio let you go out for lunch with me," Duchess Melissa said with a bright smile as she walked down a street along with Jade. "Usually he is a little bit possessive."

"I am used to such behaviour," Jade said nonchalantly. "My twin would always cling to me when we were out to go out and I never snapped at him. I am pretty patient."

Many wounds and bruises on Roy's and Phil's bodies would beg to differ.

"My little sister is just the same … but she lives in Amestris now," the duchess chuckled. "I thought that we could hook her and your brother up. They are really similar to each other and maybe it would be good for them to have somehow to focus the whole attention onto…"

The state alchemist grinned widely. "And here I thought that you were interested in Phil…"

"NO!" Melissa laughed. "I mean, he is surely a nice guy and definitively handsome since he is your twin but I am not interested in a relationship right now," she added.

* * *

Olivier nearly dropped her glass as she turned around to look at Victoria. "What?"

Victoria's lips started to curl upwards to form a smirk. "Your face betrays your true feelings," she chuckled before she mentally kissed a little black book with the title _'How to get people together – written by Lynn Hamilton and Martin Force'_. "I really expected you to make it harder for us," she said.

"Whoa – what do you mean, Victoria?"

"Try to look me straight into the eyes and tell me that you don't love him."

The pale face flushed instantly. "But I do…"

"Wouldn't you add the word _'like a sister loves her brother'_ usually?" the girl asked slyly.

The Ice Queen resembled suddenly a child that had been caught with one hand in the cookie jar. "Vic-Victoria…" she said slowly, nearly pleading.

"Don't worry; I will keep it a secret," the redhead said cheerfully.

"I'll hope it for you," Olivier muttered while she downed a glass of orange juice to the shock. "It is absolutely useless after all," she added with a bitter expression on her face.

"Useless?" Laila echoed as she closed the door behind her. "Love is never useless – look at mommy and daddy or aunty Gracia and uncle Maes!"

"He sees me as an older sister – nothing else!" Olivier said.

_'How blind can a person be?'_Victoria mused desperately.

"How blind can a person be?" Laila asked before she rushed away.

Olivier's hand covered her burning cheeks.

Victoria took the glass away from her trembling hand. "Sorry if we just blew your cover," she said with a friendly smile, "but we couldn't stand it any longer."

The blonde slowly awoke from her trance. "How … how could you figure it out?" she asked hoarsely.

"After the car accident," the girl said calmly. "Honestly, just a complete moron could be blind enough not to see what you feel for him … and well … we knew that you went to the hospital the night of the accident … and we all remembered the shock you were in after seeing him on the floor … when anyone would have anticipated, so the conclusion wasn't that hard to draw."

"You keep your eyes open even when everyone else keeps them closed, don't you?" Olivier looked at the little girl and understood suddenly why she had felt all the time that Victoria was the more dangerous one among the girls. Even though the redhead was seven months younger than Laila, she was at least as attentive as the blonde – maybe even more so. Victoria looked through masquerades and veils like other people looked through glass. It didn't request any effort from her.

"I see," Olivier said slowly before she raised her head. "I guess I should have seen something like this coming. I mean … your mother was famous for knowing who was in love when she went to the academy…"

"Aren't you angry?" Victoria asked carefully.

"I am mad at myself because I was seen through by little children," Olivier said with a sigh. "Really, one day, I will be the one embarrassing the three of you with actions like this … and I look forward to it."

* * *

Laila braced herself for her task as she tracked Bendix down. He was in the library of his mansion, reading a book near to the empty fireplace. She coughed to make her presence known before she sat down next to him. "Uncle Ben?" she asked while she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, my little princess?" he put down the book and looked at her.

"Why aren't you married?" she asked bluntly. "I mean … mommy is younger than you and she is…"

"I never thought about this topic … I don't need to be married. I am fine without it…" he replied.

"But wouldn't you like it more if you had a wife to come home to?" she inquired while she mentally re-read all the lectures Uncle Maes had held to many people over the last few years. "And there has to be someone you love, Uncle Benny. Everyone loves someone – it is just human to love!"

He sighed deeply before he decided to humour her. "I do love someone," he admitted, "but it is a lost cause. She would never see me as a potential husband, so I shouldn't waste my time thinking about something that will never be. I have my pride after all, you know?"

Her face lit up and she congratulated herself for being such a great actress. "Aunty Liv?" she asked eagerly while she clapped her hands while she wanted to slap herself.

His blush told her enough to know that Victoria had been right all along. "Yes," he muttered quietly.

"You need to tell her!" she encouraged him. "I mean … look at you: you are rich, you can't look that bad to grownup women, you are nice and you are good with kids since Victoria and Nick opened up to you in no time. That was quite an accomplishment since they are really, really shy since their parents died."

"Laila, it is not that easy," he said. "I could tell her and I would probably lose her friendship."

* * *

_Dear Cai,_  
_Our mission made some progress today. We got them to admit that they love each other but we just couldn't convince them yet to confess to each other. Vicky is reading her parents' old book and searches for a fool-proof way to make them confess to each other but so far she found nothing. That's why we would like to move the final stage of the mission __**'Get Olivier Armstrong and Bendix Llewellyn together'**__ to Xing and I am wondering if your brother couldn't help us. We got a hold on their old files from when they went to school and we figured out that they are really over-protective about each other and tend to get jealous really easily … so Nick was wondering if we couldn't stage some scene to get one of them really, really jealous or over-protective. The best would be that they would confess to each other by accident (because I could need a laugh after all the pain I am suffering during the examinations at school right now.)_  
_And before you can ask: no, there is no fourth child on its way so far even though Vicky swears that mommy threw up yesterday morning. She asked daddy and he said that mommy probably ate too much sea fruits the day before and that she has an allergy towards sea food. It makes me sad that we won't get another sibling yet. (Nick keeps complaining that we are too many girls – it is quite funny to watch – and daddy assures him that they will make father-son-bonding trips as soon as Nick is a little bit older. I bet that they will go camping or something equally cool.)_  
_Many kisses and hugs from Amestris –_  
_Laila Hawkeye_  
_PS: Lan Fan is pregnant? That is sooo awesome! Tell her that we are happy for her – love, Vicky_  
_PPS: Laila is lying. I don't complain all the time. I just complain when it is fitting. __**Manly**__ greetings – Nick_  
_PPPS: Sorry – the twins weren't supposed to write any comments – still: many kisses and hugs from Amestris, the one and only golden princess – Laila_

* * *

Charlotte had always enjoyed eating diner along with her husband, her son and his goddaughter and this evening made no difference. The wine was excellent, the food was delicious and Bendix had chosen the beautiful green salon for the little diner. Charlotte had dressed up a little bit – a beautiful green dress with a golden ribbon around her waist, Olivier wore a green cocktail dress made of silk, Leroy wore his best smoking and Bendix had appeared in black pants, a white shirt and a green jacket made of velvet. His mother was amazed by his appearance since she knew how hard it was to dress up a little bit with a broken leg.

"It has been too long since we ate together like this," Olivier said while she poured in more wine into Bendix' glass. "I mean … with Uncle Leroy in East City, Aunty Charlotte and Benny in West City and me up at Briggs … how could we ever get together for a casual little dinner?"

Charlotte smiled gently at her. "We spoke about it this morning," she said while she cut her steak carefully. "And we really regretted that you two are so many miles apart from each other," she went on with a thoughtful expression on her face. "If at least you, Liv, could be in Central City regularly…"

Leroy chuckled. "Well, it could be that I filed a transfer for General Olivier Armstrong from Briggs to Central City this morning…" he said while he tilted his head before he handed her the package. "I think that should be enough as a birthday present," he smiled. "Congratulation to your return, my little snowflake … and I believe that this time, Central is prepared for someone like you."

She looked over to Bendix who just sat there smiling before she looked back at Leroy. "What's about him?" she asked while she weighted the package in her hands. "Will he return to Central too?"

"Don't worry about me," he said with a smile. "My time will come … sooner or later … it doesn't matter to me. I am happy for you, princess."

She still looked at him with a hint of guilt in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am sure," he said. "I think you deserved this transfer more than anything else."

"And even the Empress of Xing wrote you," Charlotte said amused as she handed over an ivory letter which showed Lan Fan's fragile yet sharp handwriting. "I don't know what she writes…"

* * *

_Dear Olivier,_  
_First of all: congratulation to your birthday. I really hope that this new year of your life won't be stained with loss and constant danger for you and your friends._  
_Secondly I write you this letter with the intention to invite you and Mr Bendix to Xing for the summer months – and the official celebration of my birthday. Since I know that Cai already invited Laila, Nick and Victoria, I was wondering if you could travel with them to ensure that they will reach Xing without harm. Cai already invited them days ago and I am quite sure that Riza and Roy would have a better feeling to let them come if they knew that two adults would keep an eye on them._  
_I hope that you will answer my letter soon._  
_The dragons shall bless you,_  
_Lan Fan Wei  
Empress of Xing, Wife of Ling Yao, blah, blah, blah – I think you know who I am_

* * *

Riza looked up from the letter she had just read and met the pleading eyes of three children.

"Please, mommy, let us go to Xing," Laila begged. "Cai told us so much and we just have to see it! I mean … we would see the infamous palace gardens of the ImperialPalace! They have to be amazing!"

"And Aunty Liv and Uncle Ben are also invited," Victoria added with a perfect puppy look.

"And we would be extra nice for them!" her twin went on.

"Wait a second – I never said anything about it at all," Riza sighed. "I mean … Roy and I won't be in town for the summer months and … well … maybe it would be a good idea if you would see your friend again. When I had your age, I was best friends with Kay, Serena, Lynn, Martin and Charles and I would have thrown a fit if someone would have tried to keep me away from them…" she looked down at the letter once more before she looked up with a loving smile. "As long as Olivier and Ben go with you, you can go," she said, "but I expect at least two postcards from each of you. Am I understood?"

"I love you, mommy!" Laila exclaimed before she hugged her.


	24. 59: Amestris Xing V

**Chapter 59: Amestris Xing V**

* * *

Over the next few months, the members of the mission lay low and waited for the holidays to begin. They had heard with unholy glee that Bendix had been transferred to Central City – on his birthday as some kind of present – and ever since then they had hoped that Olivier and Bendix would come around without their help but it seemed to be a hopeless case.

Faster than anyone had anticipated it, June came around and the day of the departure came closer and closer. Laila had finished her term with excellent grades and her studies on healing alchemy in general and especially healing alchemy had been progressing. Victoria had grown and was taller than Laila by now. (Roy suspected that Martin's genetics were to blame for that development.) Nick had started to play football with his male friends from the neighbourhood.

"…the last trial was successful as I can see," Roy said as he looked at the hawk made of wood that Laila just had transmuted. "Good work, really. You have an eye for all the little details … that's good…"

She smiled brightly at him before she closed her green notebook. "Am I dismissed now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Well, you will have to take some books with you. We can't have that you miss important months of training, can we?" he ruffled her hair. "And … please keep an eye on Vicky. I am afraid that she might be a little bit too much like Lynn. If I should be right, she will try out some kind of transmutation before she really knows the concept but even though in most cases nothing would happen, I can imagine that she understands more things than she should."

_'…like the relationship between Olivier and Bendix,'_ Laila added mentally. _'She saw it long before I saw it … and even though she said that she just realised it after the accident, I am sure that she already had her suspicion before. Victoria has an eye for these things…'_

"I will keep an eye on her," Laila promised with a smile before she got up. "I need to finish my suitcase before we leave for Xing tomorrow."

Roy laughed. "I am sure that you will enjoy your journey," he said.

* * *

In Xing, Empress Lan Fan was hurrying down a hallway. Her red dress flattered the curves of her body with the little bulge on her stomach where the heir of the crown was residing right now. She walked past some maids before she speeded up a little bit before she stopped in front of Ling's private study. She straightened herself before she knocked and entered.

"Queen of my heart!" Ling yelled as soon as he saw her, ignored his advisers and hurried over to her to plant a kiss on her lips before he gently stroke her stomach. "Five more months and I can hold you in my arms, baby," he whispered. "Just stay strong until you are ready to show yourself to the world." He straightened himself before he hugged his wife tightly. "It is always wonderful to see you but usually you don't come to this room until it is late at night and we-"

"I was wondering if you saw your brother," she interrupted him calmly but her cheeks were flushed.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ling said. "He said that he would prepare his room for his guests and when I told him that we have guest rooms en masse, he just scoffed and walked down the hallway. If you are really searching him, he is probably in his room and tortures the servants…"

She sighed deeply and brushed back a strand of her hair. "I guess that I need to play his babysitter once more," she said before she lightly kissed his lips. "Well, my duty as sister-in-law calls…"

Her husband pouted at her. "And what about your wifely duties?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess I keep it like the First Lady," she said as she turned away from him. "She considers it as her most important duty that her husband has an organised headquarters and that everything is going the way it is supposed to be. She is also his best friend and his most trusted comrade … so I believe that I am fulfilling my 'wifely duties' right now," she smirked. "Well, I need to track down Cai. See you later."

* * *

Cai sat on the floor of his room and looked around. He had tidied it up the entire morning and he was quite content with the outcome. He had even made place in his walk-on-closet and his bed was huge enough for four slim children. He just got up when his sister-in-law came in. "Doesn't it look great?" he asked and his eyes gleamed with pride about his accomplishment. "I worked all day on it!"

She smiled at him before she sat down on his bed. "I came to ask you if you have an idea for the mission we are all participating in," she said before she wrapped one arm around his shoulders as he leaned against her. "And I was wondering if we shouldn't move some parts of the court to the summer residence – seeing that it is summer now. And down there we don't have as many servants as here and … well … more people who would play along with Ling's newest, completely insane idea…"

"He had an idea?" Cai asked and his surprise was obvious.

"Yes," Lan Fan said. "The people in Amestris know hardly anything about our culture, so we could tell some … how could I express it the best way … some well chosen … um … _stories_ about traditions."

"You mean like we are telling them that it is required for a man and a woman to kiss when they stand underneath a certain tree or something the like?" Cai asked before he clapped his hands. "That's … that is honestly one of the best ideas my big brother ever had! And yes, we should move out to the summer residence. I don't want that any of the girls get bothered by one of my brothers."

"Oh, I can imagine that Vicky would give them a piece of her mind…" Lan Fan chuckled. "She can have quite a nasty temper when she feels attacked."

"But no one wants her to beat up a half-brother of mine," he sighed. "Anyhow, I am so excited! They are really, really coming to visit us! That's so wonderful … I would like to dance around in my room…"

* * *

Olivier was pacing around in her bedroom where her suitcase was already packed.

She was excited.

It was her first real vacation in more than fourteen years and she felt like she had deserved to relax a little bit. She had heard from Captain Ross that one of her former majors had taken over the fortress of Briggs after his promotion to brigadier general and when she had heard it, she had just nodded. It had been a well-deserved promotion and the man was dedicated to no one but his country. Furthermore, Charlotte had restarted the negotiations with Drachma which hadn't been lead since her father's death, so Briggs hadn't the value it used to have any longer. Maybe it was a good time for her to search a new permanent occupation.

* * *

Bendix closed his suitcase with a little yet resounding noise that had a certain air of finality and stretched his arms. His face showed nothing that would have made it likely that he had had an accident just some months ago. He was as handsome as before and the little scar above his eyebrow just added to his manly beauty. He sighed deeply before he checked his passport. He had been to Aerugo before, to Creta, to Britannia and even to Drachma but never to Xing, so he was curious to see the country behind the huge desert. His dog, Prince Charming (Olivier had never had any sense for naming and he already pitied her future children), jumped onto the bed and fell asleep there.

The blond man smiled and picked up the dog to put him into the basket next to the door. The puppy would stay with his parents while he was on his journey.

He grabbed a smaller bag than his huge suitcase and put two books (one detective novel and the additional volume of An Eternal Love), one gun, some bullets and other stuff which could be useful later on into the bag. When he had everything, he went to sleep. They would leave in the early morning and he had never been one who slept well in the train.

* * *

"…you will walk my dog five times each day," Olivier said while she paced around in the living room. "She needs long walks. And don't spoil her."

"Yes, sister," Alex said.

"And if you are too busy, let Captain Ross walk Snow White," she went on, blaming Bendix for the ridiculous name of her dog. Really, that guy that no sense for awesome names and she already pitied his future children who would suffer a life long under their stupid names.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," she said. "Take your crew out for diner while I am gone. Teambuilding is important – ask Aunt Charlotte. Take the money from my bank account."

"Understood," he replied. "When do you leave?"

"Benny picks me up at five o'clock in the morning."

"Llewellyn again?" Alex frowned a little bit at the name. It wasn't like he had any problems with the Fuhrer's son. He just disliked the fact that the young Lieutenant General had such a huge influence on his big sister … and that he knew that Olivier would do basically everything to keep 'Benny' save.

"Still jealous that I have such a good friend?" Olivier asked annoyed.

"I just don't want to see you heart-broken when he gets a new girlfriend. You had venom in your voice when he dated Miss Jade and even though you were perfectly civil with her, you still showed her that you weren't happy at all about the fact that you had to share him…"

She glared at him. "You will never speak about this topic again!" she hissed. "Never!"

* * *

"…I really can't sleep!" Nick announced as he entered his twin sister's room.

"Welcome into the club," Laila said. She sat on Victoria's four-poster bed with the violet cover and had her long legs crossed. "We really want to leave. It gets boring to watch mommy and daddy kiss each other every single day…" She sighed deeply. "Well … in Xing there will be others…"

"So eager to see Cai again?" Victoria grinned teasingly.

"Shut up," Laila said undignified.

"I guess I hit a touchy point…" Victoria smirked and avoided the pillow the blonde threw at her by rolling from the bed. She landed gracefully on both feet and smirked once more in Laila's direction.

"Stop teasing her, Vicky," Nick said as he sat down between the both girls. "I really hope that our plan will work out the way we want it to work. And I hope that I can learn something over there…"

"Still interested in studying languages?" Victoria sighed.

She was an intelligent girl and saw the high importance of a good education but she didn't agree in all points of it with her twin. While Nick's talent were on the field of language and arts, Victoria was gifted when it came down to pure logic, mathematics and technology. Since the day of her parents' death, she was the happiest when she could use her sharp mind or when she was around Kain who let her help with his work sometimes. But because of their absolutely different skills, there were many differences between the twins sometimes.

"Yes, sister dear," Nick said harshly.

"Such a shame … wasting your brilliance…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"…moving the family to the summer residence?" Ling asked.

"Yes," Lan Fan said. "It would serve the safety of the children. As your temporary heir, Cai is in constant danger and I don't want our guests to get dragged into this … mess."

The emperor and his wife sat in her little study and between them was her desk. The night had fallen above Xing like a dark veil and just the weak shine of the candles still illuminated the scene. Lan Fan wore still her dark red dress made of silk and her hair was up in a bun with many precious hairclips to keep it all in place. She looked perfect.

"…and since Cai's friends really could get involved, I see your point," Ling sighed.

"Yes," his wife nodded, "and I don't even want to imagine what the amestrian army might do if something would happen to the children…"

"It's pretty safe to assume that they wouldn't like it at all."

"An understatement," Lan Fan sighed while she took out all the golden hairclips with hundreds of rubies which kept her hair in place to let the dark curls down. "So … will you think about it?"

"I will follow this place, sweet Queen of my heart," Ling said, "but it will take some days to organise this trip … still, I am happy about the little break.

"I'll pick out the servants – and the guards personally."

"Choose Yao-guards and servants," Ling said. "They are simply the best."

"I planned to choose the most loyal servants to the crown you are wearing right now." She got up from her chair, walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him. "I am not tired," she sighed deeply while she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

"I just said that I am not tired!"

"I said nothing about sleeping, my Empress."

* * *

It was five in the morning when her bedroom door opened. Olivier turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Bendix," she said and caught to paper bag he threw at her with one hand.

"Ready to rock this world?" he asked as the closed the door behind him.

"Always," she said and walked over to him to kiss his cheek.

"Let's go," he said and took her suitcase. "The kids are already waiting for us to arrive."

"You are so good to me, Prince Charming," she sighed as she took a bite from the oven-warm muffin he had brought along for her.

"Princess Snowflake, no one could ever say No to you," he stated with a little smirk.

"Many people would beg to differ," she said with a deep sigh as she followed him.

"There are always many fools who have no clue at all," he said darkly.

"Keep yourself telling that," she said.

* * *

The children were strangely silent and tired when they climbed into the car. Laila's head hit Nick's shoulder and she fell asleep over and her forehead rested on her knees as she fell back asleep while her brother wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Like little angels," Bendix smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

Olivier huffed. "More like little devils," she muttered under her breath.

"You love them as much as I do," he said with another smirk.

"That's true."

"And still you call them little devils?"

"I called you a charming bastard for years – so what's your point, Bendix?"

"They are children, my dearest Liv. You like children."

"…except for little brats like Fullmetal who would have gotten himself killed if it hadn't been for Buccaneer," she said darkly and patted his hand. "This boy is so clueless…"

"…and absolutely blind," he agreed. "Next to him, Roy had a perfect sight even when he was really blind. I mean … how blind have you to be if you need Phil Mustang to point out for you that Roy is love with Riza since day one? I have nothing against Phil. He is a good guy and an awesome alchemist but … it is really embarrassing when you need him to understand that Roy and Riza are meant to be."

"They say that the greatest minds are always in **tall** bodies…" Olivier chuckled.

* * *

In Resembool, Edward Elric raised his head and frowned. "I am sure that someone just called me short," he muttered and rubbed his eyes.

Winry turned around and looked at him. "What did you wake me for?" she asked sleepily.

"Did you just call me short?" he asked her.

"You are so happy that I have no wrench right now … I would kill you for waking me for something that ridiculous," she said and turned around to fall back asleep.

* * *

"The train to Xing is ready to leave!" a voice called out and the five travellers hurried down the platform to get aboard. Olivier held Victoria's hand as they got into the train and helped the girl to put the suitcase onto the baggage rack. Bendix rolled his eyes while he put up the other suitcases.

"What are you rolling your eyes at, Prince Charming?" she asked as she sat down at the window.

"I was just thinking about something," he said smoothly as he sat down next to her while the children took their places too. He took out his first book and opened it before he looked at her. "What's your problem?" he asked with a little smile.

"You got the additional book with all the deleted scenes of _Am Eternal Love_?" she asked.

"Phil organised it somehow for my birthday," he shrugged. "But we can read it together if you want to."

* * *

Riza closed her suitcase before she turned around to look at Roy. "I believe our honeymoon awaits us," she said while she took her jacket. "We have a train to catch."

He laughed before he looked at the photo of the three children of the nightstand. "I really hope that they will get home in one piece," he said darkly. "If not I will sue Olivier…"


	25. 60: Welcome to hell eh Xing

**Chapter 60: Welcome to hell eh Xing**

* * *

Cai was bored while he listened to his teacher. He had learnt the current topic when he had gone to school with Laila and it was hard for him to suppress the urge to yawn. His relief was huge as he heard the familiar pattern of Lan Fan's footsteps on the hallway. He smiled as he thought of his sister-in-law. Lan Fan was different from all the empresses before her. She had learnt from First Lady Llewellyn and embodied a modern, free woman who could think for herself.

He straightened up in his chair as she entered the room. His half-siblings muttered a greeting as she walked over to the desk where the teacher sat. "Teacher, I need Cai and the other children," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Our Amestrian guests are coming in half an hour…"

"Of course, Empress," the man said. "The lessons are over for today. You are all dismissed."

Cai skipped over to Lan Fan and gently touched her belly before he looked up to her. "Severe case of morning sickness, I guess?" he asked while he admired the fact that she shared her body with another human being right now. It was always a miracle for him.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "I really wished the nine months were up."

"Did you and brother already decide on a name?" Cai asked while they walked down the hallway.

"He is playing around with many names right now but we will decide once the baby is born."

"That sounds surprisingly reasonable when I consider that Ling is part of this plan…"

* * *

Victoria shook Laila roughly to wake her up as their train came closer and closer to Xing's capital Jingbei. "You are such a sloth, Laila!" she hissed as the blond girl woke up. "Did you forget about our meeting with Nick in the train? Well, you overslept!"

"Why didn't you wake me if it so important, Vicky?" the older girl yawned.

"Both Nick and I couldn't make you wake up and we couldn't ask Liv or Ben – for obvious reasons."

"Girls, it's time for us to head towards the doors," Olivier said as she freed herself. She had spent a good deal of the time they had used for their travel leaning against Bendix while she read the additional book of _An Eternal Love_ with him. Her hair was a little bit messy and her clothes had seen better times too but she seemed relaxed and okay with the world and herself.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" Laila asked while she straightened her jacket.

"He proposed to her and she said yes."

"What the hell?"

"Just kidding," Victoria grinned. "They read the book and the most interesting thing I heard was that Olivier is a total fan of Laura – you know the cool, sharp-minded and generally awesome mate of Lars while Bendix is a great fan of Lars. Most of the time when they weren't reading, they discussed who would win a fight between Lars and Laura and Bendix claimed that Lars would win because of his awesome ice-magic skills … Olivier said that Laura would win because she had the better aim…"

"So it was just another boring moment that proved their deep friendship," Nick sighed as he checked his black hair in the mirror. "I really hoped that they would hurry up a little bit by now…"

"They can't deny their true feelings forever!" Laila said before she lowered her voice. "I mean, it took our parents years to sort out the mess they called a relationship … but compared to Liv and Ben, they were really fast. Sheska was able to reconstruct their relationship of the past fifteen years … all this time they were in love with each other and yet they were unable to confess!"

Victoria hissed like a snake. "You might want to speak up a little bit," she said. "There could be people in this train who haven't heard you yet … and don't you want to change that fact? The whole world should know what we are plotting – especially Liv because it would be fun to be stabbed…"

Her brother chuckled. "You always see the negative sides of everything, sis," he said.

"Excuse me that I find nothing positive in dying before I got my first kiss!" she huffed.

* * *

Ling had wrapped his arm around Lan Fan while they were waiting for the train. Many guards were around them and all his siblings stood in a perfect row to welcome the guests from Amestris. Cai was bouncing up and down while he tried to spot the train. "When do they come?" he asked again and again while Lan Fan grew more and more annoyed. As empress she had the duty to keep an eye on him and most of the time she liked her duty but today, Cai was hyper and it was terrible with him.

_"The train from Central City to Jingbei rolls in,"_ was announced by a speaker. _"Please step back."_

Cai clapped his hands and grinned widely. "They are coming!" he yelled.

Lan Fan ruffled his short hair. "I can see that too, Cai," she said calmly.

Ling grinned. "I told you that you will make a great mother," he laughed. "Ah – don't glare at me."

Finally, the train stopped in front of them and the door opened.

"Laila!" Cai yelled before he ran up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up before he started to spin around, faster and faster with every passing second.

"Olivier," Lan Fan said calmly as she stepped forward. It was maybe a little bit strange but they had become good friends since the Promised Day. They had exchanged many letters because Olivier had lost Buccaneer to the same opponent Lan Fan had lost her arm and her grandfather to.

"Lan Fan," the blonde said as she hugged the younger woman shortly before she looked down at the swollen belly. "I see that the heir is growing," she smiled.

"The baby is already kicking a little bit," Lan Fan muttered, "mostly at night when I want to sleep."

Ling walked over to Bendix and held out his hand to shake the blond man's hand. "I hope your father is fine, Ben," he said while he ignored the gasp of his siblings (minus Mei and Cai who knew how laid-back Ling was – even as an emperor). "I look forward to do more business with Amestris soon…"

"Dad feels great – better than he ever felt since Elizabeth and Jeanne left," the blond man said with a bright smile. "And since mama has him under her supervision the whole day and the whole night, it's safe to assume that his health will improve over the next few years."

"Ah … I miss her…" Ling chuckled. "I bet she would be able to put an end to the spineless bunch which calls himself my family." He glared at his siblings (again, minus Mei and Cai). "This woman has an attitude that can force the strongest of men onto their knees…"

Olivier looked at him. "I believe that you are confusing her with me," she said sweetly.

* * *

The palace was awesome.

Laila's jaw dropped and she got a light slap from her younger sister. Victoria was amazed too but she had a better control about it. She nodded slightly and tilted her head to take it in before she walked over to her brother as she felt strange looks on her. Red hair was rare in Amestris – in Xing it was non-existent and Victoria felt observed. Ling who felt her discomfort wrapped on arm around her and glared at his brothers. "Yes, her hair is red," he said. "You all saw it. Could you please focus your attention onto something different?"

"Thank you, Ling," she said while she brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Wait a second," he sighed. "And please don't stare at Laila's, Olivier's or Ben's hair either. Honestly, you have no manners!"

An older brother of Ling walked over to Olivier as they took some welcome-drinks and tapped her shoulder. "Such a pretty lady is travelling alone?" he asked.

Laila watched with glee how Bendix tensed up. They had planned on staging such a scene but fate had obviously decided to be nice. Her uncle put down his glass before he wrapped both his arms around Olivier's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She is hardly travelling alone," he growled.

Behind their backs, Ling and Lan Fan were giving each other a wide grin.

"Oh, Uncle Bendix!" Cai grinned devilishly at the blondes. "We messed up something, so you will have to share a room with Aunty Olivier…"

* * *

"We aren't staying in the main palace all the time," Ling said as he met Lan Fan and the children for a little briefing in the garden. "We will move parts of the court to the summer residence because the Queen of my heart had a great idea to make them hurry up a little bit…"

Lan Fan nodded while she oiled her automail. "The summer residence is on the Yao-territory," she said while she kept her eyes on the steel. "The people there are exceptionally loyal to Ling and I am sure that they would cover for us if we would tell our dearest couple some … stories…"

Victoria raised her eyebrow. "You know that it would cause trouble if Olivier would kill Ling?" she asked while she took in her beautiful surroundings. The palace garden was huge and the flowers glowed in thousands of colours. She smiled a little bit as she spotted a strange hint of golden hair. "And I wonder if Mei and Alphonse are invited right now," she added.

Lan Fan sighed deeply. "Mei, Alphonse!" she called out harshly. "What are you doing here?"

Mei bit her lower lip as she came closer. "We were just curious what you were doing here," she said. "We saw you from the window in my room … and decided to check out want you are plotting."

Ling sighed. "I am sorry but since you spied on us, you are in too," he said. "It's too dangerous for us. If you run to Olivier or Bendix, my baby won't have a father … and I can't have that, can I?"

"Perfect!" Mei grinned as she skipped over to them before she hugged Lan Fan. The times when they had tried to kill each other were long gone. "Did anyone of you see the scene when one of our sisters tried to hit on Bendix?" she chuckled as she took a flower to put it behind Laila's ear. "Olivier looked like she was ready to murder her. She is a little bit over-possessive about him…"

"I think that it's cute," Alphonse said as he ruffled Nick's hair. "She may be a soldier and her nickname may be Ice Queen but … she is just human underneath all her shells…"

* * *

"…Liv," Bendix sighed while he leaned against the doorframe while she had her back turned on him and ignored him. "What did I do to deserve your cold behaviour?"

She stayed silent and her shoulders stiffened as her knuckles turned white from the force she used to grab her sword which was on her side the whole time.

"That was the last warning," he said before he walked over to her. He placed both hands on her sides and turned her around before he hugged her. "Let me guess, princess mine," he continued while he gently rubbed her back. "It's because of the man who tried to hit on you earlier?"

She huffed angrily while her body started to relax. "No," she muttered. "It's because of my terrible behaviour fourteen minutes ago when this pretty little thing tried to hit on you. I am always getting in the way with your love interests, Benny. I bet that even Jade broke up with you because of me … and she is way smarter than the women you dated before…"

He chuckled. "Jade and I were never a couple so we couldn't break up," he said. "We went out a few times and I really like her but she wasn't the right one for me. She wanted to emancipate a little bit from her little brother and I needed someone to talk to while you were occupied with your ex."

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Life was easier when we were still children," she said. "We used to be so … carefree and happy back then. We never had to worry about … well … rumours about our relationship. Of course, we were both always very over-protective and jealous when someone dared to speak with the other one … but it was never that bad. I mean … I made the girl cry…" she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "We are messed up, aren't we?" she asked.

"Probably," he admitted, "but not as bad as you think, Liv. You said that we are both too jealous when someone else seems to interfere with our relationship, so we need to find a way to keep them away."

She nodded. "Do you remember the time when I wore your year ring from school?" she asked. "It kept the other boys away from me and since you wore mine, the girls left you alone too…"

"…because they feared that you would murder them," he smirked. "Yes … the good old days…"

"It would probably help if we could pull of something like that again…"

"I will ask Ling about it in the morning," he said. "Don't worry, Liv. I am sure that he can help us."

She sighed. "If there is no way, we have to play the clingy couple once more," she shrugged.

He laughed. "It would be a possibility too," he agreed before he took the sword away from her. "Well, my princess, why don't you go to the bathroom first while I check this room?"

She hesitated a second before she let go of him to take a step back. "So, I am not the only one who is tired," she said with a smug grin. "Of course I will go first. It is a tradition after all…"

He nodded slightly as she passed him. "Hey, Liv," he called. "I still believe that Lars would win…"

She scoffed and left his field of view.

* * *

Phil was used to the letters his sister wrote by now and usually he just shared them with Roy because he was one of Jade's closest friends but now the guy had decided to go on his honeymoon, so Phil shared the letters of his precious older sister with his subordinate. She was smart and she knew Jade.

"Bea," he said as she brought a stack of reports. "Jade wrote a new letter."

She smiled at him. "And what did she write?" she asked with a curious smile.

He cleared his throat before he started to read it out.

* * *

_Dear Phil, dear family, dear friends!_  
_I have news! Phil, you and Roy won't be happy to hear it but Claudio and I are dating now! Before you can tear this letter apart, please read the whole letter. (I know you far too good not to know that your temper wants you to tear it apart.) Still, I am dating him now and I do not want any of you to interfere with my decision. As I stated before – I am old enough to know that I am doing. So, please…_  
_Anyhow, I know that you and Bea got closer over the last few weeks … don't you dare to marry before I come back! I would kill you if you did!_  
_Roy, Riza – and you would be dead too if you forget to tell me that Riza got pregnant while I was gone. I can't stand that, honestly, I can't. You are all hanging around in Amestris while I am so far away…_  
_Well, I need to go – dinner with the King and stuff._  
_Answer quickly,_  
_Jade_

* * *

Bea shrugged. "I think that she sounds happy," she stated while she put a bowl with cookies on the desk in front of her. "I am not so happy about the comment she let drop about me but … well … that's how she is. She is walking the thin line between brilliance and insanity."

"Lately she is dangerously close to insanity," Phil said while he sighed. "She will be the death of me."

"That's likely," Bea nodded. "But her insanity makes a good deal of her charm…"

He huffed. "Saying that Jade isn't charming is like saying that Olivier Armstrong and Bendix Llewellyn weren't in love," he stated. "I know that she is charming and adorable and cute … but sometimes, it really annoys me. I love my sister but sometimes I have to fight down the urge to strangle her…"

* * *

Ling was already up in the early morning and made his way to the dining room when he met Bendix and Olivier. The both blondes wore elegant yet casual clothes and looked like they had had a calm night. The emperor smirked at his guests. "One of my sisters complained about you, Olivier," he said while he suppressed the urge to chuckle. "She said that you claimed Bendix for yourself…"

Olivier fought back the blush which tried to sneak its way onto her cheeks. "I am like a child with his favourite blanket when it comes to him," she admitted. "I can't stand the idea of someone else in his life – and I never said that, Ling."

The young man nodded. "I understand," he said before he looked at Bendix, "and a brother of mine complained about you for the same reason…"

"Olivier is my best friend since I can remember and I tend to get a little bit over-protective when it comes to her," the blond man said. "And since neither of us want to cause an international incident, we wanted to ask if you could help us to get rid of any people who try to separate us. We had this problem before and back then, we exchanged our year rings," he added.

Olivier nodded before she looked down at her hands while she remembered where the golden ring with the emerald had been some years ago. It had been a beautiful ring and she had worn it for three years without a break – not even when she had been on a vacation with her family.

"You need help?" Ling chuckled. "It sounds like you knew to get out of such a mess before…"

"Yeah … but our year rings are at home," Olivier pointed out.

"I will think of something," Ling said and his eyes shone with unholy glee.

* * *

Cai awoke with a bright smile. He had slept between Victoria and Laila while Nick had slept on his sister's other side. The young prince sat up before he stretched. He let his friends sleep as he got ready and made his way to the dining room where his brother, his sister-in-law and the both adults sat.

"I will take the others to the EternalGardens today," he announced while he felt how Olivier tensed up as his older half-sister Qiang entered the room before she sat down next to Bendix. Olivier throw her an icy glare before she leaned over to Bendix to kiss his cheek. Her message was clear: _'Back off, bitch, he is mine – and I will kill you if you continue to hit on him!'_


	26. 61: Jealousy or Love is in the air

**Chapter 61: Jealousy or Love is in the air!**

* * *

The EternalGardens were beautiful – more beautiful than the palace garden. It was Victoria who was the most interested and who kept asking hundreds of questions while Laila was keeping an eye on her surroundings. They followed Cai through the huge garden until he stopped at a little pond.

"Beautiful," Victoria stated as she sat down with crossed legs. "So … how is the mission going so far?"

The prince smirked. "I hadn't counted on Qiang's behaviour but it helps us more than anything else. I had the impression that Olivier was seconds before ripping of her head…" he chuckled. "I never thought that it would be so easy to get behind her façade … I mean … usually she had a better control about her actions, wouldn't you agree?"

Nick nodded. "Your sister should think about a new nose and a long, long trip to Drachma," he stated.

"Honestly," Victoria agreed while she held her face into the sun.

"Oh, I think that she will challenge Olivier to a fight," Mei shrugged while she sat down. "And I would sell my soul for the change to watch this fight. Qiang isn't brilliant but when she really wants someone, I can imagine that she will make it hard for Olivier…"

"…especially since Olivier just fought against Sloth," Alphonse added. "But somehow I love it how Olivier of all people gets involved with jealousy. That seems so strange for her…"

"It's her mistake that makes it difficult for all of us now," Nick said. "She had so many years to tell him that she wants more from him than siblinghood or friendship. She never said anything. I mean, she even dated Miles who could also be named the anti-Bendix. Honestly, should I ever fall in love with my childhood friend, I would tell her right away. It makes things less complicated…"

"Much fun while explaining Uncle Maes that you are in love with Elicia," Victoria giggled.

Mei sighed deeply. "Can't you two stop to argue for at least one day?" she asked.

"We will try," Nick said before he kissed his sister's forehead. "Well … you think that Qiang will challenge Olivier for real? I don't know what you think about it, guys, but she will go down."

"I give her five seconds before Liv will take her down," Laila agreed. "There is such an easy rule: you do not mess with Olivier Mira Armstrong when it comes to him. That's just … suicidal, end of story."

"As I said, Qiang isn't that bad. She could never last more than ten seconds against Lan Fan, that's clear, but she isn't as spoiled as other princesses. She could actually take me down in the last fight we had – but that was before I went to Amestris," Mei shrugged. "This fight will be interesting. Olivier won't allow anyone to come too close to Bendix and Qiang wants Olivier to back off…"

Cai grinned. "Whatever the outcome will be – Ling won't be happy and Olivier will keep Bendix. She wouldn't let go of him just because of a petty fight she lost against some random idiot," he stated.

His older sister nodded. "Ling will be the one who has to pick up the pieces in the end…"

"…and my guess would be that Olivier will shatter Qiang," Alphonse said calmly. "And as much such a fight is against my pacifistic beliefs, I have to say that Olivier has the right to defend what is rightfully hers. Winry would throw a wrench at her if she would try to hit on Edward…"

"Maybe we should go back to the palace," Laila said. "I would like some action…"

"Well, let's finish our picnic first," Cai said as he handed her a basket. "That way we will be back for the most interesting part of the fight. They will be both very careful because they never fought before."

"I just hope that Ling and Lan Fan won't stop the fight before it gets really interesting," Mei sighed.

"Are you insane? They want to see that as much as we do!" her younger half-brother chuckled. "And the stupid girl had it coming. I mean, she tried to flirt with Ling and he is her half-brother!"

"So we can assume that Lan Fan will close her eyes and enjoy the fight…" Alphonse concluded.

"Yeah," Mei nodded. "She never forgave Qiang for hitting on Ling…"

* * *

Olivier was enjoying the sun on her face as she walked through the PalaceGarden. She enjoyed the sunlight and the bright colours of the flowers. It was a beautiful garden but the roses here were not as beautiful as the ones Charlotte had in her garden.

"You!" the Xingese princess with the crush on Bendix said darkly. "Miss Armstrong or whatever!"

Olivier turned around and grabbed her sword. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"You claim Mr Llewellyn for yourself, don't you? Well – you will have to fight for him!"

The blonde sighed deeply before she unsheathed her sword. "You aren't the first to make the mistake to challenge me when it comes to him," she said dangerously low. "And you can see that I am still here. That means that all the morons before you failed. You can try to get me down. You will fail."

"I trained many years to become Empress one day – tough luck, Ling got the throne but I want allow anyone else to take something else away from me!" the Princess hissed.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you when you are bleeding," the blonde said while she bound her long hair to a ponytail. "I have to warn you – I am used to hard fights … and I guess that I can give you the credit of having a good training … that will make things more interesting…"

* * *

Ling sat in his study and worked on a new law as Lan Fan entered. She stopped in front of the desk and bit her lower lip. "I saw how Qiang went in the garden," she said. "And Olivier is there too…"

"Qiang is such a fool … she lost against so many women who are considerably weaker than Olivier and she still tries to go against Liv? That would be funny if the circumstances weren't so serious…" he sighed. "Usually I would have hoped that Olivier would decline the challenge but after the glare she threw at Qiang at the breakfast table, I guess that she is happy about an excuse to beat her up…"

The empress nodded. "Many women are waiting for a good excuse to show this woman where her place is," she said darkly as she extended the blade on her automail. "I can break the fight up or we let it happen and enjoy the show…" she said calmly.

"Nah, I think that we should enjoy the show," he grinned as he got up. "Qiang will go down."

"And Olivier probably doesn't even realise that she is playing right into our hands…" she said.

"I knew that it would bring more entertainment to invite the kids and the adults," the emperor said.

"You shouldn't be so amused by a fight between a member of the Imperial family and a guest," his wife scolded. "It's not good for our reputation…"

He smirked at her. "When did we ever care about our reputation?" he asked. "And if we have any reputation it would be the fact that we are total badass!"

She sighed deeply as she followed him. "Remind me why I married you, would you?" she asked.

He laughed as he wrapped one arm around her. "It's because I am incredibly smart!" he exclaimed.

"You lost every game of chess you ever played to your six-year-old brother."

* * *

Bendix awoke from his nap as Mei shook him roughly. "Mr Bendix," she said excited. "I am sorry for being that impolite but I heard from a servant that Miss Olivier and my stupid sister Qiang are going to fight each other on your behalf," she went on. "I thought it could interest you…"

The blond man used some words his mother would never approve of as he jumped up. "Where is she?" he asked and his voice made clear that he meant Qiang and that he would rip her apart in thin air if she would dare to hurt Olivier. For the first time, Mei really realised how tall and muscular he was and she came to the conclusion that he could be quite intimidating when he wanted to.

"I heard that they are on the old training yard," Mei said while she took a step back because the aura which radiated from him was at least as scary as the one of his mother when she had a bad day.

* * *

Olivier was careful as she fought. She dodged the first blow and hit back while she held back a good part of her force. It was smarter that way for she had heard of the great skills of the Xingese warriors. She felt how anger and annoyance pulsated through her veins. It had been a long time since she had such a personal reason to win a fight. Of course, the fight against Sloth had been important to her but not as important as this fight. Bendix belonged to her … and not to some random princess who thought that she owned the world. Maybe it was true, maybe Qiang owned the world – but she would never ever own even one hair of Bendix Llewellyn.

The most painful and terrible thing about loving someone she really shouldn't love because he was her best friend and she vowed that she would never fall for him? He was always there for her and she couldn't push him away because if she did, she would hurt herself because his pain was her your pain

And sometimes she felt guilty for enjoying his comfort that much. More than one year ago, they had lost Kay and Charles. That had been a horrible thing for her because she had really liked them. They would have been great soldiers at Briggs but then some cross-dressing bastard had decided that they would be more useful when they were dead. It was a terrible blow for everyone with a heart.

Olivier had nearly cried when Bendix had called her to tell her.

She had travelled to Central City for the funeral. Usually she wouldn't have left Briggs to watch how two soulless bodies entered the cold, dark earth but that time, it had been different. She hadn't believed it and she had hoped that she would be able to grasp the fact that they are really gone when she attended their funeral. It would have driven her insane if she wouldn't have gone.

The only real problem had been that Bendix had come too. She had met him when she had reported to The Pirate King. He had been pale … he had suffered too. He had been friends with Charles since the academy … they had had some shooting lessons together. Usually, she would have been happy to see Bendix … but not when I felt that terrible. He had come over to comfort her. It had always been that way: when she had been down, when she had felt like the whole world was crashing underneath her feet, he would always be there to catch her.

Sometimes she thought that he liked her vulnerable side … or that he liked to fix her up when was a complete mess. He was wonderful. He somehow managed to make her feel good again when she was her own worst enemy. He even could make her feel pretty again. She never knew how he did that. She didn't cry but when she grieved, her eyes took a pained expression … guilt.

She had never a reason to feel pretty in any way when she was sad … but even though she had nothing left to prove that she was still alive, he could pull her through everything. And she already knew that she would follow him should he die … because there can be no Olivier Mira Armstrong without a Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn.

She cursed under her breath when Qiang's sword touched her upper arm. She needed to focus on the fight – not on Bendix. She wondered what he would say if he knew that she got into a fight because of him but she knew that he wouldn't be delighted. Usually, he would be a little bit angry at her.

* * *

"…so that's what you do when you have nothing else to do?" Jade asked curiously as she tested the weight of the sword in her hand. It had been a while since she had held a sword. Her father had taught her the basics but she had forgotten many things about it. She had Claudio were in one of the many halls of the Roy al castle which weren't used any longer.

"Basically, yeah," her new boyfriend nodded while he took another sword from the wall. "I could teach you some moves if you want to. You never know when it will come handy…"

She smiled at him. "The last time I held a sword, I nearly stabbed Phil," she confessed. "It was when we went to the academy and I didn't pay attention for a second and the next thing I know it that he looked at me like it just tried to murder him…"

"You get distracted too easily," he said while he moved his sword through the earth. "It's rare for you to be completely concentrated … I bet that you are just totally focused on your work when you work on your alchemy. You have to improve your resistance against distraction or you will get killed."

She sighed deeply. "It's always the same lecture I get," she said. "My aunt keeps telling me that I could be much better when I would concentrate more since I was a child … and I really try…"

He patted her shoulder. "We will work on it together," he said seriously.

* * *

Bendix had known Olivier for more than twenty years and it wasn't the first time that he saw her fighting but he had never seen her that focused. She looked like her glare would be more enough to kill her opponent as she forced Qiang backwards. Her hair had left the ponytail and flew around her shoulders as her blows showered down on the princess faster and faster before Qiang's shoulders hit the wall.

Olivier looked at her for a second with her sword above her head, ready to deliver the final blow but then she stepped back and sheathed her sword again. "There is no reason to spill blood when it is so obvious that I won," she said coldly and turned away. "You don't need to apologise for my arm," she said as she looked over her shoulder. "There were other women who hurt me worse."

She headed straight over to Bendix who stood at the edge of the yard as she noticed how his eyes widened in shock. It was the only warning she got – along with a sharp breeze which touched her neck. She jumped forward – avoiding the worst of the cowardly attack. Still, Qiang's sword hit her back and ripped apart her favourite shirt which had belonged to Bendix when they had gone to the academy. She felt her own blood running down her skin and how her body hit the hard ground.

Ling was shocked while he hurried forward, preventing the chance for Qiang to kill Olivier. It was a dishonourable attack to stab someone from behind after the fight was obviously lost. While he restrained his half-sister, Mei and Cai rushed over to take a look on Olivier's injury while Bendix was pale as snow and needed Lan Fan to keep him from losing his balance. It was obviously that Olivier had thought that Qiang would have enough honour to accept that the blonde had won but even though Qiang's clan had more honour than many other clans, their princess was obviously a insane bitch who was too proud to accept it when she lost a fight to a foreigner.

"It hit nothing important," Mei said calmly as she rolled the blonde over to her stomach to take a first look on the injury. "It's just a gash … I will fix it up and she needs to rest some days but that's all."

"That's better than I thought it would be," Lan Fan muttered under her breath.

Cai nodded while he helped Mei with the array. He was studying alkahestry under Mei's mother who was one of the few wives of his father who had been invited to stay at the court by Ling. He was quite talented because he was more patient than his older brother.

There was the typical flash of light and the wound closed.

* * *

Bea didn't think that the passenger seat has ever looked this good to her but it was Phil's car and they were driving to his favourite restaurant because they had finished their work earlier than usual and he wanted to treat her with diner for her unwavering loyalty. He told her about his night, about the terrible nightmares he had had – always regarding a woman with dark brown, nearly black hair and eyes which were so green that they seemed black. She knew that he loved this woman more than he had ever loved anyone else and she tried not to get jealous because the other woman was his twin sister. She was lost in his deep green eyes while she counted the little golden spots in the emerald orbs. They were nearly invisible but she had visited him in the hospital after his so-called accident and she had leaned very close to him when he had told her that he would leave the Western Area to get an automail.

He swore on his alchemy and his honour that he would never fall in love as he ran his fingers through his black, silky hair, she laughed because she hoped that he was wrong. She didn't think that the thought that she had a reason to follow him from West to EastCity had ever crossed his mind because he was too focused on his sister.

He told her a joke while he parked the car and she faked a little smile while she wondered if he knew that she knew all his favourite songs. But on the other hand … she knew nearly everything about him for they knew each other for four years by now.

She could tell everyone that his favourite colour was a light green – the colour jade had to be exact. It was just another evidence for the fact how much he loved his twin sister who was called Jade after all. He loved to argue – especially with his sister when she had a date or about paperwork which he loathed. He was born on the 1st of January 1892, three minutes after midnight, twenty-eight minutes after his sister. His older twin sister wasn't beautiful, she was _gorgeous._ She knew that he had his mother's eyes and his father's temper – and his aunt's stubbornness and endurance when it came to alchemy.

Whenever he came to work these days, he would always look around in the room before his face would darken when he saw his sister's empty desk. He saw so many things – but he was a master when it came to overlooking the truth about her feelings. Sometimes she wondered if she should tell him how much she liked him but she didn't want to destroy their relationship. (She suspected that his twin had noticed it by now but there was no way that Jade would ever tell someone about it. That was too low for her standards.)

However, in the four years she had worked for him, she had memorised every single millimetre of his face … the dark, soul-searching eyes … the pale, flawless skin … the black, messy hair … the wonderful, angelic lips and the perfect, straight nose. She had even grown to like the automail which had replaced the lost hand.

He saw everything black and white without any shades of grey in between and he would never let anyone but her see the tears he had cried when his sister had left the country.

She would never let anybody see that she wished that he was hers because she would take care of him. He needed someone who cared for him because he was as reckless as his sister but unfortunately not as lucky as her.

She knew the sound of his chair when he got up to leave the office and whenever he passed her on his way out; she held her breath for a second because his wonderful smell would most likely cause her brain to shut down completely.

He would never tell anyone but he could play guitar – quite well so. She knew because one day, she had walked in him playing the guitar while his sister had sung a silly song from her childhood. (She had a wonderful voice, deep and dark like chocolate.) His sister was his best friend and his worst enemy and Bea knew that it was better not to ask when they came to work with bruised faces and bodies on a Monday.

Sometimes she wondered if he could see through her façade and right into her heart because sometimes he seemed to know that she was thinking. (She hoped, however, that he didn't know because her first thought every morning when she saw him was: _'Oh my god, he is so beautiful, it has to be a sin!'_ as she handed him his loathed paperwork.)

She knew that he would never notice her as long as she wore the bulky uniform so she made a point of wearing make-up every single day when she went to work and whole she did so, she hoped for a miracle because she really, really loved him – even if she would never admit it. She had always been a good liar but she had gotten better and better since she had fallen for him.

She had always looked down on women who fall for their superiors because in most cases the superior was unattainable and which idiot would run with full speed into a knife? Of course, there were always exceptions like Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang but they had known each other long before they had become subordinate and superior, so it was okay.

But then had come the day when she had been assigned to work under Major Philippe Mustang. She had been a captain back then and it had been hard for her to respect someone who was just one rank higher than her but she had grown to like his serious yet mischievous attitude. He could act like a complete child to annoy his sister or like an old, wise man when he spoke with his old commander, Charlotte Llewellyn. Bea had liked the fact that every day was different from the day before. She hated routine and liked to know that she didn't know what would happen as soon as she opened to door to his office.

It was a beautiful Friday night as they walked beneath the stars, headed to the restaurant. Phil looked up to the dark sky and imagined to see her face written in the stars. They knew each other for four years by now and sometimes they didn't have to say a thing. He had known this kind of comfortable silence from his better years with Jade but the silence he shared with Bea was different, somehow. He inhaled deeply as he heard the crickets sing in the grass next to the path they were walking as he came to the conclusion that everything he needed was right there by his side. He knew everything about her … how she liked her coffee … that her favourite colour was a deep emerald green … that she enjoyed reading romance novels in her spare time … that she worked hard on her aim … He even knew all her favourite songs. But the most important thing was that he knew that he didn't want to live without her.

Well, she drove him crazy half the time when she had to nag him to do his paperwork … and when she came over to his desk to ask him if it was so hard to read and sign reports, he was often close to tell her that it was hard as long as she was in the room and kept him distracted with her very existence. The other half of the day he was trying to let her know that he had his reasons to drag her along from West to EastCity as Grumman had transferred him.

With all his military experience, Phil was still just a small town boy and he knew that Bea was a girl from an equally small town. She would relate to his annoyance about all the disadvantages of living in a crazy city like the capital of the Eastern Area. They were still busy with figuring out what was and what wasn't true in this down.

And he didn't have to hide his tears about Jade's departure when she was around. She knew all his secrets, all his deepest fears, his nightmares about losing Jade – even though he had never told her that he was in love with her. Nobody but Jade and maybe Roy knew him the way he did.

He could only be happy when she wasn't sad. He had always a hard time to leave EastCity (or WestCity before) when she wasn't with him.

She cleared her throat as they sat down on his favourite table. "Is there a reason why you asked me to come with you, Phil?" she asked while she took in the elegant surroundings.

"It's never comfortable to eat alone," he said with a smile, "and I wanted to do you something good. You are working so hard … keeping everything in the office working … I wanted to thank you properly and Jade always says that diner is the best way to thank someone properly."

His sister had never had a particularly strong connection to one of her subordinates – maybe because her personnel were always changing. Phil had never understood that. His sister was one of the most laid-back higher-ranking officers and she was kind with everyone as long the work was done by the deadline. He also knew that she had never requested that one of her subordinates was transferred under another command.

"Are you missing her?" Bea asked while she read the menu.

He nodded. "It's empty in my house without her," he said. "And I have to wake up without her waking me up in the morning…" he shrugged. "But other than that, I am perfectly fine."

"You used to be a better actor before," she stated while she tilted her head. "You aren't fine."

He lowered his head. "You are right," he admitted. "It gets pretty lonely after works and on the weekends. I am used to her telling me what I am supposed to do…"

She cringed slightly as she spoke again. "You could always get a girlfriend," she said slowly.

"I hate to say it but my chances used to be way better when I still had both hands," he said while he raised his automail. "I like it because it saved lives before but I can hardly imagine a woman who would take me after such a terrible injury. Most women would think that I am trying to get myself killed like Jade suspects it ever since we turned fifteen…"

Bea smiled at him. "I like it," she said calmly.

* * *

Olivier stirred slightly as she awoke from her unconsciousness. She looked over to her right side where she expected Bendix and she wasn't disappointed. He sat on the edge of the bed, reading while deep in thoughts. She cleared her throat and noticed how much her back hurt – well, it hurt less than it was supposed to seeing that she had been attacked. Venom ran through her veins as she remembered that she had turned her back on Qiang because she had really, really thought that this woman would have enough honour to accept her defeat. She sighed deeply. "How long was I out?" she asked.

To his credit, Bendix didn't jump at all. He just raised his gaze from his book to look at her. "Nearly three hours," he said. "You missed diner but Ling said that a servant will bring you something when you wake up. None of us expected her to attack you again…"

She laughed bitterly. "You saved me again," she said. "If I hadn't seen your shocked face, she would have hit me where she really wanted to. This way, I could avoid the worse." She sat up, ignored her aching back and kissed his cheek. "I owe you my life – twice by now…"

"I could never forgive myself if you would die when I could prevent it," he said. "By the way, Ling was absolutely furious. He sent Qiang back to her people with some guards who have to make sure that her elders hear what she did. Lan Fan said that she will be punished severely because the clan is very proud of the honour he usually possesses. Qiang has to be a really bad example." He carefully wrapped one arm around her. "Care to tell me why you let her challenge you? Usually you are smarter than that and I would love to hear an explication because it really, really scared me to see you hurt…"

She growled. "She wanted to steal you away from me," she said darkly. "And that was something I really can't have. Honestly, I may be injured but it was really worth it. I warned her. I glared at her this morning for a reason. I told her to back off because you belong to me."

He chuckled softly. "Aren't you a jealous little girl?" he asked while his fingers combed her bloodied hair. "You might want to wash it out as long as it is still possible."

"Don't joke around about my over-protectiveness, Ben," she warned. "I meant it. When she stood with her back against the wall … for a second I really thought about killing her for trying to steal from me. I nearly did it. I restrained myself … and now I nearly wish I would have killed her," she said with a pained hiss. "This woman had no idea who she was dealing with, I guess."

He nodded slowly. "No one would mess with you if she had an idea of what you are capable to do if you want to," he said. "Well, come on, we need to wash out the blood. You would have to cut it if we don't get it out and I grew to love your long golden hair, so it would be a shame if it were gone."

"I guess I misheard," she said as she carefully got up. "As far as I remember, your type was dark-haired and my hair is – as you just stated yourself – blond."

He sighed. "But it is **your** hair," he said while he wondered how she could be that dense.

"You always made a point of dating dark-haired women like Breeze Soul…"

"We went out because her brother had no time for her and you had no time for me. I enjoyed her company because she is incredibly funny if she tries to be all serious but I never had any intention to make her Mrs Bendix Llewellyn," he said. "I guess I started to like golden-haired women by now…"

She clapped her hands. "And do you have already something in mind?" she asked while she wondered who she would have to beat up next. "I mean … you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"She is incredibly beautiful, insanely smart and someone you can always count on," he smirked while he supported her on the way to the bathroom. "She has quite a temper and tends to be violent when the things aren't going the way she wants to. She is also pretty jealous and over-protective. Her favourite colour is emerald green and she likes to listen to love songs even though she would never admit it. She can play piano – pretty good so to tell the truth. Her birthday is on the 4th of May … and I knew her all my life…"

Olivier stopped on her tracks.

* * *

Phil gathered all his courage as he opened the car for Bea. "We are a pretty good team, aren't we?" he asked carefully. "Many people think that this was the reason why I asked Grumman to transfer you along with me. I have to admit that it was one of the reasons I had when I asked him but there was another reason which was much more important to me: I don't think that I will ever be able to work without you." He inhaled deeply before he went on. "I mean … I would understand it if you don't want to overstep the boundaries between superior and subordinate … but … I really, really love you."

Her green eyes widened as she replayed what he had just told her in his head. "You do?" she asked.

He nodded in complete silence.

"But you said that you would never ever fall in love…"

"One cannot fall in love when he already fell," he said calmly. "As I said, I would accept your rejection and I wouldn't bother you again. Your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to lose it."

She shook her head. "I … I don't reject you!" she exclaimed. "In fact – I love you too!"

He was too happy to say anything, so he decided to let his actions speak as he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to kiss her sweetly.

* * *

Olivier stared at Bendix like he had just told her that he had fallen for her – oh well, he **had** just said it. Her hands started to tremble as she raised them to brush back a strand of his hair which covered his eyes. "You complete and utter fool," she told him calmly. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

He was relieved to be still alive and looked at her. "I was afraid that you might kill me for breaking our promise," he said lowly. "And I really like my life to tell the truth. It would be sad if I couldn't see your smile again, Liv. I really love your smile, you know?"

"Bendix," she said while she looked into his eyes. "When I was fourteen, I had a crush on a wonderful, handsome blond boy who could play the guitar like no one else I ever knew. This boy liked the same love songs I liked. His favourite colour was – and is – an icy blue. He was born on the 5th of May and I knew him for a very long time. But I and him, we had a stupid pact that we would never fall for each other, so I fought against it. When he stole my first kiss, I even punched him even though I really, really liked the kiss … but it was forbidden to feel that way so I ignored my feelings. I eventually started to love someone else but … this crush never vanished completely."


	27. 62: Xing Amestris Aerugo

**Chapter 62: Xing Amestris Aerugo**

* * *

Victoria smirked as she walked through the hallways of the palace along with Cai, Laila and Nick after the dinner. Her hair was still braided but everyone who knew her knew that she would free her blood red locks soon enough. She and her cousin for formal Xingese clothes and would have passed as little princesses if it weren't for the pale hair colours they both possessed. Nick wore also formal clothes and his dark green jacket fitted him greatly. Cai wore his trademark red jacket with the golden dragon on the back and his hair was messy.

"The fight this afternoon was really great until the brat tried to kill Aunty Liv!" Victoria said. "I would never do something like that – not in a million years!"

"At least one pretty girl with honour," Cai sighed. He had been deeply embarrassed by Qiang's foolish action. She was the worst example for a princess of the proud and honourable country of Xing.

"It's not about honour," she said with a wide smirk. "I would just want to see the face…"

Nick laughed. "Poor Liv," he returned to the former topic. "We should visit her. Ling said that she was awake again … and I really wonder if she finally confessed. I mean, she took some pretty hard blows because of him … and she wouldn't do it for everyone."

"Let's get some flowers from the garden!" Cai exclaimed and grabbed Laila's hand before he ran off to the beautiful, peaceful garden.

"It's always the same," Victoria sighed. "They are totally hyper!"

"Let them be," her twin brother said before they hurried after them.

"You are simply too nice for this world," she muttered.

* * *

The old king of Aerugo, Giovanni, watched his son's new girlfriend with a little frown on his face while he wondered why Claudio saw her as potential queen material. Miss Jadelina Christina Mustang Tempest was a rich heiress from Amestris. Her mother's family was rich due to the old family enterprise while her father's family was wealthy because of the business they did with gems.

Jade how Claudio called her was taller than most women and very slim. Her eyes were dark – maybe black, maybe green – and seemed to hold great wisdom. Her skin was pale and smooth but the old king could see scars on her wrist and her bare arms. She held herself with a grace fitting for a queen, that was for sure, and her manners were excellent. Maybe his son had found the right woman for himself and the country.

Miss Jade sat down with ease and bowed her head with the short dark hair. She was surely pretty – in an elfish way – but Giovanni wasn't sure if this was enough. He had met the First Lady of Amestris once when she had been still a lieutenant general and he could remembered how he had thought that Aerugo needed someone like Charlotte Llewellyn to bring changes and development.

"So, children, what did you do today?" the old king asked while he smiled at the younger ones. "I heard from some of the servants that you spent some days in the library…"

"We worked a little bit on Jade's swordsmanship," Claudio said relaxed while he took a sip of his dark red wine. "She is pretty good to tell the truth."

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "Oh, I am not that talented," she said. "I used to watch General Armstrong when she worked on her skills along with Lieutenant General Llewellyn in the gym. I gave up on swordfight when I nearly killed my twin brother."

Giovanni raised one eyebrow. "I believe that I didn't get your profession before, Miss Jadelina," he said.

"Commander of Eastern Headquarters along with aforementioned brother," she said with a little shrug. "I am sorry if I confused you, your majesty."

"It's quite remarkable to be the commander of such an important military base at such a young age…"

"Of course," she said, "but I have to admit that Phil and I were the only options with sufficient ranks – of course, no one actually cared about the fact that we are state alchemists in first place." Her fingers traced circles on the tablecloth. "Knowledge is more valuable to us than power…"

* * *

Riza paced around in the room while Roy sat on the couch with a smug smirk on his face. "…and I quote your sentence a month ago," he said. "You said: _Don't be ridiculous, Roy. I am not pregnant._"

She glared at him. "What do you want to hear?" she asked. "Do I really have to admit that I was wrong while you were right? Hell, even Vicky guessed it right … the kids! How will I explain Laila that she will get another sibling? I just hope that she won't feel left out…"

"Laila is usually extremely collected in situations any other child – except for Vicky and maybe Nick – would throw a fit," he said with a smile while he got up to hug her. "And you always said that you want to have a big family. I mean … you grew up with three sisters, so why shouldn't Laila have the same right. And we both earn enough money. It's not like it would be a problem to take care of another child. And when I bought the house, I made sure that we will have enough place for many, many kids…" He rubbed her back. "And we can name the baby after someone we lost. Usually I would consider it as stupid to name after someone who died but since they were all killed by someone who is gone for good, it should work out. I mean … a little Charles would be nice, wouldn't it?"

She looked at him, remembering his frozen face at the funeral. Charles had been Roy's best friend in the time before Maes Hughes. They had been a hell raising duo – just like Kay and Riza. Someone who knew that it was there could still see the scar on Roy's face from the punch Charles had delivered to him from his pregnant wife when he had broke up with Riza. Kay and Charles had always looked out for their friends and when they had died, Roy had taken it nearly as hard as Riza.

"Another Charles?" Riza asked as she smiled at him. "The world can truly use another of his kind."

"But another Lynn would be wonderful too," he went on, remembering the young woman with the strong violet eyes and the silver hair. He had never asked why she had been the only one with such pale colours but he suspected that her mother had had something to do with it. Lady Reine Hawkeye had been a terrible mother – especially for Kay. He had never seen Kay cry about Ishbal or about anything else. The only reason why she had ever cried had been her been different from her sisters. She had been more laid-back than Serena but far more serious than Kay. He missed her cool, rational analysis more and more whenever he had a crime to solve.

And she had been the only one who hadn't slapped him after Ishbal – something he was quite grateful because he had heard from less lucky men that Helena Anastasia Hamilton Force had had a hard slap.

Riza nodded. "I think we should decide on the names later on," she said. "It would be ridiculous to call a fragile blond little girl a hard and pragmatic name like Kay…" A hint of sadness shadowed her face as she remembered her best friend she had lost along the way. "And any child would feel obligated to live up the expectations which come with a great name," she added with a little smile on her face.

"Why did you decide to call Laila the way you named her?" Roy asked while he pulled her onto his lap.

She shrugged. "There seemed to be no other name for her," she said. "When I looked at her, it seemed like the whole world stopped for a second. She was so tiny, so fragile … I feared that I would break her if I would hold her too close … and at the same time, I was afraid of dropping her."

He shook his head. "Like you would ever drop something as precious as your daughter!" he said. "I mean – you are a wonderful mother! You can take care of three children and run a military career. And in some month, you will handle four children and a military career. You will see – it will work!"

She tilted her head. "And where to you see yourself?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Teaching alchemy to Laila and the twins, running errands for you, rubbing and kissing your feet, hailing you as my goddess … well, all the stuff Maes did for Gracia minus being a paparazzo," he said. "And once the baby is born, we will take turns on sleeping … and the kids can help too! I see Vicky as an excellent babysitter when you want to sleep … and your grandmother will help too, I am sure of it!"

She rolled her eyes. "You forget that I already took care of a baby before," she said. "I know the whole game – except for the pregnancy part. That is new for me."

"We need to tell your grandfather," he said while he rubbed his chin. "He has to make sure that you will get a leave … and we need to instruct Jean to replace you … just while you are on your leave, not forever. I need you too much on my side to let you go that easily, my queen."

"And since you have all planed out, do you already know how we will break the news to the kids?"

"I bet that they are as eager to have another sibling as Jade who wants to be an aunt and since Phil is too dense to realise that his sweetheart, Major Rodriguez, loves him too, she will have to wait a long, long time before he makes her an aunt," Roy said before he kissed her. "And Maes will be so happy…"

"I bet that everyone will be happy for us – well, except for Nerissa," she sighed.

* * *

Laila tiptoed into the room. She carried a huge bouquet of white and red lilies. Cai had told them that the lilies had been planted by his grandfather, Emperor Jun Yao, to honour his most trusted and most loyal bodyguard, Jun Li. Cai was right behind her with the most delicious food he had found in the kitchens of the palace which had been moved closer to Ling's personal chambers. No one who really knew Ling wondered why this had been one of his first orders. Nick and Victoria closed the door behind them as they entered the room.

Bendix raised his gaze from his book and smiled. "Well, what made you come here?" he asked.

Olivier laid on the bed. The children saw that her upper body was stilled bandaged and Cai who had fallen on his back once could imagine how painful such an injury had to be. Her long hair wasn't bloodied any longer and Laila turned at her uncle with her face dark. "You didn't!" she hissed.

"It was the only way to save it," Olivier jumped in before Laila could murder Bendix.

"You were honestly worried about your hair? You nearly died!" the little blonde exclaimed. "If you hadn't jumped forward, you would be dead. Not even you would survive a sword straight to the heart."

"How did you even know?" Victoria asked, completely unfazed by Laila's annoyance as she sat down.

"Bendix saw her and I saw his face," Olivier said while she sat up. "I knew the expression … and I felt the breeze on my neck, so I was warned even though it wasn't enough to avoid the injury."

"You will never be able to wear a backless wedding gown after this…" Laila complained.

A faint blush crossed Olivier's face.

"She could still wear backless," Victoria said with a shrug. "Mama worked on an array to erase scars and she was successful." She grabbed her collar and pulled it down to expose a thin red line on her collarbone. "It was at least three as long, much deeper and crimson before she started the treatment," the red-haired girl said. "It's complicated because she had to rebuild not only the skin but also the flesh beneath, so she didn't finish it before she … was killed."

Her brother gently rubbed her back.

"Lynn Hamilton…" Olivier frowned. "They called her the Healing Alchemist for a reason…"

"Yes," Nick said. "Mama used to erase the scar on Vicky's collarbone because she said that it wasn't right for a little girl to have a mark like that."

"I would like to possess such a skill too!" Laila exclaimed. "I mean, I could take away daddy's scar."

Bendix chuckled. "He obtained these scars on the battlefield and many women think of such scars as of exceptionally manly because he was a hero," he said. "I never got that concept. Roy is often reckless."

Olivier huffed, indicating that she would have used other words to describe Roy Mustang. "Still, Lynn was a genius," she said while she wrapped the better arm around her legs. "I heard that she had even a theory to reconstruct arms and other limbs. She would have made the whole automail-industry useless if she had ever finished these theories…"

"She finished them," Victoria said, "but she was too humble to play in the realms of god – her words, not mine. She was a woman who knew the risk while toying with fate."

Bendix yawned and put down the book before he sat down on the bed. "I hate to throw you out, kids, but I am really tired and Liv needs her rest too," he said. "Let's talk about it in the morning."

"Of course," Cai said. "We … we just wanted to deliver the flowers and to wish you that you will get better soon, Aunty Olivier. We will bring you the breakfast in the morning!"

Laila put down the flowers before the children left the room as fast as possible.

Olivier tilted her head as she looked at Bendix. "That was mean of you," she stated calmly.

"I just don't want that you miss your beauty sleep, my princess," he said before he kissed her softly.


	28. 63: Nightmare or Dream?

**Chapter 63: Nightmare or Dream?**

* * *

Usually, Charlotte Llewellyn was a woman who could hide her feelings exceptionally good behind her calm, always collected facial expression. Usually, she wouldn't jump up and dance through her office after a phone call. Usually, she let never any feelings be shown on her face. But this time, it was different. She had a huge grin on her face as she jumped up and her face betrayed her happiness. She walked over to the window of her huge office and smiled. A great-granddaughter would have been already great but **two** great-granddaughters were even better.

She was younger than most women who harassed their granddaughters to get her some great-grandchildren but Charlotte had married very young and she had been very young when she had given birth to Elizabeth, Riza's mother. And Elizabeth had been young too…

The First Lady shook her head to get rid of the unpleasant memories. She had done what had been necessary. She had never known another way for herself. Born and raised as a potential Fuhrer, she had never known a normal life and sometimes she wondered about all the chances she had missed.

* * *

Lieutenant Denny Brosh was passing the First Lady's office as he heard the sound of shattering glass and a shot. He took his own gun from his belt and entered the office – to see a terrible scene. The very popular General Llewellyn was on the floor with blood on her white blouse.

His eyes widened as he hurried over to her to turn her on her back. The bullet hadn't hit anything which was absolutely necessary to stay alive but the blood loss could be a problem. He noticed that she was awake and took his jacket. "Press it onto the wound, madam," he said. "I will call help!"

She nodded while her face became a pained mask. "Damn that bastard," she cursed. "I hope he goes to hell. I should have killed him when I had the chance…"

He looked over his shoulder while he dialled. "You know who it was?" he asked.

"Yes…" she glared at the ceiling. "Just one bastard has the nerve to attack someone like me … go to hell, Hakuro, because when I get the change to take my revenge, you would wish that you died before…" Her left hand dropped as she passed out.

* * *

The Fuhrer paced around in his wife's hospital room and every now and then he looked at Charlotte who had her eyes closed. The surgery had saved her life and she would be fine again – but that was not what bothered him. He turned around to face Maes Hughes, Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. "So?" he asked while he sat down on a chair.

"It's impossible," Maria said lowly. "No one would be able to make out if General Armstrong or the First Lady stand on that window. I had Captain Catalina analysing it … she said that not even a sniper would have been able to make it a precise attack on someone."

"That means that we don't come to rest," Maes added. "We tracked down some criminals in the East last week … and we are investigating some murders in the South right now but we don't have enough personal … and we would need at least one state alchemist who specialises in investigation. Armstrong is busy in the West these days and Jade is still on her trip. We need someone to help us."

"Hakuro…" Leroy frowned. "I knew that I should have made sure that he wouldn't get away after the Promised Day but I was so busy with other things…" He sighed. "Well, you say that you need a state alchemist which is also an investigator. To tell the truth – we have just three: Armstrong and the Mustang-twins. Alex and Jade aren't available right now … and Phil … well … he is busy…" His hand covered his face. "I would love to give you Phil for this investigation but he is the commander of a whole area. He can't run around that easily … and it's impossible to get him for such a job without breaking the law…" He rubbed his forehead. "I knew that I would regret this decision one day."

"There is a way to get the Brigadier General for this investigation without breaking the law," Maria said while she looked down. "If we charged Hakuro with treason, it is allowed to use every soldier in the whole army to stop him. Hell, we could even get Fullmetal back from the West and Jade from the South if we would deem it as necessary. And I know for sure that it would be possible to get a replacement for Phil as commander of the Eastern Forces." She raised her head. "Major General Simons, sir," she went on. "He is a supporter of you and he would be able to replace Phil on a high level."

"You are keeping tabs on the greatest part of the high-ranking officers," Leroy stated. "You should consider a transfer under my direct command … someone who knows who plays which game in my house can be really valuable, wouldn't you agree, Ross?"

She shook her head. "I am keeping a low profile, so I can't take such an offer," she said, "but you should consider a transfer of Captain Catalina back under your command. She can't work with your son, she says."

"Why not?" the Fuhrer asked. "They are so similar in their characters … they should be a good team!"

"She keeps telling him that he should hurry up and find a wife," Maes chuckled. "She even stole my favourite line!"

"And she is annoyed because he is on the phone with General Armstrong most of the time while he should do his paperwork," Denny added. "They are probably a little bit too similar."

"But he is still grateful because she replaced this Alen-woman," Maria said. "That person wanted to date him … it was scary how blunt she was about it…"

"Oh … that was the reason why Olivier was so grumpy the last few weeks," Leroy smirked. "And I was already wondering who stole her favourite teddy this time … Well, Alen should have known that Olivier would never approve of a woman who tries to get my son…"

"Is the general really that possessive about your son, sir?" Denny wondered.

The old man nodded. "He is the most important and precious person in her life," he said, "and she would never hesitate to eliminate someone who tries to steal him away from her."

"So we should warn all women and tell them that they should stay away from your son when they like the way their faces look like…" Maes grinned. "I would never have thought that she of all people could be jealous … I always thought that she was cooler than that…"

"Don't be so hard on her," Leroy smiled. "She is just human and humans tend to get a little bit jealous when their beloved ones are the target of some strange women who take an unhealthy liking to them. I bet that the only reason why she didn't get jealous when Ben and Jade were dating is that she knew that the two weren't meant to be…" He sighed. "My poor son … he needs to feel the spirit of love!"

"So … let's hook them up as soon as they come back!" Maes exclaimed. "It will be fun!"

"It's always fun as long no one gets killed," Maria muttered under her breath.

* * *

The Imperial Summer residence was impressive, Olivier decided as she saw the building for the first time. She sat in the carriage with Bendix and Victoria while Ling, Lan Fan, Cai, Laila and Nick had taken the other one. Olivier didn't mind Victoria's presence. The girl was friendly and smart – and always collected. She was a little bit like the young Olivier: serious with her nose in a book most of the time.

But the building … Olivier wondered if she had been Xingese in a previous life because this building radiated homeliness and peace – but maybe, she decided, it was because Bendix was with her once more and wherever he was, she had found a home.

"That looks really awesome!" Victoria exclaimed while she closed her book. "And do you see the river? Cai said that we can swim in it!"

Olivier smiled. Even though Amestris was locked between four countries (Drachma in the North, Xing in the East, Aerugo in the South and Creta in the West) and it was rare for an Amestrian to see the ocean, most people could swim because there were many lakes and rivers where you could swim. For her, it had been a long time since she had swum but it was something no one could forget. "Yes, Ling told us the same thing," she smiled. "I am sure that we will enjoy it."

"You will have to wait until your back is better," Bendix said. "But on the other hand … Mei said that she would give you a final treatment today, so you should be fine."

* * *

"That's a great plan, Lan Fan!" Cai exclaimed. "I mean, we will send them on a trip without us and stalk them as soon as they are gone! That will be so funny!"

His sister-in-law smiled smugly. "I am sure that we will get some answers with that action," she said. "I still don't buy their excuse. There is no way in hell that someone like Olivier would accidentally trip and land on Ben in a way that includes their lips to meet. Sorry, but I am not that gullible."

"And we are not stupid either!" Ling laughed.

"Well, I am not so sure in your case, big brother," Cai smirked. "You did some pretty foolish things…"

"That's because I need to pretend that I am a complete idiot!" the emperor stated.

"You could have fooled me," his wife said before she kissed him. "I know that you are smart – in your own way, Ling. It's hard to understand what you are thinking most of the time … but I am sure that you have a plan, don't you?"

* * *

Riza was pale as snow as she let go of the receiver. Roy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked. "Did something happen to the kids?"

She shook slowly her head. "Not the children," she said. "That was Jean … grandmother was shot. She will make it through but … well … grandfather is pretty nervous and angry…"

Roy knew how much Riza cared about her family and he gently rubbed her back. "Your grandmother is a strong woman – one of the strongest I have ever met," he said encouraging, "and I bet that she will get up from her hospital bed soon enough to hunt down the bastard that shot her."

"Hakuro," she muttered darkly. "That bastard never liked her … and he waited for a chance to take revenge … and no one was prepared because the last thing we knew about him was that he was on the run … and since grandfather had more important things to deal with…" she held her head before she went on. "Jean said that they will charge it as treason … and they will get Phil to track him down."

"Phil hates Hakuro…" Roy nearly smiled. "I can imagine that the bastard will regret the second he pulled the trigger bitterly as soon as Phil gets him. My little cousin has some issues with him because he harassed Jade more than once and Phil never took something like that kindly." He laughed humourlessly. "And you know what they say:_ a state alchemist is a terrifying sight – a state alchemist you have no control on is a sight from hell_."

"One of Kay's most famous quotes," Riza muttered while she rested her forehead against his chest. "I am just afraid of what will happen to this country should grandmother be murdered. She is popular like no first lady before her … probably because she is more than just a wife who smiles a little bit for the camera and escorts her husband when he has an important meeting…"

"In the West, she is still some kind of heroine because she ripped of the Cretan flag from the tower in Lionnenburg in 1877…" Roy nodded. "Her death could cause another uprising, this time in the West."

"And another uprising would be bad – especially under these circumstances," his wife agreed while her hands cupped her stomach which was already slightly swollen for she was in the third month.

"I will protect you, Laila, Victoria, Nick and the unborn ones," he said and kissed her sweetly. "I mean … twin girls … twins … like Jade and Phil … or Lynn and Serena … that's so cool! They will look exactly like their beautiful mother, I am sure of it! Or maybe one will look like you and the other one like Iz!"

"You still need to call her, Roy," Riza said. "And you could try to get a hold on Phil."

"Phil is working right now – and I would never dare to mess with Major Rodriguez. She never takes it kindly when someone dares to disturb Phil while he is occupied with his paperwork. I mean … he is always in time – unlike me – and he dislikes it even more than I! I really wonder how she makes him do it!" Roy frowned. "Probably she is blackmailing him somehow…"

"It's possible to blackmail your cousin?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Jade is the master when it comes to blackmailing him – she has obviously many very embarrassing photos she could show and many stories Phil rather has untold…"

"Siblings can be hell, right?"

"Our children may want to agree with this statement in some years…" Roy chuckled while they sat down on the couch. "I somehow see Vicky as a strict older sister who keeps the rest in line – and I really think that she inherited a little bit too much of Kay's personality. Laila isn't that much like Kay – she is much more like you…"

Riza started to chuckle. "I just thought about Nick's reaction when he hears that he gets two more sisters," she laughed. "I mean … one boy and four girls? The poor boy!"

"I grew up with many sisters too and I am a true gentleman – he could get it worse, I believe. And the best thing is that he will never be a sexist because Vicky would beat such tendencies out of him in three seconds," he calmed her. "You will see … Nick will be a perfect little gentleman in some years – just like Martin: a little bit clumsy but incredibly smart and loveable. Lynn called Martin her teddy bear and I wouldn't be surprised if Elicia would do the same thing in some years…"

"Elicia is like Lynn in that age," Riza said slowly, "and they say that boys often fall for the same type of girl like their fathers did before…"

* * *

"…look, I finished my whole paperwork!" Phil announced proudly as he put down his pen. "I was much faster than usually, so I think I deserve a reward, Bea!"

His girlfriend raised her gaze from the report she had been reading. "And you really think that you will get a reward every time you actually do what you get paid for?" she sighed before she got up and walked over to his desk before she sat down on the edge. "But I will play along for once: your reward will be…" she made a short break to make it more interesting. "Your reward will be this brand new stack of paperwork which just came from Colonel Miles who needs it back until tomorrow," she said.

He groaned. "That man steals my precious free time!" he complained. "I would have liked to sit in my chair while I watch you. You look so beautiful when you review the reports…"

She blushed faintly. "I am sorry but these files require your signature," she said calmly.

He was silent for a second before his face lit up. "Hey – Bea, how good are you at forging my signature? I know that you forged it at least once in the last four years…"

Her head was crimson. "That was a total exception because you would have gotten demoted if this report wouldn't have been at Llewellyn's office in time!" she exclaimed.

"I know that you aren't forging my signature frequently, don't worry!" he said and took her hand. "But you would really, really help me if you could sign at least some of the reports. My wrist is acting up a little bit…"

"You don't use the left hand to sign the reports," she said, "so you can't blame your laziness on your shiny little automail, Phil."

"If we get out of here in time, we could go out for dinner," he smiled, "and you could always forge my signature the way Jade does it: cripple the B at the beginning that bad that it looks like a P."

"My family name is Rodriguez – not Mustang," she said with a little sigh.

"That may change…" he muttered under his breath before he noticed her staring at him. "Did you hear me?" he asked while he blushed.

"It was kind of hard not to hear you," she replied. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

He ruffled his hair. "Yes," he said darkly. "Crap – I wanted to do it all romantically … in the restaurant … I even got a table for tonight … but I had to mess it up. Honestly, since Jade is gone, I have started to sabotage myself every day, more and more!"

She sighed deeply. "So … it … eh … was a … proposal?" she asked.

"It was the worst proposal in the whole world!" he said. "I worked on it. I practiced in front of the mirror … I even made a script to avoid any problems … and yet I succeeded on sabotaging myself!"

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Sometimes, you make the things more complicated than they should be," she said. "Well, Phil, why don't you try again?"

He nodded while he inhaled. "Beatrice Carolina Rodriguez," he said while he held both of her hands, "it has been four years since you started to work with me and in these years my heart grew to love you so much, I could never imagine to live without you. I know that we are just dating for a month, so it is pretty early but … will you marry me?"

Her hands covered her mouth as she nodded. "Yes, of course!" she exclaimed before she ran around the desk to hug him. He kissed her sweetly before she pulled back. "But you still need to do your paperwork," she said darkly.

* * *

Lan Fan entered the dining room with a pained face which was slightly green and she groaned as she sat down next to her husband. "I won't be able to join you today on your boat trip," she said while she rubbed her belly. "I feel terrible and I am sure that it would worsen on a boat. I am sorry."

Ling smiled gently at her while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "And since you don't feel good, I will stay with you," he said before he kissed her nose.

"We won't go on that trip either," Cai said quickly. "I wanted to show Laila, Nick and Vicky the town and I am sure that we will have lots of fun."

Mei raised her gaze from her plate while she frowned. "Well, Al and I are still in," she said before she got a hard kick against her shin from Ling who glared at her.

"You can't leave me alone with Ling!" Lan Fan exclaimed. "Mei, I am not sure if you are aware that Ling won't be a help with my stomach aches. He will comfort me while eating!"

"Really," Cai nodded. "I can't stay in the residence because I have guests. You can stay, Mei."

"And Big Brother Alphonse can come with us!" Laila clapped her hands. Her rating had always been like that: Big Sister Lan Fan, Big Brother Ling, Big Brother Alphonse, Big Brother Kain, Big Sister Winry, Little Sister Elicia and then, after Big Sister Sheska: Little Big Brother Edward.

"Of course, Laila," Alphonse said while Mei glared at him. "I am sure that it will be interesting."

"So, we are terribly sorry that you will have to go on the trip without us," Ling said as he looked at Bendix and Olivier. "We will give you some guards but no one will be able to come with you."

Mei looked at him in absolute confusion.

"It's okay," Olivier said. "I am sure that we will be able to make the best out of it. I can understand that you don't want to leave Lan Fan's side as long as she feels unwell. My father did the same for my mother when she was pregnant with my little sister…"

"Thanks for your understanding, Olivier," Lan Fan said with a bright smile.

"After the Qiang-incident you deserve a little break," Alphonse went on. He laughed inwardly since he had gotten behind the plan of the others. "And I will enjoy my trip with the children as well."

"The town is wonderful," Lan Fan said and nodded at him. "I am sure that you will see many interesting things on your trip, Alphonse."

"I think so too," he chuckled while Mei looked at him in utter confusion.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Ling waved enthusiastically at Bendix and Olivier as they boarded the boat. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Mei who stood next to him frowned up at him. "Ling – what the hell is going on today?"

Lan Fan appeared behind them as soon as the boat was out of sight. "Ling, I feel suddenly much better!" she chuckled while she wrapped her automail around him. "And I am in the mood for a walk."

Her sister-in-law stared at her. "Wait a second – you never felt unwell in first place, did you?" she asked. "When I think of it … you didn't seem to feel any pain at the table this morning…"

"Congratulation," Ling said. "We are going out to stalk Olivier and Ben today!"

"And Alphonse?"

"He is doing the same with the children. I have to say, he picked it up much faster than you…"

* * *

"Alright, we have dark hair now and we wear typical Xingese clothes," Laila said as she checked her reflection. "Hell, I look exactly like Aunty Jade when she had my age…"

"And she was surely very pretty," Cai said while he grinned widely at her. "Well – let's go."

"And you are really sure that you will be able to track them down, Cai?" Alphonse asked as they got into a smaller and faster boat. "And are you sure that we will survive it?"

"We are much smarter than Qiang and even if they would suspect someone to follow us, they would look out for two girls with bright hair," Nick said calmly. "And Laila and Vicky have dark hair now."

"That's true," the alchemist stated. "Well, let's start to follow them."

* * *

Riza was packing her suitcase. Roy and she had decided to interrupt their honeymoon to return to Central City because Charlotte's constitution had worsened overnight and Riza couldn't leave her grandfather alone with the fear to lose his beloved wife. She didn't take it easy either. Charlotte had ever seemed like a woman who was untouchable and yet she had been hit by a bullet.

"You are worrying too much," Roy said. "Everyone knows that Charlotte Riza Llewellyn was shot more than once before. I mean not even Kay got shot that often and she got shot nine times before she died."

Riza turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you for being there for me," she said. "I really don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have done the same thing you did when Kay was shot in Ishbal and no one allowed you to get to her. You would have paced around in your flat until you would have collapsed on the couch, cursing the person who had dare to attack someone that close to you," he said. "Well, let's head back to Central City. Your grandfather will need you – especially since Charlotte didn't allow anyone to contact Olivier and Bendix in Xing." He kissed her forehead. "And when we are in Central, we can design the room for the babies. Did I already mention how happy I am to become a father once more?"

"Just about twenty times while you talked with me, twelve times when you called Maes, eight more times when you finally got a hold on Phil who wasn't happy about being woken up at three in the morning, five times when you called your mother … and I think two times when you talked to Izumi."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, that is exactly what you should say now," she smiled. "C'mon, let's hurry up. I don't want to miss the train."

He rolled his eyes. "You are too much like Kay these days," he complained. "Maybe she possessed you."

She sighed. "I knew that nothing good would come out if I let you read these strange books," she said.

* * *

"It's highly impolite to stalk guests!" Mei scolded while Ling and Lan Fan dragged her down a dusty street. They wore commoner's clothes and Lan Fan hid her automail because it would give away that she was the Empress. Ling wore his hair down and Lan Fan had made sure that Mei wore just a single braid instead of her usual two.

"Mei," Ling sighed. "Many things are considered as impolite and yet you are doing them. And it's not like we would want to blackmail them or something. We are just curious, right, Lan-Lan?"

His wife nodded. "I believe that it is time for us to search them," she said as she looked at the peaceful little town in front of them. "Does one of you remember what Olivier wore today?"

"You made her wear a green kimono," Mei sighed. "And if I see correctly, they are over there!"

"Finally it gets interesting again," Ling stated. "I was missing the time when I had true adventures. These days, my only adventure is running away from my stupid advisers who are still trying to talk me into divorcing Lan Fan. The next time they say something like that, I will have them banished."

His wife smiled lovingly at him before she kissed him lightly.

"This is the town where you come from, right?" Mei asked as she frowned slightly.

"Yes," Ling nodded in agreement. "We grew up right here, well, Lan Fan in the Wei-estate and I in the Yao-palace but all in all, yeah, you can say that we were raised here."

"They are heading for the Wei-district," Lan Fan interrupted smoothly as she crossed her arms before she frowned slightly. "What would they want there?"

"You guys make the best swords after all," Ling shrugged. "Maybe Olivier wants one … and the food is good there as well…"

"For someone like you, emperor, it's pretty reckless to hang around in our district," a calm voice said as a male version of Jun Li stepped into the bright daylight. "Lan Fan, I expected more of you but I take it that being pregnant made your brain lose some useful cells."

"Long time no see, cousin," the empress huffed. "I wonder how long it has been since Jun Li scolded you for being so insulting. I believe that she gave you orders before she ran away…"

"Jun Li is still the same goddamn fool she used to be, huh?" the man called Chao sighed. "Anyway, I was on my way to another mission. You could check in with the elders you love to annoy, Lan-Lan. Tell them that Jun Li is coming for them to scare them a little bit, will you?"

"You are still as bipolar as you used to be before I left," she sighed. "Anyway, Jun Li told me to greet you the next time I see you … I think she regrets."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," he replied as he shook his head. "I adore my cousin, I seriously do … but I know that she won't return to check on me and the others she left behind. I even think that she forgot about me as she was busy becoming the next big star."

"How could she ever forget about you, Chao?" Lan Fan asked tiredly. "She could never forget about you but the pain, you know? The pain makes her stay away and I understand this."

"My cousin is a proud woman, maybe too proud," Chao said. "And I can understand that she won't come home … maybe we should start hoping that she might return one day. We have to move on. I mean … look around, will you? The village still stands … even after she ran away. She isn't as important as we thought her to be … maybe we should let go of her. She isn't the type of woman you can keep in a place when her heart screams that she should leave. The family keeps her memory alive … but I feel like they are only putting her into the same old golden cage again … the cage she left on her own accord."

"So we agree on this as well, Chao," Lan Fan said quietly. "Jun Li should lose her last attachment to this village for it is not her home right now. I don't like to say this but … we have to let go of her and to make the elders stop believing that she might come home one day."

"Guys, we should never talk about her like we actually know what she is thinking or planning," Ling snapped. "The thing about Jun Li is that no one can actually understand how she is thinking. She is currently the most influential member of the Wei-clan and to take her power might end up painful for a lot of people … especially since she is the heiress … we need to keep an eye on her."

"We have been keeping tabs on her ever since she went away," Chao said softly. "I love her, I still do … but I really think that we have to let her go … because it would only hurt to lose her."

"He is right there, Ling," Lan Fan said. "I love my sister but Xing isn't where she belongs. She is better off in Amestris where she is the star of her own show if you ask me."

"No matter what you think, chances are high that she will return one day," Ling warned calmly. "I also believe her to be better off in Amestris … but as long as you live, she will have a connection to this place. What did we call you when we were younger? Mirrors, yes, because you reflect each other … if you ask me, there cannot be Chao if there isn't Jun Li and Jun Li cannot be if there isn't Chao. We shouldn't forget about this one, Chao."

"I think that you are misunderstanding my position towards my cousin, emperor," the warrior said darkly. "As long as she is out there, doing whatever she is doing, I cannot lead the family. I am the knight and she is my queen … and I won't betray her as long as there is another way."

Once upon a time, Lan Fan had failed to understand what drove him forward. He had lost so much in his life. He had lost the position as heir to the clan to Jun Li who was three months younger than him. He had lost nearly the complete influence he once had had inside the family when he had stood up for a weaker member, one of the youngest members of the family and as a warrior, he had to take gruesome missions. She knew about those things, had always known but now, she finally started to understand why he refused to let others down … because he knew just too well how it felt to be abandoned.

* * *

Phil felt once more that he was a truly lucky man because he had a fiancée who could deal with him, three suitcases and annoying reporters at the same time. Being a member of the Aerugian royalty, Bea had experience on many fields and since she naturally energetic, it was easy for her to scare the reporter off. She held a great knowledge on historical events – especially in the relationship between Amestris and Aerugo, could organise the paperwork of a whole military base, was gifted when it came to languages and understood the principles of alchemy even though she had never had any interest in learning it. Her favourite weapon was a knife which had been in the possession of her family for many centuries and her sharp mind. She was an average gunwoman and preferred hand-to-hand combat over a shooting.

"Alright," the future Mrs Mustang said as she sat down on her place in the train. "I already looked over the reports. It seems like Hakuro is still in the capital. That means that we have to be careful."

"Thanks, Bea," he said with a frown. "I just wonder why he attacked her now, after so much time…"

"Hakuro was never the smartest guy in the army," Bea said, "and it took him surely some months to accept that his era is over. And furthermore … he needed to make sure that his other enemies are far, far away from Central City. I don't agree with the theory that Hakuro confused Llewellyn with our very own Ice Queen. The Queen of Awesomeness was supposed to die this time around, I am sure."

She came from the investigation department – something which explained her low experience on the field. She had seen death and she had been under fire before but for her, it was always something new and even though she was a soldier, she had still a hint of innocence.

* * *

Home. Technically, she was home but it didn't feel right to her. The silence and the eternal loneliness was everywhere in the huge compound and she was sitting right in the middle of the silence. She sat in the Meditation Chamber, trying to figure out why she was even there while other members of her clan were there as well. She didn't recognise their nameless faces – partially because she hadn't been here in so long and partially because she didn't care for them. They were simple pawns, to be used by the elders at the right moment so she hadn't to know them because until she would have gained their trust, they'd be gone anyway – sacrificed for the sake of the village and the clan … either as warriors or as brides and grooms.

The Meditation Chamber was surely beautiful but the air felt wrong to her. The looming atmosphere of the elders, only a few metres away from this place of silence and serenity, was all too real for her to relax completely. She felt them even now, watching her, judging her every step. Maybe she had really grown paranoid or maybe it was the truth because the elders were everywhere in the Wei-compound because here was where they resided.

She had always been careful and mistrusting around them because they only cared about themselves and maybe the clan's glory – but never the happiness of the other members of the family. She disliked them greatly for other reasons as well – and only one of them was that they had basically suggested that she should kill herself after the loss of her arm.

She rested her hands – one flesh and one steel – on her knees and breathed deeply before she rose from her place on the ground and left the Chamber with her head held high as it was befitting for Xing's only empress. She walked slowly to empathise that she was calm and reached the Inner Yard of the MainBuilding where her cousin Chao was training the younger members of the clan. She watched for a few moments before she approached him.

"Lan Fan," he nodded as he sent the children to drink something.

"Chao," she stated extraordinarily sweetly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "What about you, empress?"

"I am okay … but you aren't," she replied sternly as she glared up at him.

"So … you heard?" he said slowly as he looked around, obviously scared of being overheard.

"I assumed as much from minor differences in your reports. You are working yourself too hard lately and while this cannot be healthy for you, I also assume that you fear that your time is running out," she said with as sigh.

He looked at the kunai in his hand before he threw it at the target. "How is Junnie?"

Lan Fan's eyebrow shot up before she could control it. She had spent years behind a mask that had covered up her emotions rather nicely and so she had lost any control about her facial expression but she quickly realised that Ling had been right: Chao was bipolar when it came to Jun Li. Sometimes he cursed her into the deepest depths of hell and on other days, he wanted her to return so badly that he was mere seconds from walking to Amestris to get her home.

"Fine," she finally said after a moment of complementation. "She is … happy, I guess. I think that she misses what you had before she left in that hurry but … you know her. She's proud enough to deny this even on her deathbed. I fear that you will have to deal with the madness on your own."

"I will never be completely alone," he said as he watched how a girl in a yellow dress hurried down the stairs of the dojo to join the four young warriors who had been waiting at the gate. "I may have lost Jun Li and therefore a second part of me but I am still here – with sixty-six percent of my being. I am not defeated that easily, Lan Fan."

She nodded at him. "I hope you are aware of the ticking bomb inside your chest," she warned calmly as she looked at him with a strange expression of worry written all over her face.

"I will die in battle one day anyway. It won't be the illness that will finish me off. I … I promise."

* * *

Ling's jaw dropped.

Lan Fan's grey eyes widened.

Mei went silent in seconds.

Alphonse attempted to cover the children's eyes.

Laila blushed.

Victoria didn't know what to say for once and resolutely covered her brother's eyes with her hands.

Nick slapped his sister's hands away.

Cai was speechless.

"In Dragon's name!" Mei exclaimed suddenly as she remembered how to speak.

"I think that we should give them more time alone," Ling said slowly.

"Hello?" Alphonse asked. "They are kissing each other in public!"

"You are kissing Little Sister Mei in the library," Victoria smirked. "So … where is the difference?"

"What the hell?" Ling exclaimed as Mei and Alphonse blushed.

* * *

Riza and Roy were hurrying through the train station as Roy collided with a familiar dark-haired man. Phil stabilised his cousin before he frowned. "Shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon?" he asked.

"We came back because of the attack on grandmother," Riza said while she put down her suitcase for a second. "What are you doing in the capital? You should be in East City."

"Special orders," Breeze Heart muttered. "Someone had the brilliant idea that I could go and hunt Hakuro while someone else replaces me in East City." He smiled at his female escort. "I don't believe that you have met each other before," he said. "Bea, my cousin Roy and his wife Riza. Riza and Roy , my fiancée Beatrice."

Roy grinned widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beatrice," he said with a bow before he looked at his cousin. "Jade will throw a fit as soon as she hears it, dearest Phil. She will yell at you … and I will laugh at the both of you. Sometimes, you are so … predictable, the both of you…"

Riza interrupted him. "So, they chose you to go for Hakuro, Phil?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "They said that I had nearly no personal issues with him. That this disgusting guy tried to molest Jade more than once isn't in his files, so no one knows about it. I am happy about the chance to take my revenge without breaking the law…"

"I bet that Gran would get up from her hospital bed to hunt him down personally if she was allowed to," Riza sighed. "I just wonder why she wants to keep it a secret from Bendix and Olivier…"

"It's because no one wants to see Olivier Armstrong taking revenge on Hakuro," Phil said. "She is still in trouble for the sudden disappearance of Lieutenant General Raven who was a friend of Hakuro and a known enemy of the Generals Armstrong and Llewellyn…"

"It's not like anyone would really miss Hakuro…" Roy muttered under his breath.

"I agree," Bea said calmly. "The world would be better with him in prison."


	29. 64: Another chaotic day

**Chapter 64: Another chaotic day**

* * *

Charlotte was awake when Riza visited her. "My little girl," the old lady said as she sat down. "I never wanted you to see me like that … it is embarrassing. What the hell was I thinking when I stepped over to the window?" She covered her eyes with her hand. "I am such a failure."

"You aren't," Riza said as she sat down. "You are a strong woman who made it possible for many other women to go their own ways. Never say that you are a failure. You are wonderful, strong and smart."

"Wonderful!" her grandmother laughed darkly. "Look at you, my darling. You are the wonderful one. You won't lose your children the way I lost mine. Jeanne … she hates me … I can understand her … I would hate me too if I was in her place … I destroyed far more than I created."

"Don't be foolish," Riza said. "You are an idol for so many young women. You are really happy that Olivier isn't here at the moment because she would yell at you for thinking so low of yourself. You are such a wonderful person, grandmother, and so many people love you. I saw the flowers they sent you when they heard that you are in the hospital. You are loved by many and are still mad about the fools who are too dense to accept a strong woman?"

The First Lady sat up. "Maybe I would see it the same way you see it if I wouldn't have had a visit from the former First Lady who accused me of staging the coup d'état to make your grandfather Fuhrer. She was pretty hysterically and I really pity her. It has to be hard to lose a husband and a son…"

Riza nodded slowly. "So she still doesn't believe that they were homunculi," she muttered under her breath. "That's tragic. She will always suffer because she chose to lie to herself."

* * *

Jun Li was cleaning some tables in her restaurant as she suddenly felt a tinge of discomfort behind her. It was the only warning she got before she felt a cold blade on her back. She calculated her chances and decided to risk it. She jumped up, got a hold on the wood-beam ceiling and swung for and back before she let go and landed gracefully on the counter where she hid her old swords.

"Impressive," the attacker said in her native language, "and it was the last prove I needed to make sure that you are really the former bodyguard of Emperor Jun Yao. Just an Imperial Warrior can do that."

She exhaled deeply as she grabbed her swords even tighter. "What do you want from me?" she hissed.

"I think that is quite obvious," the man said. "Just the bodyguard of an emperor knows the secret passages in the palace. I need to know where they are."

"I took an oath that I will never tell anyone about it," she said. "And honestly, I served the emperor for sixteen years. I am still loyal to him and I don't intend to break any promises I made."

Even the idea to go back on a promise she made was terrible for her. She had always been a woman who had valued honesty and integrity above money and fame. She was proud of being loyal.

"You are overestimating your value, woman!" the man hissed. "I am not afraid of killing you. I am very interested in knowing where the entrances are but … I am sure that you aren't the only one who knows them. When you force me to kill you, I will find someone else who will tell me."

She inhaled deeply. "I highly doubt that," she whispered as she jumped again. Her feet hit him on the chest and threw him onto the floor. She landed graciously and walked over to him. "I had sixteen years of service, idiot," she stated, "and I dealt with opponents who were far stronger than you."

"So," the man said, "bring it on."

"I don't think so," an old, soft voice said and Jun Yao swung the frying pan to knock the opponent out.

Jun Li lowered her swords as she started to chuckle. "You should consider a career as a professional tennis player," she stated while she sheathed her swords again. "You have the skills."

"Ah, you are flattering me again, my dearest lily," he smiled before he paled. "You are injured."

She waved dismissively. "I am fine," she said before she looked at the unconscious man. "What will we do about him?" she asked.

"We will call the police which will lock him up in a nice little cell – something he deserves for hurting you, my precious lily," the old man said darkly.

* * *

Phil handed the files over to Bea after he had read them and looked at Leroy. "I understand," he said with a short nod. "A simple mission: find the target, incapacitate it and imprison it. I get it."

The Fuhrer sighed deeply. "I don't need to tell you how important this mission is," he said calmly. "The people want to see punishment. The parliament requested a quick solution for this problem. I don't need to tell you which consequences a failure would have." He looked out of the window and sighed deeply. "Charlotte is a very popular person in this country – she has nearly no enemies because most of them who disliked her once died over the years. Brigadier General, Major – you are from the West."

Bea nodded slowly while she put the files in her bag. "There is no one in the Western Area who doesn't know how important she is," the woman said calmly. "We will focus on bringing Hakuro down, sir."

She had been a subordinate of Charlotte and she was more than angry that someone had dared to attack her old leader. Even hours after the call which had informed her about Phil's involvement into the whole affair she felt how ice ran through her veins and she knew that despite all the orders they had gotten so far … should Hakuro hurt Phil, she would kill him personally. She would rip him apart with her bare hands if necessary.

"I see," Leroy said with a smile, "Well, you will get absolute clearance for every military base in whole Amestris. The last time that a Fuhrer wrote a Carte Blanche for a state alchemist ended badly since it was Major Kimblee who was a lunatic but I hope that you know your place, Brigadier General…"

"I have Bea with me," Breeze Heart chuckled, "and she used to keep gangs of cadets in line. I am sure that she has her ways to make sure that I am a good little boy."

She rolled her eyes while she carefully looked at the two white cards her superior handed her. "Never thought that I would come across one of these in my career," she muttered under her breath. "I mean … no one would have ever considered giving me a card that allows me to ignore the rules."

It had always been a problem for her that she wasn't Amestrian – especially under Bradley. Now it was much better and that it was common knowledge by now that she was engaged with Phil Mustang who was a hero of the Promised Day, her social status had gotten better than ever before.

* * *

Roy was pretty proud of his home.

He loved the rooms he had made for the children he had adopted. Laila's room was painted in yellow and white – her favourite colours. He stopped in front of the door before he entered. Laila had tidied everything up before she had left – not voluntarily but Riza had made quite clear that the rooms had to be clean when the children left. He smiled as he looked around. Laila had a unique style and it was obvious in her room. On her desk were stacks of books on alchemy. He recognised some of Kay's former favourites as well as he noticed that Lynn's old notebooks were present. Next to the books stood Laila's favourite pictures and he smiled even wider when he saw the official wedding picture. Next to it stood an old picture of Olivier and Bendix – most likely the picture which had been taken when they had graduated from the military academy.

He carefully closed the door behind himself as he walked on to enter Victoria's room. This room was different from Laila's room – like Victoria was different from Laila. The walls were painted in a pale purple and the covers on the bed had the same colour. Victoria's room was always neat and clean, so she hadn't had any trouble before her departure. He chuckled. Victoria was truly like her biological parents. Martin had hated it when his files where in disarray and Lynn had had the neatest notes of all alchemists Roy had ever known. He was excited to see which kind of alchemy Victoria would specialise in later on since her mother had had two skills: Water and Organic Alchemy. It was rare for an alchemist to master to different skills but Lynn had been exceptionally gifted even though her first transmutations had caused more disarray than anything else. He grinned widely as he spotted an old picture of Kay on Victoria's desk. He had been the one who had taken it and he had to laugh about it. She wore a emerald sundress, her hair was up in a neat bun and on her ears sparkled eight golden studs – on each earlobe. She had been a rebel after all.

Roy then walked down the hallway to Nick's green paradise. He had everything in the right order, from his books to his always wondered who his only son was taking after but one gaze around in his room told him everything. Nick had taken after his great-uncle, Berthold Hawkeye – in a positive sense. He was a perfectionist and quite bright, at least as bright as his twin – if not brighter. He was just as underappreciated as his late mother Lynn who had never gotten the attention she deserved. And Nick had inherited Serena's interest for languages and art. Roy was not sure how Nick would react to the news of two more sisters but he hoped that the little boy would take it like a proud brother.

Roy closed the door and smiled as he passed the wedding pictures of Kay and Charles and Lynn and Martin in the hallway. _'You know,'_ he thought, _'you managed to stay alive somehow. They are taking after you – even without knowing you properly. I bet that they will rock the world as much as you did.'_

He slowly opened the door to one of the empty rooms of the house before he sat down in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He could imagine it. Pink walls, pink cradles – it would be perfect.

"No pink," his wife's voice shattered the silence. "I don't want any clichés, Roy."

He got up and turned around before he hugged her tightly. "Ah, c'mon, sunshine," he said. "I bet that you and your cousins had pink paradises as babies."

"I am sorry but I have to disappoint you. Kay had a green and golden paradise, Nerissa's colours were golden and blue, Lynn's violet and silver and Serena's red and gold," she said before she kissed his nose. "And I had a red and silver cradle – the Grumman-colours, you know?"

"I thought your mother didn't agree with her family's opinions?" he frowned slightly. "Isn't it a double standard if she puts her innocent little baby girl in a cradle in the colours of the devil?"

She laughed lightly. "I guess that it was partly to annoy my aunt," she said while her face darkened a little bit. "My dearest aunt didn't agree with anything my grandparents did. You remember that she was a state alchemist too … but she shared Kimblee's beliefs and wished for more action. Grandfather and grandmother tried to keep the missions of their state alchemists on a low level – and my aunt didn't like that at all. She was, however, the reason why father hated the state alchemist program that much." She sighed deeply. "And my mother and my uncle kept remembering her of the higher-ups who held her back whenever she wanted to use her power to the fullest."

"I never met your uncle, did I?"

She shook her head. "He died when I was six," she said, "four months after my mother. He was great. He was father's best friend but he was never that grumpy. I never understood why he was married to a snake like my aunt." She shrugged. "Kay looked a lot like him," she added before she tilted her head. "I think we should paint that room yellow and orange," she said. "Bright, happy colours…"

"If we paint it orange we risk that Jade will move into this room," he warned. "It is one of her most favourite colours after all…"

"See on the bright side – we would have a nanny and a babysitter for free if she did."


	30. 65: Names

**Chapter 65: Names**

* * *

To say the least – after the latest news from Amestris the guest from aforementioned country was not happy – she was rather grumpy and no one knew exactly why since she had been such a cheerful and friendly person before. (Once again, the memories of two male state alchemists with dark hair would prove that it was rather idiotic to call her usual attitude cheerful and friendly – violent would be much more fitting.)

One day, Duchess Melissa gathered the courage to ask her friend, "What's going on, Jade?"

The dark-haired alchemist just glared at the book in front of her. "I am gone for half a year and in this short time, everyone I used to know grows up!" she said with distaste in her voice. "My brother has the nerve to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Roy and Riza are becoming the parents of twin girls. Even Kain Fuery gets a girlfriend! Jean Havoc succeeds in keeping a girl for months by now! I would have loved to be around to tease them all but … I can't because life hates me!"

Melissa chuckled. "I really love how funny you are, Jade," she said. "You have so many things you could complain about and the only thing you are whining about is that you aren't there to tease them…"

The state alchemist huffed while she opened the letter she had gotten from Xing. She had recognised Olivier's elegant handwriting and was really interested in the content of the letter since she had never gotten a letter from the Ice Queen before.

* * *

_Dear Brigadier General Mustang!_  
_I know that you are on a long-time leave right now but I absolutely need your help. As I happen to know were you raised and educated as a member of Amestrian High society. I had the same education, of course, but I was wondering if you happen to know the meaning of a family crest ring when given to a woman. I know that I should know it myself but I somehow forgot and I can't ask Bendix for obvious reasons. I trust you, Breeze Soul, to treat this subject with utmost discretion and secrecy and I expect your answer as soon as possible._  
_Sincerely – Olivier Armstrong_

* * *

"…family crest ring?" Melissa asked while she looked at Jade. "Wait a second – isn't that the ring that marks the eldest child of a rich and old family as the only heir?"

Jade nodded with a wide smirk. "And it is also a ring which you don't give someone you aren't really interested in," she added. "I don't know how it is in this country but where I come from, it means that a man who gives it to a woman will only court her … until she gives back the ring or they marry. The best thing is that no man of honour would ever demand his ring back…" She clapped her hands. "And even though she was pretty careful and tried not to tell me who gave her a ring, I already know it … because she had just few male friends of a high social status. And the only one of them who would have the nerve and the courage to court her is no one else than Lieutenant General Bendix Llewellyn."

The duchess raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you date him for a while?" she asked.

"Ah … well … we went out sometimes but we weren't interested in each other. We went along well and we both knew that we would be better off with someone else. I just didn't know that he was that much interested in Olivier who is his best friend since they were born!"

"It's strange to see you so excited about a new relationship that doesn't touch your family…" Melissa muttered under her breath. "Well, do you think that they will end up marrying each other? I saw them in the pictures of your cousin's wedding and they looked like they were really, really close…"

Jade leaned back in her comfortable chair as she nodded. "It was always that way, as long as I remember them," she chuckled. "I highly doubt that they remember me or my brother from one of the formal events since we are five years younger than them – and they always made a point out of staying away from the crowd – but I can remember them. They were always side by side … in harmony."

"Your high society is so much like ours," the Duchess complained. "I mean … how many daughters are allowed to do what they want with their lives and how many do what their parents tell them to do?"

"Well, the Hamilton-sisters were perfect examples for independent women, Olivier … I guess Riza, her mother and her aunt … oh – my aunts, my mother and me too…" Jade chuckled. "We are feminists. And I just forgot to mention the First Lady. She is born into the high society too!"

* * *

Olivier was enjoying her book when Victoria sat down next to her. The little red-head looked tired and disturbed and Olivier closed her book to talk to her. "What happened?" she asked carefully.

"I was thinking of my parents," Victoria admitted after a second of hesitation.

Olivier understood the meaning behind the girl's words. "Do you want to speak about it?" she asked.

"Yes," the girl said as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "They … they always said that everything would be alright. They said that there would be a day I would start to understand their decisions … but I guess that I am still too young to understand…"

The blond woman had never been put into such a situation before but she tried her best to comfort Victoria. This was an innocent little girl, caught up in a game which she couldn't understand due to her tender age. This wasn't an arrogant, bratty little boy who had tried to trick fate and death likewise – just to end up in a game without any rules. The game Victoria, Laila, Nick, Edward and Alphonse played – more or less since birth – was the same but the younger ones had never had a chance to avoid it. They had been born into an ongoing game. Alphonse and especially Edward were in the game due to their own sin, their own inability to accept fate. Olivier sighed deeply. They were kids – all of them. Even Ling and Lan Fan who were much wiser, much more mature than the golden-eyed brothers were still children to her – even if they had a child on the way.

Furthermore, Olivier had known Lynn and Martin. They hadn't been friends but they had visited Serena once, during Lynn's pregnancy. The young woman – so much younger than Olivier and so full of hopes and dreams – had helped her twin to construct an array to defend the fortress more easily and when Olivier had inquired if it would be enough to stop Drachma, Lynn had chuckled. _'It would be more than enough to stop the whole Drachman Army including their special forces,' _she had smiled. Her smile had been brilliant – the most brilliant smile Olivier had ever seen in Briggs. And the array had been wonderful as long as they had had an alchemist to use it.

"Your parents were great people who had the best in mind for everyone," Olivier said in the same voice her godmother had used when she had had the same phase. "They didn't mean to get killed, believe me. They were much too smart for something that foolish." She carefully hugged Victoria. "I know that it is hard for you to understand why it had to be them because there is no rational reason … but sometimes, someone has to sacrifice his life for a goal.  
It's not fair that you lost both your parents and I won't tell you that you should feel honoured to be their daughter like any stupid, cold-hearted military official would tell you. Nothing those bastards will ever say would ease your pain … the pain of losing your parents.  
I can just tell you that I am proud that I knew them. They were two of the people I respected the most." She gently stroked Victoria's red hair. "You should be proud, Vic, really. I just know that all these empty words will never fill the hole in your heart. I really wished that you could have kept your parents – it's just not fair that children pay the prices in an adult's game…" she whispered while the girl slowly fell asleep.

Bendix carefully closed the door behind him as he walked into the room and sat down next to them. "I always knew that you would make a great mother one day," he stated before he kissed her forehead. "And I see that you still didn't look into her passport to check her middle name…"

Olivier sighed deeply. "Middle names a generally boring as long as they aren't given from your mother," she said. "Honestly, why did my mother come up with something like Mira?"

"Because it sounds so wonderfully feminine…" he chuckled.

"You are playing with fire right now, Bendix," she warned with a wide grin.

He shrugged and muttered that it was always worth it and handed her a passport. "If I were you, I would really look into it," he said. "I heard it from Riza and refused to admit that there was a connection but … well … I did some research in the old records and well … it is how I thought."

She glared at him and inhaled deeply before she opened the passport. Her head turned around and she stared at him. "What the hell?" she asked with a broken voice.

In violet ink, the standard ink of Helena Anastasia Hamilton Force, was a name written on the white paper: **_Victoria Olivier Hamilton._**

* * *

"So … you are leaving in the morning?" Roy asked while he sat in the living room along with Riza, Phil and Bea. "I mean … I know that you have to hurry but … isn't that a little bit early? The first train?"

"Jade and I always took the first train to wherever we went," Phil said calmly while he wrapped one arm around his fiancée, "and I believe that she would kill me if she knew that I would slack off."

"Speaking of your sister…" Riza raised an eyebrow. "How much does she know about the situation?"

"Well, in my letters I mentioned that I am engaged and that you are becoming parents…" Phil said.

"Nothing about the attack on my grandmother so far?" the blonde inquired. "That's good – and it has to stay that way. From what we know, Jade could be in contact with Olivier and she can't know yet."

Phil nodded. "And I bet that I am better off without a sister who knows about my mission," he said.

"She would **so** kill you for not taking her with you," Roy chuckled.

"On another note – what did Fullmetal say about Creta so far?" his cousin asked.

"He met an alchemist professor when he visited the University of Lutetia and made the mistake of telling his **fiancée** that this professor happens to be female and a former Miss Creta," Roy laughed. "I heard from Jean who was in Resembool along with Rebecca that Miss Rockbell wasn't happy at all – especially not when he also mentioned that said professor is modern enough to search for a way to use alchemy without a gate and that Edward believes that she could be successful. But the overkill was surely that he wrote that he would be staying with Professor D'Artagan for a month or so…" he added.

"D'Artagan?" Bea asked with a little frown. "Let me guess – Catherina D'Artagan, revolutionary, probably the prettiest woman in whole Creta who has also the brains and a talent for alchemy because she had an Amestrian friend who taught her the principles and enough ambition to figure out the rest?"

"It surely sounds like her," Phil added. "I can remember that Jade spoke with her when we were in Lutetia. That woman was surely very, very beautiful – but a little bit too old for Fullmetal."

"And she is a Cretan duchess, so I highly doubt that she would bother to mess up the relationship of two amestrian teenagers," Riza added while she took a sip of her tea. "She was a friend of my uncle."

"She is at least forty years old by now even though she doesn't look like it," Bea said in agreement before she looked at her wristwatch. "Well – I would say that we kept you up long enough. It's time for state alchemists with a mission appointed for the next day to go to bed," she smiled as she took Phil's hand and saluted with a grin. "We are heading for our hotel now," she stated.

Roy grinned widely at his cousin. "Be a good boy and do nothing that would upset your mother," he said with a wink. "But on the other hand … I bet that she would love some grandchildren…"

Phil just raised an eyebrow and proved why he was the most mature male Mustang for a reason. "From what I heard, Roy, she still considers you as a son, so I am pretty sure that she will claim your kids as her grandchildren as soon as she returns from her business trip to the North."

* * *

Charlotte Llewellyn was awake in her hospital room and stared at the ceiling which she couldn't see due to the complete darkness in her room. In moments like that, she liked to imagine how her life could have been if the rat called Bradley wouldn't have destroyed her father's perfect dream. She sat up and clapped her hands. How could she forget about her father's dream? He had wanted to bring happiness to the people. He had been much better than every other Fuhrer but Leroy. She straightened herself while she inhaled deeply. No more panic attacks, no more uncontrolled screaming and tossing around at night, she vowed to herself – because that would keep her in the hospital longer when she could afford to stay. After all, she had a duty to fulfil. She closed her eyes for a moment before she nodded to herself. The next day, she would make sure that she would be released. She had a job to do and a country to free. Honestly, why did she had all the great ideas when she was shot and in a hospital? Why didn't her brain work properly when she was in freedom?

She was Charlotte Riza Llewellyn after all!

* * *

"We need to think about names," Roy said while he held Riza in a warming embrace. "I know that the kids want to have a word in that discussion too … but we should have an idea where we are heading too. I mean … the names have to go with our names…"

"I already used my favourite name for a new human when I named Laila," his wife said as she kissed his nose. "Well … there are so many wonderful names … I always liked Rachel."

He swallowed. "That was my mother's name," he said quietly. "Rachel Ann Wilkinson."

"I am sorry for reminding you," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," he said. "The name is pretty … and I wouldn't mind to name one of my daughters after my mother. Chris and Abby showed me pictures of her … she was very beautiful…"

"You need to show me a picture of her sometimes," she said calmly. "Well, Rachel and the other name?"

"We should name the other girl after one of our old gang," he said while he caressed her stomach. "I mean, Kay already got her appreciation in Victoria's name and … well … one day, I destroyed Lynn's homework and she made me vow that I would name my firstborn child after her…"

Riza stared at him for a second before she started to laugh. "Lynn of all people!" she exclaimed. "She always said that she didn't care for stuff like that but she made you vow that you would name your child after her … that's hilarious!"

"That's Lynn to you," her husband said dryly.

"Yes, I know," she said as she calmed down a little bit. "And it's another prove that Vicky got her high blackmailing skills from her mother," she added with a sigh.

"What do you think about Rachel Serena and Helena Elizabeth?" he asked. "Our old friends and our mothers … they would be all honoured in some way…"

She nodded as she repeated the names. "I just hope that your family won't mind that the names remind of three of my relatives and just of one of yours," she stated.

"Riza," he said and his hands cupped her face. "Lynn was like the annoying twin sister I never had. I have to admit that I had never such a bond with Serena because she hardly spoke directly with me but Lynn was one of my closest friends and I consider her – as well as Jade does – as a part of my family." He kissed her lips sweetly. "And never mind my aunts. They are really modern and probably happy that I don't name a child after them since they all dislike their names."


	31. 66: Black June and Andromeda

**Chapter 66: Black June and Andromeda**

* * *

Roy was going through Kay's old notebook as he stopped. It was a little silver key which was glued at the bottom of the last page. Above were two letters in Kay's perfect, fragile handwriting. He knew that it was hers because she had been the only one who had used emerald ink and gold powder. He got up and walked over to the kitchen where Riza was happily eating chocolate. He was lucky so far – Kay had craved onions and orange juice during and pregnancy and it had been always hard to get that in a warzone while Lynn had been addicted to fish and liquorice.

"Riza," he said before he kissed her cheek, "do you know which meaning the initials B.J. had to Kay?"

She closed her eyes, mentally checking everything her cousin had ever told her and nodded. "B.J. means Black June – standing for the month Nerissa attacked us and for the month her father died. I am pretty sure that she could have more reasons to use that initials for everything that is important to her. As far as I remember, she was called to Ishbal in June and she got pregnant in June…" she said. "And it was the codename she used for the letters she wrote during her time in Aerugo. June Black became her alias for everything she couldn't do with public knowledge."

He sighed deeply. "Yeah, secrecy in all things was always her forte," he said, "but do you happen to know what she did with that little key, sunshine?"

Riza took it and frowned deeply. "I know," she said with a face that betrayed her surprise. "She had a bank account in Central City and I am pretty sure that this little key belongs to her vault. You know how she was with her old family heirloom … she wanted to protect her roots more than anyone else."

He nodded. "Do you think that she wanted us to know about it?" he asked. "If this vault holds precious keepsakes from her father's family, they would belong to the children…"

"Uncle Peter disliked the idea of strict separation between the families," she said and sadness laced her voice as she thought of the red-haired man with the wonderful laugh and the sparkling green eyes. "He said that he would leave behind the keepsakes to all of us – Nerissa was the only one who was exempted due to her misbehaviour before." She finished the bar of chocolate and frowned as she had to see that there wasn't any left in the jar. "I will have to go to get new ones," she muttered.

"Wait a second, sunshine," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. "I will go for you – but first you have to see how I imagine the room for Rachel and Helena." He gently stroked her swollen stomach. "I will never be able to paint the room that way – but if I remember correctly, Bendix and Olivier will be back soon enough and I am sure that they will help me!"

"They will be happy that they will have to catch up with their paperwork and to paint the room," she said as she grabbed the notebook. "That looks good."

He beamed at her. "Thanks, sunshine," he said. "Come with me, alright? We will get you new chocolate and while we are in town, we will also visit Black June's vault – just to check on it … to make sure if everything is in order. She hasn't been in Central for years after all."

"And she has probably left behind some of her notebooks," Riza added with a grin. "C'mon, everyone knows that you would have done everything just to be allowed to look into her notebooks. I can't say that I would blame you – she was always a little bit ahead of you in your studies…"

"Just because your father liked her more than he liked me!" Roy exclaimed.

"You keep yourself telling that ever since she didn't fail that test," Riza sighed. "C'mon now, I need more chocolate and I am pretty curious what Kay had in her vault. Honestly, who has still vault these days? On the other hand … she was always a little bit old fashioned…"

* * *

Olivier was pacing around in Lan Fan's study while the empress watched her with worry. "…there has to be something I can do for all of them!" the blonde said. "I just need to think about it!"

"You know, Ling's grandfather built the EternalGarden for my sister who was his most trusted guard," Lan Fan said. "That is also the reason why the majority of the flowers are lilies. He used to call her a lily … it stayed her nickname … even after his departure from this world."

"I can hardly build a garden," Olivier said as she sat down. "Gardens and parks are nice but it wouldn't emphasise the influence they had on the game we were playing for many, many years."

"A library would be nice too … an orphanage … a shopping mall…" the empress shrugged. "From what I know about your country, most hospitals that aren't in the possession of the military were donated by rich people – so why don't you do that? It would make them immortal and it would help the people."

The general sighed deeply. "Donation is one of the biggest hobbies the High Society of my country has," she yawned. "We don't play golf or tennis with our rich friends – we are always trying to donate more money than anyone else. My grandfather used to say **'a man who dies rich dies in shame'** and donated eight schools, three hospitals, one university and many other things I can't remember at the moment because it always seemed strange to me – and he had still money when he finally died. The First Lady reformed the orphanage-laws when she first became a brigadier general and build twenty-eight orphanages all over the country. The children who grow up there have the same chances than anyone else. Since she reformed the laws, eighty percent of them graduate and forty percent go to university. We can say that the high society never bothered to say anything against Bradley – but we can't say that they never cared for the poorer people. For young, ambitious soldiers like Ben and me it was natural from the very beginning to give a part of our income to the people who need it more than we."

"I always had the impression that it isn't a coincidence that so many names are always the same…"

Olivier nodded. "Family dynasties," she agreed. "Armstrong, Llewellyn, Grumman, Hamilton, Mustang, Alen, Wilkinson, Aiken and some other names which died over the centuries or lost their former influence and wealth like Powell … these families got their power from their engagement in the military.  
I could name at least three famous generals from every family. They formed the country … of course, they didn't know about the homunculi in the background. I would say that they considered themselves as very, very lucky." She sighed deeply. "Over the years, certain character traits were connected with the families. Llewellyn has a reputation of being brave and courageous … Grumman is supposed to be curious and witty … Mustang strong and self-confident…" she shrugged. "Oh – and don't get me started on the old rivalries and alliances. As much as the families shared a goal, they never got along that well. I never understood why Alen had such a strong dislike towards Hamilton."

"And let me guess – you had to learn all the old alliances and rivalries as a child," Lan Fan assumed.

"Most of the time, it was subtle. I can't remember that anyone told me that I shouldn't be friends with a member of the Aiken-family or the Alens. It was more that my mother invited some of her friends over for tea and that they would gossip. They would say things like…" she cleared her throat and as she spoke again, her voice was higher and much more gossipy than usual. _"Did you hear that Mary-Ann Alen ran off to marry a blacksmith? Well, what did we ever expect of a member of that family?"_ Her voice dropped an octave as she went on. "At the same time, everyone encouraged me to become friends with Bendix and members of the Hamilton-family because our families were allies."

"That sounds really complex," Lan Fan sighed. "But it's the same way here in Xing. Ling and Cai learned very early with which families the Yaos are allies and with which families their clan is enemies. As a bodyguard, I had it a little bit easier: everyone who attacks my master is my enemy – _end of discussion._ Of course, children play and spar with each other and I don't know how often I scared Cai's friends to death when I suddenly appeared to protect him…"

"I would say that it is always hard to be member of an exclusive group," Olivier muttered darkly.

* * *

Sparkling rubies, shining emeralds, more gold and platinum than copper … diamonds and sapphires in precious necklaces and other jewellery … Roy and Riza were awed as they saw what _'Black June'_ had left behind. They had known that the Hamilton-clan had been extremely rich and that they played in one league with the Armstrong-family when it came to wealth but that was a little bit too much.

Riza shook of her shock and entered the room while she took in her surroundings before she bent down to pick up a beautiful golden tiara with emeralds. "She wore it on her wedding day," she said before she put it back into the little black box. "I thought that she had borrowed it from a jeweller…"

Roy just nodded. He didn't dare to speak because he felt the presence of Kay and the sisters and to speak seemed to be sacrilege. He opened a little cupboard and what he found, took away his breath. The little black book seemed to be harmless but when he opened it, he saw the elegant handwriting of his late master. He quickly read the first page: _My dearest niece Victoria_ – Roy remembered that Master Hawkeye had always called Kay by her second name – _this little book contains the little information you will need to perfect your theories. It breaks my heart to know that you decided to offer your knowledge on alchemy which nearly matches my own to the state but I know your reasons and I accept them. I just hope that you won't end up like your mother – may her bones rot in hell. This book needs to be hidden from the face of anyone but you, Victoria. It contains information about the Flame Alchemy. I know that you vowed to refuse this knowledge but it happens to be essential to your own research. I wish you nothing but the best – and I hope that you succeed where your father failed. Knowledge above power – Uncle Berthold_

Roy didn't have to read any further. He had known that his late master had offered his niece any help she needed for her research and he wasn't angry that the man had shared information about the Flame Alchemy with Kay because Kay had known the risks better than anyone else – from the very beginning. Roy had seen the scars on her feet and her ankle – courtesy of her own mother who had been at least as insane as Nerissa if not more so. Kay had been burned at the tender age of six and that had been the reason why she had declined her uncle's offer to be taught the Flame Alchemy.

Riza sat down on an old chair which as surprisingly comfortable as she found Kay's coin*. "I knew that she left it behind," she muttered under her breath before she wiped away a single tear. "Foolish, foolish Kay … she of all people should have known that she had never a chance to return alive…"

Roy got up and walked over to her before he gently kissed her. "Riza, Kay was a grown up woman and she was extremely smart. I would say, she was at least as gifted as Fullmetal – but she was smarter because she knew the boundaries of alchemy. But for all the things she was, she was human … and it's a part of being human that we all will die one day.  
She died too early – they all did," he said. "But we cannot change her fate. She died to protect her country, her beloved ones from that monster, Father. Envy was nothing but a sadistic bully Father created to display his insanely high power." He hesitated for a second. "And even though I never knew Kay that well, I am pretty sure that she doesn't want you to suffer that much. She was killed. It wasn't what she deserved … but she could have died the same night in a car accident like my parents. It is never fair when good people like Kay and Charles are stolen. Envy was nothing but a dirty little thief who took pleasure in taking away beloved person.  
He stole more away from you than anyone could guess. He took your sisters – just because they knew too much.  
Serena felt the tunnel Sloth was digging because the flow of alchemistic energy was different. Most alchemists would have been too numb to feel such a little development but it's the Princess of Eternal Winter we are talking about and her mind was sharp and she felt things no one else noticed.  
Lynn was the first to figure out that the bloodshed our country committed since centuries had a goal. She saw that it was more than just the urge to become bigger and stronger that led to so many wars.  
And Kay … well … she specialised in energy and the flow of energy. Furthermore – there are letters that prove that Serena wrote to Kay about the turbulences in the flow of energy and I am pretty sure that Kay would have figured it out pretty fast."

"You are right," she said as he hugged her tightly. "They played the game with all their skill and lost."

He shook his head. "They may have lost their lives but their deaths weren't in vain," he said. "Wherever they may be now, they know that they did their part. If Lynn hadn't discovered the array, if Serena hadn't felt the turbulences, if Kay hadn't the change to leave behind a script with the essential part of her research, we would have lost against the homunculi." He pressed his lips against her temple. "Never say that they lost the game. They made it possible for us to win."

* * *

"Hey, Vicky!" Cai ran after the red-haired girl as he saw her on the hallway. "I have a present for you since you are going home tomorrow … and I wanted to give you something that will remind you of the awesome time we had in Xing – probably for the next hundred years because it lives that long!"

She frowned at him. "So … what is it?" she asked while her mind turned toward one direction.

"A turtle!" he announced proudly as he held out a box. "She is very young and I didn't give her a name yet because I assumed that you would prefer to do it yourself … but it is really, really sweet and I thought that it would make you happy to have something you can care about. Plus: it only belongs to you and no one else, so no one can tell you that you are being stupid or something…"

She carefully took the box and opened it before she took out the baby turtle. The carapace was coloured in a dark and a lighter brown and she had beautiful brown eyes. "She is pretty cute," the girl stated while she carefully stroked the soft skin on the turtle's neck. "I think I will name her Andromeda even though that is a little bit too long…"

"We can give her a shorter nickname!" Cai suggested before he looked around. "Well – the queen of nicknames happens to be Aunty Olivier who I just can't see at the moment but we will find her!"

"Why is she the queen of nicknames?" Victoria asked while he dragged her down the hallway.

"Because she shortened Vicky to Vic without any troubles," he explained. "I don't like that nickname that much but if she thinks that it fits you, she will have her reasons to call you that way…"

"It's because she hates long forenames since she is cursed with one too," Victoria explained while he dragged her into the library. "And you are sure that she is here? I mean, it's not like she would be fluent in Xingese. I heard from Uncle Ben that it was the only subject in school she really failed…"

Suddenly, they stopped and froze.

Olivier and Bendix jumped away from each other as soon as they heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Um, that is a little bit awkward," Victoria muttered while she wondered why the word awkward was that awkward. "We … um … didn't want to disturb but I need your help, Aunty…"

Olivier looked like she couldn't believe that she had just been caught and fought back a blush before she looked at Victoria. "You didn't see anything," she said calmly before she smiled thinly. "Well, what did you need my help for, Vic?"

"Cai … um … gave me a turtle as a present and I named her Andromeda but now I wonder if that name isn't a little bit too long, so I was wondering if you could help me to shorten the name!" Victoria beamed up at her and many people would agree on the fact that her smile could be blinding.

"Andromeda, huh?" Olivier smiled friendly down at her before she kneeled down. "My great-aunt was named Andromeda too … and she was called Andy by pretty much everyone because she hated that name. She used to say that it was much too long and much too complicate for her eight children…"

"Well, she was a pretty smart woman because she married a Llewellyn," Bendix said smugly.

"Very funny, Bendix Jonathan," Olivier said teasingly.

"Whatever you say, Olivier Mira," he chuckled. "Honestly, you should have changed your name permanently to Liv Armstrong because it looks and sounds so much better."

"Liv **Llewellyn** wouldn't sound that bad either," Cai stated before he ran off.

Olivier stared after him with a very faint blush on her face. "The boy could have a point there," she muttered under her breath before she threw back her hair and walked away.


	32. 67: Gold and light

**Chapter 67: Gold and light**

* * *

Golden hair cascaded down the woman's back as she hurried through the empty hallway of the Eastern Headquarters. Some of the soldiers who were already at work noticed her and nodded respectfully because even an Olivier Armstrong out of uniform deserved respect. The blond woman wasn't alone, as usual since her transfer to Central City she was escorted by her best friend, Lieutenant General Bendix Llewellyn – who was also known as the hottest soldier out there … since Roy Mustang wasn't available any longer for he had married.

Bendix frowned deeply as he looked at the receptionist. "What do you mean?" he asked politely. "I am very sure that I would have been informed if Brigadier General Mustang had been transferred."

"There were special orders which prevented that anyone told you or General Armstrong," the young man said while he bit his lip. "I can say that Brigadier General Mustang and Major Rodriguez were called onto a mission … for the Fuhrer himself."

Olivier watched with worry how Bendix closed his eyes for a second and she grabbed his upper arm. "Everything alright?" she asked.

He sighed deeply. "I don't think so," he said slowly and took her hand away from his arm. "The only one who would have the nerve to suggest such an order to my father is my mother … and she would never do that just because she can. The only reason she has … is when she would fear…" He inhaled but the sound of his breathing was shaky and betrayed his nervousness. "…when she would fear that we would to something foolish … and the only reason why we would do something foolish is…"

"When someone would have dared to mess with someone dear to us," she finished darkly.

He nodded and his facial expression was equally dark. "There will be blood," he stated.

She looked into his eyes. "To take revenge for your mother wouldn't be very smart … as much as I want to do it myself," she said quietly. "I just … I remember what hatred can do to people." She looked at the receptionist. "If I understood that young man correctly, Phil is already on his way to take revenge for her. As much as we hate to act that way: we need to sit back and watch the whole show."

He gulped and his eyes were still closed as he spoke again. "I need some minutes alone," he said calmly before he smiled at her. "You can check on everything like you wanted to, Liv. I will be in the yard and try to figure out what I am supposed to do now since my mother got obviously hurt."

She looked at him with a hint of hurt in her eyes but it vanished as she nodded. "Alright," she said and smiled thinly at him. "I will check on you later, Bendix. I respect your wish to be alone right now."

He replied her forced smile before he walked away. She saw how hard the line of his shoulders was and it pained her greatly. She felt like he was stabbing her with at least twenty knives at the same time. She loved him. She loved him and she couldn't stand to see him that upset. She leaned against a wall and covered her face with her hands before she looked at the receptionist. "Give me the details," she ordered and her voice made clear that it wasn't something she would argue about.

* * *

Jade was deep in her thoughts while she read her own notes on her research. She had never understood how the other alchemists could be so reckless with their research. No one – not ever her brother or Edward Elric – had ever been able to decode her notes and she was very proud of it. To her, everything was totally clear and she chuckled that no one but her had ever been able to grasp her strange, foreign concept. But on the other hand, everyone knew that she had the logic of a corkscrew. Ever since she could remember people had called her a genius – and she disliked it greatly by now. She was maybe a tad smarter than many other people but she hated to be reduced to her intelligence.

She sighed as she closed the notebook. It was – according to her – evidence that Edward Elric's so-called genius was definitively overrated since he had never been able to break even a single line. She hated to compare Flame and Fullmetal but her cousin had been much smarter when she had tested him.

She chased these thoughts away as she slipped out of her silken night gown before she put on a dress made of jade velvet. She took her nickname – Jade – very seriously and liked to annoy people with it. She closed the little buttons in front of her and smiled at her reflection. She looked pretty – but she was used to that after twenty-three years. She carefully applied a hint of pink on her high cheekbones and a little bit of apricot graced her full lips. She hated to overdo her make-up because that would make her look absolutely ridiculous – and she was Jadeline Mustang Tempest!

She frowned at the lack of sunlight in the room she was occupying right now. She needed light … there could never be enough light for her – and especially today, she wished all the light in this world to shine for her. She would leave for the ball in two hours and she could always need a little bit more light to show her the right way.

A low sigh escaped her as she sat down once more. Sometimes, love had to be fast … run into her with all the speed available. Jade was stubborn and a little bit dense when it came to her feelings but when she was really sure about her love to someone – platonic or romantic likewise – she would take all the pain it caused to her without batting an eye because she had chosen it. She was willing to die for those she really, really loved.

She took an orange and ate it carefully before she smiled at her reflection. Her own eyes were so much like those which belonged to her little brother … who wasn't that little anymore and who she loved very much. To look into her own eyes meant looking into his eyes and the other way around.

"Very well, Princess Emerald," she told herself with a little smirk as she took her bag. "Time to shine."

* * *

Colonel Lawrence Miles was crossing the yard when his ex-wife left one of the surrounding buildings. He had to look twice to recognise her. She seemed more relaxed than usually on the surface but her eyes had still their usual icy, hard expression. She hurried over to the blond man who sat on the stairs and wrapped one arm around her as she sat down next to him. Miles stopped as he was close enough to them to understand what she was saying.

"You are worrying too much, Ben," Olivier said calmly. "I just talked with the receptionist and he said that your mother is back at home again. She was released from the hospital and rumour is that she is going to make some major changes over the next few weeks." She held the golden-haired man close to herself and stroked his hair. "She will be fine again, I promise…"

"Thank you so much for being here with me, Liv," he whispered while he hid his face in her hair.

* * *

"…Borderline Syndrome?" Riza asked while she looked at the doctor who took care of Nerissa.

"Yes, Miss Hawkeye," the man replied with a sad nod. "Your cousin is very, very ill. She shows all the signs. The fear of being abandoned … constant feeling of emptiness … hot, uncontrolled wrath … suicidal tendencies … anorexia … sudden changes between hatred and glorification of her twin sister … that sums up to a real problem if you ask me…" He sighed deeply. "I heard that the patient kidnapped your daughter out of revenge…"

Riza bit her lower lip. "Don't call her 'the patient'," she said. "She has done many terrible things but she is my cousin … the last one I have left and I don't want to speak about her like she is a stranger. After all, if I understood you correctly … a part of her behaviour was caused by the cold, rejecting behaviour of my aunt towards Nessa, right? So she is a criminal and a victim at the same time."

"Well, Miss Hawkeye, for someone who is in therapy since a little more than four months, her progress is immense. She is very cooperative. I would even dare to say that she understood that she can't live the way she used to any longer. It is dangerous for herself … in first place."

"Can I do anything to help her?" the blonde asked. "Nerissa and I had always our problems with each other … but she is still family and I would never leave someone behind."

"It could help her if someone from the outside would speak with her," the doctor said. "We are very sure that Nerissa stopped her aggressive behaviour. We even noticed remorse for what she has done."

"If she shows remorse, she shows more sanity than my aunt who was never locked up," Riza muttered. "I hope you remember what my husband and I said about the therapies: money is no big deal for us. I just want to meet the true Nerissa – not always a shadow of her true self."

"I can understand that," the man replied with a nod. "Well, I wanted to talk with you about the possibility to try out an additional therapy: a group meeting. So far, she is always isolated and as some renowned colleagues of mine say: it can have bad effects on her."

"A group therapy sounds like something I can support," Riza stated.

* * *

Nerissa looked like a little child and despite everything she had done; it hurt Riza to see her cousin that way. The long golden hair was bound to twin tails, the pink blouse was a little bit too big for the slim body of the woman, the skin was ghostly pale due to the lack of sunlight and the blue eyes were huge. The young woman sat on the edge of her bed and had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs while she rocked back and forward. Next to her were some papers with hushed doodles which resembled partially of arrays but Nerissa wasn't allowed to use alchemy right now because it was too dangerous – especially for herself.

Riza carefully closed the door behind her as she entered the room. "Hello, Nessa," she said softly.

The older woman twitched and looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," Riza said calmly as she sat down on a chair. "I just want to talk."

Her cousin suddenly smiled brightly at her. "I drew a picture yesterday!" she exclaimed and ruffled through the papers next to her before she held out a picture that showed Kay.

Riza froze for a second before she understood that Nerissa was still switching between her many personalities – something the doctor had warned her of.

* * *

Bendix had calmed down by the time they reached Central City. He had arranged himself with the situation once more even though it pained him that his parents hadn't told him about his mother's injury. Of course, he had been in Xing and Olivier was probably right when she said that his parents didn't want to spoil his vacation, but it still hurt. The only good thing about everything was that he had Olivier who would basically kill everyone who would dare to mess with him right now because she was that cute and over-protective when it came to him.

"Uncle Benny?" Laila asked while she tried to look innocent. Key word here: **try.**

He sighed deeply as he looked at her. "Yes, my little pumpkin?" he asked.

"Will you and Aunty Olivier marry now?" she asked and tilted her head a little bit to seem even cuter.

Olivier glared at Victoria. "I thought that you promised not to tell anyone!" the blonde hissed.

"I told no one!" the little red-head exclaimed, seriously offended. "I gave you my word that I wouldn't!"

"Honestly, we figured out on our own," Nick snapped to protect his sister. "Even though Laila and I obviously don't share Vicky's intelligence, we aren't stupid. So … just answer the question!"

It was pretty hard to tell if Bendix or Olivier got redder but Laila was pretty sure that Olivier won.

"Kids," the woman forced herself to say, "it is not always that easy. As you all seem to know we are in love with each other … but since we are both in the centre of the public eye, we need to be careful."

Nick sighed deeply. "Adults are always making everything so complicate!" he said. "I mean … Cai and Laila are as good as _engaged_."


	33. 68: Chocolate and orange juice

**Chapter 68: Chocolate and orange juice**

* * *

Laila, Victoria and Nick were more than happy to hear that their family would become even bigger. Nick complained shortly about the fact that he would stay the only son but everyone knew that he didn't mean it. Olivier sighed deeply when Roy told her and Bendix that he needed their help again but she painted the room without any hesitation in a perfect pale green which had a calming effect on everyone who saw it. Victoria and Nick enrolled at the same school as Laila and made sure that they would be in separate classes because it would be better for their relationship as siblings. Riza was making the home childproof and got some old pictures of their families for one of the many unused a little bit shocked to see them all so … alive once more.

The pictures had been made by a famous artist and they showed them all in their very essence. Nerissa was sixteen on the portrait. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back and her gaze was lowered. She looked so lost that it nearly had broken Riza's heart when she had found the picture. Nerissa wore her typical colours – a blue dress with a golden scarf – and held a book in her hand. The background was difficult to recognise but Riza was sure that it was the garden of her old home.

Kay who had been a rebel wore an emerald dress that made a strong contrast to her red hair. She stood next to the old piano in the little salon and while on of her hands rested on top of the instrument, her other held the sword that had belonged to her father. Her pierced ears showed all the sixteen studs made of gold and emeralds she had possessed. She looked serene yet strong on the picture.

Riza wore a cherry red dress with a silver necklace. Her right hand was curled around a red rose while she held also a book in her hand. Her gaze was directed at the rose and she had a peaceful facial expression – even though she said that the thorns of the rose had been very painful.

Lynn and Serena shared a portrait. Lynn sat in a chair, dressed in violet and silver which had been her special colours, while Serena – clad in red and gold – stood behind her. The picture showed their strong relationship. Serena had been quieter than her older sister but she had been a decent back-up for Lynn whenever the silver-haired woman had needed help and in return Lynn had protected the younger one from every kind of danger she could be a shield against. They had had a motto: 'I am you and you are I … so we cannot live without each other.' They had been right. After Serena's untimely death, Lynn had died inside with every passing day before she had followed the younger one.

Another picture in the room showed the young Berthold Hawkeye with his twin sister – the one who had ruined everything for all of them. Reine Hawkeye had driven Kay into the spin webs of the military. Reine had caused Nerissa's insanity. She had destroyed Berthold's belief in his own alchemy by using a weaker, non-perfect form to burn Kay's foot. She had destroyed every little bit of happiness Serena and Lynn had ever found with cruel words. She had looked down on Riza who had tried to keep the family together because it had been all they had still after Elizabeth's and Peter's death. On the picture, however, they looked peaceful. They had been young, then. Berthold looked no day older than sixteen and since Reine had been his younger twin sister, she had been sixteen too. They had looked very similar with their blond hair, the greenish brown eyes and the pale skin. On the picture, Reine's face was much softer than later on in her relatively short life. She smiled and had wrapped one arm around her older brother who smiled too.

There were many pictures in the room and every single one had a story to tell. Riza knew all the stories since she had been there to witness most of them. She looked around in the room and spotted a picture when she had been three. She wore a need red dress with a silver sash and sat between Kay and Lynn for they had been arranged after their ages. Her fingers stroked over the cool glass. Hardly anyone knew that someone had been missing from the very beginning. Riza had had a younger twin sister who had died shortly after birth. Her sister had been named Celia. The pregnant woman sighed deeply. She didn't miss her sister for she had never truly known her but she sometimes wondered what would have happened if Celia had actually lived.

"I hope I don't interrupt something," Olivier said as she walked in, "but I was wondering if you want to get out of the house for a walk. I have to walk Snow White and Hayate will be happy to get out too…"

"Alright," Riza said with a friendly smile. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Charlotte was enjoying her book as her son entered the living room and since she was a good mother, she put down her book and turned her attention towards her only son. "Where's the fire?" she asked.

"I need your advice, mama," he said as he looked down. "You know, there is this woman and I really love her … but she got hurt before and even though I know that she loves me too, I know that she will never trust me … and I want her to know that I am serious."

She sighed deeply. "Sit down, son," she ordered while she took a sip of her tea. "Well, I was always wondering when you would come around with such a question, Bendix. The answer is that you will have to court her properly … never let her doubt that you love her. She will probably say that it isn't necessary and just a waste of money and time … but there is not one single woman who could resist a man who sends her a huge bouquet of her favourite flowers, Benny. Show her that you care for her and that she is worth everything. Send her flowers … chocolate … love letters … you know – basically everything which is romantic. But don't overdo it. Your father nearly made me run away."

"But you stayed with him…" he said.

"Because I know that it is his totally strange way to show me that he cares," she shrugged. "Honestly, we are married for _centuries_ by now and he still sends me flowers, jewellery and chocolate. It is like he never stopped to court me … and I kind of like that. He is such a sweet guy…"

* * *

Riza stared at the drinks Olivier had ordered and frowned. "Vanilla ice cream in orange juice?" she asked with a certain hint of disbelief in her voice.

"The best drink on the planet!" Olivier said. "Bendix invented it when we were younger and his mother threw a garden party. We were too young for alcohol but we wanted something special, so he just went to the kitchen and when we came back, he had two glasses. It is addicting, believe me."

The younger blonde carefully sipped at her glass before her face lit up. "That's amazing!" she said.

"That's Bendix to you!" Olivier chuckled while she leaned back in her chair. "Well, Riza, you may already suspect it … but I had a reason to ask you to come with me," she said seriously. "It is … I need your help to figure something out and since I can't go to Aunty Charlotte for obvious reasons … and Jade who I would write a letter is far away … and someone could read the letter…" She looked at the calm face of Riza before she inhaled deeply. "How do you know that a man is the right one to marry?"

"You are already married, Olivier."

"I got a divorce about half a year ago," the older woman said with a sigh. "So … mind to tell me?"

"You are really asking me?" Riza bit her lower lip. "The right one to marry is the one who makes your heart miss a beat … the one who can make your blood boil with a single touch … Mr Right is the one you are feeling whole and complete with … the one who loves you for what you truly are … not for the one he wants you to be while you know that you will never be her." Her lips curled upwards. "If I were in your boots, I would totally go for Ben … because you would make such an adorable couple!"

Olivier frowned deeply at her. "What the hell did your children tell you?" she asked.

"They said nothing and that gave it away," Riza stated. "They would have said something, usually, but since they said nothing, it was safe to assume that someone told them to stay silent."

"You are too smart for your own good, Riza," Olivier muttered while she drank her orange juice.

"You could call that the curse of our family," the brown-eyed woman said. "We are all a little bit too smart, so we can't help but get in serious trouble."

* * *

The next week passed without any trouble and the twins started to attend school with Laila while the adults returned to their usual work.  
Olivier got wonderful bouquets of roses in all colours.  
Bendix was in a better mood than usual.  
Riza had started to crave vanilla ice in orange juice and kept Roy busy with getting it for her whenever she needed it.  
Roy was harassing everyone with pictures of his little family and risked to be killed Olivier on a regular basis because he had started to steal the vanilla ice she had in the little refrigerator in her office when Riza needed her snack.  
Charlotte was annoyed to hell after her injury and kept working on a reform for the laws concerning: the possession and use of weapons, painkillers, drugs and at least twenty other things which could be abused. Furthermore, she talked the parliament into making it mandatory for all alchemists to be registered.  
Her husband was busy with rebuilding the country and playing chess against everyone who entered his office. (Maria Ross was one of the best chess players he had ever encountered and put up a great fight before she lost while Tiffany Alen was a sore loser.)  
Phil and Bea were busy with tracking down Hakuro but somehow they managed to go on dates while they were on their hunt.

* * *

Despite the usual sounds of daily office work, the hallway was strangely silent as Paul T. Smith, a young man who worked for a delivery service that specialised in flowers, passed the doors. The flowers were for a certain General Liv M. Armstrong and Paul who had a vague idea how much such a huge bouquet of Black Baccara Roses costs was a little bit excited to see the reaction of the woman. He carefully knocked as he reached the door with the golden name plate: _General Armstrong_ and entered as soon as he heard a harsh: "Yes!"

Paul T. Smith delivered flowers since four years and he had seen many cases where someone had obviously a really, really dedicated suitor – but the office of General Olivier Mira Armstrong was the most obvious case so far. At least twenty bouquets of the most beautiful and most precious flowers stood there in beautiful crystal vases.

The woman behind the huge desk looked at the wonderful flowers before she sighed. "He has to be careful," she stated. "I could get used to this behaviour."

A black-haired man entered the room and frowned slightly at the new bouquet before he headed straight for the desk. "Listen, Olivier, Riza wants ice cream," he said, "and I happen to know that Ben send you some this morning, so could I please get some? I need to get the paperwork done till six o'clock and I cannot afford to go out to get some…"

She glared at him. "You want my precious ice cream?" she asked with a little huff. "Well, I am nice today, so you can take a pint … but you owe me!"

The man grinned at her before he took the cold dessert she handed him. "Thank you," he said and started to walk away but he stopped as he reached the door again. "You might want to tell him to turn it down a little bit," he said. "If he keeps that up, there will be no flower in the country any longer because they will be all in your house or your office."

She glared at him while she took the black roses. "I like it," she stated. "It shows how much he cares."

"Still … can't you tell him that you love him too and that he doesn't have to buy all these flowers?"

The blond woman sighed deeply. "To tell the truth: I enjoy receiving these presents," she said as she sat down again. "And you shouldn't grin like a raging lunatic, Mustang. Your unborn daughters would be scared if they could see you that way … and many other people too, if I may add."

He chuckled. "Well, my wife needs her ice cream, so I will leave you with your flowers, Olivier, but do all of us a favour: say yes as soon as he asks. No one want to see him hurt," he said seriously before he walked away … with his prize.

* * *

The teachers were impressed by the twins in the first grade who were the adopted siblings of the little blond girl in the fourth grade. The boy was gifted when it came to history, art and languages while his older sister had a sense for mathematic, science and justice. It was hard to guess that they were twins. He had black hair and green eyes while she was red-haired and green-eyed. But even though they didn't look like twins, their behaviour gave it always away. Even though they were arguing most of the time, they stood up for each other when someone from the outside attacked one of the twins.

"They are really special," Miss Walker, a young teacher with brown hair, said as she watched the twins.

Her colleague nodded. "Stubborn like hell but that had to be expected seeing that they are related to three of the most stubborn and talented state alchemists of all times," he said. "And I have to say that I am pretty interested in seeing what will happen once they are grown-up…"

"Our school is famous for the high positions our former students took later on," Walker said. "Just think of Olivier Armstrong and Bendix Llewellyn. They attended our school – now they are two of the most important person in our country. That's something I would call a career."

* * *

"What the hell are you plotting this time, Phil?" Bea asked annoyed. She was tired after all the weeks she had spent running after Hakuro. She wanted to get over with it. She could imagine better things than waiting for that bastard to show his ugly nose.

"We will get him today," her fiancé said with a wide smirk as he handed her black pants, a black top, a black blazer and black boots. "We have to stay a little bit more undercover than usual," he added while he stared at the clothes. There was just one single woman in the whole world who would wear black without any complain and without any colourful accents – Jade. Ever since her kidnapping, black was the colour she had chosen to be a hard shell around her soft core.

"Now I look really like a bad copy of your big sister," Bea muttered before she took her usual blue scarf with the pink rose print and wrapped it around her neck. "Well, now I can go out and rock."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "You always rock, my butterfly," he said.

* * *

The next morning started very early for Bendix Llewellyn after he had had a short night because someone short, blond and blue-eyed had called him at four o'clock because of some meeting they had to attend in the morning. Well, he had been still awake because he had been busy with figuring out what he would send her today so she hadn't woken him up but he still decided that he would use it for future blackmailing occasions.

At six o'clock, his phone rang and to say it lightly: a Bendix Llewellyn who was roughly shaken awake by the annoying ring of his phone was no happy Bendix Llewellyn.

"Yeah?" he muttered and his voice was huskily from his beauty sleep.

_'It's me,'_ the short, blond and blue-eyed someone said. _'Benny, I know that you were sleeping but I was wondering if you would happen to know where the hell I put my car keys this time.'_

He sighed deeply. He got calls of that fashion ever since she had an own car and kept forgetting where she put her keys. Once she had called him while he had been on a mission in Creta and the Cretan General he was talking with had laughed and told him to keep her because she was obviously cute.

"Princess, did you check the pocket of the uniform you wore yesterday?" he yawned.

_'I wanted to but I left my jacket in the office since you drove yesterday…'_

"That sounds about right," he muttered. "Well, my princess, I guess that your keys are in the office. That makes it pretty impossible for you to drive today. I will pick you up in half an hour."

_'Thank you, Benny!'_

"I know, my princess, but honestly: everything for my secret girlfriend."

_'Aren't you the sweetest guy out there, Benny?'_

"There is a reason why I am the most desirable bachelor in the military."

_'You aren't a bachelor, darling. We are together.'_

"Nobody actually knows that," he stated. "The flowers and the presents come always anonym…"

_'Yeah,'_ Olivier chuckled. _'Your secretary keeps glaring at me by the way. I think she suspects me…'_

"Ah, well, she has a crush on me, that's for sure, but I love only you, my princess."

_'I know,'_ she replied, _'and I love you too, Benny.'_

* * *

Laila stared at Olivier who held out her hand. "…you want my designs?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. "I … ehm … need them for a discussion with Ben. I need to show him something and you are the only one I can ask for help right now who isn't moody like Vic."

"**Victoria** seemed to be perfectly fine when we went to school today…"

"You know that she doesn't like me that much, so could you please just give me the papers?"

"Vicky actually likes you way more than she likes most people, including myself…"

Olivier sighed deeply. "Listen, Laila, if you give me these papers, I will make sure that Ben gives you many, _many_ bars of chocolate and I will also make sure that your mother don't take them when she is craving chocolate again," she coaxed. "I will give her lots of vanilla ice cream and orange juice…"

The girl tilted her head before she handed her a folder. "Consider it as a favour," she said before she turned away to return to the playground. "And if you tell anyone that you can bribe me with chocolate, I will make sure that it is the last thing you will ever do!"

Olivier nodded. "Understood, Princess Laila," she grinned before she hurried away.

Bendix who had watched the whole scene shook his head as she reached him. "Tell me, Liv, you just bribed me with a week of regular dates just to make me drive you to Laila's school because you needed some of her designs?" he sighed. "You **do** know that I have tons of them in my office, yeah?"

She stopped for a second because she hadn't known it but shrugged before she grinned. "I needed her newest designs," she claimed. "You know – the ones she made after Xing. I saw some of them and they were awesome, so I just needed to get them for my newest project."

He shuddered – with a good reason: ever since he could remember there hadn't been one single project of Olivier that hadn't included his sharp mind, his money or his charming attitude – and often a tank and he wondered what she was up to this time. "So?" he asked and tried to act calm.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "I am going to donate some buildings and even though I have people who can build something, I have no one who can design a building in the style I want to build one."

"You know that I took some lessons in architecture when we were in WestCity and you were dating that strange guy?" he asked.

She patted his shoulder. "I know," she stated calmly, "and that's why you will help me."

"I somehow saw that one coming," he muttered as they returned to his car.

"Benny – am I really that predictable?"

"For someone who knew you since your birth: yes."


	34. 69: Present

**Chapter 69: Present**

* * *

Jun Li was annoyed. Her injury was making it difficult for her to work even though her former master had told her to rest a little bit and to let the wound heal properly, she just couldn't do it. She was used to being busy every single day. It was just not her style to sit down and do nothing. Even when he had ordered her to stay in bed, she had worked on the new advertisement campaign they were plotting right now. When she had been allowed to get up, she had gone out to find a location for their second restaurant. It was a well-known fact that Jun Li never rested as long as she could to something else.

She was hurrying around in the restaurant with her arm in a sling and made sure that everyone did their jobs. She was the co-owner of the restaurant after all and it was her duty to make sure that everything was running smoothly. She was maybe very tired after all the hard work of the past months but at the same time she was careful. She had overworked herself once and didn't intend to repeat the experience. Still, her work had to be done and she didn't care about her health.

"Take the rest of the day off," Jun Yao said calmly. "I will mare sure that everything is alright."

She shook her head. "I am perfectly fine," she stated while she leaned against his shoulder. "Really, I don't feel good with the idea of leaving you alone. You may have awesome skills with the frying pan but I prefer a sword to tell the truth. And I really don't want to insult you or something."

He chuckled before he grabbed her upper arm. "If you are really worried about that, I will go with you," he said. "I mean, it has been years since we spent time together."

"That would be nice," she said while she toyed with her necklace. "Well, let's catch the sunlight."

* * *

Charlotte Llewellyn was in the army since she had turned seventeen and in her long career she had seen many strange things – but nothing, absolutely nothing was as strange as these Yoki-person.

"You want the permission to sell your so-called _convertibles?"_ she asked while she felt a headache coming. "Tell me – are you aware of the fact that you are a criminal?"

"I helped to save that country!"

She rubbed her temples while she glared at him. "Yeah, you did," she admitted, "but you just did so because you had no other choice. Before you joined the Ishbalan, you were a stooge of Bradley! And even though I am known for being more forgiving than my husband, I can't forgive that!"

"If you give me the permission, you can have one of the cars!"

Charlotte stopped for a second before she sighed. "I will check these cars and should they fulfil the standards I set for cars on our roads, you can sell them," she said calmly. "And I will buy one. While you are easy to bribe, I am not corrupt, **Ex**-lieutenant Yoki."

"Y-yes, madam!"

* * *

Roy was using his lunch break for buying presents for the twins' birthday and while he walked down the street his sharp eyes spotted a familiar blond man who stood in front of a jeweller. The young general smirked. He knew what the blonde was looking at: engagement rings. He walked over and patted the shoulder. "I would choose the one with the sapphire," he said friendly. "She would like it."

"Are you sure?" the other man asked.

"Yeah," Roy said before he walked on to get a bracelet for Victoria who would enjoy jewellery. It was very difficult to buy presents for the children but he had a plan what to get them. Besides the bracelet for Victoria he also bought a gift card from her favourite book store, a new book on advanced mathematic (even though he shuddered inwardly because he knew that she would torture everyone with it) and some clothes in purple and gold – her colours. For Nick he got a volume of old amestrian poetry, three books on the Drachmanian and Cretan culture and new football clothes.

As he returned to his office, he walked straight into Olivier who was carrying more bags than him.

"What the hell are you planning?" he asked while he took some of her bags. "And why did you miss the meeting today? I asked Bendix if he knew where you were but he just told me that you have many things to do right now, so I was wondering if you are plotting to end up in hospital with back problems from all the bags you are carrying right now, General Armstrong…"

She rolled her eyes. "I had an important meeting with the team of my actual non-military project and I couldn't reschedule it since I don't have much time left. I need it done my November. And no, I am not trying to cause myself back problems by carrying too many bags. I was shopping for the twin's birthday, Charlotte's and Leroy's anniversary, Alex' birthday and Catherine's return to Amestris."

"So you missed the awesome flowers Ben sent you today," Roy sighed. "Shame on you, Olivier, he sent you twenty-nine white and pink lilies. I saw the bouquet, it was beautiful."

She looked down and he thought for a second that she was blushing. "Of course," she muttered. "Twenty-eight for every year we knew each other and one additional for good luck…"

"Did he already propose to you?" Roy asked while they headed back to the offices.

"No," she replied, "but Aunty Charlotte keeps dropping hints that he might do it soon…"

"Will you say yes?"

"Can you imagine me breaking his heart?" Olivier suddenly glared at him and Roy knew that she was still the same woman and not some brain-washed copy.

"Not really."

"Of course not," she huffed. "It would be like stabbing my own heart and I am not that masochistic."

"That is a relief," he muttered. "Well, what did you get for the twins?"

"A necklace and some books for Vic and cards for the football match East City Lions against North City Bears," she shrugged. "He mentioned that he would like to see the Lions in action and I have some old school comrades who play for the Lions, so I got V.I.P.-cards without trouble."

"I am sure that he will love your forever," Roy smiled. "He loves the Lions."

"They are the best team in the league," she shrugged. "Ben could have played for them but he chose a career in the military because it is the safer job. If you make your money with sport, you get in trouble as soon as you get an injury. He decided against a career as football player for that reason."

"You would have made a wonderful wife of a professional football player," he teased. "I mean … you have the long blond hair … the looks … well, you are a little bit too smart…"

"The wife of Paul McMichael studied Modern Amestrian in Leora," Olivier said.

"Yeah – but she is an exception. You know the cliché as well as I do. The classical wife visits her hairdresser _daily._ Their brains is smaller than a pea and most of the time, they are dumber than their husband's. I mean, did you ever hear an interview with my dear cousin Londres who married Danny Alen?" Roy shuddered. "I am deeply embarrassed that she is related to me. I didn't invite her to my wedding because she is such a stupid and brainless woman."

"Wait a second – that terrible, **terrible** woman is your cousin?" Olivier patted his shoulder. "I feel so, so sorry for you. I mean … she dyed her hair, right?"

He nodded. "Her hair used to be as dark as mine, now it is paler than yours."

"And women like her are the reason for the image of the 'dumb blonde'," Olivier huffed.

* * *

Jean Havoc grinned widely as he spotted his girlfriend, Rebecca Catalina, in the mess hall. He walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Hey there, my pearl," he smiled.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Jean, you missed the meeting," she scolded playfully, "but I told Grumman that you had an important errand to run. You weren't, however, the only one who went mysteriously missing this morning. General Armstrong borrowed the car of Lieutenant General Llewellyn and no one knows where she was-"

"I met her," he replied. "She bought presents for Riza's baby shower tomorrow."

"- Roy went missing too. He said that he would get new coffee and didn't return – but that was shortly before the lunch break, so we assumed that he had important things to do," she went on, "Riza was craving orange juice and vanilla ice again. I curse Olivier for introducing Riza to such a drug!"

"What about Prince Charming and his mother, Ice Queen Mum?" the blonde asked interested.

"They didn't pay attention at all," Rebecca said. "The First Lady was late for the meeting and her mood was terrible. When she finally came, half an hour later than usual, she sat down next to her son and they started to whisper the whole time. They left half an hour before the break to make new tea but they didn't come back either. Hell knows where they are." She sighed deeply. "Honestly, I felt like I was back in kindergarten! I bet that the kids have more discipline than that!"

"I had a very important errand to run today," Jean said before he dragged her out of the mess hall to an empty office before he got down on one knee. "Rebecca Anne Catalina – I will make it short and painless for both of us: will you marry me?"

Her hand covered her mouth as she nodded enthusiastically – speechless, for once. "Of course, Jean!" she finally said as she regained her ability to speak and held out her hand. "It's a beautiful ring."

"I met Roy when I was getting it," her fiancé stated. "I woke up this morning and thought that it was a good day to propose. I sometimes have such ideas."

"It is a beautiful idea," she smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.

* * *

General Hakuro was out of breath. The woman with the blue scarf was still following him and he had recognised her by now: Major Beatrice Rodriguez, the assistant of Brigadier General Philippe Mustang. It was bad because if she was following him, her boss couldn't be far away. It was common knowledge that Mustang/Rodriguez rarely split up and whenever they did, one of them was incapacitated – like when the brigadier general had lost his hand. Back then, Rodriguez had been alone.

"Stop running away, Hakuro!" the woman yelled. "I will get you."

He grabbed his gun and shot twice but she avoided the bullets with the grace of a dancer. "Why should I stop?" he shouted back at her. "You would just get me?"

"Alright, that was more than enough," a calm, male voice said as her boss stepped out of an alleyway. "I would have refrained from doing what I am about to do but since you attacked someone dear to me, you have to pay, Hakuro. I know that my sister won't be happy when she hears it but … I have enough."

His left hand, the automail, started the glow and Hakuro felt that the little bastard was taking away his oxygen. He wanted to fight back but there had been a reason why Bradley had been so interested in the twins: they were invincible as long as they had the chance to concentrate.

"R-rot … in … he-hell…," the traitorous general chocked out as he fell down on his knees, "…Phil-Philippe Must…Mustang…"

Phil was unimpressed to say the least as he took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "You know," he said as he closed them around the man's wrists, "I know that I am going to hell … but I promised that I would take as many as possible with me … and you are a perfect candidate for hell…"

Bea walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she held him close. "You won't go to hell, Phil," she whispered into his ear. "You are way too good to end up there."

* * *

"…I think it's sweet," Riza said while the whole little family sat in the living room. She was braiding Victoria's rebellious, curly hair and on her forehead was a frown out of concentration. "He was always a little bit old-fashioned but so is she and they would be such a wonderful couple…"

"I just feel sorry for their unborn children," Roy muttered. He sat behind her and rubbed her back since it hurt a little bit. "I mean, they are accusing each other of having no sense for naming … and if you ask me, the names of their dogs are proving it. Snow White and Prince Charming, honestly?"

"I am very sure that they wouldn't mess it up," Victoria threw in while she smiled at her adopted parents. "And should they have a bad idea, you could carefully and subtle give them an advice…"

Laila looked up from her homework. "I have an idea!" she announced. "Alright, we all know that Uncle Ben is sending Aunty Liv flowers every single day, right? We need to sneak a ring into the bouquet!"

Nick stared at her. "And what would be the sense in sneaking a ring in the bouquet? She would see it, yeah, but then she would call him, ask about the ring, get to know that it isn't from him, think for three seconds and figure out that we are behind it because we are always behind everything. And the she would be very, very angry and Vicky might lose her pretty little head. Hence – bad idea."

The blond girl glared at him. "Why are you always disagreeing with me, Nick?" she pouted.

"Because your ideas would get us all killed," Victoria said dryly to cover for her twin brother. It was true what people said about special connections between twins. Victoria and Nick couldn't lie to each other nor could they hide any feelings from each other. Sometimes it was very frustrating for them.

"I am sorry but she is right, Laila," Riza said before she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Nick – since you just got up, could you get me some chocolate from the kitchen?"

"But not mine!" Laila yelled after her brother.

"Yea, Lai-la," he laughed.

"So … you three are getting along, huh?" Roy smiled while he hugged his daughters.

"Of course," Victoria said. "Why shouldn't we?"

The doorbell rang and three seconds later, Olivier entered the living room like the house belonged to her. "Good evening," she said before she handed Riza a Cold-Angel-to-go, Laila a bar of chocolate, Victoria a new book on mathematic and Nick who returned got a small book with poetry whiLeroy got a stack of paperwork. "How are you doing?" she asked while she sat down.

Roy stared at her. "Everyone got something nice and I got paperwork?"

She smiled at him. "Your cousin-in-law requests some days off to plan his wedding," she said.

"Jean and Rebecca are marrying?" Riza asked while she sipped her orange-juice-vanilla-ice-cocktail.

"Yeah," Olivier said. "He told me when I met him half an hour ago."

* * *

"…Tamara?" Maes suggested while he looked at his wife. "That is a nice name…"

She shook her head while she walked around in the living room. "Too modern if you ask me and it wouldn't fit into our life," she said while her hands rested on her belly.

"If it is a boy…" Maes hesitated for a second. "If it is a boy, I would like to name him Martin or Charles."

Gracia looked at him and she saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that he was still mourning his both best friends. Martin had been his cousin – a great man who had looked like his twin brother – and Charles had been like his elder brother even though he had looked different. She had known them too and she still remembered all the times they had laughed together.

"Of course," she said calmly as she hugged him tightly. She remembered how much he had suffered when they had been informed of the deaths. First Lynn and Martin in February … killed because they had investigated something Maes hadn't investigated becauseLynnhad told him to stay away from it and he had trusted her because he had known that she had always a reason. And then, in March, Kay and Charles … murdered for nearly she same reasons … they had been a potential risk for they had been both investigators who would never rest until they would have found the killer of their friends. Gracia had rarely met Kay Hamilton but she had admired the woman's strength and beauty. And she had always chuckled lightly when Charles and Kay had had one of their famous arguments which had always led to a make-out-session. They had been so much in love…

* * *

Jade's light chuckle danced through the air. The young woman lay on her bed while she talked with Olivier over the phone. "…and he really, really gave you white and pink lilies?" she asked.

'Yes!' Olivier said. 'So, what says the expert when it comes to romance?'

"That guy is so much in love with you that I would probably get toothache if I was in Central City right now," Breeze Soul announced. "Oh … when he proposes, call me! You will have to tell me everything!"

'Why is everyone assuming that he is going to propose soon?'

"It's Bendix and everyone who met him once knows that he isn't the type of guy who starts something like that when he doesn't want to walk the street down to the end," the younger woman said. "He is a little bit childish sometimes but that makes his charm. And I heard from Riza who heard from Rebecca that Bendix is spending unusually much time with his parents behind closed doors and no one knows what they are talking about because Bendix' department is separated from everything else. The lucky bastard can basically do whatever he wants to do because _no one_ has a clue what he is supposed to do."

_'I know and it is pretty unfair,'_ Olivier agreed. _'I mean, I have the Personal Department and everything I do is reviewing the work of others to suggest promotions – by the way, you and your brother are on the list for Major General. I thought that it would interest you. Honestly, Jade, you could have made it to Lieutenant General long ago! I spent one week reviewing your reports and I am shocked that you are just a Brigadier General by now. Even as a major you always mastered the workload of a brigadier general. If you had filed in the request for a promotion, you would have gotten it.'_

"It's not like I ever needed the money," Jade muttered. "And I actually liked my work. It was often fun."

_'A Mustang without a paperwork-phobia – world comes crashing down,'_ Olivier teased.

"Very funny," she yawned. "Well – did I tell you that I got a new hair shampoo? It smells of oranges."

_'There is honestly a shampoo that smells of oranges?'_ Olivier asked, suddenly very interested. Jade was the only real female friend she had, so Jade was the only want she would talk with when it came to make-up, shampoo and the like. _'Which brand, Jadie-dear?'_

"Hepburn," the state alchemist replied while she inhaled the fruity smell of her hair. "And we are giving each other silly nicknames now, Liv-Liv?"

_'I drank too many Cold Angels today,'_ Olivier replied. _'I never thought that I would get a sugar-high again. The last one I had when I was four our something like that … but today I relive the experience.'_

"If you want to have lots of fun on my dear cousin's expenses, sneak some sugar in his coffee then you need to get a certain distance to avoid injuries, take a Cold Angel, lean back and enjoy the show."

_'You are honestly encouraging me to pull a little prank on your favourite cousin?'_

"It's not like he had ever real concurrence when it comes to my favourite cousin," Jade said. "Do you know my other cousin? Alec Weisman. You know – the worst actor in history. He is basically insane and I am very, very grateful that he changed his name. No one has to know that I am related to such a … well … scum. I was more than happy when Roy told me that Alec and Londres weren't invited to the wedding. They think that they are oh so cool because they are celebrities but in my eyes no one can be cool when he can't spell my name right."

_'Amen to that, Jade.'_


	35. 70: Start of something new

**Chapter 70: Start of something new**

* * *

Bea adored her work in Central City. She disliked – naturally – all the women who tried to make a move on Phil but since she was nobility, she had learnt to suppress the urge to kill everyone who tried to flirt with him because she knew that he wouldn't be engaged to her if he liked someone else.

"Rodriguez," Olivier put down her tray in the mess hall. "The meeting this morning was … _interesting_."

"I knew that you would say something along these lines, Armstrong," Bea replied with a huff. "Yes, it was very, very interesting to see Hakuro crying and whimpering on the floor. I just think that it isn't a good image for our military. Honestly – how did he ever make it to general?"

"I wonder that in some cases too," the blonde said while she opened her lunchbox and took out a perfect orange. "But in this special case, we know why: he killed Fuhrer Llewellyn."

The Aerugian woman snorted. "It is pretty embarrassing for our late leader that such a scum could kill him," she stated while she toyed with her ring. "I expected a little bit more from him…"

"Even the best die when the shot comes from behind," Olivier said while she peeled the orange.

"That's true," Bea agreed while she stared at her meal. "Well … I heard some rumours concerning you and my ex-boss and since I don't like to gossip, I just ask you if it is true that you are engaged."

"You are really blunt, Rodriguez."

"I hate beating around in the bush. When I have a question, I ask."

"And such a courage should be rewarded with a honest answer," Olivier said. "We aren't – _yet_."

"So you think that he will ask soon?"

"Let's say it that way…" the blonde leaned back. "Even though I don't know what he plots exactly right now, I know that he is plotting something, so I am very interested in hearing what he plans…"

"I could ask the Aerugian Secret Service to get out his secret…" Bea said disinterested while she looked down at her perfect nails. "My big sister is the leader of the ASS, so it would be a walk in the park…"

"Rodriguez, you aren't honestly suggesting that it would be a good idea to destroy a surprise Bendix planned, right?" Olivier asked. "As much as I hate to admit it – that guy dies when a plan goes wrong."

"That would explain why he didn't propose yet," the dark-haired woman muttered. "He is waiting for the perfect moment – just like Phil and I were thinking. But if he asks you out the next time … if I were you, I would be prepared for an extremely romantic proposal." She got up and her long hair slipped away from her shoulder. "He is known as one of the most romantic men after all," she added before she skipped away with a little smirk on her lips. "And I happen to know that he bought a ring…" she muttered under her breath as she left the mess hall to check if Phil did all his paperwork.

* * *

"…Ling sent photos again," Maes announced as he barged in Roy's office where the chaos was at home since Riza was on her pre-birth leave. The obsessed-father sat down on Riza's empty desk and waved around with a stack of photos. "I have to admit – little Fu is very, very sweet."

"From what I heard, Ling's stupid advisers tried to tell him that Fu wasn't his," Roy sighed deeply. "I'm probable not smart enough to understand people who honestly believe that Ling would divorce Lan Fan." He shook his head. "I mean … they meet Olivier and she promised Ling that she would rip him apart should he ever dare to hurt Lan Fan…"

"And the idiot who dares to mess with Olivier has to be born yet," his best friend agreed. "Well, I also brought the newest pictures of Elicia and my boys!" he announced. "See, Roy! Aren't they cute?"

It was exactly the second Charlotte barged into the room. "Roy! It is time!" she yelled before she grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of his office. Her hair was unusually messy and her cheeks were reddened as she hurried down the stairs.

"What?" Roy asked as he finally could speak. "But … they weren't supposed to be born before the weekend!" he said while she dragged him to her new convertible.

"I know that they shouldn't be born yet but you cannot tell a baby that it is too early!" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Leroy sent Rebecca to get the kids and I told Liv on my way out to inform everyone else."

* * *

After her strange run-in with her godmother, Olivier returned to her office and took the phone before she dialled the number of her own mansion. "It's me," she said as she heard the faint click. "Say, my friend … if I would tell you that it is time, wouldn't you love to scare someone?"

A low chuckle erupted on the other side of the line. _'Ah, yes,'_ a female voice said. _'I should have warned them that twins are hardly ever on time. They have a crack for being a little bit early…'_

"Just make sure that you get to the hospital before she can murder him for putting her through it all," the blonde said before she ended her call. She would change and go to the hospital too.

* * *

Roy was pacing around in the waiting room while everyone else stared to him. There was Bendix who sat between his father and his girlfriend. Phil and Bea shared a chair since the room was already very full. Roy spotted even his foster mother who was talking with the children.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a familiar wave of orange perfume surrounded the woman who had just entered. "Did I miss something?" Jade Mustang asked while she carefully closed the door.

Phil just raised an eyebrow while Bendix' took a photo with the camera he had borrowed from Maes to make Roy's priceless face the perfect blackmail material. Bea smirked behind her hand and Olivier laughed at Roy who stared at his cousin in absolute disbelief. "Jade?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said while she rubbed her eyes. "We … eh … I came with the night train from Aerugo. I mean – I am missing everything just because I am technically on my long-time leave…"

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

Olivier frowned and looked suddenly very unhappy. "I think I hear something crushing," she said. "I mean … why do you have to break her ribs, Roy?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I am a little bit nervous, you know?" he sighed.

Bendix got up. "I am getting new coffee," he said. "Anyone who wishes something special?"

"Two slices of orange cake," Olivier winked at Jade. "I owe her – but I think that I will go with you."

Jade stared after them as they left the room before she turned around and glared at basically everyone in the room. "How is it possible that they aren't married yet?" she asked while she sat down on Bendix' abandoned chair. "I mean … they are so in love … I am really surprised that they could speak without butterflies leaving their mouths!"

Phil shrugged. "That's my sister," he said. "She comes back after more than half a year and the first thing she does is getting some ribs broken and the idea to get two people married…"

"She has a point there," Charlotte said with a long sigh. "It is painful for everyone around them that they are obviously too stupid to get their act together and to marry. Honestly, I expected a little bit more of my only son…"

Her husband patted her hand. "Ben will come around," he said friendly.

"I hope so because I believe it would be 'abuse of power' if I would order him to propose…"

"It would definitively be very strange and awkward for everyone," Phil said while he hugged his sister's arm because it was the only available part at the moment since Roy was still trying to break every single bone Jade's fragile body held.

"And honestly – it can't be that hard to propose if even Phil and Roy got it right!" Jade complained as she glared at the aforementioned men.

"I always knew how much respect you had, sister mine," Phil said while he let go of her arm.

"Excuse me but I am a little bit stressed right now, so I won't comment it, Jade," Roy said while he continued to crush her bones. "I mean … something could go wrong!"

Jade inhaled deeply – well, as deep as she could since Roy was forcing all the air out of her lungs. "I am sorry, cousin," she said while she freed her arm, "but you have to admit that your behaviour is not great at the moment … and I happen to know a way to … eh … cure you…"

Before anyone could stop her, she slapped him – effectively freeing herself from his hug.

It was exactly the moment Olivier and Bendix returned with coffee and cake for everyone. Olivier regained her ability to speak first. "Did we miss something?" she asked.

"Yes," Phil said. "They were arguing if Bendix would propose soon or not."

"Could you please stay out of our relationship?" the blonde asked. "He will ask when he is ready to."

She sat down on her chair and started to read the book she had brought.

Roy got up and walked over to Bendix. "I think she just said yes to you," he muttered.

Phil who heard it either way nodded. "You should just ask her, Ben," he said. "The chances that she would reject you are non-existent … why don't you ask already?"

The blond man rolled his eyes. "I want to do it perfectly," he said calmly. "And to your information: I planned it for today but that was before we were informed that we will get godchildren today."

"So … that means that you have the rings with you right now?" Phil asked. "You could do it now!"

"Among a crowd of nervous and hysteric other people?" Bendix shook his head. "She deserves more."

"There is the roof … you could propose up there," Winry suggested. She followed the whole issue from Resembool and stayed updated thanks to Victoria who would call her regularly. "It would be sweet…"

"Yes, she's right!" Phil agreed with his mechanic. "Alright – you go upstairs and we will make her follow you, Bendix. Just trust us – we won't mess everything up!"

The blond man sighed. "You are freaking me out right now," he said.

"That's a reason for our awesomeness," Phil stated. "Well – go on, Prince Charming."

"I will talk with her," Winry said. "I am sure that I will be successful."

"I bet that she will be happy to get out of here," Roy said. "I was freaking her out a little bit…"

"She was close to murdering you – and she would have done it, probably, if Bendix hadn't stopped her by reminding her that your children would be fatherless if she did it," Phil said.

* * *

Olivier was a little bit surprised as Winry walked up to her. Bendix had left the room some minutes ago along with Roy to ask the doctors after Riza's actual constitution and while Roy had come back, Bendix was still missing. Winry had returned five minutes ago from the restroom because her hair had been in a mess from the train ride, so maybe she knew something.

"Um … Miss Armstrong?" Winry bit her lower lip. "When I walked back I saw how Mr Llewellyn was chased by some women. Maybe you should check up on him. He took the stairs to the roof…"

According to what she had heard from Riza through the letters and calls, Olivier was a little bit over-protective when it came to Bendix and when the woman got up and excused herself before she rushed away, the young blonde was speechless. This had to be true love!

* * *

Olivier stopped as she opened the door of to the roof. There was Bendix but he looked way too relaxed. Usually, he was annoyed when he had been chased by random women. This time, he stood there and leaned against the wall while he smiled at her. Around him, candles were burning and Olivier had the impression that she had been tricked.

"Hey, princess," he said as she walked up to him. His hands cupped her face as her kissed her sweetly.

"I guess that you weren't chased, yes?" she asked while she hugged him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you don't have to save me this time, Liv," he said. "But to make it up for you … I mean … you came all the way for nothing, my princess, and I can't have that … so … um … I actually never did something like that before and I planned it a little bit different but … will you marry me?"

Unable to say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips before she regained the ability to speak. "Yes," she said and he twirled her around in the air.

* * *

"…I really wonder where our favourite couple stays," Bea said while she yawned. It had been three hours since Bendix and Olivier had gone missing and they were all a little bit nervous right now. "I mean … it's dangerous out there in these times … scary things happen … vile generals break together in front of a complete meeting … god, I will always remember that!"

Jade sighed deeply. "Just more prove that I missed out most of the fun," she said while she leaned tiredly against her cousin who patted her head before he ruffled her perfect hairdo. She turned her head to glare at him. "I will kill you if you don't fix that," she said calmly.

He sighed deeply before he took a brush from her bag and made sure that her dark hair fell properly once more. "I never got why you are so obsessed about your hair," he muttered darkly.

"It was the biggest difference between her and me when we were kids," Phil said. "Her beautiful, soft, silky hair is the symbol of the fact that she is a proud female being, right, sister mine?"

She huffed at him. "As soon as I have finished my business with Roy, I will murder you, brother," she said innocently while she leaned back once more. "But first, I will take a nap."

After this very important announcement which also included that she would go berserk on anyone who would wake her up before anything important happened, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I really envy that skill of hers," Leroy said. "To fall asleep whenever she wants to…"

"You always fall asleep when you should do your paperwork," his wife scolded. "Really, Leroy, I really wonder how you made it that far."

"You know, I am married to a really wonderful woman who pulls me through…"

"Would I happen to know her?" Charlotte teased him – as usually.

Roy was about to comment it when the missing blondes returned and the sparkling ring on Olivier's hand told them everything they wanted to know. Charlotte clapped her hands in glee and woke Jade who got the situation before she decided to murder someone. Leroy and Roy patted Bendix' shoulder while Jade and Bea started to argue with Olivier on the question how fast they should marry. Everyone was smiling and laughing but when the doctor finally arrived, they fell silent.

"Mr Mustang, your daughters and your wife are all fine … and Ms Hawkeye demands to see you as well as everyone else who came," he said. "We tried to talk her out of it but…"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "My granddaughter is stubborn," she announced proudly.

"Yes, that is one way to put it," the man muttered under his breath, "scary was the other one…"

* * *

Riza sat in her bed as everyone entered and held the babies with an expression of motherly pride. She looked up and tilted her head slightly. "Jade?" she asked.

"Yep," her cousin-in-law grinned as she walked over to her. "Wow – they are cute!"

"My kids, Jade, you know?" Roy smirked before he sat down next to his wife and kissed her. "Well … they look absolutely identical!" he announced – and he was right. Between the little girls, there was no difference at all. Their hair was golden like Riza's and their little eyes were black like his.


	36. 71: Oh the kids

**Chapter 71: Oh the kids**

* * *

The rest of the year passed in a blur.

Jade returned to Amestris and one month afterwards, Claudio stood in front of her door and moved in with her.

The planning for the weddings begun and Olivier started to argue with Rebecca on the question of the bridesmaids.

Roy was permanently pale since he had promised Riza in a weak moment that he would get up at nights when Helena and Rachel were screaming.

Maes didn't look much better though since he had to deal with a pregnant wife who had the strangest cravings in the middle of the night.

As the school year ended and the exams lurked around the corners, Victoria got paler and paler with every passing day because she studied very hard. Roy finally took away her books and told her that she would receive good grades since she was – unlike Laila – able to concentrate on any subject even if she greatly disliked it. Nick was busy with playing football, so his grades were average – something that bothered his twin greatly and Roy had to separate them twice when Victoria lashed out on him for disturbing her while she worked. (They all blamed it on the stress since she was working really, really hard.) Laila still had her happy-go-lucky attitude and annoyed her brother greatly since Nick just couldn't put up with a cheerful Laila and an always annoyed Victoria at the same time. Riza was also happy most of the time since everyone was doing his/her work and like she mentioned to Olivier, that was something rare.

"…you want me to babysit all of your kids?" Olivier asked while she started at Roy. "Did you hit your head? You can ask Fullmetal how terrible I am with children. No one with a shred of sanity would ask me to take care of children – even if it is just for one evening…"

"Please, Armstrong," he said. "If you do it and keep Vicky away from her books after eight o'clock, I owe you a favour … I would even do your paperwork for one day or something like that. I wanted to ask Rebecca but then I remembered that Nick is a little bit afraid of her and no one wants Laila and Vicky lashing out on someone who scares their little brother…"

"Yes, your daughters can be really violent if someone attacks their brother," Olivier admitted. "I guess that they spent too much time around your cousin. By the way, why don't you ask Jade?"

"She has to hand in a very long report until tomorrow and it seems like she didn't even started since she yelled at Phil twelve minutes ago for not reminding her," he shrugged. "Well, Armstrong, please."

She rubbed her temples. "I understood that they are all studying for their exams right now, so it shouldn't be that much trouble," she said. "Alright, I will do it … but just if you make sure that you have some ice cream in the house when I come over … and orange juice."

"I will make sure that you can have your drug," Roy said while he leaned against a table. "Oh – and keep an eye on Victoria. She is studying way too hard. We are taking away her books by now."

"And here I thought that my princess was the only one you takes exams way too seriously," Bendix said as he wrapped one arm around Olivier. "She was always a little overachiever."

She gently slapped his upper arm. "Just because I took my education seriously…" she said.

"If I was you, Roy, I wouldn't leave Vic to Liv," the blond man grinned while he held her hand. "I see it coming that they will sit together in the living room and work on something. They are similar…" He sighed deeply and basically everyone could guess that he was acting. "Well, since we are engaged, it is my duty to help her. Expect me at your house at five. I will help my beautiful princess…"

"How do you even know when Riza and I are leaving?" Roy asked confused.

"Well, some people who like each other do something very strange: they talk with each other," Bendix said with his admirable sarcasm. "She told me that the two of you are going out today, so I assumed that you would need a babysitter. My first guess was Jean but Riza would never allow a smoker to be anywhere close to her kids, so it had to be someone else."

* * *

The only one without any problems was Nerissa who was still in therapy. Her progress was fast and even though there were times when she didn't know that her sisters were dead, she had gotten more stable. Her new behaviour was mostly very mature and calm even though she annoyed the other patients due to the fact that she was very normal most of the time. She spent her time drawing in her room and avoided the contact to other people because she felt uncomfortable around them.

"…you see, Miss Hawkeye, that Miss Nerissa is very … stable compared to our other patients and we fear that the constant supervision could slow down her progress," the doctor said. "For someone with this syndrome she is unusually cooperative and even though it has to be very hard for her is she allowing her therapists to get close to her – emotionally. She wants to be healed, madam." He hesitated for a second. "And she accepts that there is something wrong with her," he added.

"And that's good for her, I guess," Riza said.

"It is the reason why we were able to help her so fast," the man said. "It takes many patients many years until they accept that there is something not right with them but she accepted it one week after she was brought here. She seems to want to get a normal life … and her progress already as far as the progress of our last patient who died before we could help him."

"You mean that it could be better for her if she would leave the hospital?" Riza asked calmly.

"Yes," he nodded. "I read her file and I assure you that she means no harm for anyone. She is like a complete new person. She lost her violent tendencies and most of the time she is a little bit calmer than usual people and a little bit shy … but she seems perfectly fine…"

"…Serena…" Riza muttered while she nodded. "Of course … even Kay used to act like Serena from time to time … and maybe Nerissa's true personality is like Serena's…"

"Excuse me, Miss Hawkeye?"

She looked up and smiled thinly. "I was just thinking about something," she said. "As you know, I have five children to take care of, a dog and a job. It is impossible for me to take care of Nerissa too."

"I have a former colleague who used to work as a psychiatrist," the doctor said. "I don't know if the name Esmeralda Robinson is familiar to you but she is one of the few colleagues who I would trust with such a case. She is very old but I wouldn't underestimate her. She is still very sharp-minded."

"She is my grandaunt," Riza said. "I will call her. She used to be my neighbour for some months."

"Mrs Robinson could be able to fix Miss Nerissa completely," the doctor said. "She is very skilled."

"Oh yes," she nodded. "And could I see my cousin for some minutes before I go home?"

"Of course, she should be in the garden," the man said with a smile.

Riza got up and took her daughters with her as she went outside. She spotted Nerissa without any problems. The older woman was tall and blond. It was always easy to find her.

"Riza," Nerissa said as she saw her cousin. "You came again."

"I said that I would come again, Nessa," Riza replied calmly as she sat down next to her.

"Not everyone came back," she said darkly and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Teddy never came back. He … he stayed away from me…"

* * *

Olivier and Bendix were talking in the living room with Roy while everyone else was upstairs and Riza was getting ready for the diner and the opera.

"…so you are getting her out of hospital, yes?" Bendix asked while he looked at Roy.

"Yes," the black-haired man said. "From what they told us, she has gotten far more stable than before."

Olivier snorted. "I read some books on that topic when I was still in training," she said. "And from what I can remember, she will never be absolutely normal. She will always be different from everyone else."

"I know," Roy said unhappily, "but as crazy as you will find it: she is family for Riza."

"I will keep an eye on her," the blond woman said darkly as she sat down on a chair. "I don't say that she will still try to kill Laila. I just think that it could be a good idea if someone watches her…"

Steps on the stairs announced Riza's arrival and the topic was dropped before they left.

"You are more worried than you would ever admit," Bendix said while he smiled at his fiancée.

"You didn't read the books I read," she muttered before she kissed his cheek. "And I am honestly worried how Nerissa might react when she sees Vic. I mean … Laila is maybe Kay's biological daughter but she looks like Riza. Vic would be a younger Kay except for the eyes."

The very same second, the three older kids rushed into the room and Bendix quickly realised how tired Victoria looked. He sighed deeply. "Vic," he said calmly as he walked over to her. "You seem a little bit tired. Why don't you rest a little bit?"

"I can't," she yawned while she held up a book. "I need to repeat some topics."

"Really?" Olivier asked, quickly slipping into her role as Aunty Olivier. "I have an idea: I will ask you some questions and if you can answer them all, we will play a little bit in your room."

"And we will go outside and play football!" Bendix announced before he dragged Nick and Laila away.

"Vicky is killing herself," Nick muttered as they searched the ball. "Our parents are worried for her…"

His uncle frowned unhappily. "She is way too much like Lynn," he said. "And the bad thing is that she will never stop working herself so hard. It is some kind of addiction I believe."

"Why does Aunty Liv test her when you both know that it is bad for Vicky?" Laila asked curiously.

"Liv will test Vic with very easy questions and afterwards she will make your sister relax a little bit."

"That makes sense," Nick agreed before he stretched. "I will be so happy for Vicky once the exams are over," he added while he took the ball from a shelf.

"I used to say exactly the same when I was younger," their uncle sighed. "Liv was at least as bad."

* * *

Roy and Riza were enjoying their first night out since the twins had been born and while they sat in a restaurant, they tried to feel not guilty that they had left their children to Bendix and Olivier.

"One day, they will be grateful," Roy said. "I am pretty sure that they will have children of their own one day and we are very generous that we allow them to make some experiences beforehand."

His wife chuckled. "I am sure that she will still kill you tomorrow," she stated.

He was about to reply when a very exhausted Maria Ross stopped in front of her table. "Hughes says that the two of you have to come to the hospital," she said panting. "It looks like his wife is about to give birth and from what I saw before I left he is about to get a nervous breakdown."

"Why are Maes' children always destroying my calm nights when they start their lives?" Roy asked, remembering the peaceful night when his best friend had ordered him to the hospital five years ago.

"It's because he is their father," Maria said. She had lost count on how many peaceful nights her boss had shattered by calling her to ask her random questions which she could have answered the next day.

* * *

"…wonderful, Vic," Olivier smiled as she closed the book. "Every single question right, wow, I would say that you are prepared for your exam tomorrow." She gently patted the girl's head before she put away all the books. "Well, what do you want to play now?"

"I don't want to play," Victoria muttered while she stared longingly at the books. "I am too tired…"

Olivier checked her wristwatch before she sighed. "So, then get into your pyjamas and go to bed," she said. "I will read you a bedtime story and you will sleep enough before tomorrow."

She watched how the girl skipped away and a hard line appeared around her lips. As much as she liked Laila, her overly cheerfulness could be a little bit too much for the blond woman. Victoria could be cheerful too but she wasn't as happy-go-lucky. She was a little bit calmer and had far more self-control.

"Aunty Liv…" Victoria returned in her purple night gown. "Can you stay a little bit when I fall asleep?"

The woman nodded before she started to tell a bedtime story her godmother had used to tell her and Bendix when they had been children.


	37. 72: Exams

**Chapter 72: Exams**

* * *

Laila awoke early and stopped for a second as she realised that something was off. She wasn't in her own room. She stared at a green ceiling – Nick's room. She remembered that her parent's had called late at night because they at to stay in the hospital with Maes since Gracia was in labour, so Olivier and Bendix had no other choice than to stay with them. Helena and Rachel had had a calm night, so they had yelled just twice and both times, Olivier had been there to take care of them – without any complaints and so Nick had stated his honest opinion: someone who got up in the middle of the night to calm down two babies who weren't even her own would make a wonderful mother one day.

Laila smirked widely at her brother who slept peaceful next to her while their uncle slept on the floor. She sat up and saw the blue note on Nick's calendar before she groaned. Last exams for everyone: mathematic. Laila disliked the subject and at least forty percent of her homework was done by Victoria who had an unhealthy obsession with the subject. Vicky how nearly everyone called her was one of the most popular pupils of her grade and even Miss Miller who was the evil math teacher liked her – and that was quite an accomplishment since it was a known fact that Miss Miller hardly liked anything but her beloved subject. The younger girl, however, was also very smart and provided the notes of all lessons for her class mates.

Laila shook Nick who was a good student as well even though he hadn't the same level as his twin sister – on the other hand even Laila's excellent grades looked pretty sad when compared to Victoria's.

"Get up!" Victoria shouted as she passed the door. "We need to eat! The exam starts in one hour!"

Her mood was always pretty bad when they wrote a test and since the day she had missed the first ten minutes of her Cretan exam it had gotten worse. Nick and Laila had learnt to avoid her grumpiness.

"We are coming," Nick replied.

They got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Olivier was making breakfast while she somehow got the twin girls to eat their carrot mash. Bendix kissed her forehead before he took over the duty to feed Rachel and Helena while Victoria read the newspaper.

"Don't worry," Bendix said who knew their math teacher from his time as her student, "Miss Miller won't kill you. She can be nasty and her exams are hard but you should be able to do it."

"Well, I am prepared," Victoria said as she closed the newspaper. She was even paler than usual.

"Since you helped us, we shouldn't fail it either," Laila said with a little smile.

The doorbell rang and four kids entered the house after Bendix opened the door.

"Good morning everyone, hey-ho friends," Lisa Jackson said as she leaned against a kitchen counter. "Are you all prepared for our little trip to hell?"

She was a brunette girl with blue eyes from Victoria's class and a good student in history.

"I studied hard enough," Victoria shrugged.

"No surprise there," Pia Phelps smirked while she pushed back a strand of her black hair.

"What about you, Nick?" Anna Johnson from his class asked friendly.

"Sis helped us," he said before he looked at the boy who had come with the girls. "What about you, Tim? Are you ready too?"

"I am a little bit nervous to tell the truth," Tim Jackson replied. He was the oldest of their little group and Lisa's elder brother. He was in Laila's grade and very good in sports.

"Me too," Laila admitted while she hugged Rachel who clapped her chubby little hands in glee.

"Tss…" Olivier chuckled. "You survived every test so far, so don't worry, kiddos."

* * *

"Get up!" Jun Li ordered with her loud voice.

Cai yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Why should I, Jun-Jun? It's way too early…"

"Your last test is today and you will take it with your future class mates. Furthermore, you need a good result," she stated while she pulled away his covers. "Well, I made breakfast, so get up now!"

He sighed deeply as he got ready while he cursed her under his breath.

"Did you learn properly for your math exam, grandson?" Jun Yao asked while he sipped his tea.

"Yes, sir," Cai said with a polite little bow.

"I am very proud of you, grandson," the old man said while he took the plate from Jun Li who smiled.

"Thank you very much, sir. It means a lot to me."

"Call me grandfather, Cai," the old emperor said. "And I decided to escort you to school today."

"Master…" Jun Li sighed deeply. "Why?"

"My only grandson who will visit a normal school … that could be an interesting change…"

"Incorrigible…" she muttered.

* * *

"…and don't forget, Laila: first the division and the multiplication and afterwards the addition and the subtraction," Victoria said as they entered the old building. "And stay cool. The nerves are the only thing you can't predict in such a situation…"

"Yes, sis," the blonde sighed while she wished that it was all over.

"It's so pathetic that your little sister has to keep you calm before the exam," Jacqueline Weisman, biggest brat in the whole school, said. She was the daughter of Roy's idiotic cousin Alec and at least as dim-witted as her father. She was in Laila's class and terribly spoiled.

Pia hissed. "At least Laila didn't fail her Social Studies exam," she said. She had often insider knowledge since her older sister was the teacher and even though she was a calm and friendly girl, she hated Jacqueline as much as everyone else did and liked to rub her failure into her snobbish little face.

The brat paled and took a step back. "The exams weren't even checked yet!" she claimed.

"Audrey started yesterday – and I saw your test when I was in her room. You wrote just one page and you honestly think that would be enough to get a decent grade?" Pia chuckled. "Hardly."

"Girls, keep it down," Olivier ordered calmly while she rocked Rachel back and forth.

"Yuhu, Laila!"

Everyone turned around and a familiar black-haired boy tackled the blonde in a hug.

"Cai?" Nick asked as he recognised on of his best friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, I talked Ling into sending me over to Amestris to attend school here in order to learn more about your culture," the Xingese prince said. "I am staying with Jun Li and Mr Wu."

"Cai Yao!" Jun Li's sharp voice rang out as she turned around the corner. "You need to get to your test."

"Mathematic," the boy rolled his eyes. "Room 212 under the supervision of Miss Walker. Anyone else?"

Laila and Tim raised their hands and the trio took off while the remaining children made their way to room 201 where Miss Miller herself would supervise them.

Olivier smiled while she brushed back a strand of Rachel's golden hair. The twins were seven months old and their interest in their environment was huge. The Ice Queen (or better: the former Ice Queen) was a well-known person to them and they liked to toy with her long hair. "Aren't you a sweet little girl?" Olivier asked while she tickled Rachel gently. Rachel smiled a semi-toothless smirk which was already very similar to Roy's or Jade's infamous smirk (or at least was that what they both claimed).

"They are adorable," Jun Li said while the white-haired man who was nearly always around her nodded. "I mean, I saw many babies in my life but they are really, really cute." She stopped and reminded herself of her loyalty towards the Yao-clan before she corrected herself: "The emperor and the young prince were more adorable of course," she said quickly.

"How did their parents name them?" Jun Yao inquired while he tickled Helena's left foot.

"That's Rachel," Olivier said and held out one finger to the cute little girl.

"And that's Helena," Bendix added while she bawled in glee.

"Beautiful names, really," the old emperor said. "Really fitting for those beautiful girls."

* * *

"I hope that Rachel and Helena are fine," Riza muttered while she tried desperately to free herself from Maes' death grip.

"Olivier actually knows what to do," Roy calmed her down. "She used to babysit Catherine when she was younger. And Bendix is there too. I am sure that they are all fine. We should probably be worried about the older children. They write their last exam today."

"If they studied half as much as you said they did they will all pass with flying colours," Maes said while he didn't loosen the grip he had on their arms. "And honestly, there will be no problem. They are related to you, Riza, and you had always one of the highest scores when we went to school."

"I am still worried," the blonde replied. "If Victoria doesn't get her 100/100 in math today she will be upset – and I could understand it. She worked really hard for today … probably a little bit too hard."

"It's mathematic," Maria stated with a little shrug.

"That means that she will get probably more than just a 100/100," Denny agreed. "I mean … even I know that your daughter is literally _obsessed_ with that subject. Some weeks ago, I saw her in a book store and she bought all these complicated books on that topic. I don't think that you have to worry."

"They are right," Maes agreed. "And Nick and Laila are pretty good too. I am sure that they will all get at least 95/100 as absolute result. I know that Vicky is worried because of her Cretan exam but even in the worst case she would never be under 80/100 so she will be fine."

"Nick was worried because of his Amestrian exam," Riza said with a sigh. "He fears that he will get nothing but an 85/100 because he couldn't finish it. He said the last sentence is missing."

"I would have been more than happy about an 85/100 in Amestrian," Denny admitted.

"We are telling them the same thing," Roy said. "Most people will never understand why Vicky sees a 95/100 in Cretan as a reason to study even harder for the next test but their biological parents were a little bit smarter than the average pupil in Amestris. Look at Riza, she never finished an exam with a result under 99/100 and the rest of them was nearly as good. Martin was the 'worst' and even he had always his 95/100. I am sure that Vicky will throw a fit when she isn't as good as him."

"These children are insane!" Maria announced. "For most jobs you need a 65/100 – for the military you don't even need that! I had better grades, of course, but I was never even close to my 90/100!"

"I am so excited when Elicia will take her first exam next year!" Maes announced. "She will go to the same school like Roy's and Riza's kids, so they can learn together for the next exam!"

His daughter looked at him. "Are they really so hard?" she asked.

"Not if you learn properly," her father said, "and I am sure that Nick will help you."

"I am not sure if I will allow Vicky to learn for an exam ever again," Riza sighed. "Did you see her this week? Next to her, a zombie would have looked pretty alive and healthy."

"Talking of grades, how did you do at school, Major General?" Denny asked.

"Second best of his year," Riza said as she patted Roy's head. "A stable 97/100 and never content because Maes or Kay was always one point better. It was actually very funny to see their arguments afterwards. One time, he didn't speak with Maes for a whole week because of the exams."

"You didn't visit a school in Central, right?" Maria asked.

The blonde shook her head. "We went to school in New Lanchester," she said. "The town is a little bit famous because of that school. When I still attended my lessons there, we were one of the best schools in whole Amestris. We even surpassed the Tempest High…"

"Especially in that one year when Serena got perfect 100/100," Roy nodded. "I never saw her that smug before."

"She had all reason to be smug," Maes shrugged. "She had studied more than Victoria…"

* * *

"…the atmosphere during the exams is still the same," Olivier smiled as she looked around in her old school. "I would never forget the panic and the fear radiating from the other students…"

"Sadist," Bendix said with a smirk. "Not everyone could have your grades and you know it…"

"Were you that good?" Jun Li asked while she sat down on a bench.

"She has still a cup because she was so good," the blond man chuckled. "In our last exam, she got 105/100 in mathematic and our teacher was shocked."

"Tss…" Olivier ruffled his hair before she tickled Rachel once more. "Don't act like you weren't as good as I. You had always the same grades, Benny."

* * *

Victoria's eyes were trained on the paper in front of her while her pen danced across the white plain. She knew that she was doing great so far but she was a little bit worried because of the time. She had still three tasks to do and the additional assignments. She cursed under her breath before she pinched her own tight to regain her concentration and went back to her equations. They were all easy but she was writing so terribly slow. She looked up for a second and met the arrogant gaze of her teacher. She bit her lower lip in frustration and wrote down the result of another addition.

* * *

Laila was sweating in her exam while she tried to remember what Victoria had said while they had learnt for the exam. It was a little bit embarrassing that her little sister was able to solve her problems in record time while she had to work that hard but it was hardly Laila's fault that her little sister was a mathematic-obsessed genius that could figure out even the hardest problems without a problem.

She inhaled deeply before she continued to write down her equations. If Victoria could do it, it was Laila's duty to do it too. And honestly: it was just mathematic.

* * *

Nick sat behind his sister and nearly groaned in frustration. Victoria had already reached the last assignment sheet and was getting closer and closer to the end of the exam while he was stuck with an especially tricky problem. He stared at the back of her head and wanted to be able to look right into her brain because he was sure that she had the right result.

"Crap, what do I have to do now?" he muttered under his breath. "Damn you, number 7b. Damn you!"

With shock saw he how his sister got up from her place after putting everyone neatly in order and just as she stepped back to put her chair back to her table, a little white paper landed on the floor and Nick couldn't believe his luck as he saw that it was the right solution for his problem.

* * *

Cai knew that he was lucky that he had had the chance to study for this exam with Jun Li who was pretty good in mathematic. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to finish it at all. It was the hardest exam for him so far, even harder than History or Amestrian which had been bad enough. Whoever the math teacher was, he or she was definitively more than just mad. He or she was absolutely insane.

* * *

Miss Miller raised her gaze as a pupil put down a bunch of papers next to her. "Are you sure that you are finished, Miss Hamilton?" she asked calmly. "As soon as you leave the room, you can't take it back."

The red-haired girl just smiled. "I gave my best and I hope that it was enough," she said.

"Your decision," the teacher said. "If you are really sure, you can leave now."

"I wish you nice holidays, madam," Victoria said before she left the room.

Miss Miller sighed. That girl was one of the few who actually saw the beauty in a simple number. Victoria Hamilton saw the grandeur of an equation and she could derive pleasure from an especially difficult task. Pupils like her were rare and the last ones she could remember had been Olivier Mira Armstrong and Bendix Jonathan Llewellyn.

* * *

The adults sat still on their bench when Victoria came down the stairs and Olivier looked at her. "How did it go?" she asked, remembering the strange exams of Miss Miller quite well.

"I expected something worse," the girl said as she sat down and hugged Helena. "Honestly, it was easy."

Bendix ruffled her hair. "How did Nick do?" he asked. "Or didn't you see him?"

"A little bit desperate and he had problems with one task but I … um … helped him out."

"Aren't you a good sister?" Olivier asked with a smile.

* * *

"Alright," Maes said as he tried to open the door with a trembling hand. "I am so, so sorry, Roy. Because of me did you miss Nick's and Vicky's first great exam. You will never ever forgive me!"

"It's fine, Maes," Roy sighed. "I am sure that Olivier and Bendix are happy for the experience."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Gracia sat in her bed and looked pale and fragile but her smile was so bright that she could blind people with it. Maes forgot everything around him as he took out his camera and started to take pictures of his wife, his newborn sons and his daughter.


	38. 73: Returns equal trouble

**Chapter 73: Returns equal trouble**

* * *

"…and you are sure that this dress is fitting for me?" Jade asked while she looked into the mirror. Said dress was pale yellow and flattered her elfish looks. Despite her first statement she had kept her hair short, so it just brushed her chin. She still kept it back with a ribbon made of silk which had always the colour of her clothes. (Phil had said that she looked like a child again.)

"You looked really pretty," Olivier said before she took away the green ribbon. "Why don't you let your hair down for once? Your hair is so pretty, you don't have to hide it."

"The ribbon expresses me," Jade said while she smoothed an invisible wrinkle in the silk. "And I think that I have a perfect tie for this occasion. I hardly wear it because it is orange and my brother said that I would ridiculous with it but I would take his teasing for that day…"

"Olivier," Mrs Augusta Armstrong said as she walked into the room. "Let me take a look on your bridesmaid. And are you really sure that you want just one?"

"Yes, mother," Olivier sighed while she sat down on a couch. "Ben and I decided to keep the volume low because we both hate it when everyone looks at us…"

"But you have still three flower girls and one ring bearer," her mother said with a sigh before she frowned at the yellow dress. "What happened to the beautiful colour violet, Olivier?" she asked sweetly while she took a praline from the tray. "Usually the bridesmaid wears purple, darling…"

"It is my decision and since I marry in spring, I want my bridesmaid and my flower girls to wear bright, fresh colours!" her daughter said slightly annoyed before she nodded at Jade. "You look great, Jade, and I am sure that Claudio will like it too."

Her bridesmaid rolled her dark eyes. "You are worse than Riza," she said. "Remember: this is the eighth time that I am bridesmaid and every bride says the same about the dress: that I could shorten it and wear it again." She shook her head. "And I can promise you that I wore no dress ever again."

"But that dress looks really great on you," Charlotte who stood by the door said before she crossed over to her former subordinate, "but I would still make some minor changes. You look too old-fashioned, Brigadier General. Maybe a tailor could take away the left sleeve…"

"I would prefer if the right sleeve would be removed," Jade said calmly. "I have some scars on the left arm and even though it doesn't bother me anymore, I can imagine that the other guests could be a little bit bothered – especially since some of them are really deep and red…"

"I know," Olivier said with an understanding smile, "and I really hope that Vic will figure out Lynn's code soon because she promised that she would make the scar on my back fade away."

"That will probably take some years," Jade said while a shadow fell over her face. She knew the reason why her late best friend had ever been so obsessed with the idea to make injuries disappear like they had never happened and even though Lynn had always said that Jade had done her best, Breeze Soul still blamed herself. As her eyes closed themselves for a second, she saw Lynn's terrified expression, Victoria's crimson blood on Jade's pale hands … and she even heard Martin's agonised scream. She shook her head. It was over, since more than four years. She didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Say, Miss Mustang," Augusta said as her daughter left the private show room to find her own dress, "I can't remember you from any balls but considering your name and your family, you were surely there and I am really interested if you knew my daughter from before her transfer to Central City."

Jade chuckled. "I should have been present, that's true," she said. "But to tell the truth: Central's ball scene was always a little bit to … well … superficial for my liking. And so I mostly attended balls in the Eastern area."

* * *

"…it can't be so hard to find a good tuxedo!" Roy announced while he pushed the pram trough the shop and looked around along with Bendix and Maes while the latter had his twins with him as well.

"Easy for you to say," Bendix huffed while he frowned at a golden jacket. "You don't have the eyes of the press on you – and I know these lechers! They will ruin my wedding if I am not dressed perfectly. If I don't arrive in the most stylish tuxedo Central has seen in years, they will always make side remarks when I appear somewhere in public. And I can't do that to Liv!"

"Alright, alright," Maes said while he rubbed his temples. "We won't make you buy that golden thing. I suggest that we will go with something classic, something elegant. A black tuxedo with a white shirt and you will look better than that guy from the movies. You will look competent and reliable. It is more than stupid if the groom wears something more posh than his bride and I would say that the chance that Olivier allows anyone to force her in a dress which would make her seem like a little princess is more than low while the chance that she would kill anyone who suggests something is high…"

"Yup," Roy said in agreement while he held up a classical black tuxedo. "Try this one."

The shopkeeper hurried over to them and batted her eyes dramatically as she stopped before she checked Bendix' body. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Roy sighed deeply before he smirked. "My friend needs a tuxedo for his wedding," he said.

* * *

"…finally no exams anymore!" Laila said as she got up. It was the first month after their last exam and she was still happy-go-lucky because of it. She bounced around in the house before she barged in her mother's study. "Hey, mommy!" she announced cheerfully. "Where's daddy?"

"He went with your uncles to buy a new tuxedo for the wedding," Riza said while she smiled. "He took Rachel and Helena with him and from what I heard, Uncle Maes brought his boys too."

"That's too bad," the girl sighed. "I had some questions regarding alchemy and as long as he doesn't answer them, I can't continue with my book." She rested her head against the cushion of the chair she was sitting in. "Hey – Nick has that alchemy dictionary, right?"

"He keeps it in his room but since he is still asleep, I can't allow you to get it from there. He would argue with you and we all know that Vicky needs to sleep a little bit more," Riza said while she continued to write her letter. "Another question: how does it come that you are already up, Laila?"

"I heard from Pia that the results of the exams will be there today, so I woke up extra early to check if they are already here," she replied. "I am really excited if Cai made it…"

"His guardian seemed very sure when I saw her the last time," her mother said before she put down her pen. "And since you all studied so hard, you will have great grades, darling. I am sure of it."

Laila sighed deeply. "I heard from someone of Vicky's and Nick's grade that Vicky was the only one who got to finish the math exam," she muttered, "and she still handed it in before anyone else…"

"You know that your sister is very … ambitious, Laila," Riza said calmly. "She tries to identify herself with her achievements at school. You shouldn't think too much of it."

"I know," the oldest girl said while she stretched her long legs. "Vicky, Elicia and I have our last fitting today, right?" she asked while she tilted her head.

"Five o'clock, yes," her mother replied. "Did I tell you that we have a family dinner tonight?"

It was a strict rule in their household that at least once in every week the whole family would take their meal together. It was sometimes difficult to find a date because Roy had often meetings; Laila had ballet, Nick football and Victoria training from her running team.

"You mentioned it yesterday," Laila said while she got up. "Well, I will head over to the dance studio. Teacher said that I could work a little bit on my footwork. I will be there for the fitting."

* * *

Catherina D'Artagan glared at Edward Elric as he nearly sat her study in flames. "You are distracted," she stated while she leaned against her desk. "Usually you are more … present during our lessons. And, Elric, you need to concentrate! Our experiments are difficult and we can't have a single mistake!"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I am invited to a wedding next weekend," he said calmly.

"In Amestris, I guess," she said while she cleaned up the mess he had just made.

"Yeah," the blond boy replied while he looked at the far older woman. "Would you go?"

"Yes," she said while she pushed back a strand of her curly red hair. "To attend the ceremony that is often the most important mile stone on the journey as a couple is something I would miss for nothing in that world. Weddings are always funny – and there will be food for free. Furthermore: there is nothing we could still do to improve our theory. The technique is perfect … the idea to use the energy of the movement of the planets is old and many scientists before us tried to perfect it. The notes we used are very, very old. I translated them from the old Cretan – it was actually the first time that I could use it for something. If it wasn't enough, it is really impossible to use that energy."

"But you are sure that it will work," Edward said while he stared at the notes they had taken over the weeks they had worked together.

She nodded. "If I were you, Elric, I would try it," she said and sat down on her chair. "It was my dream to create a theory, a method. I never intended to use it."

He sighed deeply. "I lost my gate," he muttered under his breath.

She frowned for a second while she scratched her head, mentally calculating more variables than a normal person could ever remember. "It should work for you though," she finally said. "Truth is a bastard but as smart and omniscient it may be, it can't take away a possibility from you when you did not possess it yet when you sacrificed your gate."

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Elric, I researched this possibility since I was a child," she said. "My grandfather studied it before me and he handed down all his research to me when he fell ill and died soon afterwards. And even the tricky bastard Truth can't see the future. He couldn't take this skill from you."

* * *

Olivier was smirking like an idiot while she looked at her dress. It was white and absolutely perfect in her opinion. It wasn't as elaborated as her mother would have wished it but Jade and Charlotte had voted Augusta down. The smooth silk was decorated with some little crystals and Olivier knew that the jewellery her grandfather had passed down to her (platinum with diamonds) would go with the dress, so she hadn't had to buy new jewellery. Jade had bought the shoes (that was obviously a tradition in her family seeing that she had bought the shoes for every bride for which she had served as a bridesmaid) and as Olivier looked into the box again, she couldn't help but smirk even wider.

She picked up her little dog and hugged it before she put Snow White down to make sure that her dress and everything else was in her walk-in closet.

"Liv!" her sister Catherine came into the room and hugged her tightly. "I am so, so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Catherine," the older sister said friendly. "Did you already see the dresses for the flower girls? Mother nearly threw a fit because they are violet…"


	39. 74: The wedding III

**Chapter 74: The wedding III**

* * *

If someone had had the courage to ask Jade Mustang on the morning of the 5th May 1916 if she felt alright because of her snippy attitude, she would have murdered him. The reason for her unusually violent behaviour: she had to accommodate her parents, her aunts and her uncle and her aunt's older student in her little house while her younger brother was enjoying his time in his flat.

"…you look like you would like to blow something up," Izumi stated while they ate their breakfast.

Her niece snorted. "You don't have to be a genius to realise that," she said darkly. "I am mentally checking at least twenty lists right now because I am sure that I forgot something important."

"Who is the Best Man?" her father Alain, a tall man with broad shoulders, asked.

"Jean Havoc," Jade said while she rolled her eyes. She didn't have a problem with the former smoker (he had quit in order to keep Rebecca as his girlfriend/fiancée) but she had had the pleasure of planning missions with him before and usually it had led to a catastrophe.

"Jade," Alain said smiling. "As long as the Best Man has the rings, the bridesmaid can relax."

She rubbed her temples. "Do you know the feeling that you forgot something really important but you just don't know what?" she asked with a sigh.

Her aunt patted her shoulder. "Alright, Jade," she said, "I will ask you some questions. Do you have your gloves with you?"

Her niece nodded before she held up her little white bag.

"Lipstick, spare tight … all the stuff you could need?"

Jade sighed. "I know that I have all that stuff but I still forgot something important."

"I love weddings," her mother announced as she sat down. "I can still remember how Izumi held that wonderful speech when I married your father, Jade. It was so … emotional!"

The Soul Alchemist who was famous for having a solution for whatever happened dropped her spoon and her hand covered her mouth as she cursed. "I forgot…" she muttered. "I don't have a speech…"

"Congratulation," Izumi said sarcastically. "The first time ever that you forgot to do something, Jade, and it had to happen when someone really, really relies on your skill."

"I will fix it," Jade promised as she got up, her orange forgotten on her place at the table. "I am not like the others: when I mess something up, I will always fix it myself. See you all later."

She nearly collided with Edward in the doorway and the blond alchemist stared at her back in confusion as he sat down. "What is up with Soul today?" he asked as he looked around in the room.

"She forgot that she had a job to do," Izumi chuckled, "and since she has a reputation to lose, she went to fix it. That girl is obsessed with her reputation as little Miss Perfect."

"You are too hard, Izumi," Alain defended his daughter. "It is the nature of an alchemist to want to reach perfection … and an alchemist who gives up dies inside. Abby and I took in a new student, twelve years old, an orphan, very talented. Maybe one of the few I saw in the last years who have actually the pride an alchemist needs … the pride to be himself, no matter what."

* * *

"You look beautiful, girls," Gracia said as she saw the three flower girls. They wore pretty lavender dresses and their hair was braided and adorned with violets. Elicia's mother hugged them all before she got back on her feet. "You look like little princesses … but where are Nick and Cai?"

"Cai was running away from Miss Wei when I saw him the last time," Elicia replied, "and Nick said that he would help him to get away from her."

"To get away from me is pretty much impossible," the former imperial warrior said while she dragged both boys down the stairs. The women and the children were all at the house of Riza and Roy because it was the only place where everyone could get ready without being in the way of someone else.

"I see," Gracia smirked while she dusted off the boys' jackets. "You need to show me the trick sometimes. The twins will be the end of me should they prove themselves to be as hyper as Maes."

Jun Li chuckled and it was a rare sound which made everyone stop and stare for a second. "If you need me, you can always call me, Mrs Hughes," she said friendly while she glared at Cai before she hissed something in her native language into his ear. He paled considerably before he answered.

They settled down to a casual topic before Riza entered the living room with Rachel and Helena who wear green dresses with golden sashes to honour Bendix' family name. Riza smile was unusually wide and Laila tilted her head. "What happened, mommy?" she asked while she got up.

"Rachel talked," her mother replied. "I was dressing her and she looked at me before she said _mama_…"

Victoria smiled while a hint of wistfulness shadowed her face. "Nick's and my first word was No…"

"Mine too," Jun Li chuckled. "My grandfather doubted therefore that I was a good bodyguard."

* * *

"…and don't forget to breathe," Maes said while he rested both of his hands on Bendix' shoulders. "You have no reason to be nervous, buddy. She accepted your proposal. She loves you and you love her. You will be married in three hours, so keep it together! I know … it is really strange to know that the days in freedom are nearly over but look on the bright side: you will marry a woman you knew your whole life. There will be no unpleasant surprise for you. You know who you are dealing with."

"And I am sure that she will be really, really pretty," Roy said. "You got yourself a good woman."

"What if … what if I forget what to say?" Bendix muttered while he collapsed onto his favourite chair.

"That's what we are there for," Phil said while he smoothly ran his hand through his messy black hair. It had been a competition between Roy and Phil who could have the messier hair without Madame's Abigail Mustang's intervention. "Should you forget what to say, we will back you up. I won't let you down, Lieutenant General Llewellyn, and my comrades will be helping you too."

"Thank you, friends," the groom said while he straightened his green tie. "I trust you out there."

A soft knock announced the arrival of the mother of the groom and it was hard to believe that Charlotte was really that old. She looked incredibly stunning as she approached the men. Her long hair was up in a chignon and held there by countless pins which were decorated with little crystals. Her dress was burgundy and her sash was silver. "Son," she declared as she crossed to him. She took both of his hands and pulled him up without any effort before she hugged him tightly. "Your father and I, we are so proud of you," she said. "We always hoped that this day would come and we nearly lost hope. But now, we have to tell you that we are happy for you and Liv who was always like a daughter to us."

Roy had often noticed that the first lady and her husband would use the plural while they talked with their son or another person who was close to them and he guessed that it was because of their long and happy marriage; after so many years they had forgotten how it was to be alone.

"Thank you, mama," Bendix said before he carefully kissed her forehead. "It means a lot to me."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!" Jade ordered while she sat in the limousine along with Cai and Nick who shared the post as ring bearer, Elicia, Laila and Victoria who were the flower girls and Olivier, the bride. Right now, no one actually knew who she had meant with her harsh comment, so everyone froze.

"I am sorry to annoy you, Jade, but I am a little bit nervous right now," Olivier said.

"I understand but honestly … you have no reason to be nervous," the state alchemist said. "You are going to marry a boy you knew since you were born – literally. He is no stranger. You know him better than you know yourself, you said that more than once. So keep your nerves together, Olivier, and stop toying around with your veil because it was a hellish job to put it into your hair!"

"I said that I am sorry!" Olivier hurried to say because it was a known fact that Jade tended to get aggressive if someone messed up something she actually invested efforts into … like a hairdo.

"Aunty Liv, why do you listen to Aunty Jade?" Cai asked while he tilted his head.

"No one wants to see how Jade murders the bride," Laila said smirking. "Our dear Jade can go really murderous on people who destroy her hard work, Cai…"

"Alright," Nick interrupted. "I would say that we are there since here are many cars and stuff…"

* * *

"…breathe, Bendix, breathe," Jean muttered while he stood behind his uncle. "We don't want you to faint right now, so could you please continue to breathe?"

"Yes," the older blonde said while he inhaled deeply. "Why can't she be here yet? I feel usually much calmer with her around…"

"Chill, bro," Jean said. "Roy just gave the signal that the car is there, so she is nearly there too."

The music in the church started to play and everyone straightened. Jade was the first one to enter the main hall and her elfish adorableness made the crowd freeze in awe. Jade walked down the aisle like she had wings underneath her feet and her smile was brighter than the sun. The three flower girls followed her and the combined sweetness caused Maes to make more photos than humanely possible in three seconds. Behind the flower girls came the ring bearers who looked like brothers because they were both black-haired. And last but definitively not least entered the bride the huge room. Her steps were firm yet elegant and even though the veil concealed her face, no one doubted that she looked beautiful. Her father went at her side but even though high heels weren't Olivier's usual shoes, she didn't need any support. She was free from doubt. She knew what she wanted.

The flower girls and ring bearers sat down next to Jade and watched the ceremony.

It was strange, Jade decided while she listened to the words which had been spoken so many times before, it was strange because it was always a special moment in the life of two people. For the fracture of a second, her eyes left the couple in front of the altar and roamed over the crowd, searching for a hidden enemy. She just spotted Edward who stood next to his own fiancée, deep in thoughts. The older state alchemist had to suppress a smirk as she remembered how young Edward and Winry were and how clueless even someone who battled homunculi more or less fearless like Edward was when it came to the really important things in life.

"…I do," Olivier said calmly while she looked at Bendix who was smiling gently at her.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and everyone held his breath as Bendix carefully lifted the veil from Olivier's face. She smiled up at him and he smiled so friendly before his hands cupped her face and he kissed her sweetly.

"That's so romantic!" Bea declared while she got up and clapped.

"You can say that aloud!" the brother of the bride exclaimed before he made an attempt to hug Bea.

"Armstrong, I would prefer it if you would let my fiancée alive and unharmed," Phil said sharply. He looked – just like his cousin – devilishly good in his black tuxedo but his intention to kill whoever dared to hurt Bea was still pretty obvious.

"Of course, sir!" Alex said and snapped into attention because Phil was a higher-ranking officer.

Olivier who had seen the scene out of the corner of her eye sighed. "He will never learn it," she sighed.

"He stays true to himself," Bendix smiled before he gently kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

She pushed back a strand of her hair. "Jade and Cat got me ready," she said before she had five children around her, looking for a perfect chance to hug her.

* * *

It was pure beauty, Riza decided while she rocked her daughter back and forth. Everyone was happy. The people were talking with each other. They danced and they laughed like nothing could shadow their happiness and she found herself smiling at the colourful dresses of the woman. She spotted a hint of violet and red. Victoria and Nick were on the way over to her and it looked adorable as always how Nick carried Helena while Victoria was laughing and smiling.

Roy stopped behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Laila and Cai are dancing. It looks pretty cute how serious they try to act," he muttered while he kissed her cheek multiple times. "And the twins are playing with Lena from what I saw until now. I somehow start to worry that Vicky could corrupt Lena … our little redhead has Lynn's attitude after all … and blackmailing runs in her veins…"

"And here I thought that blood was running in her veins," Edward sighed. "Oh, the wonders of science!"

Jade who stood nearby glared at him. "Can't you act your age for once in your life?" she hissed. Ever since Fullmetal and Breeze Soul had met, it was a pain to be around them when they had an argument and Roy was more than happy as his aunt Izumi decided to keep an eye on her favourite two delinquents who would murder each other if they weren't so addicted to their monthly fight.

"No, I am sure that Lena will become as smart as Victoria," Riza smiled as she answered the original question. "Victoria keeps her world turning by helping other people after all. They will be fine."

"Mom," Nick said while he ruffled Helena's golden hair.

"Hey there, Rachel!" Victoria chirped and hugged her little sister before she patted the youngest sibling's head. "Aren't you a pretty little girl, my angel?"

"Vicky…" Elicia tugged on her long red braid. "Let's go outside!"

"Alright," Nick said before he looked at Riza. "Mom, can we take Lena and Rachel outside? We will be careful, we promise you that!"

His twin nodded happily even though Victoria seemed a little bit annoyed because her brother always decided everything on her behalf too. The redhead held Rachel close to her chest and the baby toyed with her long braid.

"Pay attention to your little sisters," Roy said while he patted Victoria's head. She was the tallest girl out of her circle of friends by now and was at least ten centimetres taller than Laila. "You are already very responsible, kids," he smiled.

"Something children aren't supposed to be," Charlotte muttered as she looked at the leaving children. Oh, the old woman knew the price for the game they had played and won all too well. She was an old lady after all and she had lived long enough to see the pain even a gain could cause.

"They are good children," Roy said. "It's always good to know for me as a father that they are good siblings for each other … that they would stay together, no matter what."

"I agree," Riza said. "And Rachel loves our little redhead."

"They are always cute," Charlotte stated before she walked over to her husband to speak with him.

"Well … Miss Hawkeye," Roy bowed with a wide grin on his face. "May I have this dance?"

She winked at him. "Yes, let's dance," she said but somehow she could hear Kay's husky voice adding: '…like our whole live will never be the same again…'

Their hands intertwined and they left for the dance floor.

"Did I already tell you how beautiful look?" he asked while they started to circle around themselves.

"Just about fifteen times … in the last hour," she smiled.

"So I can tell you again? You look beautiful … breathtaking, my queen."

"You are such a flatterer, Roy," she said with a suppressed chuckle.

"But I am **your** flatterer, Miss Riza." He pouted. "Kay would definitively agree."

"You seem to forget that she was the one who beat you up the day before you left the town…"

"Since the day she and Charles left us forever, the bad memories are vanishing and I just remember the good things about them." He shrugged. "And you can't deny that we had an awesome time together…"

* * *

Jade was more than just calm as she carefully hit her spoon against her glass and got up. "Dear couple, dear families, dear guests," she said and even though her voice was as calm as usual, she had no trouble to fill the whole hall. "Some months ago, I was asked to be the only bridesmaid today and even though I had planned on staying in Aerugo a little longer, it was one of the reasons that brought me back to Amestris. Honestly, I would be a liar if I would say that I didn't see it coming. It was often painful to watch them dancing around each other."

More than one person muttered an agreement with Jade's statement.

"But on the other hand…" the young woman with the short black hair grinned. "We all know that love would always find a way … and it doesn't matter how long takes."

Her speech went on for some more moments but everyone knew that she had already made a point.

Olivier watched her closely and noticed that Jade wasn't exactly on her usual, calm self. There was a hint of nervousness around her and her movements seemed strangely practiced.

As she met her bridesmaid ten minutes later on the atrium, she looked up at her. (Jade was really ridiculously tall for a woman.) "You seem nervous, Mustang," she said calmly.

"I don't seem nervous," Jade muttered. "I am nervous. Everything is running way too smooth. I expect a little catastrophe and the longer I have to wait the more nervous I will get."

"C'mon, _airhead_," Olivier teased while hinting on Jade's exceptionally high Air Alchemy skill. "It's not like you to be nervous. You are supposed to be the cool one."

"Since you already mentioned it…" Jade sat down on a bench. "The air feels wrong. I feel a hidden tension … and from what I saw of Phil's behaviour, it is safe to assume that he feels it too. Something is wrong but I can't put my finger on it. I just feel a subtle warning."

Under other circumstances, Olivier would have told her to get her act together but there was something about Jade's fear that made it obvious that the danger was real. Jade was no one to see ghosts. She was too rational for something like that. But there was something about her this time that made it believable that something was off … and when Olivier concentrated, she could feel it too. There was, in fact, something really wrong right now.

"I see," the blonde said calmly. "Yes, you are right. Here is something wrong."

"What will we do now?" Jade asked while her hands grabbed her gloves which were on her garter band through the fabric of her dress. "I refuse to cause a panic due to a simple … feeling of mine…"

The bride looked around. "You said that your brother feels it too," she said slowly, "so he should be prepared too, right? I need to play my role … I am not of much use for you right now … but your brother should be. I will involve Claudio and Bea into a conversation … to give you more time."

Jade who was terribly pale nodded slowly as she took her fingerless gloves from her garter band and her gaze roamed over the empty atrium before she sighed. "I will take care of it," she said.

"Are you sure that you will be fine?" Olivier asked while she still held her upper arm.

"I am a Mustang," Jade said while she put her short hair into a messy ponytail and kept back her bangs with three hairclips on each side. "Believe me – we are all born with way too much badass-genes to die because of something like that. Izumi used to say that we should change our family name…"

* * *

Phil leaned against a pillar in the garden as his sister walked up to him and a look in her face told him that she meant business. Well … it was more that he guessed it from the way her face looked like. She rarely looked that determinate and strong – but when she did, she always was in a mood which could be carefully described as 'seriously annoyed by the one or the other issue and willing to kill whoever is dumb enough to be in her way' … and that was the less violet version.

"You finally caught on, sister dear," Phil said while he met her in the middle of the way. "Well … what do we intend to do now, Miss Mustang?"

"Find the problem and neutralise it before it can kill us," she stated with a little shrug. "Honestly, you sometimes act like you are really dumber than you look … and that should be hard."

"Sister…" he sighed while he toyed with his automail. "I just ditched the chance to dance with my pretty and extremely cute fiancée to help you with that issue … and you still bully me?"

"You know that you still owe me," she said calmly while she brushed back her hair. "Let's go now."

* * *

The Black Eagle Fraction believed that it was a smart idea to attack as many state alchemists as possible during the wedding party. They also believed that it wouldn't be a big deal to get rid of an elfish woman in a yellow dress and a foolish man with an automail instead of a left hand. They believed as well that it was smart to call the woman an old and ugly hag and the man a disgusting freak.

Of course, it was pretty stupid to believe things like that. Everyone knew that state alchemists were always prepared because of the serial killer called Scar – even at a wedding. Everyone also knew that an elfish woman and a man with an automail-hand equalled Jade and Phil Mustang who didn't take it kindly if someone insulted them – something what happened to be common knowledge.

To keep it short: The Black Eagle Fraction went down.

Jade didn't care about what the men wanted and what their goal was. She just cared for the fact that one of these ugly little creatures had just called her old and everyone knew that she tended to go ballistic on whoever had said it.

* * *

Olivier spoke with Claudio, Bea and Mrs Abigail Mustang-Tempest when she saw Jade and Phil re-entering the room. Jade's hair was down again and it wasn't recognisable that she had fought less than half an hour ago. Phil's tuxedo was more than neat as he took his sister's fragile little hand in his steel one before he dragged her onto the dance floor where they started to circle around.

"It's their special skill to hide any signs of a fight," Abigail muttered under her breath. As Jade's and Phil's mother, she had seen enough attempts of them to cover up the fact that they had had a fight and she had never a problem with spotting the hidden giveaways in their perfect acts.

The bride was about to answer when a pair of strong arms surrounded her. "Jade told me about it," her husband muttered into her ear. "I met her when she went to the restroom to clean up after the fight and she still wore her gloves. I should tell you that they made sure that these guys won't be bothering us again."

* * *

For everything they had seen over the years, they had never known the meaning of true happiness or peace – until now. They had been dating for a little less than one year and their engagement had existed for half a year before their wedding. Now they were married for four hours and it was still a little bit unreal and unbelievable for them because they hadn't had it easy in their lives.

"You look so incredibly happy, sister!" Alex exclaimed.

She huffed and the short expression of annoyance on her face proved that she was still Olivier and that she hadn't been brainwashed. "That's probably because I **am** happy," she stated.

Bendix laughed cheerfully. "Well, my beautiful wife, aren't you gorgeous today?" he asked playfully while he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her lovingly. "Did I already tell you how lucky I feel right now, Liv?" he muttered into her ear.

"No … but I feel the same way, Ben." She tenderly kissed his nose.

"Love is such a wonderful thing!" Alex exclaimed.

"Shut up, idiot!" she ordered and glared at him while she rested her head against her husband's chest.

Laila and Elicia skipped over to them and held out a beautiful red rose they had cut off Charlotte's favourite rose bush. "It's for you, Aunty Liv!" Laila declared proudly.

"It's such a beautiful flower!" Alex said while he patted Olivier's shoulder.

"Yes," she agreed while she took the rose to put it into her hair. "How do I look?" she asked seriously.

"Extremely pretty!" Elicia grinned at her.

"I have to say – the girl is right," Bendix chuckled before he patted the girls' heads.

"You will make a great mother one day," Catherine said calmly while she smoothed her long pink dress and hugged her sister. "God, Liv, you aren't getting any younger. You need to start soon!"

"She and her dear husband have the next eight days off," Alex stated.

Olivier didn't even listen to them. Her eyes were directed onto the children who played peaceful under the same trees she had used to play as a child. It was true: the Llewellyn-mansion was a great place to spend the childhood at and as she closed her eyes, she could see herself with a little boy in her arms.

"Don't put pressure on us," Bendix sighed. "We will fill this house with laughter and happiness."

The bride nodded seriously. "We call this project 'Mission Happiness' because that's what we aim to achieve," she said calmly while she spotted Riza and Roy who crossed to the children to play with them – for her, the two younger adults made a hell of a job. They knew what they did.

"Did you already decide on a name?" Catherine asked excited while she held her brother's hand.

"We both like the names Lars and Laura," Bendix said while he rubbed his wife's upper arm.

"That's so amazingly wonderful!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex … you are talking about us," Bendix smirked. "We are famous for being amazingly wonderful!"

* * *

"…it's too bad that your brother couldn't come," Laila said while she sat next to Cai on a bench and watched how the other children were playing around with her parents in the garden.

"I think so too but on the other hand: he refuses to leave Lan Fan's side as long as the baby is still so small," her best friend said. "I believe that he fears that someone could dare to kill his wife … that she survived more attempts to murder her than any other empress before her escapes him all the time."

"And aren't you jealous that a little baby takes away your place as Ling's heir?" the girl inquired.

"Nah, it's better that way," the prince said. "If I was still the heir, I couldn't study in Amestris. I would have to stay in the capital and die from boredom. I would miss out all the wonderful normality I can enjoy here. I would miss the chance to argue with Jun Li over the vegetables I have to eat. I would miss my grandfather telling me how proud he is when I get a good grade." He shrugged. "It's awesome."

"Didn't you argue with Jun Li last week about something really, really banal?" she asked.

"It's normal for a Yao-prince to argue with her," he said calmly. "You need to know that she is pretty popular in Xing because she was grandfather's best and most loyal servant. Some years ago, before my birth, there was a huge revolt in the capital and even though my father was already in power, he wasn't able to calm the people down … and in his desperation he called Jun Li and ordered her into speaking with the angry crowd. She didn't want to at first because that meant leaving grandfather all alone in his chambers but eventually, grandfather dragged her out to the place and she held her speech and the people really calmed down because she is someone who knows how the poor people feel."

"Because she never had any money herself, right?" Laila frowned. "You said that she was never paid."

"She refused to get any money from anyone," Cai said. "She said that she got food and a roof from the emperor and since she also got her equipment, she had everything she needed."

"What about jewellery?" Laila asked while she thought about the precious necklace of her mother.

"Grandfather gave her some really beautiful jewellery but she hardly wears it."

"Why not?"

"It is always tricky for an attractive female servant to get jewellery from her master, Ling says."

Little did he knew that hidden under many layers of clothes, Jun Li wore a thin golden chain around her neck and on this chain she carried a small golden ring that showed the phoenix, the symbol of the Yao-family. She had never told or showed anyone.

* * *

"It's great to know that this house will be filled with life in some months," Charlotte said while she looked around in her old mansion. She had passed it over to her son months ago because she had always planned to gibe him the chance to raise his family in this huge mansion.

Her husband nodded in agreement. "It's a very comforting thought that we won't be the lasts," he said.

She snorted. "I never feared being the last Llewellyn alive … I feared that I could see the demise of our family but … look around … look at the results of the last year: we are flourishing!"

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "My proud little girl," he muttered.

"We can be proud of our achievements," she said while she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, when will you tell them all what you decided, Leroy ? I keep the official files in my office and they are burning a hole into my top drawer," she tried to joke but her eyes told everyone how serious she was.

"At the end of the month," he said. "I need to prepare some important steps. It's not as easy as it seems, my impatient Charlotte. But don't worry: we will see your father's dream come true."

"He would have been so proud if he would have gotten the chance to see us," she whispered.

"Your father was one of the best, my Jewel."

* * *

"…so, Armstrong, when will you leave the field to me because you take a break to get kids?" Roy asked cheerfully as he met the blonde in the atrium.

"Technically, it is Armstrong-Llewellyn, _Major General_, but I won't be that unforgiving at the moment," she said with a huff, "and I am sure that you will see it soon enough, _Roy._"

"I am just asking because I want to know if I should plan a vacation in Lanchester with the whole family around midwinter or if I can forget it because you are planning to enter motherhood around that time," he said. "In case you didn't read the files: I am your official replacement in such cases!"

"Honestly, could you stop talking about work on my wedding day?" she sighed. "And even if I would go on a maternal leave, Mustang, I would make sure that someone who knows something about the things I am doing at the moment would replace me."

"Hardly anyone knows what you are doing, Armstrong-Llewellyn," he told her. "We are just guessing that you do something that has something to do with promotions and stuff like that."

"Jade actually knows what I do for my income – which is actually pretty high compared to yours."

"Do you have actually an idea what a state alchemist with my rank gets?"

"Roy – I am the one who signs your pay checks," she said sweetly. "Believe me – I would know."

* * *

**AN**: _This was the last chapter of the second part. We will continue the story in Frozen Fire. _


End file.
